


Следы чернил

by Айтель (Eitel)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Judar's real name, M/M, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 97,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitel/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Soulmate!AU, в котором каждое написанное чернилами на коже слово появляется и у родственной души.В детстве Джудар получал множества посланий от своей души, но ни разу не ответил.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Джудар никогда особо не задумывался, где его семья. В детстве он даже и не знал толком, что это такое, благодаря тотальному контролю Аль Сармен, долгое время не допускавшей даже мимолетных встреч с любыми людьми, не принадлежащими организации.

Маги отчетливо помнил свое недоумение при виде младенца — громадного младенца — тогда, когда он еще вместе с Серендиной маячил рядом с Синдбадом. Он слышал об экспериментах, проводимых в Партевии, знал о джиннах и сосудах джиннов, умел использовать кучу различных заклинаний, но при этом не имел и малейшего понятия о том, откуда берутся дети.

Джудар откровенно пялился на ребенка в объятьях огромной женщины, широко распахнув глаза и не зная, куда деть руки, когда рядом появился Синдбад.

«Никогда раньше не видел младенца?», — спросил он с выражением, неуловимым для маги, тогда не слишком много общавшегося с людьми, не пытающимися уничтожить мир. Разумеется, он решил, что это пренебрежение, и разозлился.

— Джудар!

Донесшийся снизу голос он откровенно проигнорировал, сильнее прижавшись к стволу дерева. Опыт подсказывал, что если игнорировать кого-то достаточно долго, то даже самый навязчивый отстанет.

Он просто хотел, чтобы его ненадолго оставили в покое. Казалось, что энтузиазм не вернулся бы, даже если бы к нему сейчас прибежал Хакурю, поджав хвост и моля провести его через подземелье.

Серьезно, ему нужно было время подумать над тем, что ему показал в Балбаде тот мелкий пацан.

— Джудар, слезай вниз!

Он не мог просто отрицать увиденные видения, как бы ему не хотелось. Он не мог просто игнорировать их, не мог продолжать куролесить в привычном темпе. Он просто опять застрял на дереве, отказываясь спускаться и признавать ту возможность, что если бы не Аль Сармен, то у него была бы совсем другая жизнь.

— Хватит кукситься и спускайся немедленно!

Возможность свободно выбирать свой путь и свободно действовать, не подчиняясь ничьим приказам, лишь следуя своим собственным прихотям.

— Джудар!

Маги рефлекторно отклонился в сторону, привычно применяя магию гравитации, чтобы не свалиться с ветки. Моргнув несколько раз, он вскинул голову, возвращаясь из мира бесконечных раздумий и терзаний в реальный. Переведя взгляд в сторону, он увидел хорошо знакомую шпильку для волос, застрявшую в коре дерева совсем рядом с тем местом, где до этого было его лицо.

Раздраженно фыркнув, он одним резким движением вытащил сосуд джинна, подавляя свое право маги призвать его, и кинул взгляд вниз. Не менее разозленная Когёку стояла на земле, упрямо глядя на него и уперев руку в бок. В другой она держала чернильницу с пером, один только взгляд на которые не предвещал Джудару ничего приятного.

— И так ты обращаешься со своим сосудом и драгоценным маги? — поинтересовался он, с помощью магии медленно опускаясь на землю в паре метрах от нее.

— Только если этот самый «драгоценный маги» думает, что ему позволено игнорировать меня третий день подряд, — хмыкнув, ответила принцесса, настойчиво протягивая руку ладонью вверх. Недолго думая, Джудар бесцеремонно кинул сосуд ей обратно и зевнул, потягиваясь, наблюдая, как девушка неуклюже его ловит, чуть не проливая чернила. — Ну что же ты делаешь!

Аккуратно вернув шпильку на законное место в волосах, Когёку, немного порывшись во внутренних карманах своих одежд, протянула маги сочный персик. Джудар, завидев его, сглотнул выступившую слюну и попытался вспомнить, ел ли он вообще сегодня. Или вчера.

Впрочем, не слишком большая проблема для волшебника поголодать пару дней.

Спуская принцессе с рук попытку заколоть его шпилькой, Джудар со вздохом принял подарок и, недолго думая, откусил немного.

Безвкусно.

— Ну и зачем ты здесь? — решил всё же поинтересоваться маги, наблюдая, как Когёку грациозно присаживается на землю и раскладывает перед собой принесенные предметы.

Элегантно опустив руки на колени, девушка кивнула на место перед собой, призывая его тоже присесть.

Долгий разговор, значит. Совсем не то, к чему располагало его настроение.

— Тебе нужно связаться со своей родственной душой, — без обиняков заявила она, как только он принял указанную позицию.

Джудар уставился на нее долгим взглядом. Они уже обсуждали этот вопрос в прошлом, неоднократно и безрезультатно.

— Я так не думаю, — кратко сформулировал он свое мнение по этому вопросу.

Маги ожидал того же, что и обычно. Убеждения, что общение с родственной душой — это лучшее, что вообще может случиться с человеком, крайне неубедительны, если слышать их от человека, чья собственная родственная душа не отвечала ни разу.

— Я знала, что ты так скажешь, — услышал он вместо этого, что уже заработало его недоуменный взгляд. Раз знала, так зачем пришла? — Я буду писать вместо тебя.

Джудар застыл на несколько секунд, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.

— Ты не можешь заменить свою родственную душу чьей-то другой, — осторожно заметил он, не понимая, к чему Когёку клонит.

— Я знаю, — тут же ответила она, упрямо не сводя взгляда с его лица. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что твоя душа всегда рядом с тобой, всегда ответит, если ты всё же решишь с ней связаться.

В ее словах явно присутствовала какая-то логика, которую маги не мог понять.

— Ты не можешь знать, что кто-то действительно ответит.

— Попытка не пытка, — спокойно сказала она, лишь подпитывая неуверенность Джудара. — Просто сними браслеты.

Маги застыл под ее пристальным взглядом. Он помнил, что старики из Аль Сармен обещали сделать, если он попытается связаться со своей родственной душой, но ведь Когёку ничего об этом не знала. Она наверняка думала, что он просто упрямится.

А ведь сейчас ему хотелось бушевать. Снести к чертям всё, что создали, что искалечили убийцы его семьи, которую он толком и не помнил. Противиться приказам, кричать о непослушании, а не ждать, ждать, ждать, пока придет подходящий момент, появится подходящий союзник, чтобы уничтожить всё ненавистное.

В конце концов это ведь не он связывается со своей родственной душой, а восьмая принцесса империи Коу.

Какое жалкое оправдание.

Не сводя глаз с Когёку, Джудар нащупал пальцами стык на браслетах на своей левой руке и, чуть морщась от боли, стащил их, используя магию. Белая, незагорелая кожа выглядела особенно жалко на границе с более смуглой.

Девушка пристроилась с правой от него стороны, явно пытаясь подражать тому, как он сам бы писал свое сообщение. Обмакнув перо в чернила, она чуть дрожащей рукой вывела на его левой руке скромный «Привет», умудрившись от волнения оставить среднего размера кляксу.

— Серьезно, — спросил Джудар, даже не зная сам, о чем он, — скудном сообщении или ее неосторожности.

— Тише! — смущенно фыркнула она, отложив перо и уставившись на его руку так, словно на ней был написан ответ на главную загадку мироздания.

Было, конечно, немного неловко рушить ее надежды, но маги был уверен, что его родственная душа не ответит, даже если она всё еще жива. Когда он был еще совсем ребенком, он получал десятки посланий ежедневно, тщательно заматывая руки, чтобы и вовсе их не видеть. Джудар ни разу не ответил. Если его родственная душа такой же урод, как и он, то сейчас ни за что не ответит.

А если ему ответят, придется опять заматывать руки, на этот раз, чтобы не увидел никто другой. Вечно снимать и надевать браслеты было бы слишком большой морокой.

Но конечно же ему никто не ответит.

Когёку упорно сжимала губы в плоскую линию, вертела головой в разные стороны, словно бы надеясь, что ответ может быть написан где-нибудь еще. Джудару начинало казаться, что за минуты молчания его сердце, тяжело бившееся в груди, упало в желудок, оставив после себя тянущее противное ощущение, когда он почувствовал легкое дразнящее прикосновение пера к своей руке.

Не того пера, что бездвижно лежало рядом на земле.

На его руке сами собой неспешно появились аккуратные буквы, заставившие Когёку прижать ладони к лицу, чтобы не издать восхищенный возглас. Маги и вовсе забыл, как моргать и дышать, не отрывая взгляда от слова, которое писал кто-то, кто мог находиться за сотни километров от него.

«Здравствуй».

— Видишь? Тебе ответили.

***

Как бы Синдбад ни избегал формальных и высокопарных вещей, от некоторых отвертеться было невозможно. К примеру, от писем. Порой ему и вовсе казалось, что миром правят одни письма. Особенно сейчас, вдали от своей страны.

Письма с поздравлениями, письма с приглашениями, письма с предложениями и увещеваниями. Полные изысканных и лишь с трудом понимаемых оборотов, обязательно написанные рукой короля.

Письма, письма, письма.

Когда Синдбад почувствовал невесомое прикосновение пера к своей левой руке, он лишь подумал, что уже немного свихнулся, дописывая третий абзац своей бесконечной благодарности союзникам, и лишь мимолетом кинул взгляд в сторону, убеждаясь, что ему не досаждает никакое насекомое.

«Привет».

Король застыл с рукой в воздухе, краем глаза замечая, что чернила с пера оставили на почти готовом письме кляксу примерно такого же размере, что и неуверенная рука его родственной души, безнадежно пачкая его. В этот момент, правда, Синдбаду было немного не до этого.

— Джафар. Джафар! — тут же выкрикнул он, чувствуя, что сейчас ему как никогда нужны хладнокровие и твердая рука его первого советника, чтобы не натворить никаких глупостей.

В следующую секунду Синдбад с измученным стоном вспомнил, что оставил его заправлять Синдрией. Некому было остановить поток его неловкостей и неуместных замечаний, возникающих из-за волнения, словно грибы после дождя.

Его родственная душа еще ни разу не отправляла ему посланий.


	2. Chapter 2

— Тебе ответили, — взволнованно повторила Когёку, словно это была ее родственная душа, и с нажимом добавила. — Ответили.  
  
Джудар постарался выглядеть как можно менее впечатленным этим фактом, натянув на себя самую безразличную маску. Было бы намного легче убедить самого себя в неважности этого события, если бы его сердце не стучало так громко, что сидящая рядом принцесса должна была его услышать.  
  
Эта принцесса глубоко и медленно вздохнула, явно и безуспешно пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнула она. — Джудар. Джудар! Ч-что мне ему написать? Или ей? Н-неважно! Что написать?  
  
Маги с удивлением на нее уставился. Неужели она пришла сюда, не подготовив ни малейшей темы для беседы? Похоже, даже принцесса не верила, что его родственная душа ему ответит.  
  
— Мне без разницы, — ответил он, переводя взгляд на здание и пытаясь расслабить напряженную спину.  
  
Когёку с намеком на укор наклонила голову.  
  
— Так и напишу, — с толикой угрозы объявила она. — «Меня зовут Джудар, и обычно я веду себя как задница».  
  
Маги не смог сдержаться и хмыкнул.  
  
— Вторую часть можешь оставить, но никаких имен не называй.  
  
Поджав губы, его кандидат начала юбилейную игру в гляделки, хмуря брови и пытаясь устрашить его видом разгневанной женщины. Не на того напала.  
  
Резко осознав через несколько минут, что они с родственной душой повязли в неловко затянувшейся паузе, Когёку разорвала зрительный контакт и беспомощно завертела головой по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь тему для разговора.  
  
«Сегодня такая чудесная погода», — осенило ее самой оригинальной фразой.  
  
Джудар начал жалеть душу по другую сторону по совершенно новой причине.  
  
На этот раз этот кто-то хотя бы ответил быстрее, явно отойдя от первоначального шока.  
  
«Честно говоря, у меня сейчас здесь гроза», — призналась его душа.  
  
Джудар совершенно точно не собирался узнавать, где в этом мире сейчас царила непогода.  
  
Растеряв весь свой боевой запал, Когёку растерянно ссутулилась, рассеянно поглаживая пальцами перо. Положение восьмой принцессы, которую сторонились даже служанки, явно не способствовало умению брать инициативу в свои руки и придумывать новые темы для разговора чаще чем раз в день.  
  
Будь Джудар сейчас на месте своей родственной души, точно бы решил к этому моменту, что другая сторона напилась до беспамятства и, гложемая чувством вины, кинулась писать, отрубившись в процессе.  
  
Маги не удержался от заметного раздражения, когда его душа — слишком небезразличная и активная на его взгляд — начала что-то выводить на запястье. Он бы предпочел к этому моменту распрощаться с неловкой тишиной и вернуться к предыдущим делам — даже если дел-то никаких и не было вовсе.  
  
— Тебе в самом деле нечем заняться? — попытался он еще раз выпроводить принцессу, на что та лишь _цыкнула_ на него, ухватив за руку, чтобы лучше видеть проявляющийся рисунок.  
  
Поморщившись от впившихся в кожу ногтей, Джудар, вконец заскучав, откинулся назад, устраиваясь на боку и собираясь наконец приступить к ленивому послеобеденному сну, заслуживая тем самым недовольный взгляд своего генерала.  
  
В который раз вздохнув, он закрыл глаза. Можно ведь было извлечь пользу из сложившейся ситуации. В кои-то веки положиться на Когёку в том, что она разбудит его, если опять прибьются марионетки Аль Сармен, или вовсе прогонит их прочь.  
  
Против _нее_ , правда, ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Вздрогнув всем телом от неприятного ощущения, пробежавшегося вниз по позвоночнику, Джудар заворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее при том факте, что Когёку до сих пор держала его руку и пялилась на нее.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это? — разумеется, принцессе необходимо было беспощадно ткнуть его в бок и сунуть запястье прямо в лицо.  
  
Зная, что она не отстанет, если не увидит хотя бы минимум стараний, Джудар сонно моргнул несколько раз и чуть отодвинулся, фокусируя взгляд на рисунке.  
  
Так себе художник из его души. Одни кляксы и куча непонятных линий.  
  
Маги изобразил отрицательное покачивание головой.  
  
Когёку принялась что-то очень щекотно писать на его руке.  
  
— Это кошка на заборе и собака, — сообщила она ему через некоторое время. В самом деле, теперь-то всё намного понятнее. — Ты знаешь, что это за история?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — вполне честно ответил он и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на сосредоточенно читающую девушку.  
  
— Говорит, что его мама часто рассказывала ее ему в детстве, — донесла ему принцесса новую порцию совершенно бесполезной информации.  
  
— Вот это да.  
  
— А! Теперь пишет ее. Я тебе зачитаю, — и она в самом деле начала строчка за строчкой озвучивать написанное.  
  
Добитый энтузиазмом этой парочки, Джудар измученно застонал, пытаясь закрыть свободной рукой страдающее от монотонного рассказа ухо. Разумеется, этого не хватило, чтобы остановить Когёку от задуманного.  
  
Что вообще здесь происходит? Этот парень что, пытается вычислить, откуда он, маги, родом? Начнет рассказывать все известные ему сказки из разных стран, пока не наткнется на ему знакомую? Да Джудал скорее со скуки помрет или сбежит из дворца подальше от настырной принцессы.  
  
Хотя пусть даже Когёку была откровенно ужасна в рассказывании историй, спотыкаясь на каждом втором слове, ошибаясь в интонациях и то забывая о паузах, то перебарщивая с ними, в этом что-то было. Пусть даже он изо всех сил старался показать свое раздражение и не вслушиваться в слова.  
  
— И тогда кот сказал: «Ты, пёс, смотришь, но не видишь». Конец, — с явно слышимой гордостью в голосе закончила принцесса и замолчала, очевидно, ожидая от него какого-то отклика.  
  
Дерьмо. Он знал это чувство. Чувство, что он запомнит эту фразу на всю жизнь. Совсем как «Может, научимся заводить друзей? Вместе» и «Я хочу тебе кое-что показать». Или «Тоже мой враг».  
  
Полный отстой.  
  
— Много работы… — прочитала Когёку ответ его души и расстроенно вздохнула. Чего она ожидала? Сидеть и переписываться так днем и ночью?  
  
Еще один беспощадный тычок прямо в ребра.  
  
— Джудар! Если тебе напишут, обязательно отвечай! — маги насмешливо фыркнул в ответ. — Или приходи ко мне. Если не придешь, я все равно увижу, что тебе писали.  
  
И правда, чертовы надписи, присланные родственной душой, невозможно было стереть целый день, они пропадали самостоятельно. Никакого спасения.  
  
Когда Когёку ушла, Джудар, помедлив немного, резко поднялся, оглядываясь. Взгляд упал на предплечье, на котором красовались не сходящие слова невозможно длинной истории. Надевай браслеты обратно или не надевай — теперь всё равно никакого толку.  
  
Уходя, он не забрал оставленные принцессой чернильницу с пером.


	3. Chapter 3

Джудар не мог не признать, что Когёку выросла страшной женщиной. Тяжело было поверить, что младшая принцесса, которую в детстве силком приходилось вытаскивать из-под стола, настолько преуспела в искусстве охоты, терпеливо и методично выслеживая свою добычу и подготавливая приманки.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что велся на эти приманки.

Следуя какому-то невероятному женскому чутью, принцесса разыскивала и притаскивала именно ту еду, о которой он думал вчера, утром или вовсе полчаса назад. И каждый раз она умудрялась его как-то убедить, что ее гостинцы стоили того, чтобы посидеть спокойно некоторое время.

За последние несколько недель он побывал в каждом известном ему укромном местечке во дворце, но так и не нашел спасения от принцессы.

Когёку не остановило даже то, что он прятался от нее на крыше. Джудар не мог не пожалеть ее будущего мужа. Король Балбадда понятия не имел, как ему повезло лишиться своего титула.

— Думаю, пришло время подвести итог тому, что мы знаем о твоей родственной душе! — маги мог только позавидовать ее неубиваемому решительному настрою.

Он лишь промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ и, закончив с куском арбуза, придвинулся ближе к краю, ища взглядом свою следующую жертву.

— Это мужчина. И он очень любит рассказывать истории. И очень комплексует, если пошутить, что столько болтать и поучать могут только старики.

Джудар хмыкнул. Проходящий внизу солдат попал под очередь арбузных семечек. Первый блин, однако, получился комом, и жертва даже толком не заметила нападения, лишь недоуменно осмотревшись по сторонам.

— Он весьма осведомлен о самых различных странах. Значит, много путешествует из-за своей профессии. Может, купец?

Убедившись, что пока что никто не собирается проходить мимо, маги потянулся за следующим кусочком арбуза.

— Или просто неудачник, — предположил он.

Когёку нахмурилась, явно недовольная его несерьезным отношением к столь важному делу.

— Откуда у неудачника деньги, чтобы путешествовать? — веско поинтересовалась она.

— Понятия не имею, — без особого интереса отозвался маги. — Но уж поверь мне, с места на места кочуют или заскучавшие богатеи, или полные неудачники.

Судя по тому, как недоверчиво Когёку поджала губы, его слова не обладали для нее особым весом. Поняв, что прямо сейчас она изо всех сил придумывает особый пример, чтобы опровергнуть его слова, Джудар, демонстрируя полное безразличие к последующим ее аргументам, вернулся к обстрелу прохожих, избрав своей новой целью озабоченно спешащую куда-то служанку.

Принцесса недолго раздраженно посопела, но затем вернулась к более важному по ее мнению делу.

— То, насколько он искусно обращается со словом, позволяет предположить, что он весьма образован, — краем глаза маги увидел, как принцесса кидает на него еще один красноречивый взгляд, пытаясь намекнуть, что образованных неудачников не бывает.

Ох, как же мало она знала.

— Он пишет как общепринятым языком, так и на каком-то диалекте. Только мы понятия не имеем, на каком.

Вот тут Джудар мог бы вполне поспорить. Видите ли, он прекрасно знал, _какие_ именно диалекты использовала его родственная душа, очевидно пытаясь разузнать, откуда собеседник родом. В разговоре проскальзывал и просторечный балбаддский говор, и высокопарная партевийская речь, и замысловатые ремские обороты. Хотя некоторые слова даже маги были незнакомы, больше его удивляло то, что не было даже намека ни на один из трех основных диалектов империи Коу. Судя по всему, каким бы великим путешественником его душа ни была, земли по эту сторону горной гряды были ему незнакомы.

К счастью, Когёку, выросшая в стенах дворца и даже сейчас редко его покидающая, использовала исключительно общий язык, не давая и самой крохотной подсказки о своем происхождении. Ее собеседник мог разве что решить, что она дочь богатой семьи, но не более.

Однако у Джудара не было ни малейшего желания посвящать принцессу во все эти тонкости.

Чем больше бесполезной информации о его родственной душе озвучивала Когёку, тем скучнее ему становилось. Большую часть подробностей он помнил еще из детства, из того, что он тогда сумел и захотел разобрать из посланий, которые десятками получал ежедневно.

Делиться этими знаниями он не хотел ни в коем случае.

— А еще он пишет, что его любимый цветок — это лотос! — с непонятной ему радостью сообщила принцесса.

Только бы она не начала разузнавать, какой у него любимый цветок. Он не выдержит и спрыгнет с третьего этажа.

От необходимости побега его спасла родственная душа, в очередной раз написав на своей левой руке что-то настолько заковыристое, что Когёку затихла на несколько минут, растерянно разглядывая надпись.

Джудара даже охватило легкое любопытство, пока он магией убирал с пальцев липкий арбузный сок, отправляя красноватый шар жидкости в атаку на очередного прохожего.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что он имеет в виду, — нехотя призналась принцесса. Когда-нибудь она научится тратить меньше минуты на то, чтобы признать свою неосведомленность. — Он спрашивает, подаришь ли ты ему свой цветок.

Маги поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся, без палочки легко теряя контроль над магией и позволяя своему снаряду без вреда для окружающих превратиться в далекую лужу на земле.

В первый раз за сегодня он мельком кинул взгляд на свою левую руку, без труда находя стоящую для пущей внушительности отдельно фразу и удостоверяясь, что Когёку прочла всё правильно.

Прочла и теперь внимательно смотрит на него своими большими светлыми глазами.

— Ну… — неуверенно протянул Джудар, не обманывая себя насчет опыта принцессы в романтических делах. — Он к тебе подкатывает.

— Подкатывает? — переспросила Когёку, прикрывая нижнюю часть лица рукавом и наклоняя голову набок. — Что это значит?

Тщетны были его надежды, что она отстанет, не разобравшись.

— Он спрашивает, не переспишь ли _ты_ с ним, — после еще одной заминки нехотя перевел он.

Спустя всего одно мгновение принцесса начала густо краснеть, а затем отвернулась. Но даже так ей не удалось скрыть алеющих кончиков своих ушей.

Джудар почувствовал себя как-то неловко.

— С чего он вообще решил, что общается с девушкой? — явно дрожащим голосом спросила она. Наверняка думала, что до этих пор крайне умело обходила стороной все предложения, из которых можно было понять, какого пола собеседник.

Джудар вздохнул.

— По почерку? — предположил он.

Когёку поникла еще больше. Спустя некоторое время, когда затянувшаяся пауза стала действовать на нервы даже ему, Джудар открыл рот, собираясь выдать очередную бесценную насмешку над девушкой, но та его опередила.

— Даже знать не хочу, откуда _ты_ знаешь подобные фразы, — пробормотала она.

Джудар хмыкнул. Ее тон больше не напоминал стенания прибившегося к берегу дельфина.

— Думаю, для нас обоих будет лучше, если ты никогда и не узнаешь.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день, к тому моменту, когда он уже начал немного волноваться, что Когёку всё же умудрилась потеряться где-то во дворце, одна из безликих и безымянных служанок притащила ему сильно потрепанную бумажонку, почтительно пролебезив, что она от восьмой принцессы.

«Ка Кобун взбесился! Отвечай и пиши!»

Джудар не слишком удивился подобному поведению помощника принцессы. Скорее он был немного поражен тем, что Когёку удавалось сбегать от него и своих обязанностей каждый день, чтобы уделить время ленивому маги. Если она вчера после встречи вернулась в расстроенных чувствах, вся красная от смущения, то Кобун просто не мог не ограничить ее свободу перемещений и не заставить ее приняться за позабытые дела, наверняка решив, что принцесса находилась в шаге от ужасной ошибки.

Похоже, на этом всё.

На первый день его душа, привыкшая, что Когёку всегда пишет первая, молчала.

На второй день его душа что-то написала, но он не обратил внимания.

На третий день его душа писала ему каждые несколько часов, но он уже вернул браслеты на положенное им место.

Джудар чувствовал, что это немного жестоко, но давно привык игнорировать голос совести.

На четвертый день он перед выходом из своей комнаты кинул взгляд на зеркало и обнаружил на своем лице жирные черные линии чернил.

Три на правой щеке, три на левой. Один глаз обведен в круг. Жирная точка на самом кончике носа.

Он застыл, глядя на свое собственное шокированное лицо. Заторможенно поднеся руку к щеке, он провел пальцем по одной из линий, затем взглянул на него. Следа не было. Не было даже запаха. Значит, это точно не забава кого-то из дворца Ракушо.

Скрипнув зубами от злости, Джудар принялся стаскивать браслеты с левой руки, морщась от боли из-за своей же неаккуратности. Он как знал, что не было смысла их опять надевать.

Раздраженно швырнув их в стену, маги огляделся по сторонам. Еще в самом начале этой идиотской затеи Когёку притащила в его комнату всё необходимое для того, чтобы связаться с родственной душой. Еще и положила рядом с кроватью.

Обычное перо явно не могло выразить его чувств по поводу новой боевой раскраски, поэтому Джудар окунул большой палец в чернильницу и размашисто вывел на левой руке «Какого черта».

Медленно выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, он тут же убрал магией едкую жидкость с пальца. Как же он ненавидел этот запах.

Почти сразу же он пожалел о том, что сделал. Нужно было просто продолжать игнорировать этого парня, рано или поздно он бы отстал. Как-то же они жили друг без друга предыдущие девятнадцать лет.

А он повелся на раскрашенное лицо и вышел из себя.

Поздно уже было притворяться, что у него нет родственной души, или нет?

А этот парень явно знал, как наслаждаться победой. Джудару пришлось прождать почти что четверть часа, прежде чем он соизволил ответить. Маги легко мог представить себе, как тот, не пряча своей крайне кривой и самодовольной улыбки, лениво отсчитывал минуты. Это он, Джудар, и носа за дверь высунуть не мог, чтобы не попасться на глаза надоедливым слугам, чьим жизненным призванием было разнесение слухов и их дополнение нелепыми подробностями, а его душа наверняка давно смыла следы этого напоминающего кота позора.

«Извини, дети друга нашалили».

Разумеется, он его тут же простил. За все эти годы такого не случалось ни разу, а теперь так внезапно, совершенно неожиданно и непреднамеренно.

«Так я тебе и поверил, идиот», — в очередной раз скрипнув зубами, написал он, на этот раз прибегнув к помощи пера.

Ответ опять задержался на несколько минут, заставляя Джудара бессильно сжимать ладони в кулаки.

«Ты не та девушка, с которой я общался ранее».

«Верно».

«Так я и думал».

Маги фыркнул, представляя себе, что этот парень уже успел себе напридумывать.

«Такой милый человек, как она, не стал бы игнорировать свою родственную душу».

В нем поднялась новая безотчетная волна злости.

«Катись к черту».

Весь этот бесполезный обмен любезностями оставил Джудара без сил, не давая приписать к своему сообщению сотню восклицательных знаков и черепов.

Его душа опять замолчала, и он понадеялся, что на этот раз навсегда. Он не милая девушка и в каждом втором предложении посылает свою родственную душу куда подальше. Это они выяснили, теперь можно расходиться.

«На самом деле я этому даже рад. Тому, что та девушка не моя душа».

Возможно, они потопчутся еще немного на одном месте, вместе решат, что он безнадежен, и замолкнут еще лет на двадцать? Сил маги, плюхнувшегося на кровать, хватило на одно-единственное слово:

«Ненормальный».

«Ха-ха-ха!»

В самом деле, вот умора-то.

«Думаю, ты прав», — незамедлительно продолжила его душа. — «Я слишком ненормальный, чтобы всерьез увлекаться нормальными девушками».

Джудар ненадолго завис, уставившись на свою руку. Этот парень только что назвал восьмую принцессу империи Коу, покорительницу подземелья с самой безумной улыбкой по эту сторону Тензанских гор _нормальной девушкой_? Ответ на подобное мог быть только один:

«Ха».

И что это еще значит, «всерьез увлекаться»?

Не в силах коротко и внятно описать свои отношения с любым из его генералов, Джудар сократил вариант для Когёку до общей сути в краткой фразе:

«Следи за словами, это моя младшая сестра».

«Постараюсь не оскорбить ее при встрече».

Джудар нахмурился, наблюдая за проявляющимися словами. Из-за недостатка места, а точнее, его предыдущего неэкономного использования, его душа продолжила на предплечье.

«С чего ты взял, что встретишься с ней».

«Вы, похоже, весьма близки».

Маги скривился, поняв, к чему клонит его собеседник. Неуверенно сжав перо в руках, он зачеркнул слова «с ней» в своем последнем предложении и подписал сверху «со мной».

Ответ пришел почти что сразу:

«Это то, что делают все родственные души. Сдерживают своим присутствием грехопадение».

Джудар откинулся на кровати, прищурившись, всматриваясь в ровные полосы слов. Он, разумеется, во время путешествий тоже слышал слова религиозных фанатиков, стенающих о необходимости постоянной близости с родственной душой и грозивших вечным забвением в ином случае. Странный выбор аргументов для встречи, на его вкус. Или этот парень сам один из этих фанатиков? Путешествует по миру, не умеет не рассказывать истории — очень даже похоже.

Отвратительно.

Маги был более чем уверен, что знал о грехопадении больше, чем почти что любой другой. В его случае никакие родственные души ничего не могли бы исправить или предотвратить.

«Ты, кажется, не всё понимаешь».

«Так объясни», — явно смазанным, спешащим почерком ответили ему.

И так ведь было ясно, что он сейчас начнет объяснять?

Нужно было выдумать какую-то правдоподобную ложь, не упоминающую Аль Сармен. Джудар начинал чувствовать, что его жизнь сводится к объяснению сути, не объясняя ее.

«Наша семья видит причину грехопадения в существовании родственных душ. Связываться с ними запрещено. Если возможно, их убивают».

«Никогда не слышал о подобным».

Как самоуверенно. Еще щепотку лжи.

«И всё же уже которое поколение нет ни единого случая грехопадения».

Подождав немного ответа, но так его и не получив, Джудар продолжил, собираясь вконец запугать свою душу:

«Если кто-то попытается использовать связь, чтобы узнать, кто ты или где ты, никогда не отвечай».

Джудар размял затекшие плечи. Достаточно ли драмы он нагнал?

«Я пойму, что это не твой почерк. К тому же я более чем уверен, что смогу себя защитить».

Действительно, как самоуверенно.

«Писать могу и я. Сейчас ты меня только немного бесишь, но», — Джудар застыл, не в силах объяснить, насколько он себя не контролирует, когда увеличивается плотность черной рух, зачеркнул последнее слово и переделал запятую в жирную точку. — «Не забывай позже, что был я, который не желал тебе зла».

Он ведь загнал его в тупик, верно?

Он ведь и правда не желал ему зла _прямо сейчас_.


	5. Chapter 5

«Я несколько удивлен, что твоя сестра при таких обстоятельствах связалась со мной».

«Покидающим отчий дом девушкам многое простительно», — тут же выкрутился Джудар. Он в любом случае не собирался более позволять Когёку продолжать эту игру.

«Вот как».

Затем его душа затихла. Маги поднялся с кровати и направился к стоявшему на столе графину с водой. Та жидкость, которую он собирал с помощью магии, была на вкус, мягко говоря, не очень.

Переливая воду в изрисованный символами империи стакан, Джудар почувствовал, как тело начинает предательски сдаваться подступающему голоду. Видимо, отсутствие подкормки от восьмой принцессы начинало давать о себе знать.

По руке вновь пробежалась волна щекотки и Джудар мельком кинул взгляд: «Значит, у тебя есть сестра. А я единственный ребенок в семье». Допив воду и отставив стакан в сторону, он со вздохом оперся о столешницу, собираясь с мыслями.

Ослепительно яркий квадрат, не закрытый тяжелыми шторами и освещающий всю комнату, ясно показывал, что сейчас было то самое время, когда по дворцу носились все, кому не лень. Можно было скрыть лицо, или поймать одного из слуг и пригрозить ему, или…

Шкрябанье на руке снова отвлекло его, и Джудар уставился на нее, силясь понять, почему этот парень стал выводить на ней что-то, отдаленно напоминающее нарисованные малолеткой цветы. И закрашивать каждый второй лепесток. Играть в крестики-нолики с самим собой. Действие перешло на правую руку, демонстрируя, что левой его душа совершенно не владеет. Только после усиленных раздумий Джудар понял, что тот тренируется писать алфавит. На его коже.

Крохотное усилие для применения магии гравитации — и перо плавно поплыло к нему по воздуху.

«Что ты творишь», — едва отыскав свободное место среди этих дебрей искусства, поинтересовался он. Оставшихся на пере чернил не хватило даже для того, чтобы дописать последнее слово до конца.

«Жду».

Ясно. Значит, в то время как его душа имеет право во время беседы откинуться на спинку кресла — или где он там сидел — и подумать о сущности бытия, Джудару отказано в возможности спокойно сходить выпить воды.

Что ему вообще писать в ответ на такие откровения? «Извини, душа моя, но мне совершенно плевать на тебя и твою семью»? Предыдущий опыт подсказывал, что этим он ничего не добьется.

Задумчиво перекатившись с носка на пятку несколько раз, Джудар двинулся обратно к кровати и упал на нее лицом вниз, не выставляя перед собой рук. Он уже достиг высочайшего уровня мастерства в искусстве безделья, но оно не приносило привычной расслабленности и лености в том случае, когда было вынужденным.

Торчать в своей комнате взаперти, терпя раздражающую легкую щекотку, было не тем же самым, что сидеть на дереве и предаваться мрачным мыслям, наслаждаясь легким ветерком.

Приподнявшись на локте, Джудар огляделся, приободренный надеждой на то, что где-то в его комнате мог заваляться потрепанный от дороги из Магноштадта томик по магии. Но нет, один любитель книг, очевидно, неприглашенным вихрем пронесся по помещению, вернув их все на законное место в библиотеке. Этому любителю потом еще перепадет.

Переведя скучающий взор на правую руку, стоически переносящую нападки его родственной души, он увидел нечто, отдаленно напоминающее портрет человека. Маги, кажется, где-то даже видел похожую женщину. Подтянув к себе чудом не опрокинувшуюся чернильницу, Джудар обмакнул в нее перо и присоединился к свежей сетке крестиков-ноликов, неуклюже выводя левой рукой невиданное миром жутко кривое подобие нолика. Он цокнул языком, чувствуя, что даже по пьяни справился бы лучше.

Его душа тут же продолжила. Маги проиграл один раз. Второй. Третий. Ему вечно было лень думать, что сейчас, что тогда, когда он за этой игрой коротал время с одним из своих кандидатов во время долгих перелетов.

Джудар вздрогнул, почувствовав на правом боку прикосновение пера. Перекатившись, он убедился, что его душа действительно решила исписать каждую часть его тела: «Похоже, ты не слишком хорош в этом». Маги поднял руку, разглядывая на ней нестираемые следы чернил. Если бы он решил просто, как в детстве, обмотать бинтами те места, в которых постаралась его душа, то стал бы похож на мумию.

У него где-то валялась более приличная одежда для церемоний, до пят и с длинными рукавами, но он терпеть ее не мог. Достаточно было того, что в детстве его словно куклу наряжали в разукрашенные одежды весом почти что с него самого.

«Хватит писать где попало, мне потом достанется», — извернувшись, приписал он рядом с последним сообщением своей души.

«Понял», — появилось рядом. — «Где можно?»

Джудар безжалостно провел линии поверх художеств и слов, выделив примерно те части, которые обычно прикрывали его браслеты.

«Понял», — повторилась его душа. И вскоре добавила, к величайшему облегчению Джудара. — «Мне нужно идти. Только еще кое-что».

Маги с подозрением прищурился.

«Отвечай мне в течение дня».

Делать ему больше нечего.

«Иначе кто знает, что может случиться», — и пририсовал зловеще довольную кошачью морду.

От накатившей злости Джудар стиснул зубы. Герою его придуманной истории про ненавидящую родственные души семью не пристало расхаживать с подарочками от этой самой души на лице.

«А сам не боишься», — поспешно нашкрябал он, пока этот парень не сбежал по своим делам, и обвел кота в кружок.

«У меня понимающие друзья», — получил маги в ответ и нахмурился. Он просто не мог отпустить испортившего ему целый день парня безнаказанным.

Прикинув немного, он медленно вывел пером на своем лбу так, чтобы со стороны можно было легко прочитать, слово «идиот» и тут же убрал с тела магией те надписи, которые вывел сам, возвращая чернила обратно в чернильницу.

Как же он ненавидел этот едкий запах.


	6. Chapter 6

Спустя несколько дней ему с родственной душой всё же удалось к шаткому согласию между двумя противоположными мнениями «я хочу знать о тебе всё» и «я не хочу, чтобы ты знал обо мне что-либо».

Нехотя Джудар согласился давать честные и развернутые ответы на те вопросы, которые, по его мнению, не давали подсказок о его личности или местоположении. На все остальные его душе оставалось довольствоваться раздраженным «какая разница».

Он до этого момента даже понятия не имел, что можно задавать столько бессмысленных вопросов по поводу его _внешности_. Начиная от стандартных про цвет волос, глаз, кожи и заканчивая какими-то совсем вымученными про форму глаз, носа, ступней и тому подобное.

На все эти вопросы его душа получала один и тот же ответ, но, очевидно, не унывала и продолжала выдумывать что-то новое, словно надеясь, что Джудар сменит гнев на милость, поняв, что тому интересно количество и расположение родинок.

В какой-то момент маги начало казаться, что легче уже заказать у кого-нибудь во дворце печать с этими двумя словами, чтобы не тратить время.

Но отмахнуться от других вопросов не получалось. В итоге ему пришлось делиться с этим упрямым парнем, что _нет, он терпеть не может овощи_.

И _нет, у него нет девушки_.

И _да, он ленив, а память у него ни к чёрту_.

«Ты читал мои книги?», — устроившийся на дереве во внутреннем саду маги перечитал короткий вопрос несколько раз.

«Я и имени-то твоего не знаю», — ответил он.

Или нет?

Не может же быть такого, чтобы он узнал имя своей родственной души, а потом просто забыл?

Или нет?

«В смысле?»

Джудар озадаченно наклонил голову и застыл, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся издалека звуку шагов целой толпы людей. Кроме _нее_ никто в целом дворце не окружал себя такой огромной свитой, предупреждающей о своем приближении не хуже колокольчика у коровы.

«Тихо», — быстро написал он, игнорируя начавшие появляться слова с другой стороны и чувствуя, как немного трясутся руки, закрыл чернильницу и спрятал ее вместе с пером к своей палочке. Маги откинулся назад, прислоняясь к стволу дерева, и глубоко вздохнул, давая волю черной рух, бушевавшей от одной только мысли о Гёкуэн и ее скромном вкладе в его нынешнюю жизнь.

— Ах, Джудар, что с тобой? Иди сюда, — донеслось снизу, и маги с явной неохотой глянул на жену императора и повиновался.

Стоило ему подойти чуть ближе, как она вцепилась в его руку — он уже давно подозревал, что женщины в империи Коу прячут под длинными рукавами настоящие когти, которые они использовали для устрашения своих противников — и прильнула, мягко улыбаясь.

Ощутив прилив чужой черной рух — более плотной, чем его собственная, он не мог не признать — Джудар заметно поморщился. Он полагал, что у Гёкуэн с годами уже выработалась привычка хватать всё, что движется, и пытаться подчинить своей воле, обратив в порок.

Или, может, это она так просто здоровается.

— Мне сказали, что Когёку в последнее время тебе очень сильно досаждала, — потратив несколько секунд на изучение надписей на его левой руке, императрица вскинула голову, смотря ему в глаза снизу вверх.

Это была не совсем та тема, ради которой он беззаботно на виду членов Аль Сармен болтал со своей родственной душой, чтобы привлечь Гёкуэн и вытащить ее из ее воняющего благовониями логова, в котором она всегда принимала гостей и от которого у него голова шла кругом. Но всё же лучшее начало разговора, чем неуклюжие размышления о погоде.

— Хм, — ограничился он и зевнул, чувствуя, как постепенно немеет его правая рука.

Выгоднее было немного потерпеть сейчас и присвоить часть ее рух в качестве тренировки, чтобы сделать ее возможные попытки в будущем вновь сломать его волю бесполезными. Как и всегда.

— Я правда не понимаю, зачем ты выбрал кого-то вроде нее своим королевским сосудом, — продолжила Гёкуэн.

— Ты недовольна ее успехами?

— Не в этом дело… — женщина поджала губы, и Джудар понял. Седьмой и восьмой типы рух просто не могут ужиться.

— Она очень талантлива в управлении своим джинном. Я бы сказал, остальным принцам есть чему у нее поучиться, — Джудар начал перечислять плюсы своего генерала, и Гёкуэн с каждым его словом всё больше отводила взгляд в сторону. В итоге маги начало казаться, что он поучает непослушного ребенка. Отмахнувшись от подобной неуместной ассоциации, он закончил нахваливать Когёку. — К тому же хорошо иметь в империи _хотя бы одного_ джинна с с тем же типом рух, что и у меня.

В такие моменты он всегда со вздохом вспоминал Валефора. Он многое бы отдал, чтобы получить джинна с тем же _подтипом_ рух, что и у него.

— Было бы очень неудобно, если бы что-нибудь случилось с такой талантливой девушкой, как она, — Гёкуэн, улыбаясь, вновь уставилась на него, словно пытаясь не пропустить ни малейшей тени эмоций на его лице. — Например, если бы она _лишилась руки_.

Джудар ощутимо вздрогнул, услышав эту фразу, и силой заставил себя успокоиться, хоть и не сумел сразу стереть с лица недовольное выражение. Глупо было поддаваться на провокацию — ей не было смысла вредить Когёку, необходимой для дальнейшей экспансии.

Но ворох воспоминаний из далекого детства, потревоженный мудростью Соломона, заставил его нервно сглотнуть.

 _Лишилась руки_.

— Но я думаю, что ты уже не в том возрасте, когда есть смысл запрещать общаться с родственной душой, — наконец отпустив его руку, сказала она.

Повисло молчание.

— Чего? — с непониманием спросил маги.

— В детстве родственная душа может пагубно повлиять на процесс падения в грех. Но как бы ты сейчас не бунтовал, сколько бы ты с ней не встречался, обратно рух в белый уже не окрасить, — с улыбкой, больше похожей на ухмылку, поведала она.

Джудар вообще первый раз в жизни слышал, что рух можно окрасить обратно в белый цвет.

— Это бесполезно, — ответил он и поморщился, подбирая слова, — Бесполезно в том случае, если я этого не хочу.

Он был знаком с техниками насильного обращения в порок, но отчего-то подозревал, что обратный процесс намного сложнее. И требует полной самоотдачи. А у него не было и малейшего желания терять милость черной рух.

Гёкуэн явно понравился его ответ, судя по тому, что она перестала быть похожа на свихнувшуюся наложницу и вернулась к обычному приторно гнилому выражению лица.

— Мне вот всегда было интересно, Джудар, — а маги только понадеялся, что она уйдет, оставив его наедине с тем фактом, что ему _оказывается, можно общаться с душой_. — Какие девушки тебе нравятся?

Второй раз за короткий разговор он замер, думая, что ослышался.

— Это еще к чему? — раздраженно поинтересовался он.

— Нежные и открытые? Или может, задорные и веселые? Ну же, поделись со мной, — не отвечая на его вопрос, предложила она пару вариантов.

Глядя на нее сверху вниз, не в силах ничего прочесть ни из ее лица, ни из движения ее рух, Джудар вопросительно приподнял бровь. Что она на этот раз задумала? Решила привлечь его к производству детишек маги, чтобы позже ставить на них эксперименты и использовать в качестве расходного материала?

— Неприступные, — сказал он прежде чем успел толком обдумать свой ответ.

Перед глазами всплыл образ Хакурю, который с момента отъезда своей сестры взял за привычку игнорировать маги и кидать в его сторону полные гнева взгляды. И Синдбада, на вид при каждой встрече только и мечтавшего о том, чтобы маги исчез куда-нибудь и свернул там себе шею.

— Неприступные? — с интересом переспросила императрица.

— Ну да, — чувствуя себя немного неловко из-за обсуждения подобных тем с человеком, толкавшим и толкающим его к пропасти грехопадения, ответил он. — Знаешь, такие, которые вечно чем-то недовольны.

— И что происходит, когда они сменяют гнев на милость? Теряешь к ним интерес?

— Понятия не имею, — возведя глаза к небу, сказал он. Обязательно расскажет ей, как оно будет, если когда-нибудь сумеет привлечь Хакурю или Синдбада на свою сторону. — Если им кроме упрямства нечего предложить, то возможно.

— Вот как… Интересно.

Ни черта не интересно, просто уйди уже. Джудар чувствовал, что его душа, слишком упрямая, чтобы ждать, начала что-то писать на его руке, привлекая его внимание.

— Тогда я оставлю вас наедине, — заявила Гёкуэн, с неприкрытым любопытством глядя на проявляющиеся надписи, на которые он не смотрел, чтобы не выдать собственного интереса.

Плавно развернувшись, она исчезла в толпе жрецов организации.

Его настырная душа вывела чернилами уже десятое «эй».

Джудар отошел обратно к дереву, прислоняясь к нему. Он ожидал не совсем этого разговора. В очередной раз он признался себе, что понятия не имеет, что творится у Гёкуэн в голове и к чему это всё приведет.

 _Лишилась руки_.

Головная боль внезапно накатила волной, как тогда, в Балбадде. Мелкий маги в тот раз своевольно залез в его голову, в его воспоминания и небрежно, словно ребенок, которому дали хрупкую фарфоровую посуду, сделал, что хотел, не обращая внимания на наносимый ущерб.

Учитывая, каким взглядом он на него смотрел, Аладдин, может, и намеревался причинить ему как можно больше боли, чтобы она отзывалась даже месяцы спустя.

Он показал ему воспоминания, которые Джудар в свое время мечтал забыть. Он мог бы и не вспоминать, если бы не вмешательство со стороны. Эти воспоминания, смешавшиеся в один неразличимый поток, были не только про его родную деревню.

 _Лишилась руки_.

Вместе с болью он начал чувствовать глухую тревогу. Гёкуэн было невыгодно вредить Когёку, но не все поступки людей в этом мире совершались по велению логики.

Не выдержав, он бросился искать ее.

С облегчением выдохнуть он смог только обнаружив принцессу в ее покоях под строгим надзором Ка Кобуна, целую и невредимую.

— Джудар! — взволнованно воскликнула она, и маги тут же заставил себя перестать хмуриться, вместо этого щелкнув девушку по носу.

Она ойкнула и отступила на несколько шагов, прикрывая пострадавшее лицо рукавами, но тут же вновь приблизилась к нему со сверкающими глазами.

— Джудар! — еще раз начала она. — Ты слышал? Король Синдбад скоро наконец приедет в Ракушо!

— Это еще зачем? — с заминкой спросил маги.

— Говорят, чтобы… — Когёку растерянно обернулась к своему наставнику, от радости явно пропустив мимо ушей официальную причину приезда лидера альянса семи морей.

— Чтобы перейти от переговоров через письма к личной встрече с императором, — с непроницаемым выражением лица подсказал ей Ка Кобун.

— Точно, чтобы перейти от переговоров через письма к личной встрече с императором, — утвердительно кивнув, повторила принцесса, вновь уставившись на Джудара сияющим взором.

Маги, не удержавшись, закатил глаза. Его немного беспокоил ее энтузиазм из-за приезда ловеласа семи морей. Он легко мог поверить в то, что прожившая почти всю свою жизнь во дворце принцесса без памяти влюбилась в самого завидного холостяка континента. Как и тысячи других девиц.

— Уже целая вечность с Балбадда прошла, а он только сейчас дорос, что ли?

Еще один вопросительный взгляд на Ка Кобуна, следившего за новостями в мире усерднее, чем они оба вместе взятые.

— Иностранному королю невозможно просто так въехать в империю и попасть на встречу с императором, даже если это сам король Синдрии, — как детям со вздохом пояснил он им.

Джудар хмыкнул. Он знал пару отнюдь не мирных способов выбить аудиенцию у императора. Если бы Синдбад захотел, он бы и не того добился.

— Джударчик! — опять воскликнула Когёку, разглядев его исписанную двумя почерками руку и от волнения сложив руки на груди. — Ты ему все-таки отвечаешь!

Значит, даже принцесса в этом сомневалась.

— Можно я ему что-нибудь напишу? — сцепив руки в замок, спросила она, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

Как тут можно не разыграть ее.

— Нет, — категорично ответил маги. — Я сказал ему, что ты умерла.

— Что?!

Джудар рассмеялся.


	7. Chapter 7

Джудар понятия не имел, что рух может окраситься обратно в белый — и он, как маги, терпеть не мог, когда не знал чего-то о магии, магой или рух. Любые другие области знаний, будь то политика или экономика, его совершенно не интересовали, он предпочитал оставлять эти более «приземленные» вопросы своим кандидатам.

Таким образом он отправился в библиотеку Аль Сармен, находившуюся в той части дворца, доступ к которой имели лишь члены организации, и потратил несколько дней только на то, чтобы пролистать сотни книг и отобрать те, которые содержали хоть малейшее упоминание о рух. Забрав несколько десятков, достойных внимания, он не забыл строго-настрого наказать Комэю к ним даже не прикасаться.

Он провел еще несколько дней у себя, отвлекаясь от книг только на сон и еду, то и дело забывая даже о них. В конце концов Когёку вытащила его из полутемной комнаты на свежий воздух, держа за руку, словно непослушного ребенка, и приговаривая, что за ним нужен глаз да глаз.

Оказалось, ей просто нужен был новый человек для издевательств. Как-либо иначе Джудар не мог назвать ее бесконечные монологи о Синдбаде, о его бездарных книгах, о его безупречных манерах и невероятной силе. Ежедневные новости о том, что король Синдрии причалил к южному порту империи, что прошел тот или иной город или пересек ту или иную реку, заставляли принцессу паниковать всё больше.

Конечно, маги мог попытаться разрушить ее наивные мечты, рассказав ей что-нибудь из того, что он знал об этом глупом короле, но решил этого не делать. Во-первых, он был занят чтением. Во-вторых, он знал, что если хоть на мгновение перестать игнорировать этот бред, то она точно от него не отстанет.

В-третьих, тем, что он знал о Синдбаде, он не хотел делиться ни с кем.

В тот день, когда ловелас семи морей наконец прибыл в Ракушо и отправился приветствовать действующего императора, Джудар понял, что за Когёку ему совершенно не нужно волноваться. Она вовсе не навязывалась королю своим присутствием, как он ожидал, а напротив, сбегала при каждом его вероятном появлении, робко поглядывая издалека.

Больше его заботило то, что Гёкуэн взяла за привычку каждые несколько дней, ласково улыбаясь, приводить ему незнакомых девиц и, ничего не объясняя, оставлять их наедине, забирая с собой Когёку, если та оказывалась рядом, изливая ему душу о том, что Синдбад не спрашивал о ней.

После нескольких таких встреч, во время которых главными темами были, конечно же, последние военные действия империи, модные домашние зверушки и родственные души, Джудар, недовольный постоянным вниманием к связи с его душой, всё же вернулся к своим тяжелым браслетам, лишь ненадолго снимая их вечером, чтобы ответить. Разговоры тянулись медленно и неуклюже, растягиваясь на пару-тройку дней, так как он заранее предупредил, что будет очень занят следующие несколько недель. К его удивлению, этот парень согласился с этим даже без особой неохоты.

В какой-то момент Джудару показалось, что он наконец сможет избавиться от раздражающих стенаний восьмой принцессы.

Почувствовав приближение знакомых колебаний рух, он вздрогнул, отвлекся от книги, лежавшей перед ним на земле, и обернулся. Когёку, в это время под строгим надзором Ка Кобуна занимавшая себя тем, что расчесывала его волосы, удивленно наклонила голову набок и кинула взгляд за плечо, пытаясь понять, на что он смотрит.

Если они с Синдбадом наконец-то встретятся и поговорят, может, она решит, что тот последняя свинья, и оставит эту бесполезную болтовню?

Надо ее как-то отвлечь, чтобы она не успела опять сбежать до его прихода.

Развернувшись так, чтобы оказаться к ней лицом и привлечь обратно ее внимание, Джудар расположил книгу между ними и суетливо указал пальцем на строчку, которую он как раз читал.

— Считается, что белая рух является воплощением человеческих мыслей, но эта связь не является односторонней. Так же, как люди воздействуют на окружающую их рух, воля, заключенная в рух, воздействует людей, влияя на их решения, — зачитал он, то и дело вскидывая взгляд на Когёку, чтобы убедиться, что она внимательно слушает. — Что ты думаешь об этом, будучи королевским сосудом?

— Что я думаю… — растерянно повторила девушка и повернула к себе книгу, чтобы прочитать предложение.

За ней, задумчиво склонившейся над древней книгой, он ясно видел Синдбада с двумя его генералами, проходившего мимо. Внезапно вся эта идея показалась не слишком хорошей.

Джудар кинул взгляд на Ка Кобуна, тоже заметившего короля, и они кивнули друг другу в согласии, решив закончить этот бесконечный кошмар.

Когёку, неуклюже рассуждавшая о явном и потайном смыслах фразы, среагировала слишком поздно и обернулась, только когда за ее спиной стали слышны шаги Синдбада и его сопровождающих. Тут же она повернулась обратно и вперилась в маги взглядом, в котором явно читалось «Предатель!».

Пожав плечами, Джудар вернулся обратно к чтению своей книги, краем глаза наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой.

— Я очень счастлив видеть Вас вновь, принцесса! — активно жестикулируя в своей привычной манере, поприветствовал девушку Синдбад.

— Большое спасибо за прошлый раз! Я тоже рада встрече, — ответила Когёку и сделала несколько шагов ему навстречу, невероятным усилием, заметным по ее напряженной спине, спрятав свои смущение и неловкость под напускной улыбкой.

Ощутив за собой резкие всполохи рух, маги обернулся, чтобы увидеть с десяток служанок, усердно притворяющихся занятыми и попеременно глазеющих в сторону иностранного короля и его генералов.

Джудар мог поставить на то, что Синдбад с момента приезда успел переспать хотя бы с парой из них.

— Джудар, — не утруждая себя вежливыми фразами, обратился к нему тот.

Маги повернулся обратно, кинул на короля быстрый взгляд и вернул всё свое внимание обратно книге, перелистнув страницу, словно ставя точку на своем участии в данном разговоре.

— Джудар! — воскликнула Когёку, недовольно буравя его взглядом. — Вы уж простите его, наш оракул очень груб.

Синдбад хохотнул. Видимо, для него слова «Джудар» и «прощение» не слишком хорошо уживались в одном предложении.

— Да, поначалу это выводило из себя, но затем я привык, — доверительно сообщил он принцессе, тут же согласно закивавшей головой.

— Звучит так, словно вы знакомы уже некоторое время, — прикрывая улыбку рукавом, предположила она.

Синдбад бросил на маги еще один взгляд и утвердительно кивнул.

— Вот как, а я никогда даже не слышала об этом, — недобро рассмеялась принцесса, и Джудар нахмурился. У него всегда в запасе были бессмертные отговорки «Ты не спрашивала» и «Тебя это не касается».

Весьма действующая на нервы беседа плавно покатилась дальше, пока маги вместе со скучающим генералами, слугами принцессы и усердно страдающими бездельем служанками играл роль заднего фона. Разговор не мог не упомянуть чудесную погоду — черт бы ее побрал — переговоры короля с императором, вызвавшие крошечную, но неприятную паузу, и, конечно же, родственные души.

Джудар даже мог бы понять, если бы романтически заинтересованная в короле Когёку начала обсуждать эту избитую тему, пытаясь узнать таким образом, есть ли у нее соперница. Но нет, подвел к ней Синдбад и стал даже, светясь от восторга, демонстрировать свои исписанные чернилами запястья.

Когёку, вновь спрятав лицо за рукавами, вежливо рассмеялась неестественным смехом. Маги даже страшно было предположить, что она могла там такого прочитать. С Синдбада станется.

— Джудар, ты тоже подойди посмотри, — с нажимом сказала принцесса.

Конечно, он ее проигнорировал.

— Джудар, — повторила она тише, судя по всему, не решаясь поднять голос в присутствии иностранного гостя.

Выждав несколько секунд и убедившись, что ее маги не собирается слушаться, Когёку быстро сократила разделявшую их дистанцию и без всякого последнего предупреждения, бывшего бы в любом случае бесполезным, схватила за ухо жестом, явно перенятым от самого старшего брата, и со странным выражением на лице попыталась заставить его подняться.

Не ожидавший такого обращения Джудар, инстинктивно среагировав на резкую боль, выставил борг, обжегший принцессе пальцы и заставивший отдернуть руку. Ка Кобун тут же придвинулся к ней, но его опередил Синдбад, который не мог пройти мимо девушки в беде и не помочь. Не обращая внимания на предупреждающий кашель одного из своих генералов, он подошел к принцессе и фамильярно схватил ее за руку, чтобы поближе рассмотреть, заставляя ее глубоко покраснеть.

Удивленный случившимся не менее любого другого присутствующего, маги настороженно уставился на парочку, кожей чувствуя, как на него пялится каждый присутствующий.

Что заставило Когёку так странно себя повести? Джудар перевел взгляд на исписанные запястья короля. Теперь, когда тот стоял ближе, он вполне мог разобрать на них слова.

Узнать свой небрежный почерк.

Воскресить в памяти вчерашний диалог, видневшийся на неприкрытой коже.

Почувствовать под своими тугими браслетами жжение чернил.

— Мелкие ожоги от борга были одной из тех вещей, к которым мне также пришлось привыкнуть, — примиряюще поделился Синдбад и, когда принцесса пробормотала, что с ней всё в порядке, наконец отпустил ее.

Джудар завороженно проследил за его руками, которые король скрестил на груди, с легким неодобрением глядя на маги. Когда их взгляды встретились, Джудар вздрогнул и, недолго думая, поспешно уставился на землю.

Через десяток секунд, отравленных подавляющих тишиной, он молча захлопнул книгу, ухватил ее покрепче, поднялся и широким шагом ушел прочь, почти что сбегая с места происшествия и, как обычно, не обращая внимания на возгласы Когёку.


	8. Chapter 8

Отойдя на приличное расстояние, Джудар огляделся, устало запуская руку в волосы. Убегая без оглядки, он еще дальше ушел от своих покоев, почти добравшись до края дворца, от которого рукой было подать до шумных улиц Ракушо.

Задумчиво взвешивая в руке толстую книгу, он наконец обернулся и увидел гнавшуюся за ним всё это время Когёку, чудом не спотыкающуюся о свой наряд, немного раздраженную, но по большей части жутко взволнованную.

Завидевшие эту парочку слуги, не желая наживать себе неприятностей, обходили их издалека.

— Джудар! Джудар! — приблизившись к нему, принцесса явно не нашла нужных слов. Она возбужденно сжала ладони в кулаки, заставляя маги с тревогой перевести на них взгляд, беспокоясь, как бы она не врезала ему от избытка чувств. — Синдбад!

— Да, — после небольшой паузы ответил он, неловко пожимая плечами. — Синдбад.

Его взгляд метнулся к обожженным боргом кончикам ее пальцев. Заметив это, Когёку успокаивающе замахала руками:

— Я такую мелочь даже не заметила!

Маги не смог удержаться и фыркнул.

— Стал бы я выбирать кого-то своим кандидатом, кто бы ныл от подобного пустяка.

Принцесса понимающе кивнула, припоминая светские беседы своих старших сводных сестер о том, что двигаться нужно как можно меньше, чтобы случайно не удариться и не заработать даже самый крохотный синяк. Но предыдущая тема ее, конечно, интересовала намного больше.

— Ты ведь не знал, верно? Ты ведь не мог мне не сказать? Хотя… — она с подозрением насупилась, припомнив, что Джудар был мастером в умалчивании подробностей об отношениях с королем Синдрии.

— Ничего я не знал, — отбросил он эту глупую мысль, будто бы кто-то мог знать, что его родственная душа тот самый глава альянса семи морей, и игнорировать его при этом.

Но судя по реакции Синдбада, тот действительно не подозревал, что связан с Джударом. В ином случае маги мог придумать несколько ситуаций, которые должны были бы пройти иначе.

«Синдбад, стань моим кандидатом!» — «Да, драгоценная моя родственная душа, конечно же!»

Или вместо уже привычного настороженного взгляда, так и искрившегося ненавистью, бесплатным подарком прилагавшегося к каждой их встрече, намеренной или случайной, что-то… другое.

— Это Синдбад… — со вздохом пробормотал он, до боли безотчетно сжимая книгу.

Будь бы это кто-нибудь другой, кто угодно, он бы просто посмеялся над неудачливостью этого человека. С Синдбадом же всё было совершенно иначе. В основном потому, что с ним никогда ничего не складывалось.

Но связь родственных душ была нерушима.

Если Синдбад его, конечно, не прикончит, узнав об этом.

— Так ты собираешься ему рассказать? — выдержав сочувственную паузу, спросила принцесса, очевидно, отославшая всех своих слуг прочь, раз они до сих пор не появились.

Джудар кивнул.

Когёку облегченно вздохнула, видимо, прекрасно осознавая, что была бы не в силах скрывать такой секрет.

— Но не здесь, — сказал он. — И не сейчас.

Даже для его ушей это прозвучало как малодушные условия, но он действительно не мог сделать что-либо, когда рядом была _она_.

Первой причиной того, почему его заинтересовал Синдбад, было то, что ему первому на памяти Джудара удалось пережить прямое столкновение с Аль Сармен. Это было достижение, на которое в одиночку не замахивался даже маги.

Удручало то, что Джудар был уверен, что даже если бы ему чудом удалось поднять всех своих имперских кандидатов против Гёкуэн, они всё равно бы с крахом проиграли.

— Я нанесу ему визит в Синдрию.

По сверкающим глазам Когёку он понял, что та ни за что не пропустит подобного события. Зная ее упорство, он вполне мог предположить, что принцесса не прочь приблизиться к своему возлюбленному через маги.

— А пока отправлюсь в Балбадд с Комэем.

Сочувственно-недоумевающий взгляд принцессы указал ему на то, что в его плане, очевидно, присутствовали недочеты.

— Комэй уже три дня как уехал, Джудар, — поделилась с ним она.

Маги перевел взгляд на книгу, которую он держал в руке и которая так отвлекла его от реальности. В итоге он так и не нашел никаких записей об обратном окрашивании рух в белый. Неудивительно, учитывая, что искал он исключительно в книгах, написанных членами Аль Сармен.

Он впихнул бесполезный том Когёку в руки, чтобы занять ее делом.

— Тогда я отправляюсь прямо сейчас. Наверняка еще смогу его нагнать. Отдай это при встрече Гёкуэн и скажи, что я свалил от нее куда подальше, — отдав указания, Джудар пошел обратно по пути, по которому пришел, направляясь в свои покои, чтобы забрать из них ковер-самолет.

От шока Когёку застыла на пару секунд.

— Что? Ты просто уходишь?

Джудар махнул ей рукой на прощание. У него не было времени объяснять, что актер из него никакой и что в присутствии короля Синдрии его может хватить разве что на пару минут безразличия, которое тут же заменит глупая улыбка от уха до уха, уже сейчас упрямо пробивающаяся сквозь стену нервозности.

Да он перед Синдбадом точно начнет светиться от счастья.

***

Джудар наивно полагал, что спустя какое-то время его беспокойство по поводу реакции короля — он убьет его, как только узнает, точно убьет — уляжется и даст ему выспаться, но чудо не произошло. Он не мог перестать гадать, и, основываясь на известном ему презрительно-насмешливо-настороженном отношении Синдбада к нему, любые предположения оказывались плачевными.

В такое время он начинал скучать по болтовне Когёку, умудрявшейся мешать любой деятельности. Почти всё время молчавший и часто кидающий в его сторону взгляды Коэн, с которым Джудар проводил большую часть времени, мало чем ему помогал.

С каждым днем его решимость просто отправиться в Синдрию и высказать всё ее королю таяла всё больше. Хотелось какого-нибудь однозначного знака, что тот не был в настроении обезглавливать своих врагов.

В один день, уютно устроившись за Балбаддским троном, Джудар лениво листал свежую часть приключений глупого короля, пробегая взглядом едва ли по каждой второй строчке. Внезапно волны энергии от покоренного подземелья дрожью прошлись по его телу, заставив вскочить на ноги, тем самым испугав представителей местных жителей, уже почти полчаса вымаливающих что-то у своего нового правителя.

— Что случилось? — после короткой паузы, в которую Джудар молча смотрел в сторону, из которой пришли отголоски, спросил Коэн.

— Кто-то покорил подземелье на юге… — с заминкой ответил маги. В этом направлении из цивилизованных стран лежала только Синдрия.

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться об этом, достопочтенный оракул, — тут же вступил в разговор представитель Аль Сармен, наблюдавший за действиями Коэна и сообщавший о них организации. — Мы уже выслали металлические сосуды позаботиться о них.

Значит, джинна Аль Сармен не удалось получить.

Жители Балбадда неловко застыли на коленях.

— Мне скучно, — заявил Джудар, хотя его всего трясло от нетерпения.

Махнув рукой на прощанье, он незамедлительно покинул тронный зал, двинувшись в сторону Синдрии.

***

Джудар был даже почти удивлен, что барьер Синдрии было так просто сломать. Он слышал серенады в честь его создательницы, возносившие ее до недосягаемых высот. Но всё же ему не стоило сравнивать обычного волшебника, обязанностями которого была охрана разве что от пары морских монстров, с маги.

Стоило ему приземлиться на дворцовой площади, как вся стража наставила на него свои бесполезные копья. Еще один факт, вечно удивлявший Джудара, — зачем вообще нужна была эта стража в эпоху джиннов и магии? Придавать местным жителям чувство защищенности?

Он огляделся, ища взглядом Синдбада.

Волнение, свернувшись в тугой клубок, застряло в легких, отдаваясь болью в груди и мешая дышать.

— Что случилось? У вас всех такие страшные лица, — с ухмылкой отметил он, собираясь спокойно подождать, пока король наконец не оторвется от своих важных дел и не явится на встречу.

Как оказалось, это было не совсем то, на что рассчитывал Джафар. Пробормотав себе что-то под нос, генерал ринулся в атаку. Джудар уже давно решил, что у усыпанных веснушками был общий запас ума и сообразительности, судя по всему, целиком ушедший Комэю.

Маги не нужно было даже толком напрягаться, чтобы отбросить какого-то там владельца артефакта в стену.

Когда тот, окруженный ранеными стражниками, сплюнув кровь, уставился на него еще более страшным взглядом, Джудар заключил, что миссия «Не сердить Синдбада больше чем нужно» официально провалена.

— Остановись, Джафар! — прозвучал голос короля в тот самый момент, когда генерал решился на следующую атаку. Приветливо улыбаясь и мысленно проклиная усыпанную веснушками морду, предпочитающую сначала убивать, а потом думать, маги приветственно махнул рукой. — Почему ты здесь, Джудар?

Ясно, значит, это новый синдрийский обычай — не здороваясь, переходить сразу к делу. Джудар же в данный момент относил себя скорее к фракции Когёку, предпочитающей разогреваться темами вроде погоды.

— Ты в курсе, что старики из организации пошли бороться с коротышкой? — поинтересовался он, сильнее сжимая палочку, чтобы подавить дрожь в пальцах.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Маги только надеялся, что на его лице не написано «Я твоя чертова родственная душа». Синдбад вечно удивлял его своей неуместной прозорливостью.

— Всё уже улажено. Восемь генералов защитили их, — серьезным тоном ответил тот.

Значит, пока он добирался до Синдрии, те слабаки успели проиграть. Джудар хмыкнул.

— Так и думал. Эти поддельные металлические сосуды ничего… — начал свою высокомерную фразу маги, но тут же его прервал жуткий грохот, который издала Когёку, в полном облачении джинна приземлившаяся с неба, оставив внушительную вмятину на земле.

Она применила силу своего джинна только чтобы поскорее добраться до места событий?..

— Джударчик! — взволнованно воскликнула она, избавляясь от покрытия, и кинулась к нему, протягивая — черт ее побери — небольшую чернильницу.

Серьезное воинственное настроение явно полетело коту под хвост. Даже стражи и те немного опустили оружие, чтобы не поранить принцессу.

Принцессу, которая, доставив свой подарок, с сияющими от восторга глазами отошла в сторону, чтобы ей хорошо было видно и Джудара, и Синдбада.

Уставившийся на чернильницу в своих руках маги прямо-таки чувствовал витавшее в воздухе недоумение. Те, кто не встречал свою родственную душу лично, наверняка с тревогой насторожились.

— Уверен, вы все сейчас гадаете, что за редкостный неудачник скрывается в ваших дружных рядах, — язвительно заметил Джудар, подкидывая чернильницу в воздух, чтобы каждый мог вдоволь насмотреться. — Так что не буду тянуть с этим.

Перехватив палочку поудобнее, он открыл чернильницу и обмакнул палец в жидкость с едким запахом. Недолго думая, маги вывел на каждой из щек по три линии, пародируя заставившего его написать в самый первый раз кота, глядя на стену за Синдбадом.

Тот медленно поднес руку к лицу.

Царившую до этого гробовую тишину прервало потрясенное бормотание солдат, переглядывавшихся между собой и искавших его родственную душу, пока один из них, громко охнув, не указал на своего короля.

Аккуратно обведя один глаз в круг и небрежно оставив пятно на кончике носа, Джудар перевел взгляд на Синдбада, так и застывшего с рукой у лица и безотрывно смотревшего на него.

Убедившись, что чернила полностью проявились на его душе, он магией убрал их со своего лица и, не находя в себе сил заливать их обратно в чернильницу, дал им упасть на землю резкими черными пятнами на белом камне.

Так, вероятно, выглядела с высота его черная рух в этом кристально белом королевстве.

Выждав еще немного, Джудар снова кинул взгляд на Синдбада. Тому удалось разве что опустить руку, да и то, казалось, с помощью с беспокойством подошедшего Джафара.

Он был уверен, что Когёку с надеждой глядит на происходящее, сцепив перед собой в замок руки, так что даже не стал на нее смотреть.

Возможно, результат не так уж и плох. Синдбад знает уже несколько минут, но пока что он, маги, в целости и сохранности. Или это просто затишье перед бурей.

Выждав еще одну значительную паузу — никогда еще в его жизни время не тянулось так мучительно медленно — Джудар, от волнения всё еще бывший не в состоянии спокойно дышать, чувствующий подступающую тошноту от вкуса крови из прокушенной изнутри щеки, понял, что больше не может стоять и ждать реакции от окаменевшего короля.

У них на двоих всегда была нерушимая связь, лучше чем любое магическое изобретение.

Разорвав зрительный контакт с Синдбадом, Джудар неловко зарылся пальцами в волосы и развернулся, намереваясь молча вернуться в Балбадд и уже там ждать реакции короля, какой бы она ни была.

Эти движения, как оказалось, вернули того в сознание, заставив вздрогнуть и податься вперед. Маги застыл, ожидая его возможных дальнейших действий, наблюдая краем глаза.

— Схватить его, — последовал тихий приказ.

Джудару показалось, что он ослышался. _Схватить его_? Ни одна приятная беседа не начиналась с такой фразы. Из его воспоминаний об империи Коу за подобным следовать могли разве что длительное заточение в темнице и изощренная казнь на потеху толпе.

— Ч-чт… — начал он и был прерван теми же самыми словами, сказанными на этот раз Синдбадом громче и решительнее.

Услышав приказ во второй раз, колебавшиеся до этого стражники двинулись вперед, вновь поднимая свои копья. Джудар почувствовал, что поменялся с королем местами. Теперь он беспомощно и недоуменно искал взгляда своей родственной души, чтобы понять, что здесь происходит и о чем он думает.

Глаза Синдбада были холодны и спокойны, и потому маги решил, что король в ярости. Ничего, он сейчас просто быстро уйдет — обычные люди ему в этом совершенно не помеха — Синдбад остынет, подумает, передумает…

Раздавшийся откуда-то сверху оглушительный свист заставил его вскинуть голову. Слишком медленно, он оказался совершенно не готов к бою.

Крохотный генерал Синдрии верхом на каком-то крылатом создании использовала свою флейту — артефакт Зепара, с запозданием понял Джудар — чтобы атаковать его.

Его борг с ее стороны покрылся сеткой трещин. Тут же защита волшебника подверглась нападению со стороны второго генерала, который оплел ее своим артефактом, пуская по нему молнию Баала и дополняя получаемые повреждения.

Будь он обычным волшебником, его борг уже давно бы разлетелся на куски.

С трудом отведя взгляд от Синдбада, Джудар решил разбираться с проблемами по очереди.

Резко уменьшив объем своей защиты, чтобы сократить затраты энергии на ее поддержание, он голыми руками схватил веревку артефакта Джафара, сводя на нет чужую молнию своей магией. Можно было похвалить себя за бесконечные тренировки четвертого типа, к счастью дававшегося ему намного легче чем восьмой. Третьесортные артефакты, которым для действия сначала нужно было получить энергию от носителя сосуда джинна, которому перед этим нужно было забрать ее от самого джинна, никак не могли противостоять маги в соревновании по волшебству.

Ухватившись покрепче за артефакт веснушчатого советника, Джудар пустил по нему свою любимую магию, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как толстая корка льда быстро распространяется по веревке.

Откуда-то со стороны донесся крик боли и оковы с его борга спали.

Маги, наблюдая, поджав губы, как медленно восстанавливается его пробитая защита в тех местах, где атаки генералов пересекались, позволил себе на мгновение задуматься о том, почему сам Синдбад до сих пор не ринулся на него с мечом на перевес.

Разобраться с Писти, явно не подходящей для сражений, было еще проще. Особенно если отвлечь, кинув в нее чернильницу и усилив бросок магией, чтобы она прилетела ей точно в лицо.

В стороне от него что-то закричала Когёку, голос которой был едва слышим за неистовым щебетанием рух, взволнованной использованием джиннов и магии. Кинув по пути короткий взгляд, убеждаясь, что нападение на маги империи Коу не привело к нападению на принцессу империи Коу, Джудар стрелой взмыл в воздух, намереваясь покинуть Синдрии через им же созданный разлом в барьере.

Через мгновение поравнявшись с огромным колоколом, о котором на материке ходила какая-то древняя и благородная легенда, которую он благополучно забыл, маги чуть сбавил скорость, чтобы избавиться от легкого головокружения и темноты перед глазами. Почувствовав сильные колебания рух примерно на той же высоте, он, не задумываясь, перекинул всю энергию борга на ту сторону, откуда следовало ожидать атаки, оставив на другой стороне лишь тонкий слой, разбившийся бы даже от обычной атаки стражника.

Почувствовав раньше, чем увидев, как по только пришедшему в норму боргу расходятся извилистые трещины, Джудар растерянно уставился на Синдбада, второй раз занесшего над головой меч с Баалом, собираясь за второй удар окончательно разбить защиту маги.

Он поднял свою палочку, думая о том, что в кои-то веки не он первым начал драку — если не считать барьер, но иначе ему сюда было не попасть — не он первым, причем дважды, и убрал ее, без труда продолжая левитировать на том же месте.

— Синдбад… — начал он, удовлетворенный уже тем, что король застыл, не отрывая от него взгляда, и замолк, отвлекшись на то, что его защиту вновь пробили, в этот раз со спины.

Джудар уже сбился со счета, сколько раз это уже происходило за сегодня.

Король Синдрии протянул ему свободную руку, но наткнулся на препятствие в виде борга, всё еще кое-как державшегося с его стороны. Прежде чем маги успел что-либо сделать, Когёку в полном облачении джинна устремилась к нему и, не сбавляя скорости, схватила, утаскивая за собой дальше, едва сумев затормозить на площадке колокольни и чуть не врезавшись в колокол.

По крайней мере _кто-то_ попытался схватить его, не решив перед этим разбить его борг. Правда, будь это не один из его кандидатов, подобная попытка закончилась бы крайне болезненно.

Чувствуя растекающийся по телу жар, Джудар тяжело оперся о плечо своей принцессы, с воинственным видом стоявшей перед ним спиной к нему, и схватился за бок, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как тяжелые капли крови падают на землю.

— Лечебная магия далеко не моя специализация, — хрипло рассмеявшись, сообщил он вздрогнувшей Когёку и, глубоко вздохнув, закрыл глаза, всё сильнее опираясь на нее.

Рух, собравшаяся рядом с его ладонью на ране, начала светиться фиолетовым, отдаваясь резкими вспышками боли.

Последним, что Джудар запомнил, было то, что кто-то не прекращал попыток пробиться сквозь его борг.


	9. Chapter 9

Раздавшийся взрыв, вызванный, скорее всего, волшебником с первым типом рух, заставил Джудара рывком подняться, сжимая в руках простыню. От резкой волны боли он согнулся пополам, схватившись за бок.

К счастью, рана уже не кровоточила и почти полностью зажила.

Спустя пару рваных вздохов он вновь услышал разбудивший его оглушительный звук, оказавшийся не чем иным, как банальным ударом колокола, вибрацией отдававшимся в груди. Проморгавшись от наступившей от слишком резкой смены положения темноты в глазах, Джудар огляделся, пытаясь не вздрагивать при каждом последующем ударе.

Когда он подумал, что стоило бы их сосчитать, чтобы сориентироваться во времени, колокол замолк.

Чудесно.

Всю дорогу до Синдрии его плечи нещадно жгло солнце, но сейчас на небе светила одна лишь неполная луна, поддерживаемая небрежно разбросанной горстью звезд и безуспешно пытавшаяся через незанавешенное окно осветить комнату, в которой он находился.

На тумбе рядом с его кроватью догорала позабытая свечка, от света которой по стенам разбегались мрачные тени. По _незнакомым_ стенам с _незнакомой_ отделкой.

Почувствовав, как сильнее скручивается неприятный клубок внизу живота, Джудар нервно сглотнул.

Во всей комнате знакомы ему были разве что его палочка, лежавшая рядом, на тумбе, которую он тут же схватил, и Когёку, тихо сопевшая на кресле невдалеке, нисколько не потревоженная звоном колокола.

Маги медленно выдохнул, расслабляя напряженные плечи. Приподнявшись, он выглянул в окно, пытаясь понять, где находится.

Он прикинул, что его комната была на высоте, падать с которой без магии грозило бы смертью, и принялся разглядывать раскинувшуюся перед ним площадь, со всех сторон окруженную зданию самой разной формы. Некоторые из них показались ему знакомыми. К примеру, вон та колокольня, на которой он потерял сознание.

Джудар застыл, не отводя взгляда от множества огней, зажженных на площади, и находившейся на ней толпы людей, казавшихся крошечными с такого расстояния.

Только не Синдрия.

Окно поддалось ему с жутким скрипом, позволив едва слышному шуму толпы проникнуть в комнату.

Ему даже думать не хотелось, что они праздновали.

— Джударчик?.. — сонно спросила Когёку, выглядевшая по своим обычным меркам просто ужасно. Ото сна в неудобном положении одежда помялась, волосы растрепались, а макияж смазался.

— Здесь я, — хрипло отозвался он, немного в ужасе от того, что до сих пор находился в королевстве Синдбада.

Маги скорее догадался, чем увидел при таком бедном освещении, что принцесса тепло улыбнулась и, не вставая с кресла, потянулась, подняв руки вверх.

— Я собиралась не спать, — пристыженно сказала она, огорченно сжимая ладони в кулаки.

Джудар фыркнул. Они оба прекрасно знали, какую усталость приносило повторное использование полного покрытия джинна за столь короткий промежуток времени. Она бы потратила значительно меньше сил, если бы просто продолжала поддерживать первое покрытие.

Кто же мог знать, что ее сила потребуется вновь.

— Мы в Синдрии, — как бы невзначай указал он.

Когёку ссутулилась, признавая свое поражение.

— Я потребовала корабль до Балбадда, но меня уговорили остаться.

Ну, Синдбад был мастак уговаривать девушек.

— Извини, мне стоило настаивать на своем, — с искренним раскаянием в голосе проговорила принцесса.

Звучала она так, словно была на грани слез. Даже Джудар почувствовал при этом укол вины.

— Да забей, — от чистого сердца сказал он. Сейчас он мог при желании просто незаметно скрыться, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

Синдбад знал не менее нескольких часов, и голова маги всё еще была на его плечах. Победа достигалась маленькими шажками.

Отчего-то Джудар почувствовал, что его стандарты по отношению к родственной душе низковаты.

Когёку затихла на некоторое время, неловко поправляя одежду и прическу. Маги взял с нее пример, начав распутывать свою длинную косу. Принцесса вскинула голову и уставилась на него.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила она.

— Неплохо.

Он и в самом деле чувствовал себя не худшим образом. Бок побаливал немного, тело сковывала усталость, а волосы в районе спины спеклись от пролившейся крови, но в целом он чувствовал себя неплохо.

Собрав магией немного воды, он как смог вымыл волосы и недолго думая выбросил в окно получившийся грязный шар, сразу потерявший форму. Он выжал волосы, кое-как высушил их простыней, которой укрывался, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в теле.

Одна вещь его все-таки волновала. Вещь, которая, по его меркам, давно должна была перестать его волновать.

— Почему-то трудно дышать, — озадаченно поделился он, хватаясь за ткань в районе груди.

Даже в темноте он с удивлением разглядел на себе одежду с орнаментом Синдрии и с подозрением уставился на своего генерала-недотрогу.

Она замахала руками, собираясь оправдаться, когда раздался стук в дверь, под которой стала видна тусклая полоса света.

Они оба застыли на месте, уставившись в одну и ту же сторону, а затем переглянулись.

— Войдите, — повысив голос, разрешила Когёку после небольшой паузы.

Раскрыв дверь уверенным движением, на пороге появился Синдбад, держа в руке зажженную лампу, своим ярким светом заставившую зажмуриться Джудара и Когёку, слишком долго находившихся в полутьме.

Маги понял, что в самом деле порядком устал, раз не обратил внимания на щебетание рух при приближении короля.

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал новоприбывший, окидывая взглядом помещение, остановившись под конец на Джударе.

Тот отозвался каким-то нечленораздельным утвердительным звуком, вторя вежливому ответу Когёку, и отвернулся, уставившись на свои руки. Значит, вечер. Сколько он проспал? Полдня, полтора дня, два с половиной дня?

По ощущениям он не спал, а вновь и вновь пробегал стометровку. Причем проигрывал всякий раз.

Приближающийся звук шагов заставил его слегка напрячься, сжимая палочку, а звук удара — удивленно повернуть голову, чтобы как раз увидеть, как Синдбад, на полном ходу врезавшись в его борг, отступает на шаг назад, с немного недовольным выражением лица потирая нос.

Заметив, что Джудар смотрит прямо на него, король Синдрии, улыбнувшись, предпринял вторую попытку приблизиться, также не увенчавшуюся успехом. На этом он временно сдался, к большому облегчению маги.

— Как Вы узнали, что Джудар очнулся? — настороженно поинтересовалась принцесса, прячась за своими рукавами.

Да, того самого Джудара тоже интересовал этот вопрос.

— Очень просто. Я приходил сюда каждый час, — честно ответил Синдбад, ничуть не смущенный этим фактом. — И в этот раз услышал ваши голоса.

В данной ситуации маги скорее пожелал бы себе, чтобы король ходил не сам, а посылал слуг, после ухода которых он еще успел бы сбежать.

Кажется, он до сих пор не проснулся толком, раз единственным его выходом из любой ситуации был побег.

Когёку неловко поежилась.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Синдбад, за всё это время оторвавший взгляд от своей родственной души лишь чтобы ответить принцессе.

Джудар пожал плечами, надеясь, что слышит этот вопрос в последний раз за день.

— Умираю с голоду, — решил он ответить на этот раз.

— Я пойду что-нибудь принесу! — вскочила со своего места Когёку и, обойдя Синдбада, устремилась к двери.

Не успевший сказать и слова маги пораженно уставился ей вслед. Он отчего-то рассчитывал, что она будет рядом с ним, не оставляя наедине с _Синдбадом_ , что из двух его посетителей не она уйдет добывать еду.

Неплохо так король Синдрии, видимо, промыл ей мозги своими разговорами и уговорами.

После чересчур громкого в тишине хлопка дверью Джудар снова уставился перед собой, не находя в себе сил желать разговора с Синдбадом. Глубоко вздохнув, он вернул ладонь обратно на свой бок, принявшись за то же, чем занимался до потери сознания, — лечением раны.

Ка Кобун, конечно, смог подлатать его, но тяжело было лечить бессознательного пациента, бывшего не в состоянии сказать, где болит. Слуга принцессы, не выученный на полноценного врача, мог оказать лишь первую помощь.

Или это был любой другой лекарь Синдрии?..

По комнате разлился мягкий фиолетовый свет, и Джудар сонно клюнул носом, краем глаза наблюдая за стоявшим посреди комнаты Синдбада, также бывшего, к счастью, не в настроении разговаривать.

Джудар недовольно нахмурился от подступающей от лечения боли и вздрогнул от неожиданности, почувствовав легкое прикосновение к своему боргу. Силой он заставил себя не поворачиваться.

Убедившись, что на обычные прикосновения защита лишь не дает продвинуться дальше, не причиняя боли, Синдбад для пробы постучал по ней костяшками пальцев.

Джудар мог предположить, что глава альянса семи морей не слишком часто находился так близко к боргу. Его доморощенная волшебница вряд ли поднимала его против своего короля.

Одним из многочисленных плюсов лечебной магии было то, что она могла снять и усталость, чем не преминул воспользоваться маги.

Всё еще немного неуверенно Синдбад коснулся борга кончиками пальцев и, осмелев, приложил всю ладонь, заставляя Джудара поджать губы.

— Хватит лапать мой борг, — фыркнул он, закончив лечение, и принялся разминать затекшее плечо.

Тот на мгновение застыл, а затем убрал руку за спину.

— Ты можешь чувствовать прикосновение? — с явным интересом спросил он.

— Вроде того, — немногословно ответил Джудар.

Синдбад кивнул с задумчивым видом и обернулся, когда раздался стук в дверь и показалась Когёку.

Когёку с пустыми руками.

— Я тут подумала, что, может… — принцесса повела плечами, заметно краснея, подметил маги. — Джудару тоже стоит пойти на праздник?..

— Хорошая идея, — одобрительно кивнул Синдбад. — Я тоже об этом думал.

Джудар единственный в этой комнате, похоже, был не в восторге от мысли, что ему придется вставать и куда-то идти.

— Не хочу, — бескомпромиссно отверг он предложение.

Синдбад от этого и не шелохнулся, в то время как Когёку подалась к нему.

— Это ведь праздник в честь покорителей подземелья, — каким-то нарочито заманчивым тоном начала она. — Особенно в честь получившего джинна Хакурю.

Джудар не смог сдержать своего любопытства.

— Хакурю получил джинна?.. — переспросил он, ловя внимательный взгляд Синдбада.

Когёку кивнула, уставившись на него с предвкушающим победу видом.

Что это был джинн? Какого типа? Имя, внешний вид, характер, способности?

Джудар прервал свой мысленный поток вопросов, кашлянув в кулак. Он ведь и в самом деле целую вечность не видел того плаксу.

— Ладно, я пойду, — пытаясь разыграть неохотное согласие и с треском проваливаясь, сказал он.


	10. Chapter 10

Прикинув, сколько времени уйдет на то, чтобы из спутанных волос заплести новую косу, Джудар, цокнув языком, соорудил высокий хвост. Так на его длинные волосы будут наступать, может быть, в два раза реже. Он исследовал свою одежду и не нашел ни одного кармана, в который можно было бы запихнуть его палочку. Непостижимая синдрийская мода.

Ему будет что ответить, если кто-нибудь спросит его, почему он выглядит так воинственно и ни на секунду не выпускает палочку из рук.

Он прошел к двери мимо Синдбада, едва удержавшись от смешка, заметив, как тот слегка напрягся, ожидая при его приближении удара борга. В первый раз за вечер он внимательно осмотрел свою родственную душу и увидел, что на его лице до сих пор красовалась нарисованная им мордочка кота, напрочь убивавшая серьезную атмосферу.

Настроение подскочило вверх, рванув словно подстегнутая лошадь.

В коридоре царила кромешная темнота и Джудар с подозрением уставился на принцессу. Она вообще уходила или, поняв, что даже свечки не взяла, стояла под дверью и набиралась смелости вернуться? Что-то ему подсказывало, что последнее более вероятно.

Синдбад закрыл за собой дверь и спокойным шагом отправился в нужную сторону, Когёку с Джударом, ёжившимся от кусающего босые ноги холода, бок о бок последовали за ним.

— Мы находимся в башне пурпурного льва, — негромким голосом пояснил король Синдрии. — Здесь живут с семьями самые высокопоставленные чины королевства. Гости же проживают в башне зеленого стрельца…

Маги честно попытался вникнуть в объяснения Синдбада, но почти сразу же заскучал, искренне не понимая, зачем ему знать разницу в том, кто использует две площадки для тренировок, или то, какие обязанности перед королевством имели иностранные послы, которым было позволено жить во дворце.

— Синдбад, — с намеком на серьезный тон сказал он, закинув руки за голову. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Вряд ли ему показалось, что король слегка напрягся от этих слов, но его тон был таким же ровным:

— Хорошо.

Пользуясь тем, что тот идет впереди и не может увидеть его широкую улыбку, Джудар наклонил голову и переиначил свое предложение:

— Синдбад, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Молчавшая Когёку удивленно посмотрела на него, а король, не сбавляя хода, бросил через плечо непонимающий взгляд.

— Не могу не предположить, что ты слишком долго прожил в глуши и поэтому забыл, что так нормальные люди начинают разговор, — замысловато взмахнув палочкой, сказал Джудар, не в силах держать серьезное выражение лица. — А не «Схватить его», знаешь ли.

На это замечание Синдбад уже заметно дернул плечами и, устало ссутулившись, смущенно поднес ладонь к лицу.

— Я знаю, — после небольшой паузы сказал он. — Прости.

Когёку, не имевшая и малейшего желания присутствовать при настолько личной, по ее мнению, сцене, с наигранным интересом уставилась на стену. Если бы не боялась заблудиться в темноте, она бы попыталась немного отстать.

— Думаю, на этом мы квиты, — беззаботно решил Джудар, отгоняя малодушное желание тоже извиниться, не осознавая даже толком, за что.

Вновь расправив плечи, Синдбад со смешком заметил:

— Мне-то казалось, ты на пару раз больше нападал на меня.

Улыбка маги стала немного натянутой от нахлынувших мрачных воспоминаний об уничтожении первой Синдрии. Стоило сэкономить безразличие для осуждающих и ненавидящих взглядов, которые еще ждут его на предстоящем празднике.

— Потому что нельзя просто так брать и покорять чужие подземелья, — с укором сказал он, вспоминая череду скучнейших дней, потраченных на поиск подходящего для призыва места, богатого рух. Потраченных впустую из-за кое-чьей невозможной наглости.

— Ну уж извини, на них твое имя написано не было, — весело ответил Синдбад.

— Вот почему я не люблю покорителей подземелий без маги, даже элементарных правил не знают, — наигранно закатывая глаза, укорил Джудар.

Чтобы привычные слова «Будь моим кандидатом, Синдбад!» не покинули его губ, маги с силой сжал зубы, громко сглатывая. Образовалась неловкая пауза, грозившая перерасти в неловкую тишину до самого их прибытия на праздник.

Джудар вообще не хотел как-либо контактировать с синдрийцами и готов был хоть вечность идти за Синдбадом рядом с Когёку, которая даже просто молча позволяла ему немного успокоиться.

— Итак… — продолжил он с тяжелым сердцем. — О чем вы двое говорили, пока я был в отключке?

Внезапно втянутая в разговор принцесса с ужасом в глазах посмотрела на него.

— Я спросил, была ли она той, кто связалась со мной, — после минутного молчания взял инициативу в свои руки Синдбад. — Узнав, что это так, я поблагодарил ее.

Не слишком впечатленный ответом Джудар хмыкнул.

— Что еще? — не теряя наглости, спросил он, спускаясь за королем по очередной лестнице и наконец выходя наружу, на свежий воздух.

Радостный гомон ударил по ушам, заставляя маги нервно закусить губу. Дышать резко стало еще труднее и он закашлялся, пытаясь перевести дух.

Снаружи башни стоял Ка Кобун со стайкой служанок и охранников принцессы, имена которых Джудар не смог бы вспомнить даже при всем желании. Когёку радостно кинулась к ним, освобождая себя от необходимости поддерживать немного неприятный разговор. Почти сразу же она простилась, ссылаясь на сильную усталость.

— Я спросил ее, знает ли она, почему ты никогда мне не отвечал, — ровным тоном сказал Синдбад, открывая дверцу лампы и задувая огонь. Поставив ее на землю рядом со входом в башню, он повернулся к Джудару. — Так как принцесса не смогла мне ответить, этот вопрос всё еще меня интересует.

Маги дал себе время подумать над ответом, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как Ка Кобун кудахчет над уходящей Когёку. Его левая рука бессознательно метнулась к правой, привлекая внимание короля, когда он, чуть нервно рассмеявшись, сказал:

— Скажем так, Аль Сармен умеет убеждать.

Синдбад принял свое привычное серьезное выражение, и Джудар, не удержавшись, прыснул, согнувшись со смеху пополам. Серьезными были и разговор, и атмосфера, что делало для него всю ситуацию в целом только комичнее.

— Что такое? — недовольно поинтересовался король, на что маги лишь коротко изобразил пальцами кошачьи ушки над своей головой.

Несравненный глава альянса семи морей, обладатель целых семи джиннов мог, стоя сейчас перед ним, разглагольствовать о любой жутко важной и оттого жутко скучной теме, но Джудар, только завидев на нем эту криво намалеванную кошачью мордочку, едва мог сдержать смех и не чувствовал при этом ни капли вины.

— Вот так, тебе, значит, смешно? — показательно сложив руки на груди, наигранно укоряющим тоном уточнил Синдбад, сам бывший не в состоянии скрывать улыбку. — А мне с таким лицом сегодня пришлось идти через весь город до порта встречать детишек из подземелья.

«И поделом тебе, глупый ты король», — хотел сказать Джудар, но, переведя взгляд на собеседника, снова затрясся в беззвучном хохоте.

Когёку ведь сказала бы ему, если бы Синдбад успел ему отомстить какой-нибудь собачьей мордой, верно?

Утирая выступившие от смеха слезы, Джудар двинулся дальше к шумной площади рядом с королем.

Праздник был и в Синдрии праздник, шумный, разгульный и яркий, ничего настолько необычного, чего маги не видел во время своих путешествий. Ухватив с одного из столов шампур с каким-то мясом, Джудар остановился и огляделся, ища взглядом Хакурю. Синдбад, к его великому облегчению, решивший сдержать гордость за свою страну и не нагружать его информацией о праздниках и подаваемых на них блюдах, застыл рядом с ним и то кивком, то улыбкой, то взмахом руки приветствовал своих граждан, поднимавших за него бокалы.

Вот это было не слишком похоже на остальные страны, где при виде правителя простолюдины глубоко кланялись или и вовсе бросались на землю. Но больше маги удивлял тот факт, что его не замечали. По крайней мере никто не кидал в его сторону красноречивые взгляды, не показывал пальцем и не прижимал к себе ближе детей, как обычно. Возможно, дело было в том, что он в своей синдрийской одежде сливался с толпой, а также не парил в воздухе, возвышаясь над испуганными людьми.

Найти Хакурю с воздуха было бы намного проще, чем с земли. Оказавшись без понятия, где искать имперского принца, Джудар неловко застыл, прикидывая, стоит ли для поисков применять магию.

— Они там, — указывая в нужное направление, в котором Джудар за толпой не увидел ровным счетом ничего, сказал Синдбад и уверенно двинулся вперед, при необходимости отодвигая чересчур пьяных людей.

Маги поспешил за ним, он уже успел заметить, что люди расступались разве что перед своим королем, а всем остальным путь приходилось пробивать силой или ловкостью.

— Дяденька Синдбад! — раздался звонкий голос, и Джудар на мгновение остановился на Аладдине взглядом. Затем он, приветственно подняв руку с палочкой, машинально повторяя за королем, переключился на Хакурю, который, заметив его, с удивлением выкрикнул его имя.

По крайней мере «Джудар! Что ты здесь делаешь?» было лучше чем «Прошу, не мешайте моим тренировкам, достопочтенный оракул».

Возглас Хакурю привлек внимание двух сидевших рядом с ним за столом генералов, выглядевших настороженными, но ничуть не удивленными, а также Алибабы, чуть не свалившегося от неожиданности со своего места, вторя недоуменному крику Хакурю, словно прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы их услышала вся Синдрия.

Джудар остановился, перенеся вес на одну ногу, и молча принялся за последний кусок мяса на шампуре, не в силах мгновенно придумать объяснение тому, что он делает здесь, в Синдрии, не пытаясь разнести ее на мелкие камешки.

— Джудар сегодня мой гость, — сверкая лучезарной улыбкой, вмешался Синдбад прежде, чем маги успел что-либо ответить.

— Только сегодня? — лукаво уточнил Джудар, двинувшись к столу, чтобы кинуть на него ненужный шампур, ухмыляясь от того, как сидевшие за ним по привычке отшатнулись от него. Остановившись рядом с принцем, он, перекатившись с носка на пятку, собрался уже обернуться к Синдбаду, чтобы выслушать его ответ, как его взгляд зацепился за Хакурю. — Что с твоей рукой?

Рен, опешив от неожиданного вопроса, поднял обе руки, чтобы убедиться, что не пропустил на них никакого ранения, и Джудар схватил его за левое запястье, требовательно притягивая к себе и заставляя подняться с насиженного места. Незаметная глазу обычного человека черная рух стайкой вырвалась от прикосновения, и маги резко отдернул руку, услышав, как Хакурю застонал от боли.

— Это же… — начал Джудар, в ту же секунду прерванный подоспевшим королем.

— Что такое? Всё нормально? — с беспокойством спросил он, кладя принцу ладонь на плечо.

Тот, слабо улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— Д-да, я в порядке, — ответил он, демонстрируя свою неповрежденную руку, пока маги нервно вертел головой по сторонам, изучая местность, полную полупьяных синдрийцев, и прогоняя магой по жилам, готовясь к возможной необходимости использовать магию. — Это обычное ранение, которое я получил в подземелье.

Как только Хакурю закончил свою успокаивающую речь, его рука отвалилась, глухо упав на землю.

Это случилось несколько быстрее, чем Джудар ожидал. Сказанные императрицей два слова — _лишилась руки_ — холодом пробежались по его спине, сковывая движения и мысли, не позволяя даже толком отреагировать, когда подоспевшие к своему королю Масрур с Джафаром аккуратно отодвинули его в сторону. Хакурю в это же время куда-то увела вскочившая из-за стола Ямурайха.

Привлеченные криком боли принца, люди разбежались в стороны от опасности, образовывая почтительное расстояние до руки, из которой тонкой струйкой утекала черная рух. Мгновение спустя из нее образовался известный на всю Аль Сармен своими зрелищными появлениями Иснан.

Абсолютно голый Иснан, этого еще Джудару не хватало.

Весь последующий разговор маги пропустил мимо ушей, судорожно пытаясь отвязаться от мысли, что как только он встретился со своей родственной душой, угроза Гёкуэн претворилась в жизнь, пусть и с другим человеком. В конце концов он не привык быть на той стороне, которой вечно достается, он всегда был на той, что устраивает суматоху и вселяет страх в мирных жителей.

В кои-то веки он просто хотел спокойно и незаметно провести время и, может, _понравиться Синдбаду_.

— Нет!.. — начал маги, заметив, как Шарркан ринулся в атаку на Иснана, разрубив того на три части и заслужив этим от Джудара раздраженный вздох. Эти люди, судя по всему, понятия не имели, что такое бой между волшебниками.

Каждая из трех частей сформировала полноценного клона Иснана и бросилась в атаку. Сосредоточившись на том, что мчался на Синдбада, Джудар заметил, что Джафар, не учившийся на ошибках своих товарищей, также собирается избавиться от врага примитивной физической атакой, и, не церемонясь, оттолкнул короля в сторону, подкрепляя удар магией силы.

Высвободившаяся из клона, тут же растаявшего в воздухе, черная кровь пролилась на него вместо Синдбада. Как он и ожидал, на такой скорости Иснан не мог управлять ее движением.

Одним проклятьем больше, одним меньше — Джудару было в принципе всё равно. Раздражало маги кое-что другое.

— Ты что творишь-то, Иснан? — выкрикнул он, отпихивая с дороги застывшего Джафара, и двинулся к единственному оставшемуся клону, находившемуся рядом с застывшим в боевой стойке коротышке. — Ты моего кандидата руки лишил!

Волшебник уставился на него так, словно в первый раз видел, и Джудар вновь почувствовал, что синдрийская одежда делала его невидимкой в толпе.

— Джудар… — удивленно произнес Иснан. — Почему ты мешаешь падению короля Синдрии в грех?

— И так ведь понятно? — фыркнул маги, остановившись от своего наставника в нескольких шагах. Если кто-то в этом мире и проклянет Синдбада, то это будет он сам, а не какой-то вшивый старикашка.

Иснан застыл на несколько секунд, словно наглядно демонстрируя, что он в самом деле не может этого понять, а затем взмыл в воздух, не давая Джудару задать свой вопрос о том, было ли произошедшее сделано по приказу Гёкуэн.

Маги сделал шаг вперед, не зная, стоит ли сразу же отправиться следом за Иснаном или же отложить это на потом, и отвлекся, почувствовав руку на своем плече. Синдбад круто развернул его к себе, обхватив лицо ладонью и повернув его голову в сторону, чтобы разглядеть пораженную черной кровью кожу.

Джудар скользнул взглядом по стоявшей в стороне толпе, всё еще не решавшейся подойти к тому месту, где только что бушевал Иснан. Он попробовал насильно повернуть голову обратно, чтобы хотя бы увидеть лицо короля, но Синдбад держал его на удивление крепко. Маги отчего-то почувствовал себя нашкодившим ребенком.

Почувствовав, как начинает затекать шея, Джудар поднял руку и осторожно коснулся чужого запястья, отчего Синдбад, опомнившись, ослабил хватку, а затем и отпустил его.

— Для тебя ведь это… — уклончиво начал он, вопросительно глядя на маги.

— Хм? — потирая шею, Джудар растерянно глянул на него, не сразу понимая, о чем идет речь. — Ну, я от этого точно не умру.

Кивнув, Синдбад отошел на несколько шагов, не отрывая взгляда от еще видневшегося вдалеке Иснана. Маги похолодел, поняв по его взгляду, что волшебника не ждет ничего хорошего, более того, зная Синдбада и его отношение к Аль Сармен, его могла ожидать только одна участь.

Смерти Джудар своему наставнику, на удивление, никогда не желал.

Маги решил отвлечь короля — Синдбад ведь волновался за него, он правильно понял? — и, стиснув зубы, схватился за свое лицо, кожа на котором наверняка потемнела от магии Иснана, пытаясь прикинуться несчастным человеком, страдающим от проклятья физически и морально. Лицо в пораженных местах и в самом деле пребольно горело, но он знал, что в его случае это нормально и временно.

Джудару казалось, что актер из него никудышный и что каждый присутствующий видит его насквозь, но Синдбад отвлекся, повернулся и вернулся к нему, окончательно теряя цель из виду и позволяя маги облегченно вздохнуть.

Иснану от него самого достанется позже.

— Алибаба! — воскликнул Аладдин, немного отвлекшийся на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену, и бросился к своему другу, которого, как Джудар только сейчас заметил, Иснан тоже наградил своим подарком.

Не скрывая своего любопытства, черный маги пошел за ним, как и король. Проклятье кандидата, в отличие от него не павшего в грех, на глазах медленно разрасталось, захватывая всё новые участки кожи. Стоявший рядом Синдбад с явной злостью сжал кулаки, но решил не отправляться в ночь вершить возмездие.

Джудар присвистнул и, держа у лица прохладную ладонь, облегчавшую боль, двинулся к ближайшему столу с едой, выуживая что-то более или менее приятное на вид. Он еще толком не восстановил энергию за прошедший день, а впереди маячила борьба с чужим проклятьем за свое собственное тело.

— Я бы на твоем месте этого не делал, коротышка, — с хрустом вгрызаясь в какое-то лакомство, сказал он, заметив, как кружит рух вокруг Аладдина.

— Почему это? — резко отозвался мальчишка, с явной неприязнью глядя на него.

— Да как хочешь, — фыркнул Джудар, немного раздраженный тем, что его совет сразу приняли в штыки. — Всегда забавно, знаешь ли, наблюдать за тем, как люди гниют заживо, так что мешать тебе не буду.

Возможно, это была не самая лучшая фраза, которую стоило говорить перед добропорядочными синдрийцами.

Маги отвлекся на какую-то неплохо выглядевшую закуску, но, понюхав ее и решив, что она из овощей, положил обратно и продолжил свои поиски пропитания.

Коротышка, судя по всему, всё же внял его наставлениям и беспомощно застыл рядом со своим кандидатом.

— Эта черная кровь уничтожает его магой, — сказал он почти что жалобным тоном, заставившим Джудара обернуться, чтобы увидеть его поникшие плечи.

— Это проклятье, обращающее в грех, а ты что думал? — безразлично отозвался он и ненадолго остановился, ища Хакурю взглядом в толпе, но так и не находя его. Стража успокаивала жителей и отправляла их домой, понемногу уменьшая количество присутствующих.

Внимательно слушавший их Синдбад подошел к Джудару, наконец добравшемуся до персиков.

— Звучит так, будто ты многое знаешь об этой магии, — без обиняков сказал он.

— Можно и так сказать, — проглотив кусок и чуть не закашлявшись, ответил маги.

— Ты можешь помочь Алибабе? — всё так же прямо спросил Синдбад.

Джудар наградил его внимательным взглядом. Маги умудрился и сам не заметить, как в какой-то момент превратился в хорошего парня, помогающего окружающим за доброе слово?

— Как-то вообще не тянет ему помогать, — протянул он, не в восторге от одной мысли о том, чтобы тратить силы и время на чужого кандидата, особенно сейчас, когда хотелось доесть корзину персиков и опять завалиться спать. Возможно, еще перед этим принять ванну. Но ничего больше.

Синдбад нахмурился, казалось, он был не в восторге от того, что его родственная душа не невинное и добросердечное создание, кидающееся на помощь каждому встречному. А ведь Джудар сообщал ему по связи, что при встрече он не будет в восторге.

— Я могу тебя как-то переубедить? — серьезно спросил Синдбад.

Те вещи, которые маги хотел от него, нельзя было дать по простому щелчку пальцев, так что он, не задумываясь, в шутку ответил:

— Я подумаю, если великий король Синдрии склонится передо мной, — оперевшись о стол лицом к Синдбаду, Джудар насмешливо ухмыльнулся, принимаясь за следующий фрукт.

Он сам чувствовал, что его душе сейчас достаточно будет укоряюще позвать его по имени, чтобы получить желаемое, и был от этого не в восторге.

К его удивлению, Синдбад опустился на колени там же, где и стоял. Следом за ним поспешно преклонились и стоявшие за его спиной генералы, прожигавшие маги взглядом. Завидев своего короля в столь неподобающем положении, за ними последовали и остававшиеся на площади жители Синдрии.

Стоять остались только Аладдин с Алибабой, растерянно оглядывавшиеся по сторонам.

Не ожидавший, что Синдбад воспримет шутку всерьез, Джудар, выбитый из колеи, ненадолго отвлекся на других людей, а затем уставился на короля, намереваясь запечатлеть в памяти представший перед ним вид, но не смог выдержать пронзительный взгляд Синдбада и отвернулся.

Даже кошачья морда больше не помогала, словно утратив со временем свое чудесное свойство.

Неудивительно, что он с такой готовностью опустился на колени. Ему наверняка лишь смутно была знакома королевская гордость, которую с самых малых лет вбивали в голову наследникам. Отчего-то Джудар чувствовал, что Синдбад умудрился даже такую казалось бы унизительную ситуацию обернуть себе в пользу, а врагу во вред.

Только взгляните, вот он, тот самый король Синдрии, который не прочь поступиться гордостью, чтобы спасти товарищу жизнь.

А вот маги, которого для этого нужно умолять на коленях.

И сам ведь предложил, ничего не скажешь. Нужно было требовать что-нибудь более существенное.

— Как скучно, — ровным тоном сказал Джудар и, не глядя на Синдбада, широким шагом подошел к Алибабе и схватил его за руку, высвобождая черную рух и останавливая дальнейшее продвижения его проклятья вверх по руке.


	11. Chapter 11

— Твоя магой… странная какая-то, — в итоге вынес приговор Джудар.

Когда окружающие поняли, что процесс лечения затянется, их отвели в одну из башен дворца Синдрии — маги уже понял, что никогда не запомнит их названий и почти что смирился — и усадили на кресла друг напротив друга. Джудар сразу же подпер щеку кулаком, лучше любого присутствующего зная, сколько ему еще торчать в этом положении, держа за руку чужого кандидата, на которого ему было в общем-то наплевать.

По крайней мере Синдбад внял его нежеланию будить впечатлительную Когёку, толком не отошедшую от предыдущего нападения на своего маги, чтобы столкнуться с новым, от которого она никак не могла его защитить. И теперь король стоял рядом, возвышаясь над ними и наблюдая за тем, как Ямурайха внимательно изучает пораженную проклятьем кожу Алибабы.

Джудар уже задал единственный интересовавший его вопрос и, узнав, что Хакурю в относительном порядке, потерял интерес к окружающим, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не дать проклятию распространиться дальше. Однако, находясь так близко, он не мог не чувствовать противоречивого потока магой в чужом теле, сталкивающегося с его черной рух.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — с очень нервным видом спросил тот.

— Ты или недавно живьем съел человека, или поглотил чью-то рух, — скучающим тоном пояснил маги, и его собеседник дернулся всем телом, чего он не мог не заметить. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что скорее второе.

— Разумеется, второе! — в ужасе воскликнул он, и Джудар скривился от слишком громкого звука.

Только то, что он краем глаза видел стоящего рядом Синдбада удерживало его от того, чтобы врезать этому неудачнику и отправиться обратно в Балбадд. Но раздражение и на Алибабу, и на Иснана, и, казалось, вообще на всё, когда-либо существовавшее, неуклонно нарастало. Джудар даже предпринял жалкую попытку успокоиться, медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, но потерпел сокрушительный провал.

Требовались тренировки и наглядные примеры.

— Тебе же хуже, — мстительно ответил он, надеясь, что тот подавится страхом и заткнется. — Это смертельно.

Целую секунду в комнате царила блаженная тишина.

— Ч-что?! — раздалось сразу несколько голосов со всех сторон, но громче всех оказался стоявший рядом Синдбад, своим возгласом заставивший Джудара поморщиться. Сам виновник всеобщего беспокойства, мертвенно бледный от еще одной смертельной угрозы, даже рта раскрыть не смог.

— Это смертельно? — чуть тише переспросил король, переглядываясь с кем-то за своей спиной.

— Если недостаточно силы воли, чтобы заставить чужую магой подчиниться, то да, — ответил маги, который сам был уже не рад, что поднял эту тему. Алибаба, конечно, заткнулся, а вот все остальные, наоборот, принялись переговариваться между собой.

— А… — начал свой вопрос этот самый Алибаба — недолго же он молчал — и пододвинулся ближе к Джудару, на что тот ответил холодным взглядом, заставившим чужого кандидата вернуться обратно и даже немного дальше. — Это может мешать использовать полный покров джинна?

Маги кивнул. Такой очевидный для него факт не требовал объяснений.

— А можно ли что-нибудь сделать? — с неприкрытой надеждой в голосе спросил парень.

Джудар уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, что он, черт возьми, не ходячая энциклопедия, бесплатно раздающая свои услуги кому попало, и что не стоит строить планы на будущее, когда твое тело пожирает проклятье, но его отвлек голос его родственной души.

— Действительно, ты знаешь, что в таком случае нужно делать? — маги чуть повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Синдбада. Тот не выглядел ни вызывающе, ни всезнающе, просто спокойно держал лицо.

Джудар немного растерялся. Король так пытался проверить его как маги?

— Нужно перестать быть тряпкой и подчинить себе поток магой, — не раздумывая, ответил он и запнулся на следующем шаге. — А затем…

Он задумался, немного склонив голову набок и рассеянно постукивая палочкой по колену. Среди его кандидатов никто никогда не страдал ни от поглощения чужой магой, ни от изменения ее качества из-за психологической травмы. Он только наблюдал подобное во время экспериментов Аль Сармен и видел результат, но никогда не задумывался о решении.

Его собственная магой постоянно находилась под влиянием других падших в грех, но для него это не было проблемой, так как он, как волшебник, прекрасно знал, как она функционирует, а вот простые люди…

— Управление магой, — выпалил он, на мгновение вскинув голову, чтобы увидеть на лице Синдбада, правильный ли это ответ, и сразу же уставился в пол, чувствуя себя очень глупо. — Гладиаторы племени Ямбала. Колизей империи Рэм.

Дрожь прошла по всему его телу, начиная от руки, державшей локоть Алибабы, и Джудар невольно пропустил мимо ушей то, что ответил ему король. Сгорая от желания поскорее закончить, он не переспросил и уставился на отступающее с чужой руки, начиная с кончиков пальцев, проклятье, незаметно для окружающих переходящее на маги, прячась под его тяжелыми браслетами от посторонних взглядов.

Он, проявляя невероятное терпение, объяснил, как работает проклятье, не отвечая на вопрос Синдбада о том, откуда он это знает. Рассказал, что стоит перекрыть проклятью, не дошедшему до сердца, доступ к магой, как оно, уничтожив всё в изолированном участке, начнет пожирать само себя. Немного соврал, но им не нужно было знать, что оно ринется к его черной рух. Было непохоже, что до этого момента они действительно верили в успех и его честность.

Алибаба поднял свою руку, демонстрируя происходящее остальным и вызывая у толпы облегченный вздох. Синдбад, одобрительно кивнув, отступил на несколько шагов, а затем скрылся вместе с коротышкой и волшебницей.

Бросил его здесь. Чудесно.

— Империя Рэм. Что это за место? — в нервном нетерпении сжимая в кулаке ткань на колене, через некоторое время спросил Алибаба.

Джудар был настолько рад, что скоро это закончится, что нашел в себе желание ответить.

— Понятия не имею, я был там всего один раз, — сравнительно спокойно сказал он, чувствуя, как немеет рука. — Сказал Иснану, что хочу посмотреть на гладиаторские бои, он меня туда и протащил.

Алибаба затих ненадолго, вытаращив глаза и переваривая ответ.

— Иснан — это ведь… — осторожно начал он и замолк.

— Тот, кто лишил Хакурю руки, — подтвердил Джудар, скрипнув зубами от накатившей злости. — Я ему морду набью, как только…

Он замер, почувствовав отголоски экстремальной магии, донесшиеся с севера. Он точно знал, что это был Синдбад, мог даже предположить, с помощью какого джинна он это сделал. Но ведь король всего пару минут назад был здесь, рядом с ним, он никак не мог оказаться за сотню километров отсюда, разве только…

Маги медленно моргнул, с трудом выдыхая, слыша, как Алибаба что-то говорит, но не в силах разобрать ни слова.

Тот всплеск магии совсем рядом, совсем недавно, на который он и внимания-то не обратил, это была вовсе не попытка восстановить барьер, а телепортационная магия.

Синдбад только что убил Иснана — конечно, он ведь не мог просто отпустить члена Аль Сармен, напавшего на его драгоценную Синдрию — и сейчас вернется, наверняка даже не подозревая, что Джудар понял, что произошло. Джудар, который тоже состоял в Аль Сармен и тоже напал на Синдрию, даже поранил пару каких-то стражников.

Два нападения Аль Сармен за один день, так смешно, что даже плакать хочется.

Джудар попытался сглотнуть образовавшийся в горле ком, но не сумел, наблюдая за тем, как остатки проклятья покидают чужую кожу, чувствуя, как громко колотится сердце от подступающей паники.

Прежде чем он успел придумать, можно ли как-то обернуть проклятье Алибабы себе в пользу, оно полностью перекочевало к нему, и Джудар резко отпустил его руку, поднялся с места и рванул к окну, игнорируя все неловкие слова благодарности.

— Стой, куда ты? — всполошился один из генералов Синдбада, своим приближением заставляя нервничать Джудара, занятого открытием окна. Он бы сотню раз заблудился, если бы попытался найти обычный выход из здания.

— В Коу, — кратко ответил он, поспешно наступив на раму окна и оттолкнувшись, чтобы его не успели остановить.

К удивлению Джудара, никто за ним не последовал, и он без лишних проблем прошел через барьер Синдрии и на всей скорости рванул в сторону Балбадда, бывшего ближайшим большим источником энергии, почувствовать который маги мог с легкостью.

Где-то через десять минут полета он понял, что не доберется до континента. Он устал от того, что добирался до Синдрии всю предыдущую ночь, что пробил ее барьер, что получил в бок, что пару часов сидел с Алибабой, не переставая выпускать плотный поток черной рух, и что до сих пор вынужден был бороться с проклятьем.

Он так устал и так перенервничал, что забыл свой ковер, который оставил на одном из маленьких островков, окружавших Синдрию.

Добираться самостоятельно не было сил. Застыв на несколько мгновений, Джудар нехотя развернулся и очень медленно двинулся обратно. Он молился о том, чтобы сразу вспомнить, где именно оставил ковер.

Не вспомнил.

Когда на третьем посещенном островке он, чертыхаясь, магией убирал камень, которым ранее придавил свой ковер, чтобы тот не улетел, перед ним возник магический знак пару метров в диаметре, озаривший бесплодную землю вдобавок к восходящему солнцу.

Совершенно непохоже на телепортационные круги Данталион, так что, может…

Держась за край знака, Синдбад вылез из него, оглядываясь и почти сразу натыкаясь взглядом на свою родственную душу. Задержавшись на его лице на пару мгновений, он с явным недоумением уставился на крутые горы, окружавшие его королевство, до которых можно было рукой подать.

Выглядело это подозрительно, Джудар и сам понимал. Покинул Синдрию полчаса назад, но не отдалился от нее ни на километр.

Да как он вообще и его, и Иснана нашел с такой точностью? Кажется, он серьезно недооценил барьер.

— Ковер забыл, — пробормотал он себе под нос объяснение, одновременно надеясь и опасаясь, что король его услышит, и расправил ковер, оставив его витать в полуметре от земли.

Синдбад услышал и молча кивнул.

— Почему ты ушел? — через некоторое время спросил он.

— У меня дела, — быстро ответил Джудар, и сам понимая, как жалко и фальшиво это звучит.

— Вот как, — с явным сожалением в голосе, от которого невольно кольнуло в сердце, закончил их условную беседу король, неотрывно глядя на плавно трепещущий от потоков воздуха ковер.

Через полминуты молчания Джудар поставил первую ногу на свое средство передвижения, намереваясь все-таки добраться до Балбадда до вечера, и Синдбад, вздохнув, в несколько шагов сократил расстояние между ними, заставляя маги заметно напрячься, и обнял его.

Джудар застыл в неловкой позе, одна нога на ковре, другая на земле, не зная, куда деть руки, ноги да и самого себя. Синдбад обхватил его за торс, чуть притягивая к себе, пристроив голову на плече. Одна из его серег звонко стукнула об ожерелье маги, заставив его неловко наклонить голову в противоположную сторону, и они оба застыли.

Джудар скосил взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение лица короля, но оно было скрыто за копной волос.

Что здесь происходит? Ему довелось увидеть пару прощальных объятий, после которых того, кого обнимали, обычно убивали клинком в область живота с очень грустной улыбкой на лице. На запястье Синдбада он увидел один из его сосудов джинна и напрягся, ожидая нападения, но всё же не вырываясь из объятия, хоть оно и представляло для него вполне явную опасность.

Но время шло, и Синдбад не двигался, только мерно дышал, тепло щекоча ему плечо своим дыханием.

Он хорошо пах. И был очень теплым.

Спустя несколько минут Джудар немного расслабился, не потому, что так захотел, а потому, что порядком уставшее тело просто не могло иначе. Маги мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как король улыбнулся в его плечо.

Он нервно сжал и разжал свободную руку.

— Может, всё же останешься хотя бы еще на один день? — не меняя положения, спросил Синдбад.

Ковер трепетал под ногой маги, зовя в длительное путешествие, во время которого он сможет прозябнуть до самых костей. В путешествие до Балбадда, где ему еще придется объяснять Комэю, почему он носит синдрийскую одежду. Где нет _Синдбада_.

Пока проклятье, наложенное Иснаном, еще было в его теле, он мог _постараться_ и в каком-нибудь виде вернуть его личность.

Сплошные отговорки для простого желания _остаться_.

— Ладно.


	12. Chapter 12

С трудом открыв слипшиеся ото сна глаза, Джудар сонно уставился перед собой, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя, и запустил руку под подушку, хватая спрятанную под ней палочку. Всю ночь ему снилось что-то тяжелое и неприятное, он даже, казалось, просыпался пару раз безо всякой причины. Мысли едва ворочались, и маги поспешил принять сидячее положение, чтобы не заснуть вновь.

Он рассеянно взглянул на два покрывала, одно тоньше, другое теплее, которыми был укрыт и которые съехали от его движения, и, откинув их в сторону, свесил ноги с кровати, пытаясь собрать расползающиеся во все стороны мысли воедино.

Его взгляд остановился на пару минут на полоске света, выбивающейся из-под тяжелых штор. Он вполне отчетливо помнил, как Синдбад вчера зашторивал это самое окно, чтобы сну не помешал утренний солнечный свет, но остальное слилось в один большой круговорот от усталости из-за последнего усилия, необходимого для того, чтобы наконец загнать проклятье под кожу, пряча от чужих взглядов.

Синдбад вроде даже спрашивал его о чем-то, о том, снимает ли он браслеты на ночь, и о чем-то еще, но Джудар честно тратил всё свое внимание на то, чтобы по пути в комнату не запнуться о свои собственные ноги, и после нескольких неуклюжих переспрашиваний король сдался.

Маги поднялся на ноги и распахнул шторы, морщась и щурясь от яркого света, и замер, раскинувшийся перед ним вид застал его врасплох. Он находился в том же самом здании, в котором очнулся вчера, но только сейчас, при свете дня, смог разглядеть что-то дальше нескольких сотен метров.

Джудар раньше кидал лишь пару незаинтересованных взглядов с высоты, никогда не уделяя самой Синдрии такого же внимания, как и ее королю. Да и сейчас его мысли тут же метнулись к Синдбаду, который наверняка каждое утро вставал, так же как он сейчас раздвигал шторы и любовался своей ненаглядной страной, укромно спрятавшейся от неприятельских взглядов за безжизненными каменными склонами.

Склонив голову набок, Джудар попытался представить себе это ощущение гордости за свою страну, но через пару мгновений сдался и обернулся, чтобы рассмотреть комнату, в которой находился.

Первым делом в глаза кидалось то, что она была в несколько раз больше предыдущей и пестрела признаками того, что была жилой. На стенах висели мало занимавшие его произведения искусства, широкая кровать с балдахином утопала в обилии подушек, а ковер заглушал и без того тихий звук шагов. На столе были разбросаны какие-то свитки, лежала наполовину прочитанная книга — Джудар подошел поближе, чтобы взглянуть, но не заинтересовался написанным. Вместо этого он выхватил персик из корзины фруктов, стоявшей там же.

Порыскав немного по комнате, он обнаружил гребень и, распустив едва державшийся после сна хвост, начал рассеянно приводить прическу в порядок.

В этой части дворца было очень тихо, лишь изредка вдалеке слышались шаги и неразборчивые разговоры. Не зная, чем себя временно занять, Джудар вновь глянул на свитки, но сразу же запутался в ровных столбцах чисел. Кем бы ни был владелец комнаты, временно уступивший ее ему, маги ему не завидовал.

За неимением другой темы для размышлений его мысли перескочили на магой Иснана, которая сейчас текла по его жилам и доставляла мало удовольствия, сталкиваясь с его собственной. Маги еще раз огляделся, с запалом расчесывая свои волосы, но не нашел в комнате подходящего сосуда, достаточно живого, чтобы принять магой, и лишенного сознания, чтобы не сопротивляться передаче.

Терпеть чужое присутствие до самого возвращения в Балбадд Джудар не собирался, хоть и осознавал, что небезопасно переливать магой в Синдрии, король которой от подобного тут же воспылает гневом и уничтожит все его старания.

Закончив заплетать косу, Джудар задумчиво уставился на любезно оставленные на столе чернильницу и перо. Он хотел избавиться от медленно капающего на мозги Иснана прежде чем начнет требовать внимания от своей родственной души. Это обстоятельство можно было даже коварно обернуть себе в пользу, представ перед королем терпеливым и понимающим.

Джудар хмыкнул. Был бы он Синдбадом, то занервничал бы от подобной перемены в характере маги. Но попытка не пытка.

«Ты занят?», — не спеша вывел он на предплечье, закатав мешающийся рукав синдрийской одежды.

«Да», — почти сразу же проявился ответ под его вопросом, словно Синдбад сидел наготове с пером.

«Ладно»

Поднявшись с места, Джудар потянулся, подняв руки вверх. Он примерно знал, какой бы сосуд подошел ему, но понятия не имел, как добыть его в недружелюбной Синдрии. Решив, что сидя на месте он точно ничего не придумает, он уже более бодрым шагом двинулся к выходу из комнаты, распахнув дверь.

Уставившись на открывшийся перед ним коридор, маги на мгновение застыл, осознав, что понятия не имеет, как выбраться из здания. Решив по старинке использовать окно, он начал разворачиваться обратно и только тогда заметил стоявшего у стены рядом с дверным проемом фаналиса, строго державшего руки за спиной.

Напрягшись, Джудар с подозрением уставился на генерала, ответившего ему спокойным взглядом. Молчание затянулось, пока маги прикидывал, стоит ли ему просто, не говоря ни слова, закрыть дверь и выбраться через окно.

Скорее всего нет, если Масрура приставили следить за ним.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — рискнул спросить Джудар, не скрывая своего недовольства. Еще больше его раздражало то, что у фаналиса не дрогнул ни единый мускул на лице, словно он смотрел на какую-то букашку.

— Синдбад попросил меня.

Маги прямо-таки представил себе собрание восьми генералов, взывающих к благоразумию своего короля, вследствие которое он «попросил» одного из них приглядеть за своей родственной душой, пока он занят.

Джудар отвернулся, чтобы не отвлекаться на его невозмутимое лицо. Вряд ли Синдбад так всполошился от его сообщения, что прислал ему в няньки одного из своих генералов. Неужели тот просто стоял здесь и ждал, пока маги проснется? Он кинул на Масрура быстрый взгляд — нормальный человек был бы раздражен из-за подобного, но вот этот просто стоял с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Откуда Джудару знать, чем он занимался в коридоре. Может, отжимался без остановки или как там фаналисы проводят свободное время.

— Ты не знаешь, где Хакурю? — немного подумав, спросил он, решив придать тому, что генерал был здесь, хоть какой-то смысл.

— В башне для гостей, — ответил Масрур, и Джудар был даже немного благодарен за то, что тот не использовал никаких заковыристых синдрийских названий, которые маги тут же бы и забыл. — Я провожу тебя.

Фаналис подождал, пока Джудар кивнет и закроет за собой дверь, а затем ринулся вперед шагом, за которым с трудом можно было поспевать. Они какими-то неведомыми путями выбрались из здания и прошлись по дворцовой площади до башни с колоколом, с которым у маги уже была связана пара не слишком приятных воспоминаний. Вдалеке он заметил рыжую голову Когёку, ярко выделявшуюся на фоне белых синдрийских строений и одежд, затормозил ненадолго в нерешительности, но затем рванул дальше за Масруром, успевшим скрыться в башне.

Не утруждаясь объяснениями того, куда они направляются, чему Джудар был очень даже благодарен, фаналис поднялся на несколько этажей, перескакивая сразу через несколько ступенек, маги за ним следом, поддерживая себя магией, чтобы позорно не запыхаться. Спустя несколько поворотов он увидел вдалеке своего фаворита и воспрянул духом, расплываясь в привычной улыбке.

— Эй, Хакурю! — издалека крикнул он, чувствуя, как предательски екнуло сердце при виде его отсутствующей руки.

Девчонка-фаналис, стоявшая рядом с принцем с какими-то невероятными сооружениями на руках, уставилась на него немигающим взглядом. Казалось, только присутствие собрата удерживало ее от принятия боевой стойки.

— Джудар… — с опаской ответил Хакурю, сжимая в руке копье. — Зачем ты здесь?

С любопытством уставившийся на сосуд маги отвлекся и вскинул голову.

— Хочу взглянуть на твоего джинна, конечно, — ответил он, вновь возвращая всё свое внимание восьмиконечной печати на копье.

Как он заметил по цвету рух еще на вчерашнем празднике, это был джинн типа магии жизни. В ограниченной для маги ресурсами Синдрии это открывало новые перспективы для создания сосуда для магой Иснана. И для лишившегося руки принца. Когда Джудар уже открыл рот, чтобы узнать имя джинна, парень с явным волнением в голосе спросил:

— Я не об этом, — Хакурю бросил нервный взгляд на двух немногословно переговаривающихся фаналисов. — Зачем ты здесь, в Синдрии?

Маги знал, насколько его кандидат был недоверчив и что тот вполне мог начать думать, что Джудар здесь ради целей Аль Сармен, так что он поспешил успокаивающе взмахнуть рукой, чтобы избавить принца от лишних подозрений.

— Причина стара как мир, — фыркнул он. — Я здесь, чтобы провести время со своей родственной душой.

Хакурю уставился на него так, словно Джудар только что открыл ему нехитрую правду о том, что Коэн на самом деле души не чает в своем двоюродном брате. Принц растерянно перенес вес с ноги на ногу.

— И у тебя тоже есть родственная душа… — пробормотал он, на что Джудар кивнул. — И кто же это?

— Ты не знаешь, — скорее утвердительно чем вопросительно сказал маги удивленным тоном и кинул взгляд на генерала. Почему-то ему казалось, что, узнав о личности своей души, Синдбад будет носиться по всей своей стране, лично донося эту весть до своих граждан. Возможно, так бы и произошло, окажись его душой кто-нибудь другой. — Раз он не сказал, то и я промолчу. Не тупой, сам догадаешься.

Хакурю нахмурился, очевидно, приступив к раздумьям по этому поводу. Не совсем то, на что рассчитывал Джудар.

Проще всего было бы, конечно, напрямую вызвать джинна и задать все интересующие маги вопросы, но он предпочитал этого не делать, так как они поголовно приходили в ужас из-за его черной рух и помалкивали, советуя своим хозяевам сделать то же самое. А сам принц вряд ли разбирается в необходимых тонкостях.

— У твоего джинна восьмой тип рух, так ведь? — Джудар начал уклончиво подбираться к интересующему его вопросу, и Хакурю нахмурился. — Это значит, что он создает различные формами жизни и манипулирует ими.

Кивок.

— Можешь сделать мне одолжение? — маги продолжил, прежде чем принц успел отказать ему, даже не выслушав. — Мне нужен цветок, который проживет по крайней мере пару месяцев, примерно вот такого размера, — он продемонстрировал расстояние в несколько десятков сантиметров и подмигнул своему кандидату. — Заодно потренируешься использовать своего джинна.

Хакурю уставился на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Почему ты не сделаешь этого сам?

— Я не слишком хорош в магии жизни, — невесело рассмеявшись, ответил Джудар, отводя взгляд в сторону и вспоминая, сколько времени ему, маги, понадобилось, чтобы залечить даже то не очень серьезное ранение.

— Хорошо, я сделаю это, — на удивление покладисто ответил Хакурю, заслужив этим недоумевающий взгляд маги. — Но и ты сделай мне одолжение.

— Какое? — улыбаясь, Джудар закинул руки за голову.

Он мог предположить пару преимуществ, которые отнюдь не легкомысленный принц мог извлечь из подобной сделки, хоть и не собирался потакать ему.

— Покинь Синдрию.

Маги тут же оставил свое довольное выражение лица под жестким и упрямым взглядом Хакурю. Но всё же он не мог не признать, что этот взгляд ему крайне нравился, даже когда был направлен на него самого. Фаналисы, несомненно, слышавшие до этого каждое сказанное слово, но достаточно вежливые, чтобы не показывать виду, обернувшись, уставились на них, уловив смену настроения в разговоре.

— Знаешь ли, Хакурю, — начал Джудар, поддаваясь витавшей в воздухе серьезности. — То, когда я покину Синдрию, зависит от меня и моей души, но никак не от тебя.

Принц продолжил недовольно сверлить его взглядом, и маги не мог не признать, что его кандидат, отдалившись от родины на несколько дней пути по морю, весьма приободрился и обнаглел. В Коу для этого его бы пришлось напоить.

— Да как кому-то вроде тебя позволили остаться в этой стране? — выпалил принц, придвигаясь ближе.

Джудар озадаченно наклонил голову. Может, Хакурю и в самом деле был пьян, раз так разгорячился? Маги промолчал, не собираясь давать подсказок о том, что тот, чей голос имел в этой стране самый большой вес, и был тем, кто просил его остаться.

— Король лично разрешил ему остаться, — донесся со стороны невозмутимый голос Масрура, заставивший принца немного успокоиться, словно он резко вспомнил, что они здесь не одни.

Маги некоторое время с любопытством смотрел на то, как Хакурю недовольно хмурится, а затем перешел к более важному вопросу.

— Я могу обучить тебя, как использовать покрытие джинна, — пожимая плечами, сказал он. Он был уверен, что в этой эре ни один другой маги не мог похвастаться таким же объемом опыта в данной области, учитывая, скольких кандидатов он уже обучил.

— Спасибо, не стоит, — мгновенно ответил принц своей стандартной фразой на любые предложения со стороны Джудара.

Тот на секунду опешил, но решил, что тот ответил машинально, не успев толком подумать.

— И у кого же ты собрался учиться? Или самостоятельно? — спросил он, думая, что забивать этим свободное время Синдбада он точно не позволит.

— Я как-нибудь справлюсь. Мне не нужна помощь организации, — ответил Хакурю, скрепляя руки в традиционном восточном жесте благодарности и чуть склоняя голову, создавая между ними стену формальности.

Джудар хмыкнул, уже примерно догадываясь, куда приведет этот разговор.

— Собрался опять за юбку сестры цепляться? — краем глаза он заметил, как фаналисы кидают на них осторожные взгляды. — Всему, что она знает о джиннах, научил ее я. Расскажет тебе она, что к чему, или я, результат один и тот же, как по мне.

Только восстановивший хрупкое душевное равновесие Хакурю вновь уставился на него волком.

— Я не нуждаюсь в подачках от пешки Аль Сармен!

— Декоративная собачонка Гёкуэн скалит зубки. Какая прелесть, — умилился Джудар и едва заметно вздрогнул, застыв на месте, когда вышедший из себя принц, бесцеремонно уронив свое копье на землю, попытался врезать ему по лицу.

Видя, как борг защищает его, маги прыснул, вспомнив Синдбада, два раза подряд врезавшегося в защиту. В тот момент, когда он начал думать над тем, достаточно ли он бесчестен, чтобы ответить ударом на удар раненому человеку, принц схватился за свою левую руку, согнувшись пополам от нахлынувшей боли.

— Господин Хакурю! — воскликнула фаналис и с волнением тут же бросилась к нему, отвлекая Джудара от нерадостных мыслей.

Насмотревшись вдоволь на страдающего кандидата, маги решил закрепить результат и поскорее уйти прочь, лишь бы не вспоминать Гёкуэн с ее угрозами, заставляющими мурашки бежать по коже.

— Как передумаешь, — сказал он, на что Хакурю со злостью вскинул голову. — Приходи. Скажешь «О Джудар, я был глуп и не осознавал твоей доброты. Прошу, научи меня», и я подумаю.

Принц ответил ему весьма красноречивым взглядом, подразумевающим, что даже угроза смертной казни не заставила бы его сейчас сказать что-то подобное.

Не слишком удрученный этим Джудар махнул ему рукой на прощание и пошел прочь. Как и ожидалось, Масрур, простившись со своей соплеменницей, двинулся за ним, не приводя этим маги в восторг.

До самого заката солнца Джудар слонялся по дворцу, заглядывая в каждый интересующий его уголок и разочарованно цокая языком всякий раз, когда какая-либо дверь оказывалась закрытой. Молчаливое присутствие за его спиной генерала избавляло его от лишних вопросов, но прибавляло любопытных взглядов в его сторону, которые слуги даже не пытались скрыть.

Фаналис давал краткие пояснения к тем местам, которые они посещали, и Джудар с неким удивлением обнаружил, что синдрийский дворец служил скорее центром управления всем альянсом семи морей, чем роскошным доказательством величия его главы. Он не мог отрицать, что это было крайне красивым местом, над созданием которого наверняка трудились умельцы из всего альянса, но оно и не подавляло находящихся в нем бесценным блеском золота, которое в любом другом дворце старались приделать в каждый свободный квадратный метр.

В синдрийском дворце отсутствовал только один элемент за исключением роскошного тронного зала, который ни один правитель из тех, кого он встречал, не оставлял без должного внимания, — это был гарем. Джудар излазил всё вдоль и поперек, но не нашел ни единого намека на место, где посторонним быть запрещается. Он, конечно, слышал о несравненных борделях Синдрии, но всё же это было не одно и то же.

Не держит же Синдбад, известный на полконтинента своим пристрастием к женщинам, своих наложниц под землей в секретных комнатах, в которые можно добраться только по секретных ходам?

С другой стороны Джудар собственными глазами видел, с каким вожделением смотрели вчера на празднике жительницы Синдрии на своего короля. С таким отношением не было смысла тратить деньги на гарем — любая женщина на острове восприняла бы интерес Синдбада как честь.

Свою родственную душу маги обнаружил после захода солнца, с помощью фаналиса вернувшись в свою временную комнату. Синдбад сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и ел какое-то местное блюдо из ракушки королевских размеров, внимательно читая раскрытые перед ним на столе свитки. Услышав, как открылась дверь, он вскинул голову и приветственно кивнул пришедшим.

От вида еды у Джудара рот сразу наполнился слюной. Он ухватил днем пару закусок с кухни, чтобы перебить голод, и этого явно было недостаточно. Без дополнительных намеков поняв, что стоявшая на столе напротив Синдбада ракушка предназначалась ему, маги с охотой плюхнулся на второе кресло и принялся за неведомое ему блюдо.

Масрур сразу же простился, оставляя Джудара глазеть на сосредоточенного короля, то и дело откладывающего ложку для того, чтобы сделать в свитках пометку. У маги же порой болела голова от одного лишь взгляда на бумаги, с которыми день и ночь носился Комэй, пугая окружающих темными мешками под глазами, в которых, наверно, однажды и потерял свое чувство юмора. Да и маги, который не мог последние несколько месяцев похвастаться крепким и здоровым сном, не был уверен, видно ли за его мешками глаза.

— Слышал, что вы с Хакурю поцапались, — как бы невзначай упомянул Синдбад, отставляя свою пустую посуду в сторону.

Джудар вскинул брови, чуть удивленный выбором темы разговора и тем, что король вообще об этом знает.

— Это обычное дело, — ответил он и, заметив, как Синдбад с заинтересованным видом подпер щеку кулаком, оперевшись о подлокотник, решил продолжить. — Коэн рассказывал мне — я этого уже не помню — что когда я только прибыл в империю, решили, что было бы неплохо, если бы маги торжественно выбрал своего кандидата. Выставили в линию старших сыновей и императора, и его брата: Хакую, Хакурена, Коэна и Комэя…

Джудар запнулся, осознав, что Синдбаду все эти имена толком ничего не говорят.

— В общем, по словам Коэна, я проигнорировал всю эту сверкающую братию в доспехах и направился к вымазанному в соплях Хакурю, рыдавшему из-за того, что его не пускают к старшим братьям. Ему тогда года четыре было. Так что можно сказать, что из всех кандидатов, которых мне представляет Аль Сармен, этот размазня всегда был и есть мой первый выбор.

Маги не считал ни Барбароссу, ни Серендину, за которыми он следовал только по приказу организации, но которых лично не выбирал.

— А что насчет меня? — поинтересовался Синдбад, сменив позу и сцепив руки в замок, чуть наклонившись вперед.

Джудар застыл на мгновение.

— Тяжело назвать тебя «кандидатом, которого мне представляет Аль Сармен», — со смешком заметил он. — Если тебе от этого будет лестно, то ты мой первый выбор среди кандидатов, которых я нашел сам.

Король усмехнулся от такой чести, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Первый и единственный, — тут же уточнил со смешком Джудар. — Я слишком ленив, чтобы тратить время и искать самостоятельно.

Синдбад рассмеялся, мотнув головой, и схватил один из свитков, чтобы отвлечься. Маги, прикончивший к этому моменту свою порцию, отложил свою ракушку в сторону и, немного отодвинув кресло и освободив место на столе, вальяжно закинул на него ноги, заработав этим от короля укоризненный взгляд.

— А мог бы сказать, что с таким кандидатом, как я, тебе и не нужно искать других, — мягко упрекнул его Синдбад, принимаясь за следующую бумагу.

Джудар уставился на потолок, почувствовав, как у него ёкнуло сердце.

— Не без этого, конечно, да, — сухо подтвердил он.

Ненадолго повисла неприятная тишина, заставив маги всерьез начать задумываться о том, как бы выпроводить Синдбада, чтобы встретиться с ним завтра со свежей головой и более задорным настроем.

— Совсем недавно этот самый размазня говорил мне, что не хочет полагаться на твою силу, чего бы это ему не стоило, — не отрываясь от бумаг, вспомнил король.

Перестав задумчиво тыкать пальцем в ракушку, Джудар удивленно встрепенулся и уставился на Синдбада, пытаясь понять, зачем тот ему это говорит. Король выглядел донельзя обыденно, с непокрытой головой и сложенными на краю стола сосудами джиннов, и не поднимал взгляда, упрямо уставившись на кусок бумаги.

— Ну, знаешь, — медленно начал маги. — Бывает такое, когда хочешь кого-то целиком и полностью, а тебе отвечают презрением.

Наконец на мгновение оторвавшись от чтения, Синдбад кинул на него взгляд, от которого у Джудара прошел холодок по коже.

— Полагаю, мне это знакомо, — ровным тоном ответил он, и маги попытался срочно вспомнить, в какой это именно момент он отверг чистосердечное признание короля. Что-то из детства, которого он даже толком и не помнил?

Чертов Синдбад умудрялся одним только взглядом заставлять его чувствовать вину, даже если было не совсем понятно, за что.

— Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, — неспешно продолжил король, не замечая, как сминает бумагу в руках. — Что ты смеялся надо мной всё это время.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не дождавшись продолжения от резко помрачневшего Синдбада, нервно спросил Джудар, уже не слишком улавливающий нить беседы.

Тот глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить, разглаживая смятый лист.

— Все эти годы, зная, что я ищу свою родственную душу, приходил, выводил меня из себя, затем исчезал, не сказав мне ни слова, изводя меня этим, и… — быстро начал перечислять он, наводя маги на мысль, что думает об этом не первый час и не первый день.

— Нет-нет, ты, похоже, кое-что недопонял, — подтянув к себе ноги со стола, Джудар вскинул руки, останавливая поток обвинений в свой адрес, заставляя Синдбада принять весьма растерянный вид. — Я ничего не знал. Только недавно, в Коу, когда увидел переписку на твоих руках, понял. Тогда, с Когёку, помнишь?

Король медленно кивнул, не выглядя до конца убежденным.

— Но я постоянно писал тебе. И о том, кто я, и о том, где я, и прочее, — возразил он, хоть и не слишком уверенно.

Маги дернул плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно.

— Я никогда не отвечал… Да и не читал.

Синдбад с силой мотнул головой, отмахиваясь от его слов, словно зная об этом лучше него самого, а затем застыл.

— Джудар, сколько тебе лет? — с явно написанным на лице беспокойством спросил он.

— Восем… То есть, девятнадцать, — ответил маги, вновь не понимая, к чему ведет его собеседник.

— И писать-читать ты научился?.. — с нетерпением продолжил Синдбад.

— Понятия не имею, — опешил Джудар. — Как все?

Король еще несколько секунд буравил его внимательным и недоверчивым взглядом, а затем откинулся с измученным стоном, пряча лицо в ладонях и повергая маги в шок.

— И ты не писал мне, потому что?.. — немного погодя, задал он последний вопрос.

— Из-за Аль Сармен, — отметая мысль о том, чтобы пошутить над тем, что его душа жутко постарела, раз уж забыла их вчерашний разговор, ответил Джудар.

— Из-за Аль Сармен, — убрав ладони от лица, с крайне мрачным выражением лица повторил Синдбад, глядя в потолок, и маги машинально кивнул, хоть и знал, что тот на него не смотрит. — Аль Сармен.

Джудар застыл, увидев, как в плотный поток белой рух короля ворвалось несколько черных, выделяющихся, словно грязь на белоснежной одежде. Он отшатнулся, решив, что это его собственные отправились на неожиданную прогулку, но они продолжили кружить вокруг Синдбада, постепенно прибавляя в количестве, заставляя этим маги нервно и чересчур громко вздохнуть.

— Ты винишь меня в этом? — спустя некоторое время тишины спросил он.

Ушедший слишком далеко в раздумья король, вздрогнув от неожиданности, перевел на него взгляд золотых глаз.

— Виню? Нет, ничуть. Человека, с детства находившегося под влиянием _этой организации_ , я никак не могу винить.

— Так Аладдин тебе рассказал, — чувствуя всколыхнувшееся раздражение, процедил сквозь зубы Джудар.

— Что рассказал? — с ненаигранным непониманием спросил Синдбад.

— То, что… — начал маги и стиснул челюсти, не позволяя себе лишних слов.

Он вполне мог представить себе полное сочувствия лицо Синдбада, утешающе кладущего ему на плечо руку, если позволить ему узнать, что Джудар с Аль Сармен не просто с детства, а с _рождения_ , и _какой ценой_. И совершенно этого не хотел.

— К твоему сведению, я с Балбадда не обсуждал тебя с Аладдином ни разу, — прождав немного, с честным видом сообщил король.

— Ага… — только и ответил Джудар, уже жалея, что поднял эту тему. Вдохнув и выдохнув несколько раз, он невесело рассмеялся. — Ничего толком обо мне не знаешь, но всё равно говоришь, что не винишь. Какой же ты добрый, Синдбад.

Тот грустно улыбнулся и шутливым тоном возразил:

— Как это ничего не знаю? — возмутился он и демонстративно загнул один палец. — Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь овощи.

— Да, ненавижу, — подтвердил Джудар и подтянул ближе нетронутый стакан с непонятной жидкостью оранжевого цвета.

— Затем, ты обожаешь подшучивать над слугами, — загнул он следующий палец.

— Да, обожаю, — кивнул маги и, принюхавшись, залпом выпил весь стакан.

— Теперь я знаю, что ты души не чаешь в принце Хакурю.

— Да, не чаю, — Джудар поморщился от кислого послевкусия и зарекся больше не пить ничего подобного.

— И что ты любишь короля Синдбада.

— Да, люблю, — машинально повторил маги, ставя стакан обратно на стол. Осознав, что он только что сказал, Джудар недоуменно уставился на короля, разразившегося хохотом от своей собственной шутки.

Джудар заключил, что ему действительно никогда не понять ход мыслей Синдбада, наблюдая за тем, как тот вытирает выступившие от смеха слезы.

Возможно, это и к лучшему.

— Прости, — отдышавшись, внезапно сказал король. — Что набросился на тебя со всем этим.

— Всё нормально, — пожав плечами, ответил маги, глядя, как тот поднимается со своего места, и ожидая, что на этом вечерние разговоры будут закончены.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Синдбад, хоть Джудар и не знал точно, за что, и, собрав грязную посуду, отправился к двери.

Оставляя маги одного со своими сосудами джиннов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Доп. информация к АУ 1
> 
> Для тех, кому может быть интересно, привожу список родственных душ в этой истории, большая часть которых, правда, разве что мелькнет в тексте: з
> 
> Синдбад | Джудар — побили рекорд по тому, сколько времени им понадобилось, чтобы наконец-то нормально встретиться.  
> Алибаба | Моржана — она до сих пор видит в нем своего благодетеля, но никак не потенциального жениха, но Али не сдается.  
> Ямурайха | Шарркан, Дуня | Исаак, Эсра | Бадр (родители Синдбада), Дракон | Сахель — ну куда без этих парочек.  
> Хакурю | Хакуэй — связь между родственниками, даже близкими, обычное дело, так как не подразумевает романтических отношений (но Синдбаду об этом родители, судя по всему, сказать забыли). Кроме них подобными родственными душами являются и Серендина | Сейран, Хинахохо | Пипирика, Мистрас | Спартос.  
> Ка Кобун | слава.
> 
> Кроме того стоит отдельно выделить пятерку, которой меньше всего повезло в этом плане:  
> Аладдин — не принадлежит этому миру и потому и вовсе не имеет родственной души.  
> Когёку — ее душа умерла во младенчестве еще до ее рождения.  
> Масрур | мать Моржаны — ему, не умевшему в детстве писать, связываться с душой помогал Джафар. Она умерла рабыней до того, как фаналис успел найти ее, и затем он начал искать ее дочь, о которой знал только имя, чтобы не дать ей повторить судьбу матери.  
> Джафар — убил свою родственную душу, чтобы быть признанным ассасином Шам Лаша.  
> Коэн | Хакую — Коэн покорял подземелья, призванные Джударом, одно за другим, чтобы суметь помочь своей родственной душе поддерживать мир в империи, но, вернувшись с Феникс, обнаружил, что Хакую погиб в пожаре. Коэн вспоминает его всякий раз, когда видит Хакурю, который с каждым годом становится всё больше похожим на своего старшего брата.


	13. Chapter 13

«Я покорил подземелье Баала!», — не в силах сдержать ликования, написал на своей руке Синдбад, желая поделиться новостью со своей родственной душой и, возможно, услышать от нее искренние поздравления.

Затем он спохватился и застыл, сообразив, что не все в этом мире знают, что вообще такое подземелье. Судя по рассказам людей, родственная душа могла жить за сотни километров, в другой стране, которую он сейчас даже не мог себе представить. Переписывались они редко и немногословно, толком не знали друг о друге ничего, и Синдбад чувствовал, что ни у одной из обеих сторон просто не хватает времени на какого-то эфемерного человека.

И всё же от каждого слова, получаемого от своей души по их связи, единственной оставшейся в его жизни нерушимой вещи, его вера в то, что всё сложится, постепенно крепла.

Он покорил первое подземелье. Потерял мать, проигравшую борьбу долго пожиравшей ее изнутри болезни, единственного человека, с которым его связывали кровные узы. Покинув родную деревню и предвкушая ждущие его впереди приключения, парень поддался минутной слабости и обратился к своей родственной душе, желая хоть ненадолго отогнать от себя внезапно свалившееся на него одиночество.

Отчаянно краснея, Синдбад бросился смывать чернила с кожи, прекрасно зная, что слова всё равно останутся у его родственной души. Но так ему хотя бы не будет хотеться броситься с корабля в море из-за стыда за свое детское поведение всякий раз, когда он случайно кинет взгляд на свое запястье.

Поджав губы, он для верности начал заматывать руки бинтами, чтобы в случае ранения не зависеть от запасных в поклаже, которая вполне могла потеряться. Почти закончив, он застыл, почувствовав щекотное прикосновение пера, и начал спешно стаскивать бинт, чуть не запутавшись в нем.

«Это невероятно!», — прочитал Синдбад надпись, такую же размашистую, как и его собственная, и сдался улыбке, которая тут же расползлась от уха до уха. Его душа продолжила. — «Я всегда буду следить за тобой».

Чувствуя, как от этих простых слов бешено стучит сердце, подросток накрыл их ладонью, втянув голову в плечи, чтобы через мгновение убрать ее и прочитать фразу вновь. Он ненадолго застыл, глядя вверх, на небо, и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как печет глаза, а затем неловко запихнул бинт в сумку и уставился на морскую гладь.

На сердце стало немного легче.

***

— Джудар, овощи полезны для здоровья! — на эту изъеденную от старости молью фразу маги лишь мрачно уставился на свою няню, не произнося ни слова.

Девушка вздрогнула от его взгляда и неловко уставилась на свои собственные колени. Вздохнув, она вернула ложку с салатом обратно в миску, проигрывая этот бой, но не сдаваясь. Обычно она мелко-мелко резала овощи и подмешивала их в еду своему подопечному, так и не замечавшему подставы, но в этот раз решила попробовать пойти по старому пути и опять с треском провалилась.

Многие дети отказывались есть овощи — ее младший брат тоже. Обычно они при этом капризничали, ныли и начинали рыдать, кривя рот корытом, а этот четырехлетка молча пригвождал ее к полу жутко усталым взглядом и был таков.

Няня лучше любого другого человека в партевийском дворце знала, что дети его возраста должны были досаждать взрослым, прислушиваться только к своему любопытству и носиться без устали, а не послушно ходить следом за людьми в странных одеждах и спать целыми днями, не выказывая при этом никаких признаков бодрости.

Малыш всегда выглядел донельзя изможденным, и девушка не понимала, почему, хотя некоторые догадки у нее имелись.

В очередной раз выиграв, Джудар со слегка довольным видом поерзал на стуле и повернулся, решив слезть с него. Затем он отвлекся и закатал длинный рукав своего одеяния, чтобы посмотреть на свою руку. Не разобрав написанного, он бы продолжил свой спуск, если бы девушка, подскочив, не оказалась рядом, заставив его застыть на месте.

Няня с интересом прочитала сообщение, охнула, прикрыв рот рукой, и бросилась искать чернильницу с пером, смешно носясь по его комнате и приковывая этим к себе внимание маги. Наконец вытащив из-под завала искомое, она с победным видом прошествовала к своему подопечному и написала на его руке ответ, не встретив особого сопротивления.

— Что ты делаешь? — ровным тоном спросил Джудар, после того как девушка отложила всё на стол.

Она ненадолго задумалась, поднеся указательный палец к подбородку. Пробежавшись по воспоминаниям, она поняла, что раньше всегда отвечала, когда маги уже спал и не мог ничего заметить, а затем смывала чернила, так как слышала, что они вредны для здоровья детей.

— Я пишу твоей родственной душе, — с улыбкой сказала она. Пару лет назад у нее уже был такой же разговор с младшим братом.

Джудар удивленно взглянул на невнятные закорючки на своей руке.

— Фалан говорила, что родственная душа хочет меня убить, — после небольшой заминки сказал он.

Девушка в шоке вытаращила глаза, а затем остервенело замахала руками, пытаясь донести, что это невозможно.

— Это совсем не так! — воскликнула она, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Родственная душа — это твой лучший товарищ, с которым и море по колено, и буря нипочем.

Джудар уставился на нее с явным подозрением, не веря ни слову.

— Фалан говорила, нельзя рисовать на руках, — сказал он.

Няня измученно опустила руки на колени, не зная, что делать со всеми этими странными людьми. Она неуверенно взглянула на тоненькую ручку своего подопечного. Его родственная душа казалась удивительным человеком. Она слышала, что целой армии из десяти тысяч человек не удалось пройти то странное здание — подземелье. Но раз ему это удалось…

Может, он сумеет забрать и это дитя отсюда?

— Послушай, Джудар… — начала она, глядя в его усталые алые глаза и начиная чувствовать уверенность в том, что поступает правильно. — Тебе обязательно нужно встретиться со своей душой…

Девушка с решительным видом взяла перо, намереваясь рассказать покорителю подземелья о том, в каком положении находится его душа.

«Меня зовут Джудар. Пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда», — да, пожалуй, именно так она и начнет. Затем напишет «Партевия, дворец», хоть и знает, что отсюда так просто не сбежать.

Но как-нибудь всё получится.

Ледяная рука беззвучно опустилась на ее плечо, заставив вскрикнуть от неожиданности и выронить перо из рук. Обернувшись, она увидела Фалан. Хоть девушка и не могла увидеть ее лица, ее всю пробила крупная дрожь, и она, не осознавая, что делает, рванула прочь, чувствуя, что нужно как можно быстрее бежать отсюда.

В комнату по приказу Фалан ворвались стражники и повалили дрожащую от страха няню на землю.

— Что это ты задумала? — с отвращением спросила волшебница Аль Сармен. — Никаких родственных душ, я ведь говорила! — подумав несколько секунд, она тише прибавила. — Хотя, возможно, это была твоя предшественница…

Девушка совершила несколько безуспешных попыток вырваться и затихла.

— Отрубите эту грязную руку, — приказала Фалан, небрежно взмахнув посохом, и затем, заметив, что маги не отрывает от нее взгляда, сказала ему. — А ты смотри на нее. Вот что происходит, когда ты связываешься со своей родственной душой.

Джудар медленно перевел взгляд на девушку и заметно вздрогнул от ее нечеловеческого крика боли, но не переставал смотреть, сжимая ткань своей одежды в руках.

Убедившись, что маги усваивает урок, Фалан повернулась обратно к стражникам. Девушка часто дышала, перед невидящими от боли глазами мелькали лица тех, кто ждал ее дома.

— А теперь голову.

***

В десятый раз за последние пять минут Синдбад взглянул на свою руку, расплываясь в улыбке. Казалось, что отныне жизнь радостными прыжками побежит в лучшую сторону.

И его душа ответит ему, когда бы он не написал.


	14. Chapter 14

Синдбад отлучился на минуту, вернувшись с пустыми руками, а Джудар всё никак не мог оторвать взгляда от лежащих на столе сосудов джиннов, чувствуя себя как ребенок, оставленный напротив горы сладостей и знающий, что ему скорее всего попадет, если пропадет хотя бы одна из них.

Глупый король с тем же невозмутимым спокойствием сел обратно на свое место, вновь занявшись чтением свитков, и маги неловко застыл, смирно положив руки на колени, пытаясь понять, что происходит и почему Синдбад всё еще здесь. Он совершенно не привык к тому, чтобы находиться рядом с королем так долго и так часто, и честно хотел, чтобы тот просто ушел, оставив с проклятьем наедине.

Джудару еще придется думать над тем, как разобраться с Иснаном, теперь, когда было совершенно ясно, что Хакурю его просьбу выполнять не собирается.

Поджав к себе колени и устало уткнувшись в них лбом, он мельком задумался над тем, чтобы уйти самому под предлогом прогулки по ночной Синдрии, но быстро отмел эту мысль. Постоянное присутствие Масрура этим днем ясно показало ему, при каких условиях маги не злоупотреблял неким доверием Синдбада, передвигаясь по его королевству.

Резко захотелось домой, в империю, но Джудар со вздохом отмел и эту идею, прекрасно понимая, что после этой его вылазки братья Рен не будут сводить с него глаз, опасаясь, как бы он снова не сбежал так надолго без предупреждения.

Кстати говоря о братьях Рен…

— Если ты устал, то иди спать, — складывая прочитанные документы в постепенно растущую горку, предложил Синдбад.

Джудар издал нечленораздельное полуутвердительное мычание, наблюдая за его движениями, но с места не сдвинулся, несколько захваченный мыслью о принцах империи, взбешенных и взволнованных из-за его пропажи.

— Слушай, ты… — маги запнулся, подбирая слова. — Случайно не ведешь переписку с Рен Коэном?..

Синдбад оторвал взгляд от свитка.

— Рен Коэн — это… — немного неуверенно начал он вопросительным тоном.

— Наследный принц империи Коу, — закончил за него Джудар, вспомнив, что эти двое, скорее всего, никогда не встречались.

Оно и к лучшему.

— Не имел чести быть представленным ему в Ракушо, — наконец отложив свиток в сторону, настроился на беседу король.

Маги, надеявшийся, что тот уйдет, как только закончит со своими делами, не слишком этому обрадовался.

— Потому что его отправили в Балбадд, — ответил он, надеясь не дать начаться длительной беседе. — Не переписываешься так не переписываешься. Не заморачивайся.

Синдбад, к его тихому ужасу, откинулся в кресле, не собираясь тут же приниматься за работу.

— Рен Коэн, — задумчиво повторил король. — Что он за человек?

Джудар с подозрением склонил голову набок.

— Если тебе интересны всякие политические подробности, то это точно не ко мне, — попытался отвертеться от рассказа он.

Синдбад, здраво оценивавший интерес своей родственной души к политике, только фыркнул, сцепив руки замком на колене.

— Нет, я не про это, — он отрицательно помотал головой. — А про тех, кого ты выбираешь своими кандидатами. Я повстречал двоих из императорской семьи и, кажется, начинаю видеть некоторое сходство.

Он только что сравнил Когёку и Хакурю и сумел найти в них что-то общее? Джудар втайне ужаснулся.

— Из девушек кроме Когёку есть Хакуэй… — неохотно начал маги. Ему показалось, или при упоминании незнакомой принцессы в глазах Синдбада зажегся огонек неприкрытого интереса? — О ней лучше спрашивай у Хакурю. Она его старшая сестра, расскажет о ней намного больше, чем я. — А заодно у принца по отношению к бабнику семи морей заработает комплекс старшей сестрицы. — И трое братьев. Второй, пятый и четвертый типы рух от старшего к младшему.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мне это ничего не говорит? — с улыбкой поинтересовался король.

Джудар на пару мгновений застыл, пытаясь прикинуть, говорит ли тот правду. Он с самого рождения видел рух и, будучи маги, мог на глаз определять, к какому типу относится тот или иной человек, в отличии от обычных волшебников. Перечитал о магии всё, до чего мог дотянуться, и был в шоке, когда Коха, невинно хлопая глазками, спросил его, почему он не может получить второго джинна и что вообще такое магой.

Тяжело было привыкнуть к мысли, что не все окружающие волшебники.

— Ну… — чуть растерянно протянул Джудар, не блиставший опытом в объяснении основ несведущим. — Спроси у своей волшебницы.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — по-доброму усмехнувшись, прекратил его мучения Синдбад и вернулся к работе. — Как я уже сказал, если ты устал, то иди спать.

Словно пытаясь укрепить вес своих слов, король, которому наконец надоело щуриться в наступившей полутьме в попытке разобрать написанное, поднялся и вернулся с подсвечником, поставив его на середину стола.

Джудар с подозрением взглянул на него. Синдбад только что зажег свечи, используя магию своего джинна?.. В этой стране ни у кого не сохранилось даже толики уважения к хранителям подземелий?..

Бесполезно было ему объяснять, что непросто расслабиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы уснуть, находясь в одной комнате с тем самым покорителем семи подземелий, слава о котором прогремела на весь цивилизованный мир, поэтому Джудар решил прекратить вызывать у короля простодушное недоумение тем, что не шел в кровать, хотя глаза у него уже давно и упорно слипались.

Соскользнув с кресла, маги неспешно дошел до окна, обещавшего утром беспощадно разбудить лучами солнца, бесславно тонущего в океане где-то сбоку, — очевидно, предполагалось любоваться Синдрией, а не закатами или восходами. Зашторив непосредственную угрозу сну, Джудар повернулся к тумбе рядом с кроватью, на которой для него лежал новый комплект синдрийской одежды, недовольно буравя ее взглядом. Одежды там не было, когда он уходил, и тот факт, что слуги были в комнате, пока его в ней не было, весьма действовал на нервы, хотя в империи ему на это было совершенно плевать.

Стягивая через голову белую рубаху, Джудар устало порадовался тому, что днем, следуя кратким указаниям Масрура, успел сбегать в пустую купальню. Сейчас он не был горазд и из комнаты-то выходить.

Бросив старую одежду комом рядом с новой на тумбу, маги юркнул под покрывало, натягивая его до носа. Подумав немного, он стащил с волос ленту и кинул ее туда же, принявшись нетерпеливо развязывать косу перед сном, чувствуя, как от нее постепенно начинает гудеть голова.

Кинув последний настороженный взгляд в сторону Синдбада, который словно и не двигался вовсе, застыв недвижной статуей над своими бесценными документами, Джудар затих, уставившись на плотные шторы, устроившись спиной к королю, чтобы не отвлекаться на него, но при этом внимательно прислушиваясь к щебету рух.

Его сильно беспокоило навалившееся и не отпускавшее чувство усталости, неотступно преследовавшее его целый день. Оно напоминало ему о том неприятном случае несколько лет назад, когда он из любопытства решил проверить, насколько хватит его выносливости в непрерывном использовании рух. Весьма надолго, как оказалось. Настолько, что он потом пару дней не мог подняться с кровати.

Раздраженно перевернувшись на другой бок, Джудар принялся усиленно думать над тем, как бы поскорее избавиться от Иснана и его проклятья, на которое, как он полагал, и уходили все его силы. Мысли тут же перескочили на отказавшегося помочь ему Хакурю, заставив зло закусить губу, затем на Когёку, которую он мельком видел этим днем, и резко остановились.

У него появилась вполне неплохая идея, связанная с этой склонной к насилию принцессой, и маги почти обернулся, чтобы кинуть взгляд на Синдбада, которого она тоже касалась.

По крайней мере он придумал, чем можно будет заняться завтра. Не слоняться же ему целый день по дворцу, напоминая окружающим тоскующую по королю Синдрии девицу, которых здесь должно быть целое море.

Полностью погрузившись в раздумья о том, чему он мог бы научить обоих представителей семьи Рен, Джудар вздрогнул всем телом от неожиданности, почувствовав, как позади него прогибается кровать, и машинально приподнялся на локте, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть немного удивленного его действиями Синдбада, поставившего колено на край кровати. Стоявший на тумбе на другой стороне подсвечник отбрасывал на него дрожащий свет, резко выделяя черты лица.

Джудар не мог поверить, что не услышал его приближения, ни по звуку шагов, ни по щебету рух. Или Синдбад овладел какой-то секретной техникой, или ему уже давно было пора спать.

— Еще не заснул? — не ожидая ответа, спросил король и, затушив все свечи кроме последней, кинул на застывшего маги еще один взгляд.

Он молча недоуменно смотрел на Синдбада. Заметив, что тот переоделся из повседневной одежды и распустил волосы, Джудар сложил несложные кусочки пазла воедино и, вспыхнув от смущения из-за своей недогадливости, повернулся обратно, надеясь, что унылый вид штор привнесет равновесие в его расшатанный внутренний мир.

Разве можно было ожидать, что его хотя бы ночью оставят одного, если днем Масрур неотступно следовал за ним по пятам?..

— Подожди, — не думая, сказал он, и Синдбад, только продолживший двигаться, послушно застыл. — Подожди, это… Это тво…

Джудар резко оборвал предложение и вздохнул, надеясь, что его душа не будет продолжать эту тему, которую он так глупо начал. Ему уже было достаточно напавшего на него беспокойного возбуждения от того факта, что Синдбад был всего в паре метров за его спиной.

И как он должен был заснуть в такой обстановке?

— Разве я вчера не говорил, что это моя комната? — удивленно спросил король, и Джудар приложил все усилия, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, как прогибается кровать из-за того, что тот укладывается спать на другой ее половине. — Нет, я точно сказал.

Что мог маги на это ответить? Вчера я настолько вымотался, что только видел, как открывается твой рот, но ни звука не слышал?

— Разве это проблема? — поинтересовался Синдбад, и Джудар готов был врезать ему за эти нотки недоумения в голосе. — По крайней мере прошлой ночью это тебе никак не мешало.

Мысленно застонав от этого подлого последнего удара, маги уткнулся лицом в подушку, надеясь этим хоть как-то стереть существование глупого короля из своей головы. Он не отрицал того, что от скуки любил поразвлечься со служанками и слугами во дворцах, но после никогда не оставался ночевать с ними. Джудар смутно припоминал, что в далеком детстве делил одну комнату с Серендиной и то только потому, что просто не хотел от нее отлипать.

Коха порой пытался пробраться в его комнату, с наигранной застенчивостью прижимая к себе подушку, но маги каждый раз безжалостно прогонял его прочь. Больше никто не посягал на его кровать, и Джудар был этим вполне доволен.

— Разве что… — решил добавить что-то к своим словам Синдбад, но тоже замолчал.

Разве что что? Маги в конце концов решил, что это была просто маленькая месть за его собственные недосказанные ранее слова и не стал заострять на этом внимание. Промычав что-то невразумительное на пожелание короля спокойной ночи и заслужив этим от него смешок, Джудар заворочался, пытаясь найти удобную для казавшегося невозможным сна позу, и застыл на боку. То, что волшебная палочка находилась прямо под подушкой, немного его успокаивало.

За спиной размеренно дышал Синдбад, и хоть маги на мгновение стало интересно, в какой позе тот спит, он решил на этот раз не любопытствовать. Тот факт, что он, возможно, проведет так еще несколько ночей, пока наконец не доведет короля до белого каления и тот его не выгонит, будоражил разум, но внезапно Джудар обнаружил, что рух его души, всегда казавшаяся днем необычно пронзительно резкой и шумной, ночью действовал на него убаюкивающе.

Маги шумно выдохнул от нахлынувших мутных воспоминаний о том времени, когда кто-то пел ему колыбельную на ночь, и закрыл глаза.

***

Тошнотворные сны, любезно созданные проклятьем Иснана, не собирались отпускать его и этой ночью, словно надеясь измотать до такой степени, чтобы он был не в состоянии избавиться от них днем. Джудар никогда не принимал павшего волшебника всерьез и никак не ожидал, что его воля окажется настолько сильна.

Его сердце болезненно ёкало от мысли, что так ему и с Гёкуэн точно не справиться.

Как бы широко маги ни распахивал глаза, он не видел ровным счетом ничего кроме кромешной темноты, словно весь мир поглотила черная рух, которую он так заботливо растил в себе мыслями о мести. Джудар слышал только свое оглушающее прерывистое дыхание и стискивал зубы, боясь, что на самом деле оно принадлежит кому-то другому, стоявшему за его спиной и молча насмехавшемуся над ним. Он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, хотя знал, что должен был бежать вперед, искать _его_ , пусть даже он беспомощен и бесполезен…

Пусть даже он давно знает, что во всем происходящем нет ни капли смысла…

— Джудар?..

Волшебник раздраженно мотнул головой, не в восторге от того, что кто-то счел нужным прервать его поиски.

— Ты не спишь?

Почувствовав чужое тепло, маги застыл, тяжело дыша и стискивая в пальцах простынь, пытаясь прийти в себя. Вся эта погоня, чувство безусловной беспомощности и безысходности…

Это не его кошмары.

Его собственные кошмары даже близко не были _такими_.

Чуть не подавившись вздохом, Джудар слегка повернул голову, с неприкрытой радостью понимая, что может различить что-то в темноте. Его рука взметнулась вверх, и он дрожащими пальцами коснулся чужой ладони на своем лбу, резко перевернувшись на другой бок, хоть не мог видеть в темноте своего предполагаемого врага. Он напрягся, чувствуя, как мелко трясется тело, и, чуть приподнявшись, приготовился использовать борг, пытаясь нашарить под подушкой свою волшебную палочку.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил его Синдбад, и на это маги мог бы даже рассмеяться, если бы успел собрать разбившееся на осколки самообладание.

Это был _Синдбад_ , и Джудар помнил, какое _облегчение_ было написано на его лице тогда, в Балбадде, когда джинн Аладдина буквально пытался разорвать его на куски.

Это был Синдбад, и, несмотря на все ошибки и проступки маги, он никогда не пытался ни покалечить, ни убить его, в отличии от того же джинна, которому для принятия подобного решения хватило всего пары минут в обществе черного солнца.

Джудар выдохнул и, забывшись, на мгновение закрыл глаза, опустившись обратно и пытаясь расслабиться. Вспомнив кошмар, он тут же распахнул их и крепко сжал чужую ладонь, пытаясь успокоиться присутствием другого человека.

Синдбад, казалось, не возражал. Напротив, он начал мычать какую-то незнакомую мелодию, сжимая его пальцы в ответ.

— Что это? — спустя какое-то время хрипло спросил маги, ёжась от прилипавшего к вспотевшей коже покрывала.

— Хм? — рассеянно выдал тот, словно Джудар отвлек его от важных размышлений. — «Славная Синдрия». Гимн Синдрии.

Маги не удержался и фыркнул, прижимаясь щекой к подушке, и отвел чужую руку в сторону, расположив ее между ними, но не отпуская. Судя по тому, откуда доносился голос, Синдбад сидел рядом с ним. Джудару даже казалось, что он мог различить в темноте его силуэт.

— В самом деле? — усмехнулся он. — Ты уверен, что он подходит этой… ситуации?

Король немного передвинулся, шурша простынью, и глаза маги метнулись вслед за ним.

— Ничего другого в голову не пришло, — чуть недовольно признался тот и громко зевнул. — Если есть идеи получше, то я слушаю.

У Джудара даже намека на идею не было, так что он бросил эту затею, даже не начав.

— Вчера… — замявшись, начал он. — Вчера я тоже…

Синдбад утвердительно зевнул еще раз и крепче сжал его руку.

— Ты всё время повторял одно и то же имя, — сказал он и сделал паузу, а маги не имел и малейшей догадки, кого именно он мог звать во сне. — Сетта.

— Понятия не имею, кто это, — пробормотал Джудар, не соврав ни в едином слове. — Всё из-за этого тупого проклятья.

Король замолчал, и отсутствие ответа повлекло за собой неприятную тишину, заставившую маги, готового сейчас хоть скрежет стекла часами слушать, лишь бы слышать хоть что-то, сжать руку под подушкой в кулак. Холод волшебной палочки приятно остужал разгоряченную кожу.

— Итак, — прервавшись ненадолго, чтобы призывно зевнуть и наконец добившись ответного зевка от маги, заговорил Синдбад. — Ты что-то упомянул о различных типах рух.

Джудар был уверен, что король мог прочесть атмосферу и в полной темноте, но для верности всё же решил отпустить саркастичное замечание:

— Ничего лучше опять на ум не пришло?

Синдбад потянул его ладонь вверх, и маги тут же представил, как тот разводит руками в жесте, признающем полное и безоговорочное поражение, и фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть рвущийся наружу смех.

— После плохого сна нужно отвлечься. Разговоры вполне неплохо подходят, — спокойно ответил тот.

Образ Синдбада, которому чаще чем хотелось бы приходилось помогать своим товарищам справляться с возвращавшимися по ночам болезненными воспоминаниями, казался совершенно естественным. Так же как и образ Синдбада, предпочитающего справляться со своими собственными кошмарами в одиночку.

Сам не зная, почему, Джудар стиснул зубы.

— И то верно, — ответил он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джудар: Я не смогу заснуть будучи в одной комнате с этим глупым королем  
> Джудар: "Почти мгновенно заснул и позже проспал до утра так спокойно, как давно не спал"  
> Джудар: Хм  
> Джудар: ...  
> Джудар: Интересно  
> Джудар: Это так работает только с Синдбадом, или...  
> Синдбад: Не надо проверять на других!


	15. Chapter 15

Джудар звонко чихнул, сам вздрогнув от неожиданности, и, с трудом разлепив глаза, сонно уставился перед собой, пытаясь сообразить, стоит ли вообще предпринимать попытку взбодриться. Стоявший на другом конце комнаты спиной к нему Синдбад коротко обернулся, но в утренней полутьме маги не удалось разобрать выражения его лица.

Поежившись и шмыгнув носом, он еще сильнее укутался в свое покрывало, чувствуя, как начинает дрожать от холода. Он уже начал проклинать свою прижившуюся в невыносимо жарком Балбадде привычку раздеваться на ночь, но не мог перебороть лень, чтобы подняться и вновь одеться. Вместо этого Джудар, устало закрыв глаза, начал прикидывать, получится ли у него в полусонном состоянии успешно применить магию жара, чтобы поднять температуру в комнате, не спалив ее при этом.

Услышав звук шагов, маги встрепенулся и повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с подошедшим Синдбадом.

— Доброе утро, — спокойным тоном сказал тот, накрывая свою душу вторым покрывалом. — Замерз?

— Синдрия слишком холодная ночью, — кивком поблагодарив, пожаловался Джудар и, поморщившись, дотянулся рукой до ледяных ступней, пытаясь хоть как-то их согреть.

— Крохотный каменный остров посреди океана, кто бы мог подумать, — отозвался король, вновь удаляясь.

Маги недовольно уставился на него, прервавшись только чтобы зевнуть.

— Ты слишком бодрый и язвительный, — фыркнул он. — Иди отсюда.

Однако Синдбад вернулся с аккуратно сложенной стопкой дополнительных покрывал, и Джудару пришлось отказаться от своих слов, пусть даже только мысленно. Проиграв борьбу неведомым силам, пытавшимся сомкнуть его веки, он, чуть поерзав, устроился поудобнее и приготовился спать дальше, не имея и малейшего желания следовать режиму дня своей родственной души.

Синдбад накрыл его одним покрывалом.

Затем еще одним.

Не сумев притвориться дремлющим, Джудар прыснул со смеху.

— Думаю, этого будет достаточно, — сам едва удерживаясь от смеха, сказал король, добавив последнее покрывало. — Или хочешь чего-нибудь погорячее?

— И так сойдет, — пробормотал маги, стараясь не запутаться во всех слоях.

Когда ему пришло в голову спросить Синдбада, который час, тот уже успел уйти.

***

За дверью его опять ждал Масрур, Джудар был в этом уверен. Промотавшись весь вчерашний день с молчаливым фаналисом, он ненамеренно запомнил, как звучит его рух, и мог разобрать ее неспешный щебет даже из другой комнаты.

Этому генералу в самом деле нечем было заняться? Маги _всё_ время придется быть под чьим-то наблюдением?

Это начинало раздражать.

Но Джудар попытался спрятать злость подальше.

Наконец открыв дверь, перед которой он, застыв, простоял несколько минут, маги кинул недовольный взгляд на своего сопровождающего, но в процессе отвлекся, удивленно уставившись на стоявший рядом с фаналисом цветок в горшке, достававший ему почти до колена.

— Это еще что? — скорчив озадаченное лицо, спросил он.

Масрур меланхолично посмотрел на него, потом на своего соседа и ответил:

— Это цветок.

Джудар зарекся когда-либо что-либо спрашивать у фаналисов. Фыркнув, он присел на корточки рядом с растением и, вытащив аккуратно сложенную бумажку, раскрыл ее и бросил мимолетный взгляд.

«Прошу, научи меня. Хакурю», — гласила она знакомым почерком, заставив маги пораженно распахнуть глаза.

Он вроде как говорил вчера принцу сказать что-то подобное, если он передумает и решит учиться у него. Однако Джудар просто шутил от всего сердца, даже не думая всерьез, что Хакурю в самом деле сменит гнев на милость.

Маги, растерянно поджав губы, посмотрел на цветок, гордым доказательством стоявший перед ним. Помедлив несколько секунд, он схватил его и вернулся обратно в комнату, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

Поставив горшок на стол и сев в кресло рядом, Джудар взял предусмотрительно оставленное перо и неровно вывел свой вопрос на предплечье выше браслетов, рассеянно поглаживая при этом нежные лепестки цветка.

Отлично подходит, как и ожидалось от этого упрямого мальчишки.

«Ты встречал сегодня Хакурю?»

Дожидаясь ответа, он начал медленно вливать в растение, выросшее с помощью магой принца, проклятье Иснана, не слишком заботясь об аккуратности и щепетильном отделении собственной. Маги вроде него мог не задумываться о таких мелочах, которые вполне могли бы довести волшебника среднего класса до истощения магой и мучительной смерти.

«Он поджидал меня сегодня утром у выхода из здания».

Джудар не умел ни определять настроение своей души по почерку, ни читать его мысли на расстоянии, но почему-то ему казалось, что Синдбада эта ситуация очень забавляет.

«Назвал с десяток причин, почему тебе нельзя находиться в Синдрии. Я даже проникся».

Маги хмуро уставился на цветок, который хоть и не менялся внешне, но любой не лишенной интуиции человек обходил бы его теперь стороной. Встрепенувшись, Джудар обернулся, кинув взгляд на дверь, наконец вспомнив, что за ней находился один из фаналисов, известных этой самой интуицией.

О Масруре он как-то успел забыть.

«Но юному принцу далеко до моего уровня убеждения, что я не преминул продемонстрировать».

— Юному принцу, тоже мне старикан… — пробормотал он себе под нос Джудар, отвечая коротким «Ясно» и возвращая свое внимание цветку, со вздохом закрывая глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться.

Дело тянулось медленнее и оказалось более нудным и изнурительным, чем он ожидал. Проклятье, изо всех сил пытаясь выжить и остаться на том же месте, вгрызалось, раздражая, в его магой, заставляя вырывать из нее целые куски. Когда он наконец перестал чувствовать напряжение из-за чужого воздействия, Джудар немного приуныл, осознав после быстрого взгляда в сторону окна, что до сулящего отдых вечера еще очень далеко.

Поднимаясь из кресла, он опасно пошатнулся, глухо хлопнув ладонью по столу, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Похоже, он несколько переоценил силу несравненных маги. Или просто отсутствие нагрузок сыграло свою роль.

Постояв немного на месте, приходя в себя, Джудар осторожно поднял свое творение. Теперь можно было прямиком отправляться к Когёку.

Знать бы еще, где она находится.

И он сам.

***

— Посторонним вход воспрещен, — нагло проговорил Джудар, захлопывая дверь перед самым носом фаналиса. Тот не выглядел ни оскорбленным, ни возмущенным — такого скучного человека еще поискать надо.

Маги, услышавший достаточно слухов о невероятной остроте любого из шести чувств фаналисов, сразу же наложил звуковой барьер на все покои своей кандидатки, не позволяя даже малейшему шороху покинуть их. Хоть он и не собирался обсуждать с Когёку что-то, не предназначенное для посторонних ушей, его совершенно не радовало, что каждое его слово будет позже доложено Синдбаду.

— Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты стучался и просил разрешения войти, — глухим голосом сказала, увидев его, девушка, сидевшая на кровати у стены.

Мимо, заметно спеша, проскочила служанка с поклажей в руках, которую Когёку проводила недовольным взглядом заметно покрасневших глаз, не двигаясь с места. У Джудара на мгновение промелькнула мысль, что он, возможно, действительно пришел не вовремя, но он сразу же отмел ее.

— Ты что, ревешь, что ли? — насмешливо спросил он, заставляя принцессу горделиво вскинуть голову, и широким шагом приблизился к ней, обеими руками протягивая ей цветок. — Держи, подарок.

Когёку удивленно распахнула глаза и безропотно приняла его. Ее взгляд метался от причудливого растения к искусно украшенному горшку и обратно. Маги молча наблюдал за тем, как она, ненадолго поникнув, стиснула свой нежданный подарок в руках.

— Спасибо! — очнувшись от нахлынувших мыслей, сказала она, неловко повысив голос. Чуть прокашлявшись, принцесса лукаво спросила. — Это благодарность?

— Думай как хочешь, — немедленно ответил Джудар, заставив девушку хихикнуть. — Но мне нужно, чтобы ты следила за ним. Чтобы он не завял и всё такое. И еще его нужно доставить на материк. Но не в Коу.

Когёку, не готовая к внезапно свалившимся на нее заданиям, резко выпрямила спину, словно оказавшись перед строгим учителем.

— Больше похоже на просьбу, а не на подарок, — недовольно нахмурив брови, заметила она и, нагнувшись, поставила цветок на пол рядом с кроватью.

— Это очень важно для меня, так что не подведи, — сказал Джудар и плюхнулся на кровать рядом ней, заставив девушку покачнуться. Закинув ногу на ногу, он холодным взглядом проводил испуганную служанку, тут же сбежавшую в другую комнату и, как он надеялся, предупредившую остальных не мешать им. — Что за шум?

Не слишком радостная от вторжения в свое личное пространство принцесса немного отодвинулась в сторону.

— Завтра вечером мы возвращаемся домой.

Застыв ненадолго, маги повернул голову, удивленно разглядывая ее недовольное личико.

— Чего? — недоуменно брякнул он. — Почему так внезапно?

— И вовсе не внезапно, — нервно сплетя пальцы, ответила она. — От меня уже долгое время требуют, чтобы я вернулась домой.

Джудар хмыкнул и, закинув голову, внимательно уставился на нее, очевидно, заставляя этим поджимать губы.

— Тогда почему ты сейчас решила вернуться?

— Решила и решила, какое тебе дело? — раздраженно вздернув нос, заявила она и, сложив руки на груди, отвернулась.

— Чего ты так кипятишься-то? — наклонив голову вбок, поинтересовался он и, заметив, что Когёку не собирается отвечать, безжалостно ткнул ее пальцем в бок, заставив ойкнуть, показывая, что разговор еще не окончен.

— Потому что я не хочу возвращаться, конечно же, — пробубнила девушка себе под нос, отодвигаясь подальше и с опаской держась за пострадавший бок.

— Ну так не возвращайся, — пожав плечами, легкомысленно посоветовал Джудар.

Когёку вспыхнула и, нахмурившись, повернулась к нему.

— Я принцесса! И у меня есть долг перед моей страной, — ответила она с таким жаром, что даже маги понял, что она не первые сутки терзает себя подобными мыслями.

Многозначительно фыркнув, Джудар, к счастью для себя, свободный от чувства долга и ответственности, откинулся на кровать, глядя на светлый потолок. Накопившаяся усталость накатила волной, и он на секунду прикрыл глаза, тут же распахнув их, понимая, что иначе тут же заснет.

— Ты ведь будешь в порядке? — спустя немалый промежуток времени, Джудар даже не был уверен, не успел ли он между делом немного подремать, тихо спросила она.

— Разумеется, — всё так же легкомысленно ответил маги. — Что со мной может случиться?

Красноречивый взгляд принцессы разбил все его надежды на то, что она безоговорочно в него верит. Однако учитывая то, что она уже два раза вытаскивала его из сулящих смерть передряг, ее можно было понять.

— Знаешь, несмотря на всё произошедшее, я рада, что ты нашел свою родственную душу, — с грустной улыбкой, не совсем подходившей ее словам, сказала ему Когёку.

Джудар молча закусил губу. Подобные признания всегда давались ему с трудом.

— Пожалуй, я тоже рад, что Синдбад оказался моей родственной душой, — отводя взгляд в сторону, нехотя признал он.

Эти слова, к его недоумению, тут же вызвали у принцессы смех.

— Какой же ты странный! — утирая выступившие слезы, воскликнула она.

— И ты только сейчас это поняла? — недовольный ее смешливым тоном, спросил он. — Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Когёку, отвернувшись, затряслась от смеха, и Джудар пожалел, что больше не может до нее дотянуться, чтобы заслуженно наказать за подобное поведение. Двигаться вообще не хотелось.

— Ты неправильно понял, — вдоволь насмеявшись, покачала головой принцесса. Ее настроение явно поднялось. — Просто понимаешь, люди обычно говорят «Я так рад, что моя душа оказалась хорошим человеком!» или что-нибудь вроде «Я так рад, что моя душа тоже художник, мы полностью понимаем друг друга!», но не наоборот, как ты сейчас.

Маги кивнул, закинув руки за голову. Он, казалось, тоже пару раз слышал подобные слащавые фразы.

— Всё довольно просто, — решил объяснить он Когёку их с королем отношения. — Если бы моя душа не оказалась Синдбадом, мне было бы плевать на мою душу. Если бы я не оказался душой Синдбада, ему было бы плевать на меня.

Услышав это, девушка жалобно свела брови к переносице.

— Я не совсем знаю, почему, но мне кажется, это ужасно печально, что ты говоришь подобное, — обреченно опустив плечи, грустно поделилась она.

Джудар, находивший только что озвученный им самим факт вполне приятным, фыркнул в ответ, решив, что она так ничего толком и не поняла, и перевернулся на бок, подложив руку под голову. Пошуршав немного, принцесса поднялась с кровати и, подняв цветок, отправилась дальше по делам, собирать свои многочисленные пожитки вместе со служанками.

Немного взволнованный поднятой темой, хоть и не признавая этого даже в своих собственных мыслях, Джудар раздраженно уставился на стену. Стена, казалось, тоже молча осуждала его за сказанные слова, хоть в них не было и капли лжи, так что он, вновь недовольно фыркнув, закрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Ему всё больше начинало казаться, что если подремать всего полчаса, то станет намного легче и перестанет наконец противно душить в груди.

Отдыху не было суждено состояться — всего через пару минут он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему плечу и сквозь дрему услышал, как его зовут по имени. Едва проморгавшись ото сна, он повернулся, чтобы увидеть взволнованное лицо Когёку.

— Снаружи стоит Синдбад, — нервно сжимая ткань платья тонкими пальцами, сообщила она. — Похоже, он тебя ищет.

Удивленный тем, что его душа явилась разыскивать его, не использовав перед этим их связь, Джудар медленно поднялся и, зевнув во весь рот, зарылся рукой в волосы, пытаясь проморгаться. Взгляд упал на исписанную левую руку — в глаза сразу кинулось несколько фраз, стоявших особняком — «Хочешь увидеть кое-что интересное?», «Джудар?» и «Где ты?» — и тонувших среди кучи более мелких.

Возможно, прошло больше пары минут.

Ловко соскочив на пол, Джудар неровным шагом устремился к выходу, оставляя Когёку позади, сонно протирая глаза. Приблизившись к двери, он услышал за ней приглушенные голоса и, легонько стукнув костяшками пальцев по стене, снял звуковой барьер, радуясь, что вспомнил об этом перед тем, как уйти.

Синдбад, сосредоточенно кивавший в ответ полузнакомой Джудару женщине, щеголявшей в крайне вызывающем наряде, услышав скрип двери, тут же повернулся к нему, удивленно вскинув бровь.

— Ты снова спал? — вместо приветствия в лоб спросил он.

— А что, так заметно? — с сарказмом поинтересовался маги, устало потирая переносицу. В идеале он бы сейчас раздобыл гору персиков и устроился бы под каким-нибудь ветвистым деревом для продолжения послеобеденного сна.

Обед он, похоже, тоже пропустил.

— У тебя говорящий о многом красный след на щеке, — усмехнулся Синдбад, показывая пальцем на своей щеке, словно Джудару было не всё равно.

Маги пробурчал что-то невразумительное в ответ и перевел взгляд со своей души на его спутницу, весьма воинственно поглядывающую на него. Он как-то оскорбил ее лично? Точно, разбил один-другой барьер, но с кем такого не случается.

— Ты слишком много спишь, Джудар. Ты точно здоров? — с намеком на волнение, которому маги не слишком-то поверил, спросил Синдбад.

Тот, сложив руки на груди, задумчиво прислонился спиной к дверному косяку, кинув взгляд в сторону комнаты, заметив, как Когёку тихонько подбирается ближе, чтобы послушать, стараясь остаться незамеченной.

И она еще говорила ему, что это он странный.

— Вполне здоров, — рассеянно ответил он, глядя прямо на принцессу, скрывшуюся от короля Синдрии за приоткрытой дверью, и этим, скорее всего, сводя все ее попытки быть скрытной на нет. — Только голоден.

Синдбад фыркнул, и Джудар почувствовал себя разленившимся котом, способным только спать, есть и жалобно мяукать по ночам. Недовольно надувшись, он нахмурился.

— Если ты свободен, то пойдем со мной, я прикажу принести еды, — не сбавляя уровня насмешливости в голосе, предложил король.

— «Увидеть кое-что интересное», да? — уточнил маги, проведя пальцем по надписи на своей руке, слишком долго остававшейся непрочитанной. Заметив, как Когёку взволнованно подалась вперед, он беззлобно щелкнул ее по носу. — Ты тоже хочешь, что ли?

Девушка яростно замотала головой, и от Джудара не ускользнуло то, что Синдбад сделал полшага вперед, чтобы заглянуть в комнату, но сдержался, хотя маги не сомневался, что никто не посмел бы оспорить его право быть где угодно в своем собственном дворце.

— Тогда я пошел, — продолжая обращаться к своему кандидату, пожав плечами, сказал Джудар и, выпрямившись, махнул ей рукой на прощанье, закрывая за собой дверь с другой стороны. — Не беспокойся, мы еще повеселимся перед твоим отъездом, бабка.

Недовольное бурчание Когёку по поводу подобного прозвища было заглушено дверью, и Джудар, в два шага преодолев расстояние до своей души, застыл перед ним, понятия не имея, куда идти, но уже горя от любопытства.

— Ты ничего не забыл? — спросил Синдбад, заставляя маги недоуменно наклонить голову набок. Кроме палочки, которую он не выпускал из рук, особой поклажи у него не было. Хмыкнув, король взмахом руки указал на свою спутницу, так же, как и маги, сжимавшую свой волшебный посох в руках. — Позволь представить, это Ямурайха, придворная волшебница Синдрии, одна из восьми генералов.

Джудар, не думая, что сам нуждается в представлении, без особого интереса приветственно махнул рукой у виска. Несший до этого молчаливую службу Масрур успел исчезнуть в неизвестном ему направлении.

Последовав за Синдбадом, маги, сдавшись сонливости и зевоте, немного отстал, оказавшись бок о бок с волшебницей, изредка кидавшей на него полные подозрения взгляды. Когда это ему чуть надоело, он напустил на себя раздраженный вид, пользуясь преимуществом своего роста, заставляя ее еще крепче ухватиться за посох и насупиться.

И эта малявка — тот самый легендарный гений, известный на весь Запад? Джудар бы скорее решил по ее наряду, что она одна из наложниц, молящихся на ночь о том, чтобы родить от своего господина.

Он попытался придумать какую-нибудь тему для разговора или хотя бы найти в себе желание начать беседу, но с треском провалился.

— Джудар вчера рассказывал мне о типах рух, и, должен признаться, его объяснения я понял намного лучше твоих, Ямурайха, — кинув взгляд через плечо на следовавшую за ним по пятам пару волшебников, непринужденно разрушил молчание Синдбад.

Он пытался таким образом посеять вражду между ними? Если бы Джудар был всеобще признанным гением магии, то точно бы взбесился от подобного замечания. Однако девушка лишь немного пристыженно втянула голову в плечи.

— Скорее всего, я плохой учитель, — с натянутым смехом сказала она. Помедлив немного, она обратилась к маги. — Ты ведь волшебник второго типа, как и я, верно?

Джудар кивнул. Этого он никогда и не пытался скрывать.

— Исследования показывают, что волшебникам второго типа тяжело сходиться с людьми, с тобой это так же? — с маниакальным блеском в глазах спросила она.

— Я не просто волшебник, а маги. Мне незачем сходиться с людьми, они сами приходят ко мне, — отмахнулся он от девушки с ее странными вопросами, немного удивленный тем, что она употребила слово «волшебники», а не «люди». Значит, даже такой гений, как она, не сумел разглядеть, что рух обычных людей распределен по типам, как и у магов?

— Не слушай его, твои исследования верны, — заслужил своим замечанием еще один недовольный взгляд Синдбад. — Ведь в детстве он пытался подружиться с Масруром и Шаррканом, причем безуспешно.

Джудар закатил глаза, не понимая, зачем вообще говорить на подобную тему. Событий, случившихся настолько давно, он толком не помнил, но всё же сразу отмел такие глупые предположения:

— Не было такого.

— В самом деле, — без намека на вопросительный тон хмыкнул Синдбад и, не давая маги огрызнуться, продолжил. — Мы пришли. За это дверью находится Дуня Мусташим. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты взглянул на нее.

— Мусташим… — пробормотал Джудар, пытаясь воскресить в памяти то, что он слышал об этом ранее, но тут же его внимание было отвлечено расторопным слугой, подоспевшим с только что приготовленной едой, от запаха которой так и текли слюнки.

Из-за двери раздались какие-то странные голоса, и маги, забравший свою тарелку с едой и сморщившийся из-за обожженного в голодной спешке нёба, как и все остальные, включая стражников, уставился в сторону, из которой доносились визги. Решивший более не терзать свое любопытство Синдбад без стука раскрыл двери, натянув на лицо самую приветливую улыбку из возможных.

В комнате и в самом деле в кровати находилась девушка, на которую в какой-то немыслимой позе забрался Аладдин, при виде которого Джудар со злостью сжал тарелку в руке и стиснул зубы. Спустя пару секунд молчаливого недоумения только что пришедших, прерываемого разве что вздохами Дуни, Ямурайха отошла от шока и не жалея сил врезала малявке своим посохом, оттаскивая его подальше от девушки.

— Коротышка-извращенец, — пробормотал себе под нос маги, наблюдая за тем, как волшебница яростно усаживает мальчишку на диван у стены, подальше от Мусташим.

— Джудар! — изумленно воскликнул Аладдин, напрягаясь, на что тот, не слишком впечатленный, просто продолжил жевать, пытаясь как можно скорее набить пустой желудок. Свое прозвище он прекрасно помнил и в напоминаниях не нуждался.

— Аладдин, — всё же ответил он, проглотив кусок, чтобы придать ситуации драматичности, поймав внимательный взгляд своей души.

Усадив троицу магов на один диван, Синдбад принялся, витиевато выражаясь, объяснять девушке сложившуюся ситуацию. Совершенно не слушавший его Джудар, молниеносно уничтожив припасы на тарелке, принялся кидать насмешливые взгляды на сидевшего рядом коротышку, который явно стал немного сильнее. Находившаяся между двумя маги Ямурайха, как сокол, следившая за своим королем, явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. В какой-то момент она сорвалась с места и заставила Синдбада, в трогательном жесте схватившего Дуню за руку, немедленно отпустить ее.

После того, как слова «Магноштадт» и «Мусташим» были произнесены множество раз, Джудар наконец вспомнил связанную с ними историю. Находившуюся перед ним принцессу королевства гои, в котором волшебники считались лишь пушечным мясом, предназначенным принимать на себя удар, он мог обозначить как угодно кроме как «вызывающая интерес», что бы Синдбад не говорил.

Маги лишь мог злорадно убедиться, что она скоро умрет от истощения магой, хоть и находил это странным. Обычно подобная смерть поджидала слабых волей людей, павших в грех, а рух этой девушки…

Кажется, он всё же где-то видел ее раньше.

— Ты ведь одна из темных сосудов Аль Сармен! — щелкнув пальцами, воскликнул он, прерывая пламенную речь волшебницы, наконец вспомнив девушку. — Подчиненная Иснана.

— Кто ты такой? — напрягшись, как и все остальные в комнате, холодно спросила Дуня. Синдбад бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, толком ничего не сказавший маги.

— Я? Разве ты не слышала? Я Джудар, — разведя руками в стороны, без задних мыслей заявил он.

— Джудар? — недоуменно переспросила Мусташим, память которой была однозначно лучше его. — Джудар, жрец Аль Сармен?

— Именно.

— И что же жрец Аль Сармен делает в Синдрии?

— Меня об этом уже столько раз спрашивали, что мне уже лень объяснять, — отставив тарелку в сторону, закатил глаза маги, легко вскакивая на ноги. Синдбад нахмурился, но Джудар считал, что тот должен понимать, какие неприятности он всегда приносил королю одним своим присутствием. — Лучше скажи мне, почему у темного сосуда вроде тебя белая рух?

— Она покинула путь грехопадения и вернулась на правильную сторону, — с суровостью, не подходящей ни его возрасту, ни его внешности, ответил Аладдин сбоку от него. Однако он не учитывал, что Джудару без разницы, какую сторону он считает правильной.

— Использовал свою мудрость Соломона, значит? — хмыкнул маги, указывая на свой собственный лоб. — Это адски больно.

— Вовсе нет! — очнувшись от шока, отозвалась принцесса. — То, что сделал Аладдин — лучшее, что случалось со мной за много лет.

Джудар застыл, удивленно моргая и пытаясь переварить эту информацию.

— Вот как, — чуть помедлив, ответил он и, неуверенно пожав плечами, устремился к выходу из комнаты.

Хлопнув за собой дверью так, что охранявшие ее стражи вздрогнули, маги остановился, пройдя несколько шагов, скрипя зубами от злости.

Он прекрасно помнил тот момент, когда коротышка использовал на нем мудрость Соломона в Балбадде, которая принесла ему не только бесконечную череду лишенных спокойствия дней и ночей, но и невыносимую, раскалывающую его тело и разум пополам головную боль, от которой он корчился на земле, словно не до конца раздавленная гусеница.

Оказывается, как он и думал, эту боль ему в самом деле причинили из простой злости, наказывая по чужим правилам.

Вцепившись в одежду на груди, Джудар схватил ртом воздух, чувствуя, что задыхается. Черная рух сгустилась вокруг него, принося с собой успокаивающее тепло, и маги усмехнулся, чувствуя, что в этот момент Гёкуэн вполне могла бы им гордиться. Глаза нещадно горели, и он, сделав над собой усилие, закрыл их, пытаясь вогнать в легкие живительный воздух.

Вся эта Синдрия плохо на него влияла. С того самого момента, как он опустился на площадь во дворце, язвительно улыбаясь своей родственной душе, пребывавшей тогда в блаженном неведении, словно бы сам воздух давил на него в несколько раз сильнее, пытаясь выгнать из столь неподходящего ему места.

За его спиной хлопнула дверь, и Джудар подумал, что Синдбад, вероятно, несколько удивлен, что его душа всё еще здесь.

— Вы уже поговорили с принцессой? — раздался ненавистный голос сбоку от него, и маги, вздрогнув от неожиданности, бросил взгляд в его сторону.

Чертов ассасин и в самом деле умел незаметно подбираться, каким-то неведомым образом скрывая звук своей рух. Как же Джудар это ненавидел.

— Она вроде нормально себя чувствует, — спокойно проговорил Синдбад, и маги казалось, что тот буравит взглядом его спину.

Медленно выдохнув, чувствуя, как постепенно возвращается способность дышать, Джудар отпустил скомканную на груди ткань одежды.

— Она скоро умрет, — глухо ответил он и, убедившись, что глаза больше не горят, обернулся.

— Из-за чего?

Синдбад внимательно смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда. Аладдин же, прекрасно понимающий, о чем говорит другой маги, грустно посмотрел за плечо, на комнату, в которой осталась Дуня.

— При окрашивании рух в другой цвет огромное количество магой проходит сквозь сердце. Если оно не выдерживает и оказывается не в состоянии качать ее по всему телу, то человек в итоге умирает от истощения магой, — указывая на левую сторону груди, кратко пояснил Джудар.

Замолчав, он уставился на узорчатую стену, спрашивая себя, зачем он вообще это объясняет.

— Значит, это не связано с использованием темного сосуда? — задал вопрос Джафар с таким недоверием, что маги и без лишних подсказок понял, что генерал не поверит любому его ответу.

— Порой связано, — уклончиво пробормотал в итоге он, зацепившись взглядом за какой-то нарисованный цветок, жутко похожий на тот, который он днем отдал Когёку.

— Есть ли способ спасти этого человека? — серьезно спросил король.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Джудар, не слишком вдумываясь в свой ответ.

Он находил вполне ироничным тот факт, что принцесса страны, без зазрения совести использовавшая волшебников как скот, в конечном итоге умрет подопытной свинкой темных сосудов, изобретенных этими же волшебниками.

Пусть умирает, ему нет до нее дела. Иснан сам не уследил за своей подчиненной, к тому же она бесполезна, раз вернулась к белой рух.

— А _ты_ можешь ее спасти? — с нажимом на второе слово спросил Синдбад.

Этот вопрос застал Джудара врасплох.

— Что? — заторможенно переспросил он, немного растерянно вскидывая голову. — С чего бы мне ее спасать?

— Разве вы не из одной организации? — попытался пойти обходным путем Синдбад, очевидно, давя на отсутствующее у Джудара чувство долга.

— Не мое дело, — резко отозвался маги, стискивая зубы, чувствуя, как, только немного успокоившись, снова начинает злиться из-за напора своей родственной души.

Король замолчал ненадолго, и Джудар, одновременно желая, чтобы он больше не поднимал эту тему и чтобы поскорее закончил с ней, смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.

— Если я тебя попрошу… — завел он свою прежнюю шарманку, но маги тут же прервал его.

— Я всё равно ничего не сделаю.

Джафар явно насупился, недовольный тем, что такому благородному порыву, как спасение девушки, было отказано, а Аладдин растерянно переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого.

— И всё же ты спас Алибабу.

Джудару понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы соотнести полузнакомое имя с личностью. За это время чересчур уверенный на его вкус в себе Синдбад успел дойти до него. Маги со злой ухмылкой вскинул голову, глядя на него из-под нависшей челки.

— Если собираешься в дальнейшем это вспоминать, то я просто пойду и сам прокляну его, чтобы замять эту крохотную неурядицу.

— Джудар, ты… — начал тот, и маги прикусил щеку, пытаясь сдержаться.

Вообще-то он забыл, зачем нужно сдерживаться.

Он помнил только, что Синдбад был не первым и не последним человеком, считавшим, что совершенно нормально использовать его как инструмент для достижения своих целей, будь то непрерывный изматывающий призыв подземелий или бескорыстная жертва своего собственного здоровья ради полных незнакомцев. Джудар не понимал даже, какая его душе выгода от спасения этой выскочки, и понимать не хотел.

С того самого момента как он узнал, что _она_ тщательно распланировала всю его жизнь до малейших деталей, извратив его свободу и откровенно смеясь над его жалкими порывами к ней, маги едва мог вынести даже крохотную просьбу, не говоря уже о приказах. Особенно после того, как пропала эйфория от прибытия в Синдрию.

Откуда Синдбаду было знать об этом, на мгновение остановившись, спросил он сам себя. Джудар совершенно не хотел, чтобы король узнал _что-либо_ о его прошлом и в итоге начал его _жалеть_.

Если он чего-то не знал, то всегда можно было объяснить.

К сожалению, маги никогда не слыл спокойным и размеренным человеком, способным на понятные объяснения, особенно сейчас, когда невыносимо кипела кровь, а злость из-за того, что Синдбад вполне считал себя _вправе_ вновь и вновь просить его о чем-то подобном, только усугублялась щебетом черной рух.

— Что я? — резко вскинув голову, перебил его Джудар и, недолго думая, схватил свою душу одной рукой за грудки, заставляя неловко пошатнуться от неожиданности. — Что я, Синдбад? Ты думаешь, я твой раб, может, должник? Думаешь, свистнешь, и я примчусь по твоему первому зову исполнять твои прихоти?

— Разумеется, я так не думаю, — с легким раздражением в голосе ответил тот, крепко хватая его за руку, но не убирая ее от себя. — Просьбы на то и просьбы, а не приказы, что их можно отвергнуть.

— Тогда почему ты просишь, хотя я уже сказал, что отказываюсь? — повысив голос, потянул Джудар его на себя, заставив своим вопросом застыть. Как он и думал, Синдбад, великий глава альянса семи морей, совершенно разучился принимать отказы, привыкнув к тому, что любой выполнит его желание, стоит лишь надавить достаточно сильно, попросить достаточно много раз или припугнуть достаточными силой и влиянием.

Маги обожал эту черту в людях, обладающих седьмым типом рух, но порой он ее и ненавидел. Точнее говоря, он ненавидел ее, когда она начинала касаться его самого.

Привычку распоряжаться чужими судьбами ради своей пользы как вздумается.

Отчего-то Джудару казалось, что если он даст слабину сейчас и прогнется под желания Синдбада, то в итоге всё закончится той же непримиримой ненавистью к Гёкуэн, запершей его в золотой птичьей клетке жреца империи Коу.

— Всё это… Одно и то же, — еле слышно прошептал он самому себе и, медленно выдохнув, вскинул упрямый взгляд на растерянное лицо своей души, почему-то позволившее ему немного расслабиться.

Вырвав свою руку из ослабевшей хватки короля, Джудар отошел на несколько шагов спиной вперед, и, насмешливо показав язык и продемонстрировав средний палец, словно бунтующий подросток, пошел прочь, фамильярно махнув рукой на прощанье.

— Не пиши мне! Раздражает, — бросил он через плечо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Доп информация к АУ 2  
> Как и сам мир, в котором разворачивается большая часть действий Вселенной Маги, система родственных душ была создана Уралтуго, главным образом для поддержания белой рух, т.е. для того, чтобы не давать людям совершать грехопадение.
> 
> Уго, при рождении Синдбада: Этот человек... Он удивителен.  
> Уго, через некоторое время: Я-я должен выбрать ему достойную родственную душу.  
> Уго: Этот не подходит, эта тоже...  
> Уго: ...  
> Уго: Может, маги?  
> Шахерезада: Я пока не собираюсь умирать~  
> Юнан: Я слишком разочаровался в людях  
> Третий маги: ...  
> Уго: Подождем немного  
> Уго, спустя десять лет, при рождении Джудара: Вот так-то лучше! Идеально подходит столь выдающемуся человеку  
> Уго, при уничтожении родной деревни Джудара и его похищении: Черт
> 
> Уго: Что вы думаете о системе родственных душ?  
> Аладдин: Она чудесна!  
> Джудар: Да мне без разницы как-то  
> Фалан: Омерзительно  
> Иснан: Смешно  
> Арба: Не стоит даже упоминания  
> Уго: .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.


	16. Chapter 16

На следующий день Джудар узнал, что у Синдбада и в самом деле не было вкуса.

Крохотный кабинет, в которым торжественно заседал король, не смог бы вместить в себя и сотни человек, не оставляя места толпе знатных зевак, которые, казалось, питались одними громкими событиями, неизбежно происходящими рядом с главой государства. Отсутствие лишних людей давало некое чувство приватности, невозможное в обычном грандиозном тронном зале.

Не то чтобы кучка бесполезных аристократов когда-либо могла помешать Джудару нахально улыбаться.

Этого нельзя было сказать о Когёку, державшейся неуверенно, хоть в помещении было всего трое человек.

Хотя, помня, что третьим был Синдбад, можно сказать, державшейся неуверенно именно из-за этого.

Вечно сопровождавший ее Ка Кобун был временно изгнан маги за возражение его гениальной идее.

— Сразиться со мной в покрове джинна? — переспросил вносивший смуту в сердце его кандидатки король.

— Именно, тренировочный бой, — подтвердил Джудар, беспечно пожав плечами.

Тренировочные бои стояли на втором месте в списке его любимых вещей, уступая лишь настоящим. И персикам, неизменно занимавшим почетное нулевое место. Над тем, куда пристроить в эту строгую иерархию свою душу, он старался не думать.

Синдбад уставился на него долгим странным взглядом, из-за которого рух стоявшей рядом взволнованной принцессы, еще никогда не вызывавшей кого-то не из своей семьи на бой, пронзительно защебетала, заставляя маги раздраженно заткнуть пальцем одно ухо.

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — усмехнувшись, пробормотал король, переложив бумаги в стопку.

— Хм? — недоуменно наклонил голову Джудар, не улавливая хода его мысли.

— Я имею в виду, что один назойливый маги уже приходил ко мне со своей кандидаткой требовать тренировочного боя, — терпеливо объяснил Синдбад, безуспешно попытавшись разгрести получившуюся на столе кучу бумаг. Неудивительно, что ему приходилось брать работу в свои личные покои, иначе он бы просто утонул в ней.

— Ты про это.

Джудар испытующе глянул на свою нынешнюю кандидатку, пытаясь сравнить ее с предыдущей. Ни внешность, ни характер, ни мотивы, ни прошлое — казалось, между этими двумя девушками не было ничего общего кроме него самого. Когёку вопросительно уставилась на него снизу вверх, пряча сцепленные руки в длинных рукавах, и он отвернулся, игнорируя этот взгляд.

Сколько времени утекло с тех пор. Он сам стал намного выше.

— Раз уж в прошлый раз этому назойливому маги удалось добиться своей цели, — насмешливо начал он, разводя руки в стороны и качая головой. — Тогда может и в этот раз пойти тем же путем? Как это там было? — Джудар сделал паузу, честно пытаясь вспомнить. — Прошлый бой ты проиграл, лошара. Сейчас не соглашаешься, потому что боишься опять слиться, не так ли?

Синдбад тут же помрачнел, насупившись, показывая, что маги добился своими словами желаемого эффекта.

— Я не проиграл. Это был показательный бой, — заспорил он, откинувшись назад и сложив руки на груди, из-за чего заинтересованный взгляд Когёку заметался между ними двумя.

— Отговорка неудачника, — фыркнул Джудар.

Синдбад замолчал, смотря на него с явным недовольством. Когда его взгляд упал на растерянную принцессу, тщетно пытающуюся понять происходящее, он лукаво улыбнулся.

— Ностальгия какая, — усмехнувшись, сказал он и поманил свою душу пальцем. — Иди сюда.

— Чего? Думаешь, я твоя собака? — непонимающе съязвил Джудар, но всё же двинулся вперед, ведомый любопытством.

Когда он подошел достаточно близко к столу, за которым сидел король, тот невозмутимо поднялся со своего места и одним быстрым движением схватил маги за щеку, безжалостно растягивая ее и заставляя свою душу от неожиданности с хлопком упереться ладонью о поверхность стола, ненароком скидывая ближайшую стопку бумаг на пол.

— Раз уж ты так хочешь по-старому, — с неизменной усмешкой прокомментировал Синдбад свое действие.

Не совсем ожидавший столь подлого нападения Джудар на несколько секунд застыл, морщась, по за все эти годы не покинувшей его привычке помня, что если пытаться вырваться, то будет лишь больнее. Собравшись применить борг, чтобы избавиться от назойливой души, он вспомнил.

С тех пор утекло много времени. И сам он ведь стал выше. А в детстве он до многого не мог дотянуться без помощи магии. Включая эту нагло выпирающую из челки Синдбада прядь.

Самое время исправить это небольшое недоразумение.

Маги вполне мог себе представить, как смешно для окружающих в лице Когёку выглядела эта ситуация, когда Синдбад изо всех сил тянул его щеку, а он сам, не собираясь отступать, явно пытался вырвать другому прядь волос. По крайней мере когда он с победоносным видом вернулся к ней, потирая пострадавшую щеку, она одарила его взглядом из тех, которые обычно достаются маленьким несносным детям.

— Ладно, я согласен, — не самым спокойным голосом объявил король, поднимаясь из своего кресла, привлекая этим внимание принцессы, тут же перешедшей на новую стадию волнения, подстегнутую столь скорым развитием событий.

Она отодвинулась в сторону, позволяя Синдбаду выйти из комнаты и повести их к тому месту, на котором можно было бы провести тренировочный бой.

— Похоже, вы очень давно знакомы, — неловко смеясь, прикрывая рот рукавом, осторожно заметила она, идя за королем бок о бок со своим маги.

Джудар, сложив руки на груди, повернулся к ней.

— Сколько себя помню… Примерно? — ответил он, всерьез попытавшись вспомнить хоть что-то до встречи с Синдбадом не из того, что показала ему мудрость Соломона.

Получалось плохо.

Девушка вряд ли была высокого мнения о его памяти и поспешила выжидающе устремить свой взгляд на спину Синдбада. Не то чтобы Джудар был этим очень сильно оскорблен.

Убедившись, что Когёку ждет его более точного замечания король на мгновение задумался, потирая подбородок в невыносимо старческом жесте, заставившем маги фыркнуть.

— В нашу первую встречу мне было семнадцать, так что… около двенадцати лет, я думаю.

— Какой же ты старый, — не преминул вставить Джудар, быстро прикинув в уме.

Синдбад только с явным раздражением в голосе рассмеялся в ответ.

— Это дольше, чем мы с ним знаем друг друга, — чуть поникнув, отметила Когёку и, не давая другим времени на раздумье, задала вопрос. — И каким же Джударчик был тогда?

— Таким же наглым, только поменьше, — пожав плечами, ответил король и, не останавливаясь, наклонился, показывая ладонью примерный рост на уровне своего колена.

— В это очень просто поверить, — сказала принцесса, с бесконечным смирением на лице наблюдая за тем, как Джудар корчит рожи в спину своей душе, уверенный, что тогда он не был таким коротышкой.

Словно почувствовав это, Синдбад коротко обернулся.

— Всё такой же наглый, — заключил он и с улыбкой добавил, махнув ладонью от виска, подражая излюбленному жесту своей души. — Вечно делал так.

Когёку с жаром согласно закивала, а Джудар, решив возразить, прикусил язык, вспомнив, что использовал этот жест не далее как вчера.

Один король явно был слишком внимателен к деталям и страдал избытком свободного времени.

По пути маги прихватил с собой Хакурю, объявив этот показательный бой первым ему уроком, намереваясь убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Он знал, что принцу, в одиночестве оттачивавшему свои навыки во дворце, не доводилось увидеть силу покрова джинна во всей красе.

То, что он сам видел бессчетное множество раз.

— Постой, — крикнул он своей душе, когда они наконец пришли, окруженные толпой зевак, и указал пальцем на его кольцо, служившее сосудом джинна. Он чуть не забыл об этом. — Зепар. Не используй его.

— С чего бы мне делать поблажки? — поинтересовался тот. Синдбад был, очевидно, настроен более воинственно, чем Джудар ожидал.

— Ну если ты так хочешь промыть мозги имперской принцессе и этим развязать с Коу войну, то я не буду тебя останавливать, — ответил немного удивленный напором своей души маги, внимательно разглядывая его.

Мог ли тот быть… обижен?

В любом случае даже если бы Синдбад и собирался втихомолку использовать силу Зепара, как Серендина тогда, теперь, когда стоявшие рядом люди империи услышали слова Джудара, скрытности наступил конец.

— Я понял, — коротко согласился король и вернул свое полное внимание Когёку.

Задумчиво наклонив голову набок, маги уставился на его невозмутимое выражение лица, вызывающе приветливую улыбку и неистово порхающую вокруг белоснежную рух.

В самом деле… обижен из-за вчерашнего?

А ведь Джудар был уверен, что был его черед обижаться.

Его взгляд скользнул по подоспевшей троице с Аладдином во главе, за которой следовало несколько генералов. Маги мысленно сказал себе, что у него нет времени на игры с детьми. Пришлось повторить несколько раз, чтобы точно себя убедить.

— Способности джинна ведь являются военной тайной… Нормально ли выдавать их чужакам? — наблюдая за беседой двух обладателей джинна с расстояния, с которого невозможно было без магии расслышать их голоса, с сомнением в голосе спросил Хакурю.

— Способности джиннов Синдбада для меня далеко не секрет, — ответил Джудар, чуть прищурившись от волны энергии, разошедшейся, когда оба королевских сосуда облачились в покров. — К тому же большую часть он украл из моих подземелий, — пожаловался он между делом.

Маги, внезапно вспомнив, что он вроде как учитель принцу, решил было посоветовать тому что-нибудь невыносимо глупое вроде «Смотри внимательно!», но передумал, увидев, как Хакурю, совершенно позабыв о нем, с пораженным взглядом глядел, закинув голову, на бойцов, взметнувшихся в небо.

Джудар был доволен Когёку уже тем, что со стороны этот тренировочный бой не выглядел сплошными поддавками со стороны короля. Несколько минут понаблюдав за постепенно становящимся всё менее осторожным обменом ударов, он вернул свой взгляд к земле, устало потирая переносицу и пытаясь держаться ровно.

— Ты даже не смотришь, — обвиняюще бросил в его сторону принц, не отрывая взгляда, чувствуя возмущение за свою младшую кузину.

— Я всю ночь натаскивал эту бабку по искусству сражения против покрова джинна! — не менее возмущенно из-за незаслуженного упрека ответил Джудар.

— Слабак. Когёку и та выглядит бодрее тебя, — фыркнул Хакурю, наконец отрывая взгляд от развернувшегося в небе сражения. Маги даже не знал, радоваться этому или нет.

Он сам с такого расстояния едва мог различить ее силуэт на фоне голубого неба, не говоря уже о бодром внешнем виде.

— Потому что я использовал магию, чтобы избавить ее от усталости, — оскорбленно пробормотал он наконец. — К тому же…

— Почему они остановились? — прервал его мальчишка, и гневно сложивший на груди руки Джудар застыл, а затем закинул голову, прищуриваясь.

— Бабка применяет экстремальную магию.

Будь это настоящим сражением, Синдбад, конечно, не стал бы смирно стоять в сторонке, спокойно наблюдая за тем, как создается магия, способная одним махом уничтожить его крохотное королевство. Насколько маги мог видеть, он всё же ни на мгновение не отрывал от своей соперницы взгляда. Будь Джудар на его месте, то просто не сумел бы держаться так неподвижно, а начал бы вертеться, ища свою душу взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что великий глава альянса семи морей внимательно наблюдает за его боем.

Похоже, с Синдбадом было иначе.

— Невероятно… — выдохнул Хакурю, глядя на огромную волну, призванную принцессой, отлетевшей для удобства прочь с острова, ближе к океану.

Джудар же смотрел немного в другую сторону.

— Эта дуреха что… падает? — не ожидая ответа, спросил он у своего соседа и, сконцентрировав магой в области глаз, убедился даже на таком расстоянии, что Когёку лишилась своего покрова джинна.

Серьезно?

Он ведь сказал ей, что усталость, которую он смог снять магией, была лишь побочным эффектом небольшого истощения магой, появившегося из-за бессонной ночи. И что надо уметь рассчитывать оставшиеся силы, а не кидаться в омут с головой. Сказал и повторил два раза.

Синдбад наверняка уже заметил неэлегантное положение своей соперницы, но был слишком занят уничтожением ее экстремальной магии, чтобы успеть ей помочь, так что Джудар, обреченно вздохнув, решил сыграть героя, раз уж это была его собственная кандидатка, и, прикинув, где успеет ее поймать, бросился в ту сторону, оттолкнувшись и ускорившись с помощью магии, оставляя за собой порыв ветра. Кто-то за его спиной крикнул «Подожди!», но маги не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.

Хотелось тихо-мирно постоять в сторонке, а не тратить слегка восстановленную магой, чтобы спасти одну непутевую принцессу.

Без излишней грациозности затормозив в воздухе чуть выше уровня моря, Джудар вскинул голову, не отводя взгляда от летящей прямо на него Когёку и с осторожностью постепенно замедляя ее падение магией гравитации. На несколько мгновений он отвлекся, замораживая надвигавшуюся на него небольшую волну в несколько человек ростом, образовавшуюся после устранения экстремальной магии принцессы. В итоге не успев до конца остановить ее падение, он, поймав девушку, ухнул под ее тяжестью вниз и невольно коснулся пальцами ног воды.

Замораживать морскую воду с непривычки было тяжело, но маги всё же устроил себе средних размеров льдину и приземлился на нее, радуясь передышке от магии гравитации.

Одна только девушка — без сознания, как оказалось — которую он держал на руках, продолжала упорно тянуть его вниз своим ощутимым весом, заставляя Джудара всерьез задуматься над тем, чтобы просто положить ее на лед.

— Принцесса в порядке? — раздалось сверху, и маги вскинул голову, наблюдая за тем, как рядом плавно опускается Синдбад в покрове Фокалора.

— В полном, — ответил он и спросил. — Слушай, где моя одежда? Местные тряпки безумно неудобные.

— В моей комнате, — сказал король таким тоном, словно это само собой разумелось.

— Ясно, — вздохнул маги, чувствуя, как начинают ныть руки. Может, скинуть тяжесть на свою душу? Он-то явно привык таскать девушек.

Идея была настолько хороша, что Джудар приободрился и уже раскрыл рот, чтобы предложить неравноценный обмен, как принцесса предательски пошевелилась в его руках, медленно открывая глаза.

— Джударчик… — невнятно произнесла она, на что маги кивнул. — Ты меня поймал? Спа…

— Это был самый тупой проигрыш из всех, что я видел, — сразу же прервал ее он, не желая слушать слащавых слов благодарности, которых ему всё равно было бы мало.

Когёку тут же зарделась.

— Не стоит так говорить, Джудар, — с ободряющей улыбкой на лице вмешался стоявший неподалеку Синдбад, которого девушка до этого момента не замечала, судя по тому, как вздрогнула всем телом при звуке его голоса. — Принцесса достойно сражалась, как я и ожидал. Думаю, она лишь переволновалась из-за того, что ты также наблюдал.

— Из-за того, что я наблюдал? Какого черта? — недовольно переспросил маги, подмечая, как застыла улыбка на лице короля.

— Вполне естественно, когда ученик пытается показать своему учителю, что хорошо выучил урок и старается изо всех сил, — спокойно пояснил Синдбад, приводя Джудара в еще большее замешательство.

О чем эти двое вообще разговаривали перед боем? Явно не раззадоривали друг друга перед предстоящим сражением, это было уже ясно.

— Я совершенно не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, так что…

— Пожалуйста, не ссорьтесь! — зажмурившись от смущения, громко выкрикнула Когёку, словно бы на другом конце льдины стоял еще кто-то, с кем она и разговаривала. Джудар застыл, оглушенный таким пылом. Затем девушка тише добавила. — Я и так уже выучила вчера слишком много новых слов…

Маги фыркнул. Судя по перекошенному лицу Кобуна и шокированному девушки вчера он действительно значительно пополнил словарный запас ругательств принцессы, когда ворвался в ее покои, взбешенный отношением Синдбада.

— Каким боком это вообще на ссору похоже? — поинтересовался он, и Когёку ответила выразительным взглядом, так ему толком ничего и не сказавшим.

— Это правда, я действительно волновалась. Но намного важнее то, что мне было… очень весело! — сказала она.

— Это хорошо, — ответил Джудар и прикусил язык, чтобы не сморозить еще глупостей. Немного смущенный, он заявил, — А теперь слезай! Ты жутко тяжелая.

— Что?! — возмутилась Когёку и, извернувшись, назидательно ударила его локтем в бок.

В отместку маги отпустил принцессу, взвизгнувшую от неожиданности. Синдбад инстинктивно подался вперед, вытягивая руки перед собой, чтобы поймать ее, но девушка лишь плавно опустилась на лед, не ударившись.

— Развлекайтесь! — сказал маги и, развернувшись, отправился обратно к Синдрии, чувствуя, как от очередного падения магой ниже нормы начинают разливаться по всему телу усталость и тупая боль.

***

— Ты все-таки не собираешься провожать принцессу? — ровным тоном спросил Синдбад, вновь сидевший за столом в своем кабинете.

Стоявший у стены и задумчиво разглядывавший творение какого-то подвыпившего мастера Джудар бросил на него взгляд через плечо, всё еще пытаясь понять, обижен ли король на что-то.

— Она уже один раз разрыдалась и выпросила себе око рух, лучше к ней вообще больше не подходить. Кто знает, что ей в голову взбредет, — ответил он, останавливаясь взглядом на парном оке, покоившемся на столе перед его душой.

— Позволь поправить. Она расплакалась, потому что не хотела возвращаться домой одна, и ты, чтобы хоть как-то ее успокоить, выпросил у Ямурайхи око рух, — не отвлекаясь от работы, высказал свою точку зрения Синдбад.

Джудар в ответ только фыркнул.

Проведя еще несколько минут в тишине, прерываемой только пошкрябыванием пера по бумаге, он начал бросать на свою родственную душу постепенно становящиеся всё более нервными взгляды. Ему казалось, что Синдбад молчаливо его осуждает, но он никак не мог плюнуть на это и сбежать в свое удовольствие на свободу.

Спустя полчаса напряженной тишины, которую не прерывали посетители, как бы он мысленно не молил об этом, Джудар неловко прокашлялся и хриплым голосом спросил:

— Как сильно… ты хочешь спасти ту девчонку?

Синдбад, изумленно распахнув глаза, уставился на него, на несколько секунд потеряв дар речи.

— Очень сильно, — решительно ответил он.

Маги хмыкнул, искренне не понимая, зачем тому это, и пожал плечами. Поборов вновь повисшее молчание, усугублявшееся внимательным взглядом короля, он сказал:

— Я сам не хочу ее спасать, да и не смог бы. Но знаю кое-кого, у кого, возможно, получится.

— Кто это? — сцепив пальцы перед собой, напряженно спросил тот.

— Рен Коэн.

— Рен Коэн… — эхом повторил Синдбад и, стиснув зубы, уставился прямо перед собой, перебирая в уме варианты.

Маги рассчитывал на то, что Феникс его кандидата будет способна поддерживать поток магой в теле Дуни и одновременно лечить ее покалеченное сердце до тех пор, пока девушка не будет здорова.

Подождав немного, Джудар продолжил:

— Если отправишь ее в Балбадд вместе с Когёку, то вполне успеешь, прежде чем она засохнет. Подкинешь каких-нибудь старых толстых книжек, и Коэн будет вне себя от счастья.

Синдбад тяжело ссутулился, размышляя над его словами, и Джудар вполне понимал, почему он медлит. Ни один глава государства не желал оказаться в долгу у другого. Однако делом маги было лишь предложить вариант спасения, принимать его или нет, было решением короля.

Какое ему до этого дело.

— Я понял, — внезапно ответил тот, вырывая свою душу из невеселых размышлений, и резко поднялся, с грохотом отодвигая свое кресло. — Благодарю тебя.

Не оглядываясь, Синдбад решительно устремился к выходу и хлопнул за собой дверью, положив конец их разговору.

Не ожидавший столь стремительного развития событий Джудар застыл ненадолго, а затем направился к ютившемуся в дальнем углу дивану, уже давно манившему его. Войдя в свой кабинет, его душа первым делом указала ему на этот самый предмет мебели, но до этого момента маги даже близко не казалось, что он сможет хоть немного расслабиться.

Даже сейчас он чувствовал себя ужасно. Не стоило поддаваться на какие-то незнакомые угрызения совести. Уверенность в том, что он только что совершил грубую и глупую ошибку, росла с каждой секундой.

Спустя несколько минут маги, всё еще стоявший рядом с диваном и скептически его разглядывавший, вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся, услышав, как вновь громко открылась дверь.

— Знаешь что, Джудар, — глубоко вздохнув, сказал чуть запыхавшийся Синдбад, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ты совершенно не умеешь успокаивать плачущих девушек.

— Ну уж извините, — недоуменно фыркнул тот. — Куда уж мне до бабника семи морей.

— Именно. Поэтому мне придется тебя научить.

Джудар непонимающе посмотрел на него, приближающегося спокойным шагом, затем глянул в сторону, пытаясь угадать, откуда Синдбад собирается доставать девушку для тренировки, желательно плачущую, и внезапно для себя оказался заключен в объятья.

— Спасибо.

Маги, засопев, обреченно уткнулся носом в шею своей душе, решив, что порой можно и ошибиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Раз уж точка зрения Синдбада остается вне истории, стоит разместить ее здесь :D  
> Джудар: "Он... обижен?"  
> Когёку: Бла-бла-бла, Джударчик, бла-бла  
> Синдбад: "Нельзя... смеяться"  
> Синдбад: "Нельзя... Джударчик, в самом деле"
> 
> После облачения в покров джинна:  
> Когёку: Это Фокалор!  
> Синдбад: ?  
> Синдбад: Верно  
> Когёку: Это тот самый джинн, что разбил сердце Лерайе братца Кохи! Джудар всю ночь рассказывал мне о твоих джиннах  
> Синдбад: Всю...  
> Синдбад: "Всю ночь?"  
> Синдбад: ...  
> Синдбад: "Нельзя... ревновать. Принцесса для него как младшая сестра. Точно, младшая сестра!"  
> Синдбад, вспоминая, как видел во время визита в Коу Джудара, окруженного стайкой красавиц: "Нельзя..."  
> Синдбад: "Оххх..."


	17. Chapter 17

От прикосновения к плечу Джудар встрепенулся, сонно моргая, и поморщился, чувствуя, как инстинктивно выставленный от неожиданности борг мало-помалу вытягивает его магой. Обычно потери такого количества он даже не замечал.

Разбудивший его человек, зашипев от боли, отодвинулся прочь, и маги, предотвращая дальнейшую бесполезную трату магой, вздохнул, пытаясь хоть немного расслабиться, и с непривычным усилием снял защиту. Кое-как проморгавшись ото сна, он перевел взгляд на Синдбада, хмуро разглядывавшего свою пострадавшую ладонь, и, не удержавшись, зевнул во весь рот, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы прикрыть его ладонью.

— Ты так ничему и не научился, — спокойно заметил Джудар и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, на котором до этого дремал, поджав ноги и обняв руками колени, потянулся, разминая затекшие от неудобной позы мышцы. — Не трогай волшебника без предупреждения, если не хочешь нарваться на борг.

— Тогда волшебнику не стоит спать в подобном месте.

Маги хмыкнул и, задумчиво покачнувшись, упал на бок на диван, касаясь щекой его прохладной обивки, не отрывая взгляда от своей души. Он помнил, что ждал короля в его кабинете, но совершенно не помнил, как при этом уснул.

— Я собирался отнести тебя в комнату, на нормальную кровать, — добавил Синдбад с намеком на укор в голосе.

Джудар фыркнул.

— Ну извини, что не умею читать мысли.

Король двинулся к нему, явно собираясь сесть рядом, но маги поспешно вытянул руки и ноги, занимая всё место на диване и злорадно ухмыляясь. Вздохнув, Синдбад сложил руки на груди и остался стоять.

— Ты и в самом деле много спишь, — сказал он через некоторое время, когда Джудар, уже решив, что разговор окончен, приготовился заняться тем же увлекательным делом, которое прервал король.

Маги, даже не пытаясь сдержаться, закатил глаза.

— Я не спал сегодня ночью… — протянул он. — К тому же у меня истощение магой.

Бросив взгляд в сторону, он заметил, как Синдбад удивленно застыл.

— Истощение магой? У тебя? — недоуменно переспросил тот и, немного помедлив, шагнул вперед, опускаясь на корточки рядом со своей душой, уставившись на него со всем вниманием. — С каких пор?

Джудар применил всё свое самообладание, чтобы не вскочить из столь неловкой и невыгодной позы, когда нависавший Синдбад был _слишком_ близко, и, дернув плечами, сложил руки на животе, закидывая голову и глядя на потолок.

— Со вчера, — наугад сказал он, с усилием восстанавливая в памяти ход событий. — Поглощение проклятья… потребовало больше магой, чем я ожидал.

Если бы кто-либо из трех главных членов Аль Сармен увидел его в этот момент, опять вяло валявшегося из-за собственной порывистости и неаккуратности, то смог бы лишь в очередной раз обреченно вздохнуть.

— Со вчера… — напряженно повторил за ним Синдбад, и Джудар, наблюдавший за ним краем глаза, мысленно пожелал, чтобы тот не доставал его дальнейшими вопросами.

Ради этого он решил увести разговор чуть в сторону.

— Магой порождает магой, поэтому, когда ее остается мало, ее тяжелее восполнять, — по привычке немного подняв руку, пояснил маги. — Думаю, дня через четыре восстановлюсь. Буду как новенький.

Было бы лучше, если бы он знал это не из личного опыта.

Повисла тишина, и Джудар понадеялся, что в голове Синдбада не зреет какой-нибудь каверзный вопрос, при ответе на который ему придется немного сломать голову. В любом случае можно было поспешно прогнать короля, сославшись на усталость.

Маги даже почти успокоился этой мыслью.

— Я ведь могу… — начала его душа и на мгновение замолкла, обдумывая свои последующие слова и этим заставляя Джудара немного понервничать. — Восполнить твою магой своей, используя манипуляцию.

Маги застыл ненадолго, обдумывая это несколько неловко звучащее предложение, а затем поднялся, опуская ноги на пол и внимательно глядя на Синдбада.

Очередная удобная возможность убить маги. По прибытии в Синдрию он их еще считал, однако вскоре сбился со счета. Но тяжело было не напрягаться и не испытывать ни капли подозрения.

Пришлось напомнить себе, что предложение исходило от Синдбада. Синдбада, который никогда не нападал на него даже в честном бою, даже в ответ.

Будь Джудар на его месте, то точно не был бы столь милосерден.

— Это один из методов искусственного восстановления магой, — скорее для себя, чем для кого-то другого вслух заметил он. Маги уставился перед собой, пытаясь сообразить, есть ли в подобном плане какие-нибудь препятствия для короля, который, как он помнил, в совершенстве владел манипуляцией магой. — Но ты ведь наверняка истощен после боя в облачении джинна.

Синдбад, не меняя позы, хотя на диване освободилось место, удивленно моргнул, словно он не ожидал подобного замечания от маги.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — медленно ответил он. — У меня большой запас магой.

Джудар недовольно скривился, но не смог возразить — запас магой у его души действительно был значительно больше нормы, даже больше чем у большинства волшебников. К его неудовольствию, даже больше чем у самого маги.

— Тогда можно попробовать, — пробурчал он, похлопав по месту рядом с собой.

Тогда Синдбад наконец поднялся и опустился рядом с ним, внимательно глядя на свою душу.

— Ты чем-то недоволен, — осторожно заметил он, явно вспоминая вчерашний день, вчерашнюю ссору и то, чем она закончилась.

— Да забей. Ничего важного, — отмахнулся Джудар, не собираясь объяснять, что всего лишь была задета его гордость волшебника, и повернулся к нему лицом.

Никак не прокомментировав столь странный ответ, Синдбад молча взял его за запястье и, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вздохнул, концентрируясь. Взгляд маги упал на свободную левую ладонь короля, маячившую не только легким ожогом от борга, но и светлым шрамом от раны, оставленной им же самим при последней встрече в Балбадде. Неловко втянув голову в плечи, Джудар уставился в противоположную сторону.

Мысль о том, что это из-за черной рух он выходил из себя, казалась жалкой детской отмазкой.

Магой Синдбада теплой волной очень медленно двинулась от кончиков его пальцев к сердцу, и Джудар, поджав губы, начал неосознанно расслабляться, бросая все свои силы на то, чтобы не растечься довольной лужицей. В тот момент, когда чужая магой столкнулась с его собственной, он, вздрогнув всем телом, невольно подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом в плечо короля и рвано вздыхая от пронзившей его руку резкой боли. Стиснув зубы, он с усилием предотвратил очередное появление борга.

Король тут же остановил восполнение магой, с тревогой сжимая его запястье и обнимая за талию левой рукой, которой слишком часто доставалось от одного неугомонного маги.

— Скажи честно, Синдбад… — начал Джудар после нескольких глубоких вздохов. — Ты ведь никогда не восполнял магой другим людям?

— В лечебных целях — нет, — чуть помедлив, без воодушевления ответил тот.

— Ты так уверенно предложил, что я сам себя обманул, — фыркнул маги, сжал пальцы в кулак и разжал, пытаясь понять, нормально ли их чувствует.

Никакого длительного ущерба он не обнаружил.

— Ты просто слишком волнуешься. Успокойся, — сказал Джудар и, чуть уперевшись свободной ладонью в торс мужчины, попытался отстраниться. Получилось лишь ненамного и он повернул голову, глядя на крепко державшую его руку.

— Как тут не волноваться… — выдохнул Синдбад, и маги перевел взгляд на его лицо, на котором играла явно нервная улыбка.

Джудар посмотрел в сторону двери, потом пересчитал блики на сосудах джинна короля и затем понял, что тот пока что не собирается ни продолжать, ни отпускать его.

— От небрежного восполнения магой я и помереть могу, — как бы невзначай заметил он.

— Очень помогает успокоиться, спасибо, — тут же съязвила его душа.

Маги вновь уставился перед собой, не понимая, что Синдбад собирается делать дальше.

— Если ты спешишь, то просто оставь эту затею, — решил он предоставить тому путь для побега, а заодно освободить себя из захвата. — Как я уже сказал, через несколько дней я сам приду в норму.

— Я никуда не спешу, — упрямо ответил король, проигнорировав вторую часть сказанного. — Подожди немного.

Не бывший в восторге от сложившейся ситуации Джудар скривился и, засопев, бросил взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо своей души, закрывшей глаза. Подождав обещанное немного, он, устраиваясь поудобнее, подтянул к себе одну ногу, снова прислонившись к Синдбаду.

Вновь появившееся позже тепло, которое смешивалось с его собственной магой, только сильнее вгоняло в сон.

— Всё в порядке? — вырвал его из полудремы явно взволнованный король.

— Хмм? — сонно отозвался Джудар, прижимаясь сильнее. — Не больно, значит всё правильно делаешь.

— Ладно, — отозвался Синдбад, и маги щекой почувствовал вибрацию его голоса. — Тогда спи.

Словно бы ему для этого нужны были указания или разрешения.

***

— Просто не обращай на него внимание.

— В самом деле…

Джудар сильнее закутался в покрывало — откуда здесь было покрывало? — пытаясь заглушить назойливые голоса, с неутешительным успехом вытаскивавшие его из страны сна.

— Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — маги так и слышал в голосе своей души уверенную улыбку.

— Насчет гладиаторов Ямбала…

Джудар раздраженно застонал, поднимаясь, и, зарывшись рукой в волосы, недовольно уставился на пару покорителей подземелий, решивших, что в полный голос обсуждать свои дела рядом со спящим человеком — это вполне хорошая идея.

— Что-то непохоже, что он спит… — с намеком на язвительность пробормотал блондин — маги опять забыл его имя — но был тут же прерван Синдбадом.

— Ты наконец очнулся, — Джудар мог бы оспорить подобный выбор слов, он был уверен, что _проснулся_. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — машинально ответил он и лишь затем сосредоточил магой в глазах, чтобы проверить ее поток в своем теле.

Убедившись, что действительно пришел в норму — даже больше нормы, Джудар не был уверен, что сможет заснуть сегодня, учитывая эту бьющую через край энергию — он перевел взгляд на Синдбада. Горевший в нем огонь магой был явно меньше обычного, но не вызывал беспокойства. Медленно моргнув, маги вернулся к обычному зрению и, зевнув, потянулся, разминая плечо.

Было что-то невероятное в том, что он еще был жив.

— Всё же ты просто чудо, глупый король, — хмыкнул он, убирая покрывало в сторону. — Освоить восполнение магой со второй попытки… Гений.

Неудивительно, что Гёкуэн позволяла главе альянса семи морей жить. Даже такой, как она, было интересно, чего сможет достичь подобный человек.

Джудар медленно выдохнул, ощущая нарастающее желание сделать Синдбада _своим_. Он не был уверен, что сумеет совладеть с собой, услышав очередной отказ, и не хотел, чтобы его выгнали из-за такой глупости, но не мог сдержаться и спрятал это чувство за шутливым тоном.

— Так что бросай свою поганую работу короля и становись моим личным лекарем, — разведя руки в стороны, предложил он.

Тот усмехнулся.

— Пожалуй, я откажусь, — Джудар лишь понадеялся, что ничем не выдал своего разочарования. — Слишком большое моральное давление. Просто лучше следи за собой, и лекарь тебе не понадобится.

Маги хмыкнул, припоминая пару свежих в памяти событий, которые произошли не полностью по его вине и от которых он без врачебной помощи вполне мог умереть. «Слишком большое моральное давление» — это он так говорил, что волновался?

Его внимание привлекла его собственная трясущаяся рука. Положив ладони перед собой, он попытался понять, почему они дрожат так сильно. Его поток магой был в полном порядке, и он обратил взгляд на рух, столь привычные, что он обычно и не обращал на них внимания. Они могли послужить другим признаком магического недомогания. Белая рух вела себя как обычно, кружа вокруг него и тихо щебеча, в то время как черная находилась в напоминающем уныние состоянии, опустившись рядом с ним и вяло шевеля крыльями.

Джудар нахмурился. Как давно его черная рух так странно себя вела? Не зря его кандидаты так часто упрекали его в невнимательности к деталям — бессловно или словесно.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду… — стушевавшись, отступил молчавший до сих пор мальчишка, вновь начав говорить в тот же момент, что и Синдбад.

— Джудар, подойди сюда, — нахмурившись, сказал тот и тут же обменялся извинениями со своим посетителем.

Маги сжал ладонь в кулак, пытаясь успокоить свою дрожь, и оторвал взгляд от расположившейся на его колене крохотной черной птицы. Его совсем не радовало подступающее чувство удушья, уже несколько ему знакомое.

— Что? — чуть растерянно переспросил он, потеряв нить разговора. — Нет!

Джудар припоминал начинавшуюся примерно так же ситуацию и совершенно не хотел вновь попадать в нее. Его щеки были ему дороги как память.

Не слишком удрученный отказом король поднялся, опираясь о свой тяжелый стол, и маги, без лишних подсказок поняв его намерение — если Джудар не идет к Синдбаду, то Синдбад пойдет к Джудару — вскочил со своего места и почти что бросился к двери, подгоняемый окриком почти что приказного тона.

Бросив напоследок легкомысленное «До скорого!», он даже был столь любезен, что закрыл за собой дверь, позволяя покорителям подземелий продолжить свои наверняка невыносимо скучные разговоры. Не услышав поблизости щебета рух других людей кроме тех, которые находились в кабинете, из которого он только что вышел, Джудар позволил себе ненадолго прислониться к двери, медленно выдыхая и прогоняя пеленой повисшую перед глазами темноту.

Он бы не удивился, если бы король последовал за ним, но в этом раз Синдбад, очевидно, решил предоставить его самому себе. Даже назойливый фаналис не вертелся рядом, просто чудесно.

Следуя за пронзительным щебетом рух ветра, маги тут же нашел ближайшее окно и без лишних раздумий выскочил в него, намереваясь свежим воздухом отогнать подступающую тошноту. Этим вечером Синдрия, отдыхавшая от неустанных празднеств, была непривычно тиха, словно крепко заснув. Солнце уже давно спряталось за горизонтом, сбежав освещать страны, лежавшие дальше на западе, и за исключением редких огней в городе да упорно круглевшей луны значительных источников света не было.

В такой день и в такое время только странные личности вроде Синдбада могли продолжать добровольно гнить в рабочих кабинетах.

Взмыв до уровня самого высокого здания синдрийского дворца, Джудар на мгновение остановился, касаясь ладонью холодной стены, и, прикидывая, хватит ли ему подобной высоты, без намека на страх кинул взгляд вниз. Здесь он чувствовал себя намного свободнее и _лучше_ , так что он бросился выше, не без удовольствия перекувырнувшись в воздухе и оказавшись вниз головой. За неимением лучшего занятия, он, потягиваясь, принялся разглядывать ночную Синдрию.

Возможно, он действительно слишком засиделся в четырех стенах тухлого дворца, не желая выходить наружу и сталкиваться с синдрийцами, горящими по отношению к нему праведным гневом. Вредить себе он бы не позволил, а вероятный исход с поранившимися о борг горожанами явно не пришелся бы по вкусу Синдбаду, которого он пока что не желал раздражать сверх нормы.

Пока что.

А ведь если подумать, он находился в известной на весь мир столице мечты, куда люди стекались со всего света в поисках новой жизни и нового счастья. Страна под управлением его души, полная радости и светлых эмоций. Неудивительно, что проклятому до мозга костей и запачканному до неузнаваемости в грехе черному маги вроде него было с непривычки тяжело находиться в месте с настолько плотной белой рух, что она со всей силы давила на него, порой не позволяя вздохнуть.

Кажется, Иснан ему когда-то говорил о чем-то подобном.

Может, не говорил.

Мысль о том, что сама страна Синдбада, не говоря уже о ее жителях, отвергала его на подобном уровне, словно пытаясь избавиться от него, несколько вгоняла Джудара в уныние.

Возможно, он сумеет привыкнуть к этому давлению. По крайней мере пара идей на первое время у него уже появилась.

Его душа не использовала их связь, чтобы выразить свое недовольство поспешным побегом маги, и его это даже немного удивляло. Перевернувшись на спину, он кинул взгляд на свою чистую левую руку, а затем отвлекся на раскинувшееся перед ним звездное небо, отличавшееся от того, к которому он привык во время бессонных ночей в Ракушо.

Джудар как-то раз, поддавшись накатившей волне любопытства, попытался выпытать у своих имперских кандидатов, что же такого особого в родственных душах, но так и не получил внятного ответа. Хакуэй и Хакурю обменялись многозначительными взглядами, сопровождаемыми теплыми улыбками, ни того, ни другого он всё никак не мог понять. Комэй был слишком ленив для объяснений, так что Коха затараторил вместо него, но было очевидно, младший принц и сам не понимает половины того, что он говорит. Когёку предоставила ему свою обширную коллекцию любовных романов на тему родственных душ, к которой он побрезговал даже прикасаться. Он едва сумел заставить себя спросить Коэна, и тот ответил долгим молчанием и коротким «Это единственный особенный человек».

В итоге Джудар смог понять, что родственные души особые, потому что так говорят все. Что же, у него в детстве не было родственников, которые бы изо дня в день талдычили ему о том, как это невероятно, найти свою душу. Неудивительно, что ему до сих пор глубоко наплевать на эту чушь.

Интересно, были ли его родители родственными душами.

Родители Синдбада наверняка были, учитывая, как ревностно тот относится к этой теме.

Крутанувшись в воздухе, Джудар заметил, что чересчур удалился от Синдрии, казавшейся лишь небольшим пятном в темном море, и устремился обратно, постепенно набирая скорость. Цель своей небесной прогулки он явно выполнил, проветрив голову, и теперь можно было вновь стараться не заблудиться в длинных коридорах дворца, пытаясь найти свою душу.

Хмыкнув от этой веселой мысли, он со всего размаха врезался в барьер Синдрии.

Борг поглотил весь урон, но маги всё равно откинуло в противоположную сторону, выбив дух. Застыв, он уставился на то, как по барьеру волной расходится рябь от места удара. Немного помедлив, Джудар медленно приблизился к нему и осторожно протянул руку, наткнувшись пальцами на невидимую преграду.

Какого черта.

Какого черта?

Так себя чувствовал Синдбад, натыкаясь на его борг?

Он не мог попасть обратно? Разве король говорил ему об этом? Если сразу после того злосчастного празднования, то бесполезно было даже пытаться об этом вспомнить. Все остальные свои беседы с душой Джудар помнил вполне отчетливо.

Черт побери, этим днем он ведь спокойно вернулся в Синдрию после того, как словил дуреху, что сейчас было не так? Разве что волшебница тогда временно сняла защиту, чтобы единожды пропустить его, а не предоставлять постоянное право вернуться.

Джудар со злостью ударил кулаком по барьеру, поморщившись от разлетевшихся в сторону искр от борга. Ему как-то и в голову не приходило, что Синдбад может быть явно не в восторге от принадлежавшего Аль Сармен маги, беспрепятственно попадавшего в Синдрию.

Он ведь мог в любой момент разбить этот жалкий барьер.

Возможно, так и стоило сделать.

Но сейчас не хотелось.

С обиженно-оскорбленным выражением лица он опустился на один из крохотных островков за пределами Синдрии и барьера и, недовольно надувшись, уселся на землю, поджав ноги к груди и мысленно перечисляя все причины, по которым он зол на свою душу.

Через какое-то время он начал от скуки кидать в море небольшие камни.

Потом он начал тренировать точность своей магии льда, замораживая из непослушной морской воды фигурки знакомых людей. Разозлившись при виде одной, чересчур гордой и самодовольной, слишком напоминавшей кого-то, он изо всех сил бросил ее в море и оставил эту затею.

Тяжело было ждать чего-то, что могло и не произойти. Синдбад ведь наверняка отправится его искать спустя достаточно долгое время. Если отправится. Он может решить, что Джудар наконец наигрался и отправился обратно в Коу, и оставить всё как есть.

Вздохнув, маги прижал ладонь к животу, прислушиваясь к чересчур громко бурчащему желудку. И ужин, и обед он, очевидно, пропустил и уже даже не помнил, насколько плотно позавтракал вместе с Когёку.

Он ведь наверняка смог бы нагнать ее корабль, если бы прямо сейчас отправился за ним. Рух стольких в людей в столь тесном пространстве не дала бы ему заблудиться, не найдя корабль в открытом море. Но получилось бы не слишком весело, если бы Синдбад в своих поисках заявился на этот самый корабль, так что Джудар решил дать ему времени до утра.

До утра, затем еще минимум полдня добираться своим ходом до Балбадда, а на тихоходном корабле и того дольше. По крайней мере с восстановленной магой он без проблем осилит такое небольшое путешествие.

Джудар сглотнул слюну, выступившую от мысли о сладостях, которые Хакуэй вечно носила с собой и которыми при встрече пыталась его закормить.

Когда за его спиной наконец открылся барьер, маги, узнав по звуку рух своей души, мысленно облегченно вздохнул, но не шелохнулся, когда его позвали по имени, лишь упрямо глядя перед собой.

— Тебе и правда нравятся эти безжизненные островки? — напряженно поинтересовался Синдбад. — Давай, пойдем обратно.

Телепортационный портал — это, конечно, чудесная идея, как обойти барьер Синдрии, но он не совсем так хотел бы вернуться.

— Нет, — раздраженно фыркнул в ответ Джудар, поджимая губы.

— Почему? — обреченно вздохнув, спросил тот.

— Не хочу, — вскинув подбородок, ответил маги, не оборачиваясь.

Синдбад ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, и его душа совершенно не хотела ему в этом помогать.

— То есть ты не хочешь возвращаться в Синдрию… — начал король, и Джудар почти что запротестовал, что хотел бы вернуться, но не так. — Но и не отправляешься в Коу?

Маги утвердительно кивнул, вызывая этим у своей души очередной обреченный вздох. Синдбад, понизив голос, перекинулся парой слов с человеком, находящимся по другую сторону портала. Джудар не успел даже навострить уши или для лучшего эффекта использовать магию, как разрыв в пространстве закрылся.

Но щебет рух своей души он всё еще слышал, что приводило в смятение.

Пройдя несколько шагов, Синдбад почти что бесшумно опустился на землю в паре метров от него, и маги незаметно скосил взгляд в его сторону, убеждаясь, что на том не было большей часть отнюдь не тихих сосудов джиннов.

— Этот остров — Джудария, и ты на него незаконно вторгся, — мрачно брякнул он своей душе, молча смотревшей на море. Синдбад удивленно повернул голову, а затем усмехнулся.

— И каково же в Джударии наказание для нарушителей? — поддерживая тон беседы, поинтересовался тот.

Джудар честно взял паузу, безуспешно пытаясь вспомнить, что в подобных случаях делают в настоящих странах. Ладно, он уже мог признать, что король из него никакой.

— Четвертовать, — с мрачной решительностью наконец ответил он.

— Жестоко! — с напускной беспечностью воскликнул Синдбад и с шорохом придвинулся чуть ближе. — Может, ты смилостивишься?

Маги кинул на него недовольный взгляд, но не отодвинулся, оценив всё еще разделявшее их расстояние как достаточное большое.

— Сжечь на костре, — фыркнул он. Проведенная с Аль Сармен жизнь позволяла ему пощеголять знаниями о самых различных методах насильственных наказаний.

— В Джударии ведь даже деревьев нет, как ты собрался костер разводить? — хмыкнул Синдбад.

В ответ тот лишь щелкнул пальцами, демонстрируя созданный магией небольшой огонек. На мгновение он позволил ему разрастись намного сильнее и тут же погасил, предупреждающе глядя на короля, придвинувшегося ближе под предлогом того, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Страшно-то как! — сказала его душа, и Джудар промолчал, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно недружелюбно, чтобы не продолжать разговор.

Сменив позу, от которой у него начинало неметь всё тело, он вытянул одну ногу вперед и, размяв затекшую шею, закинул голову, глядя на небо, небрежно сложив руки на коленях. Он и сам не знал точно не знал, чего желал, но был вполне уверен насчет того, чего ему не хотелось делать.

Разрушать барьер не хотелось.

Проскальзывать мимо него через портал тоже не хотелось.

Возвращаться в Коу… не хотелось.

Джудар знал, что рано или поздно ему здесь надоест. В этом мире не существовало чего-то, что, пусть и привлекая его поначалу, не превратилось бы для него в итоге в серую скучную массу. Если он подождет достаточно долго, то и всё волнующее его сейчас просто исчезнет, не оставив и следа. Хотя то, как Синдбаду удавалось раз за разом вызывать у него нестерпимый интерес, жутко сбивало с толку…

Желудок предательски заурчал, и маги застыл, с напускной непринужденностью уставившись на светлеющее вдалеке небо.

— Джудария, похоже, очень неприветливая страна… — одарив свою душу красноречивым взглядом, протянул Синдбад. — Ни вкусной еды, ни теплой постели…

Джудар нахмурился, вспоминая, как сам частенько обвинял короля в излишней холодности.

— Не хочешь вернуться в Синдрию?

Маги, не ответив, фыркнул и отвернулся, услышав, как чуть громче защебетала рух Синдбада.

— Не знаю, сколько ты здесь уже находишься, но вот я уже успел замерзнуть, — сказал тот, потирая руки и грея их своим дыханием. — А я одет теплее тебя.

Джудар вздохнул.

— Когда находишься рядом с волшебником, даже больше, рядом с маги, и чего-то не понимаешь, значит правильный ответ — магия, — язвительно сообщил он и протянул королю руку, с насмешкой смотря на него.

Взгляд Синдбада на пару секунд остановился на его раскрытой ладони, и он с серьезным лицом вскинул голову. Придвинувшись, он неспешно взял свою душу за руку и удивленно вскинул брови.

— Теплый… — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Ты используешь магию жара?

Джудар кивнул, глядя на солнце, с небывалой скоростью выскочившее из-за горизонта и стремившееся вверх. В Балбадде светало намного быстрее чем в Ракушо, но даже та скорость казалась теперь невыносимо медленной в сравнении с рассветом в Синдрии.

— И ты не устаешь? — недоверчиво спросил Синдбад, заставив Джудара удивиться тому, насколько низкого мнения тот был о способностях маги.

— Вовсе нет.

— Ясно, — сосредоточенно хмыкнул тот и без предупреждения потянул маги на себя, перехватив за плечо и прижимая к себе. — Теплый! Что же ты раньше-то не сказал…

— Холодный! — тут же взвыл Джудар, пытаясь вырваться, упираясь ладонями в грудь своей душе. Тот, засмеявшись, даже не подумал о том, чтобы ослабить хватку, и маги вздрогнул, почувствовав, как ледяная рука скользнула под одежду, пробежавшись пальцами вверх по позвоночнику.

По коже пробежал целый табун мурашек, и Джудар, вспыхнув, потерял необходимую для магии концентрацию. Исходивший от Синдбада холод стал ощущаться еще острее, и маги прогнулся в спине, безуспешно пытаясь уйти от неприятного прикосновения.

После пары минут сопротивления он затих, притворяясь, что сдался и оставил попытки вырваться, и позволяя своей душе ослабить хватку. Острые камни на земле до боли резали колени, и горячее дыхание в противовес слишком медленно теплеющим ладоням дразняще обжигало кожу на шее, не спрятанную под ожерельем.

— Неудобно? Расслабься, — посмеиваясь, предложил Синдбад и отпустил его.

Не упуская предоставленной возможности, Джудар резко развернулся, собираясь рвануть прочь. Явно рассчитывавший на это король с легкостью схватил его, вновь заключая в объятья.

Вполне довольный сложившейся ситуацией Синдбад хмыкнул, а маги лишь мрачно уставился вдаль. Он не привык к тому, чтобы его обнимали со спины, не давая возможности незаметно взглянуть на лицо. От этого он ощутил себя меньше обычного и внезапно даже немного беззащитно.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу заморозить кровь в твоих жилах? — не смог он удержаться от намека на угрозу.

— Ну… — протянул король, и Джудар опустил взгляд вниз, смотря на то, как тот сцепил руки на его животе. — Я удивлен, что ты пока не сделал чего-то подобного. Испытываю свою удачу, можно сказать.

Не свою удачу, а его терпение, очевидно.

В глаза вновь бросился светлый шрам на правой ладони, и маги хмыкнул, в поражении отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Ты слишком любишь обниматься. Малолетка, что ли? — насмешливо предположил Джудар. Если он правильно помнил, когда он как-то раз был чересчур прилипчивым рядом с Хакурю, тот сказал ему примерно эти же слова.

— Просто, знаешь ли, когда чувствуешь человеческое тепло, и сам чувствуешь себя живым.

Маги недоуменно моргнул пару раз, чувствуя, что только что сказанное отдает чрезмерной мрачностью. Такая порой исходила от не самых уравновешенных членов его организации.

— Только живые люди могут спрашивать себя, живы ли они, — сказал он и, не удержавшись, закинул голову, глядя на застывшего Синдбада, явно пытавшегося осмыслить его слова.

Тот выпрямился, зарываясь рукой в волосы, и Джудар, чуть вздрогнув от холода, почувствовал, как от него сбежало чужое тепло.

Похоже, пришло время вновь использовать магию, чтобы согреться…

— Мой мир разрушен, — ровным тоном проговорил король, и маги напрягся, ожидая худшего, забыв о своем намерении применить магию. — Джудар произнес глубокомысленную фразу.

— Чего? — оторопев, переспросил тот, и Синдбад, отвернувшись, прикрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь скрыть свой смех.

Маги, спохватившись, обратил растерянный взгляд в мрачный. Он бы оскорбился, что редко приводило к благополучному исходу, если бы хоть на мгновение заметил, что король насмехается над ним, но тот просто веселился в своей странной манере.

Отсмеявшись, Синдбад с улыбкой вновь взглянул на него, утирая выступившие слезы — Джудар всё равно не мог понять, что здесь было такого смешного.

— Итак, — король сделал паузу, словно вспоминая заранее заготовленную тему. — Какие у тебя планы на завтра? Точнее говоря… — он кинул мимолетный взгляд на бежавшее по небосклону солнце. — На сегодня?

Маги вымученно вздохнул, вновь уставившись перед собой и пытаясь силой заставить возникнуть в голове поток идей. Он прибыл в Синдрию без каких-либо великий намерений и даже толком ей не интересовался, так что не строил грандиозных планов. Маячить целый день рядом с Синдбадом казалось одновременно и худшей, и лучшей идеей.

— Начну учить Хакурю покрову джинна, — спустя неприлично долгую паузу наконец припомнил он хотя бы одно важное дело.

— То есть ты всё-таки собираешься вернуться в Синдрию сегодня, — заметил король таким тоном, будто подловил его.

Джудар недоуменно вскинул бровь.

— Дело не в том, что я не хочу возвращаться в Синдрию, а в том, что я _не могу_ , — чувствуя, что иначе они здесь застрянут надолго, решил немного пояснить он, успокоившийся после столь долгого времени.

Синдбад взволнованно шелохнулся за его спиной и в мгновение ока схватил маги за запястье. Тот удивленно вскинул голову и застыл, поняв, что тот лишь проверяет его поток магой.

— Ты не смог разрушить барьер? — не найдя ничего вызывающего опасение, спросил король, обеспокоенный тем, что, похоже, был недостаточно искусен, чтобы обнаружить следы недуга.

— Не в этом дело! — почти огрызнулся Джудар и вырвал свое запястье из хватки, недовольно глядя на свои ладони.

— Тогда в чем дело? — проведший всю ночь на ногах Синдбад судя по всему начал мало-помалу перенимать его боевой настрой, требовательно повысив голос.

— Почему я вообще должен его разрушать? — выпалил маги и поморщился от своей собственной прямолинейности.

Но если посмотреть с другой стороны, Синдбад не умел читать мысли, а у него самого не было ни малейшего желания оставаться на этом безжизненном островке до конца своих дней, упорно ожидая, что тот дойдет до всего сам.

Хотя, учитывая обстоятельства… небольшое желание всё же было.

— Но ты ведь всегда… — поспешно начал король и оборвал фразу. — Хочешь сказать, что… — он сделал значительную паузу и осторожнее продолжил. — Ты сидишь здесь и дуешься, потому что не можешь пройти через барьер?

Дуется? Джудар презрительно фыркнул, вспыхнув, и подался вперед, упираясь ладонью в землю, чтобы подняться и отойти, но Синдбад, спохватившись, схватил его за плечи, прижимая к себе.

На секунду маги показалось, что у него затрещали ребра. Затем он понял, что не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и поспешил похлопать свою душу по руке, чтобы тот ослабил свою хватку, подозревая, что сказать словами у него не получится. Спустя несколько мучительных секунд Синдбад с возмутительной неохотой повиновался, уткнувшись лбом в шею Джудара, пока тот кое-как пытался отдышаться.

— А я всё понять не мог, зачем Ямурайха ни с того ни с сего начала лекцию о барьере… — пробормотал король, вздохнув. — Все мысли спутались, похоже, мне пора идти спать…

С этим маги был вполне согласен, но не с тем, что Синдбад, очевидно, был готов спать прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Твое ожерелье ужасно холодное, — пожаловалась его душа в тот момент, когда маги уже почти решил встряхнуть его, чтобы выкрасть из объятий сна.

— И это тебя сейчас волнует? — фыркнул тот, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на чуть отстранившегося короля. — Какой же ты глупый ко…

Джудар застыл, от неожиданности сжав ткань одежды в кулаке, когда Синдбад, воспользовавшись моментом, невесомо прикоснулся к его губам своими, привычным для себя жестом зарываясь пальцами в черные волосы. Зачарованный янтарным цветом его глаз, маги не сумел оторвать взгляда от лица своей души, когда тот, тихо выдохнув, отстранился. От непривычно серьезного выражения лица Джудара Синдбад убрал одну руку из его волос, затем другую с плеча.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, извини, — насилу рассмеявшись, пробормотал он.

Маги лукаво растянул губы в улыбке.

— В самом деле, тебе есть за что извиняться, — протянул он, поворачиваясь к Синдбаду лицом, уверенно обнимая его за шею и чуть притягивая к себе. Улыбка почти что превратилась в ухмылку, когда он заметил, как король вздрогнул от холодного прикосновения металла его браслетов. — Поцеловал меня, словно собаку какую-то.

Синдбад вскинул голову, вторя его улыбке.

— Я исправлюсь, — со спокойной уверенностью, которая всегда приводила маги в восторг, ответил он.

Целуя свою родственную душу, Джудар закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его мысли скачут почти с такой же скоростью, с которой невыносимо громко стучало сердце в его груди.

Острые камни — опять больно врезались в колени.

Он, казалось, целую вечность никого не обнимал так, словно истосковался по чувству человеческого тепла.

От поцелуев Синдбада начинала немного кружиться голова — ловелас семи морей вполне оправдывал свое прозвище — но Джудар не собирался проигрывать без боя.

В перерыве на вздох он открыл глаза, бросая мимолетный взгляд вниз. Король успел вновь запустить руку под его одежду, скользнув вниз по спине и вызывая стайку мурашек — времени он не терял, это маги уже понял. Возможно, ему тоже стоило сказать что-нибудь дразнящее и…

Его живот заурчал, и они остановились, растерянно глядя друг на друга.

Предатель.

Синдбад, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

— Кажется, я забыл покормить свою родственную душу, — с теплой улыбкой на губах, от которой Джудар покраснел еще больше, заметил он.

— Я тебе что, питомец… — пробурчал маги, не знавший, радоваться ему или злиться от подобного сравнения.

— Ты словно кот. Спишь целый день, — начал таким тоном король, словно у него уже был заготовлен список, не обращая внимания на недовольное «Эй». — Гуляешь, где тебе вздумается. И вообще делаешь, что тебе вздумается. Ты и ластишься… — Синдбад с легкостью поднялся с земли, и Джудар молча последовал за ним. — Словно кот.

— Про кота я уже пару раз слышал, — хмыкнув, сообщил маги.

Банальное сравнение.

— Что же, — король на секунду взглянул на взошедшее солнце и отвернулся, щурясь от слепящего света. — Барьер реагирует на черную рух, поэтому ты не можешь попасть внутрь. Однако Ямурайха напомнила мне об одной лазейке.

Джудар с легким любопытством наклонил голову набок. Рассказывать кому-то из Аль Сармен о лазейке в барьере казалось ему весьма беспечным делом — ведь Синдбад и понятия не имел о гневе, пожирающем душу маги при одном лишь упоминании организации.

— Она касается тех, кто проходит барьер одновременно со мной.

Так себе лазейка.

— Так что давай попробуем. И барьер проходит…

— Прямо здесь, — маги пальцем указал за спину короля и, решив что тому всё равно не увидеть и не почувствовать барьер в обычном состоянии, прошел несколько метров почти до края островка.

Почувствовав колебания магии, он протянул вперед руку, дотрагиваясь до барьера, по которому от прикосновения тут же побежала рябь.

Джудар неосознанно нахмурился.

Синдбад подошел к нему со спины и, положив ему руку на плечо, уверенно повел за собой. Распахнув от удивления глаза, маги увидел, как барьер расступается в нескольких десятках сантиметров от короля. Значит, волшебница настроила его так, чтобы он подчинялся его прямой воле? Это даже звучало непросто.

Проскользнув за своей душой в Синдрию, Джудар задержался с ним на крохотном клочке земли.

— Прощай, Джудария! — хмыкнув, сказал Синдбад и, явно не удержавшись, чуть наклонился, оставляя легкий поцелуй на виске своей души, отчего тот прикрыл один глаз.

Маги фыркнул, решив, что его роль подходит ему намного больше роли короля и жалеть тут не о чем.

В Синдрии его всё равно ждало кое-что получше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> То, что происходит за кадром повествования:
> 
> Джудар, сваливая: До скорого!  
> Джудар: «Лошары»  
> Синдбад: «Идти…»  
> Синдбад: «Не идти…»  
> Алибаба, напряженно: Похоже, вы… довольно неплохо ладите?..  
> Синдбад: ?  
> Синдбад: «Они ведь вернулись в Синдрию только после того инцидента…»  
> Синдбад: Мы родственные души  
> Алибаба: …  
> Алибаба: Что?!
> 
> Алибаба, позже, нервно сглатывая: И тогда он сказал…  
> Аладдин, с интересом: Что сказал дядюшка Синдбад?  
> Алибаба: Что они родственные души  
> Аладдин и Моржана: …  
> Аладдин и Моржана: Что?!
> 
> Синдбад, позже, взволнованно постучав в дверь магической мастерской: Ямурайха, ты здесь?  
> Ямурайха, полусонно выбираясь из-под завалов книг и реагентов и впуская короля: Да…  
> Синдбад: Мне нужна твоя помощь  
> Ямурайха: ? Всё для моего короля  
> Синдбад, присаживаясь: Дело в том, что я нигде не могу найти Джудара…  
> Ямурайха, которой тоже стоило бы присесть: …  
> Ямурайха: Что?!  
> Ямурайха: Но Вы ведь обещали, что не будете спускать с него глаз!  
> Синдбад: Да…  
> Ямурайха: И только поэтому мы согласились оставить его без присмотра!  
> Синдбад: Да…  
> Ямурайха, на повышенных тонах: Значит, мне нужно найти его до того, как он наломает дров?!  
> Синдбад: Он не выглядел так, словно затевал что-то недоброе, скорее…  
> Синдбад, в двух словах рассказав о восполнении магой: Как-то так  
> Ямурайха, пораженно: …  
> Ямурайха, неловко отводя взгляд: «Он такой бледный от беспокойства…»  
> Ямурайха, знающая, что при небрежном восполнении магия может работать со сбоями и представляющая себе, что может случиться, если она перестанет работать, когда маги будет находиться высоко в воздухе: Поспешим
> 
> Ямурайха, на следующий день: Всё прошло хорошо?  
> Синдбад: Хм? Да  
> Синдбад: Оно того стоило


	18. Chapter 18

— Джудар, просыпайся.  
  
Один только звук этого непреклонного голоса вызвал у маги желание фыркнуть и сделать всё наперекор, чем он и занялся, посильнее укутавшись в покрывало и застыв, блаженно расслабляясь.  
  
— Второй раз я повторять не стану.  
  
Возможно, стоило на мгновение выбраться из своего убежища, чтобы позволить другому увидеть его насмешливую ухмылку, но, лениво взвесив все за и против, Джудар решил, что оно того не стоило. Он давненько не чувствовал себя так тепло и уютно, и один этот факт перевешивал тысячу ответных аргументов.  
  
— Как пожелаешь.  
  
Вместо того чтобы наконец уйти и оставить маги ненадолго в покое, его душа рывком распахнула шторы, разом впуская в комнату резкий дневной свет. Недовольно заворчав от неожиданности, Джудар тут же перевернулся на другой бок, накрываясь с головой, чтобы спастись и спрятаться. Он уже чувствовал, как от внезапной пропажи темноты начинают слезиться глаза.  
  
Не церемонясь, Синдбад стащил с него покрывало. Когда маги отчаянно спрятал голову под подушку, он забрал и ее, словно наперед зная все его последующие действия.  
  
Джудар, кое-как пытаясь привыкнуть к столь яркому свету, изо всех сил жмурясь, накрыл глаза рукой и почти что зарычал, почувствовав, что король прикоснулся и к ней.  
  
— Отвали, — глухо сказал он. — Я уже проснулся, так что отвали.  
  
К его облегчению, Синдбад и в самом деле отпустил его, но не ушел, как можно было бы надеяться, а опустился на край кровати, терпеливо ожидая чего-то. Скорее всего собирался сторожить свою душу, чтобы тот не задумал вновь броситься в объятья Морфея.  
  
Джудар чуть приоткрыл глаза, представляя, насколько же красными они сейчас должны были быть.  
  
— А тебя на удивление просто разбудить, — заметил король, почти заставив этим свою душу заскрипеть зубами.  
  
— Думаешь, кто-нибудь в своем уме осмелится так бесцеремонно будить маги? — зло бросил он в ответ.  
  
Он почти что почувствовал, как Синдбад беспечно пожал плечами.  
  
— Я вот король, но меня так по крайней мере пару раз в неделю будят, — с явным неудовольствием в голосе сообщил тот.  
  
Джудар как-то совсем не смог ему посочувствовать, поняв, что его душа знала, насколько такое пробуждение _неприятно_ , но всё равно сделала это.  
  
— Который час? — со вздохом спросил он, поднимаясь и запуская руку в волосы, сонно глядя перед собой.  
  
— Одиннадцать, — поведя плечом, ответил тот и обернулся, отрывая взгляд от вида из окна.  
  
Еще целый _час_?  
  
— Зачем ты так рано приперся… — устало простонал маги и незамедлительно упал обратно на кровать, широко зевая.  
  
— Не думал, что тебя так просто разбудить, извини, — отрешенно ответил король, заставив Джудара на секунду отвлечься от своих страданий из-за незаслуженно жестокой кражи одеяла и подушки и бросить на свою душу рассеянный взгляд.  
  
То, как прямо тот держал свою спину, заставило его насмешливо фыркнуть.  
  
— Неужели тебе не пришел в голову более _интересный_ способ разбудить меня? — нахально спросил он, подперев щеку кулаком.  
  
— Это был мой запасной план, — очень честным тоном ответил Синдбад, и Джудар рассмеялся.  
  
Потягиваясь, он перевернулся на спину и, стукнувшись затылком о прятавшуюся до этого под украденной подушкой палочку, зашипел, вновь привлекая внимание короля. Тот, убедившись, что всё в порядке, перевел взгляд на кровать и, хмыкнув, плавным движением выудил один донельзя длинный черный волос, невыгодно бросавшийся в глаза на белоснежных простынях.  
  
Маги с внезапно накатившей неловкостью почесал макушку.  
  
— Ну давай, скажи еще, что никто не проводил в твоей постели ночь и не оставлял после себя выпавших волос, — подначил он свою душу.  
  
Тот удивленно взглянул на него.  
  
— В этой постели — нет, — спокойно подтвердил он, словно это был очевидный факт. — Я не собираюсь приводить кого попало в здание, в котором ночуют мои генералы, так что здесь не место для интрижек на одну ночь.  
  
Это был не совсем тот ответ, который Джудар ожидал услышать. Синдбад не приводил в свою спальню кого попало — взамен он привел ни много ни мало своего прямого врага, подчиняющегося Аль Сармен, разрушившей его королевство. Маги начал понемногу понимать, почему Джафар поседел раньше времени. Когда дело касалось его родственной души, логика короля откровенно хромала, и Джудар даже не мог соврать себе, что был совершенно не рад этому.  
  
Не найдя слов, чтобы ответить, он отстраненно хмыкнул и поднялся, решив начать собираться. Хакурю будет совершенно не рад, если он опоздает на их тренировку — маги опасался этого настолько, что даже сказал Синдбаду своевременно его разбудить.  
  
 _Своевременно_.  
  
— Тебе помочь? — спросил король, вылавливая этим вопросом Джудара из потока весьма недовольных мыслей.  
  
Повернувшись, тот заметил гребень в руке и улыбку на лице своей родственной души. Тот, очевидно, подготовился.  
  
— Ладно, — легко согласился Джудар, усаживаясь по-турецки и поворачиваясь к Синдбаду спиной. Спорное удовольствие от расчесывания своих волос он мог получить в любой день, так что с радостью сбрасывал эту задачу на кого-либо другого.  
  
Осторожностью в этом деле король мог сравниться с Когёку. Маги понадеялся, что тот, отвлекаясь, не начнет заплетать крохотные косички, чем откровенно страдал Коха.  
  
— Зачем ты отпустил настолько длинные волосы? — поинтересовался Синдбад.  
  
— Просто так, — с заминкой ответил Джудар. Ему совсем не хотелось посвящать свою душу в историю о том, как Фалан ради смеха убедила его в том, что сила магии зависит от длины волос. Он до сих пор не понимал, зачем она это сделала.  
  
Тишина продлилась недолго — его душа была крайне любопытна, как и тогда, когда они общались только через связь и маги не позволял себе сказать лишнего.  
  
Сейчас, пожалуй, ему стоило еще больше следить за своими словами.  
  
— Из-за этого ты со спины выглядишь совсем как девушка, — поделился с ним Синдбад, из-за чего Джудар раздраженно дернул бровью.  
  
— Вот спасибо, всегда хотел это услышать, — съязвил он в ответ.  
  
Посмеиваясь, король продолжил аккуратно расчесывать его волосы, и маги, чувствуя, как начинает сонно клевать носом, уставился на синдрийский орнамент на своей одежде, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
  
— Я никогда не видел настолько темного цвета волоса, как у тебя, — отвлек его очередным замечанием Синдбад.  
  
— Тогда ты не настолько великий путешественник, каким себя провозглашаешь, — ехидно заметил он, и король совершенно случайно дернул его за волосы сильнее, чем требовалось. Ойкнув, Джудар продолжил еще язвительнее. — Там, где я родился, у всех такой цвет волос.  
  
По крайней мере так можно было судить из обрывков его воспоминаний.  
  
— И где же ты родился? — с неприкрытым любопытством спросил Синдбад.  
  
Маги цокнул языком, раздумывая, стоит ли промолчать или соврать.  
  
— В Тензанских горах, — в итоге ответил он, решив, что это всё равно ничего не изменит.  
  
Король промолчал, перебирая его волосы пальцами.  
  
— Те, которые отделяют Тензанское плато от Дальнего Востока? — уточнил он и вздохнул, когда Джудар утвердительно кивнул. — В тех местах я действительно никогда не бывал.  
  
Синдбад почти закончил, добравшись до его шеи, и маги поежился от прикосновений, качнувшись взад-вперед. Происходящее нравилось ему даже больше, чем он предполагал.  
  
В мыслях он уже был на тренировке с Хакурю, раздумывая, как бы поскорее раскрыть силу принца на полную. Поскольку тот уже владел манипуляцией магой, особых проблем с покровом джинна быть не должно было. Он вполне мог научиться ему и самостоятельно, но Джудар прекрасно знал, сколько у самоучек было проблем и плохих привычек, от которых потом так тяжело было избавиться — Коэн был прекрасным тому примером.  
  
Так что он собирался подойти к обучению Хакурю со всей возможной для него серьезностью.  
  
— Впрочем, это можно исправить в любое время, — после долгой паузы, за которую Джудар уже успел забыть, о чем они говорили, продолжил король, неспешно заплетая косу. — Расскажи мне о своей родине.  
  
Маги неловко поморщился.  
  
— Рассказывать особо не о чем, — неохотно сказал он. Дело было не в том, что он не хотел рассказывать Синдбаду о месте, в котором родился, а в том, что едва ли знал о нем хоть что-нибудь. — Просто деревушка глубоко в горах.  
  
Джудар незаметно скривился, заметив, как сильно оживился тот от этой темы.  
  
— У тебя есть братья или сестры? — незамедлительно последовал следующий вопрос.  
  
— Старший брат и старшая сестра.  
  
— Младший в семье, так я и думал! — беззаботно рассмеялся Синдбад, и от этого у маги сдавило в груди.  
  
Если бы всё шло своим чередом, у него вполне могла быть целая орава младших братьев и сестер. Беспомощно сжимая ладони в кулаки, он ссутулился, зажмуриваясь и пряча лицо за непослушной челкой.  
  
Он до сих пор не понимал, почему его волновали такие глупости.  
  
— Как их зовут? — чуть помедлив, осторожнее спросил король.  
  
— Всё-то тебе нужно знать, — зло процедил сквозь зубы Джудар.  
  
Еще один вопрос — и ему придется объяснять, что он совершенно не хочет разговаривать с кем-либо на эту тему.  
  
Откуда ему знать их имена? Он и своего собственного-то не помнил.  
  
Он напряженно застыл, пытаясь хоть как-то выправить свое упавшее ниже некуда настроение. Сейчас было не время ныть над своей судьбой и тайно вытирать сопли — он занимался этим полгода и был сыт по горло.  
  
Синдбад завязал конец его косы и отстранился, глядя на свою работу.  
  
— Кажется, я слишком туго заплел?.. — вопросительно пробормотал он, и Джудар обернулся, глядя на свою прическу, и в самом деле больше походящую на тощую косичку Аладдина.  
  
Одним движением он прошелся ладонью по всей длине волос, с помощью магии распушивая их до привычного объема, отчего король озадаченно хмыкнул.  
  
— А вот я единственный ребенок в семье, — перешел он, к счастью, на другую тему. — Родился в крохотной рыбацкой деревушке в Партевии. Мой отец, как бы удивительно это не звучало, был рыбаком. Его призвали на войну — в отличии от многих, ему даже удалось вернуться, хоть и не без последствий. Он был удивительным человеком. Моя мать…  
  
Джудар, скосив взгляд на то, как его душа рассеянно поигрывала кончиком его косы в пальцах, медленно расслабился от его спокойного голоса.  
  
— Подожди, — прервал он, и король замолчал, отпуская его волосы. — Ты мне сейчас первую главу «Приключений Синдбада» пересказываешь?  
  
— Ты их читал? — удивленно спросил тот, словно бы его полусказочные даже для мира магии произведения не раскупались мгновенно во всех уголках мира. Маги, который был уверен, что не существовало в этом мире человека, не слышавшего о Синдбаде и не читавшего не слишком достоверного описания его приключений, фыркнул.  
  
— Возможно, — лукаво протянул он, стараясь отвлечься от остатков невеселых мыслей, и сполз с кровати, оставляя свою душу в одиночестве. Игнорируя новые синдрийские тряпки, оставленные на тумбе у его половины кровати, он спросил. — Кстати, где моя одежда?  
  
Синдбад молча указал на шкаф и, поднявшись с постели, с необъяснимой тактичностью повернулся к окну.  
  
Джудару пришлось перерыть половину полок, прежде чем он нашел то, что искал, но скромно прятавшаяся за грудой вещей бутылка вина того стоила. Стягивая с себя неудобную синдрийскую одежду и надевая привычную, он не забывал напоминать себе, что Хакурю совсем не оценит, если он пьяно припрыгает на тренировку в обнимку с полупустой бутылкой.  
  
— Пей меньше, память будет лучше, — сообщил он наконец обернувшемуся Синдбаду, демонстрируя найденную заначку. Тот уставился на него так, словно маги предал все его надежды и мечты. Джудар ухмыльнулся, продолжив. — Мне это постоянно говорят.  
  
Король рассмеялся, явно не находя, как бы ответить.  
  
— Теперь я даже могу понемногу начинать верить, что мы и в самом деле родственные души, — пробормотал маги и, подойдя к столу, на котором красовался его завтрак, поставил на него бутылку. Недвусмысленно показывая на нее пальцем, он, призывно улыбаясь, спросил. — Может, прикончим тогда ее вечером?  
  
— Хорошая идея, — отвечая улыбкой на улыбку, задумчиво сказал Синдбад, а затем, спохватившись, помотал головой. — Сегодня вечером праздник. Хочешь пойти?  
  
Джудар промычал что-то невразумительное, усаживаясь в кресло и подтягивая тарелку поближе. Никаких овощей не было видно — его душа пока не предпринимала никаких коварных действий ради его здоровья, надеясь на утреннюю сонливость.  
  
— Что за праздник? — собрав в себе крохотные осколки интереса, спросил он.  
  
— Сегодня день рождения Хинахохо, — незамедлительно ответил король и, заметив, что маги и понятия не имеет, о ком он говорит, вздохнув, пояснил. — Один из восьми генералов, воин-великан из клана Имчакк.  
  
Джудар закивал, вспоминая кого-то подобного среди тех, кто суетился рядом с Синдбадом лет десять назад.  
  
— Мужик с кучей детей, — заключил он, и его душа фыркнула на это, прикрывая рот ладонью. — У него вроде была и жена-великанша.  
  
— Была, — с заминкой подтвердил король, издалека наблюдая за тем, как маги с жадностью поглощает свой завтрак. — Ты, кажется, даже был в компании, когда родился один из его сыновей. Помнишь?  
  
Джудар отрицательно закачал головой, хоть и примерно помнил, о чем Синдбад говорил. При мысли о том моменте опять всплывали не самые приятные воспоминания, которых он старательно пытался избегать. Он совсем не хотел об этом говорить.  
  
— Так ты хочешь пойти? — вздохнув, повторил свой вопрос король.  
  
— Там будет что выпить? — спросил маги, и Синдбад кивнул, когда он повернулся к нему. — Тогда конечно.  
  
***  
  
Незаметно для принца, едва державшегося перед ним на коленях и лишь благодаря силе воли находившего в себе силы, чтобы не свалиться на землю, Джудар вытер пот со лба, не желая разрушать иллюзию Хакурю насчет того, что маги нисколько не вымотала эта тренировка. Мальчишка упрямо смотрел прямо перед собой, тяжело опираясь на свое копье и пытаясь хоть как-то отдышаться, а Джудар позволил себе кинуть взгляд в сторону, на наслаждавшуюся происходящим публику.  
  
Вчера Хакурю спросил его, можно ли другим наблюдать за их тренировкой — маги было в общем-то всё равно. Однако он не ожидал, что этим заинтересуется такое количество людей: кроме недомерка с друзьями явилось еще и множество зевак. Джудару даже стало немного смешно — неужели принц не догадывался, почему остальные покорители подземелий, выбранные им, предпочитали тренироваться без посторонних глаз?  
  
Вероятно, сейчас, беспомощно стискивая зубы и изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть побитым зверьком, он отдаленно догадывался.  
  
К тому моменту, как солнце закатилось за горизонт, вся толпа разбежалась по своим делам, оставляя лишь пару генералов и короля, внимательно следившего за тренировкой всякий раз, когда Джудар улучал момент, чтобы бросить взгляд в его сторону.  
  
Перестав сосредотачивать магой в районе глаз, он сумел увидеть чуть вдалеке свою сосредоточенную родственную душу.  
  
Он не мог соврать, что ему не нравился этот вид.  
  
— Достаточно на сегодня, — неслышно выдохнув, заявил маги, крутанув палочку в пальцах. Хакурю наконец добрался до того момента, когда усталость от дальнейших тренировок не могла бы быть восполнена за одну ночь крепкого сна. — Иди отдыхать. Продолжим завтра.  
  
— Да, — процедил тот сквозь зубы и поднялся, прежде чем Джудар успел подумать о том, не предложить ли ему руку. Остальные подростки озабоченно рванули к нему в ту же секунду, и Хакурю сильнее наклонил голову, пряча от них выражение своего лица за волосами.  
  
Маги внимательно уставился на него, не понимая происходящего. Принц продолжал упорно оставаться для него неразгаданной загадкой, может, даже и не осознавая этого.  
  
— Джудар! — крикнула его душа со стороны, и он медленно повернулся к нему, неохотно отрывая взгляд от своего кандидата, решив ненадолго оставить его в покое.  
  
Он едва успел остановить магией ветра некий объект, стремительно приближавшийся прямо к его лицу. Недоуменно моргнув пару раз, он схватил застывший в воздухе фрукт, вопросительно уставившись на приближающегося Синдбада.  
  
— Ты пытался врезать мне по лицу _персиком_? — поинтересовался он, когда между ними осталось не больше пары шагов и, недолго думая, впился зубами в сочный фрукт.  
  
Стоило наградить себя за хорошую работу.  
  
— Нет, я пытался _бросить_ его тебе так, чтобы ты его _поймал_ , — посмеиваясь, поправил его король и фамильярно запустил руку в его волосы, широко улыбаясь.  
  
Отчего-то Джудару казалось, что этот момент его душа запомнит надолго и еще часто будет его им подтрунивать.  
  
От его взгляда не ускользнуло, насколько поспешно отвернулся от них Алибаба.  
  
— Тогда пойдем? — предложил маги, не имея ничего против прикосновений своей души. — Всегда хотел попробовать местное воспеваемое в слухах вино.  
  
Через пару часов Джудар осознал, что слухи не врали, и оно действительно било в голову сильнее, чем он предполагал. Это было неплохо, даже скорее именно то, чего он хотел — утонуть в жаре, приносимом алкоголем, и выкинуть из головы лишние мысли. Чувствуя, как невыносимо горит лицо, он прижался к сидевшему рядом Синдбаду, пившему вино своей страны так, словно это была вода, и несколько раздражавшего этим маги.  
  
«Всё в порядке?», — только спросил король один раз за вечер и, получив в ответ кивок, продолжил постепенно расслабляться, наблюдая за празднеством и рассеянно перебирая в пальцах волосы своей души.  
  
Остальные благоразумно обходили их стороной, разве что бросая полные любопытства взгляды — Джудар даже почти ценил это спокойствие.  
  
Во всем Ракушо, будь тот дворец или закоулки города, он больше никак не мог почувствовать себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы в самом деле опустить защиту и позволить себе немного повеселиться и опьянеть. Даже присутствие рядом покорителей его подземелий никак не исправляло ситуацию. Одна мысль о том, что поблизости находилась столь искусная в ментальной магии волшебница как _она_ , порой не позволяла ему избавиться от нездоровых кругов под глазами из-за недосыпа.  
  
То, что он был достаточно отважен для того, чтобы не быть начеку каждое мгновение, находясь во вражеской стране, его весьма веселило.  
  
К слову, он только что забыл про Зепара. Стоило сказать Синдбаду, чтобы тот не пытался применить на нем способности этого джинна — после детства, в котором ему чересчур часто промывали мозги, подстраивая под нужный лад, даже он сам не мог предсказать, куда могла бы поехать его крыша после очередной ментальной магии.  
  
Джудар почувствовал, как его подташнивает от этих мыслей. План с вином, очевидно, не оправдывал его надежд, и стоило искать другие способы отвлечься. Можно было даже и не искать особо — один сидел прямо рядом с ним.  
  
Он отстранился и поставил бокал на стол перед ними, пытаясь заставить себя придумать, что именно могло бы развеселить его сейчас.  
  
Вариантов было много.  
  
— Синдбад, скажи, — промурчал он, снова прильнув к своей душе и дразняще положив ему руку на колено, глядя снизу вверх. — Твой невероятный цвет глаз… от отца или от матери?  
  
Другой рукой он обхватил ладонь короля, касаясь большим пальцем бокала, который он ею держал. Взгляд Синдбада на мгновение сместился в эту сторону — черт — но тут же вернулся к его лицу, заставляя Джудара улыбнуться еще шире.  
  
— От отца, — после недолгой паузы кратко ответил король, серьезно глядя на него.  
  
Спустя пару мгновений его выражение лица смягчилось, и маги был готов поклясться, что его сердце от этого забилось чуть быстрее.  
  
— Ясно, — довольно пробормотал он и отодвинулся, убирая руки. Вспомнив, что у него все еще было вино, он, улыбаясь одним уголком рта, потянулся за ним.  
  
Синдбад наблюдал за ним краем глаза, явно ломая голову над тем, что сейчас произошло и почему ничего не зашло дальше. Недоуменно вскинув бровь, он не глядя поднес свой бокал к губам и ощутимо вздрогнул, стукнувшись зубами о кусок льда.  
  
Король уставился на замерзшее вино, и от его недоумевающего выражения лица Джудар расхохотался, согнувшись пополам и обхватив живот руками.  
  
— Тратишь такое хорошее вино впустую, — укорил его Синдбад, в наказание несильно потянув за ухо. Ему не было смысла притворяться раздосадованным — маги отчетливо слышал улыбку в его голосе.  
  
Вместо ответа он, чуть отдышавшись от боли в животе, забрал у короля его бокал и, за пару секунд растаяв льдинку, залпом выпил остатки вина. Покачнувшись, раздумывая над тем, что бы сделать теперь, он вальяжно улегся, устраивая свою голову на коленях Синдбада, поворачиваясь к богатому красками празднику спиной.  
  
Слишком твердый — на коленях Хакуэй или Когёку ему было намного удобнее. Но сейчас он не слишком возражал.  
  
Вздохнув, король запустил пальцы в его волосы, массируя кожу головы.  
  
Мурлыкать нельзя. Постанывать от удовольствия тоже запрещено. Стоило повторять себе это почаще.  
  
— Ты устал? — тихо спросил его Синдбад.  
  
— Хм? — вопросительно промычал не расслышавший его Джудар, а затем более утвердительно повторил. — Хм.  
  
— Ты ведь всё время следил за потоком магой Хакурю? — он кивнул, закрывая глаза. — И использовал окружающую рух, чтобы он не тратил лишние силы. Я бы сказал, один день в таком темпе подобен нескольким неделям тренировок. Значит, так маги обучают своих кандидатов.  
  
— Так _я_ обучаю своих кандидатов, без понятия, что делают остальные маги, — поправил его Джудар.  
  
Если судить по Юнану и коротышке — ровным счетом ничего.  
  
— Почему ты не позволял ему применить покров джинна? Останавливал всякий раз, когда он был близок к этому, — с неприкрытым любопытством в голосе спросил Синдбад, заставляя свою душу гадать, были ли у этого вопроса какие-то скрытые мотивы.  
  
— Недостаток или избыток контроля, — пробормотал он в ответ, не зная, поймет ли король, о чем он говорит.  
  
Был ли причиной непростой характер принца или же его навыки в манипуляции магой — обучать его оказалось немного сложнее, чем Джудар ожидал. Но всё же он совершенствовался быстрее любого другого его кандидата, как и ожидалось от Хакурю.  
  
— Синдбад, — позвал он заскучавшим голосом. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь интересное.  
  
Хмыкнув, тот пробежался по закоулкам своей памяти, отыскивая занимательную историю, и неспешно начал говорить. К счастью, он не знал, что Джудар почти не обращал внимания на слова, лишь вслушиваясь в голос своей родственной души.  
  
Это успокаивало.  
  
Через пару историй он полностью расслабился.  
  
Еще через несколько он заметил, что не дремать становится довольно тяжело.  
  
Когда он сбился со счета, он решил, что даже если заснет в таком положении, Синдбад справится с тем, чтобы донести его до спальни. Он уже должен был натренироваться на бесконечном потоке девушек. В тот же момент Джудар распахнул глаза, напрягаясь.  
  
Король замолчал, убирая руку из его шевелюры.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что Хакурю сейчас направляется прямо сюда, хоть я и сказал ему отдыхать, — глухо простонал маги, принимая сидячее положение и протирая глаза. Подтверждения от короля ему не требовалось — щебет рух принца он узнал бы из тысячи.  
  
— Именно.  
  
К тому моменту когда Хакурю наконец добрался до них через плотную толпу, Джудар, хмуро щурясь, наполнил себе следующий бокал, собираясь погоревать над своей неудавшейся попыткой заснуть у своей души на коленях. Принц со своей невозможной формальностью поприветствовал поднявшего в ответ ладонь Синдбада — зачем? они ведь уже виделись сегодня — и незамедлительно обратился к оракулу своей империи.  
  
— Через неделю Аладдин и леди Моржана покидают Синдрию, — сухо сообщил он, и маги применил все свои силы, чтобы не запомнить эту бесполезную информацию, но провалился. — Мне бы хотелось узнать, успею ли я к тому моменту завершить тренировку и отправиться вместе с ними.  
  
Джудар испытывающе уставился на него, пытаясь понять, почему этот вопрос нельзя было отложить до завтра. Что если его ответ будет отрицательным? Принц начнет в одиночку заниматься по ночам, забыв про отдых, чтобы угробить результаты их тренировки?  
  
Он рассчитывал управиться за еще два дня, но Хакурю, похоже, не стоило об этом знать.  
  
— Успеешь, — коротко ответил он и отпил вина. Вспомнив, он немного поправил свои слова. — Успеешь, если будешь слушать меня, когда я говорю тебе идти отдыхать.  
  
— Разумеется, я послушаюсь тебя, — весьма смирно ответил он, складывая руки в благодарственном жесте, заставившем Джудара мрачно фыркнуть. Вместо того, чтобы сразу же уйти, принц вздохнул. — Мне казалось, ты говорил, что прибыл в Синдрию, чтобы провести время со своей родственной душой.  
  
Маги пожал плечами, припоминая что-то подобное.  
  
— Но при этом ты всё время крутишься вокруг короля… Мои извинения, — добавил он, обращаясь к Синдбаду, который своевременно спрятал улыбку за бокалом вина.  
  
Джудар придвинулся к нему ближе — его душа, разумеется, позволила ему это — и начал считать секунды до того момента, когда у Хакурю от внезапного осознания вытянется лицо.  
  
— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что… — начал тот и оборвал себя на полуслове, безбожно хмурясь.  
  
— Я вообще молчу, — игриво поправил он и беззвучно засмеялся от этого пораженного выражения лица.  
  
Принц перевел неверящий взгляд на короля и усилием воли заставил себя подобрать упавшую челюсть и принять менее потрясенный вид.  
  
— Примите мои соболезнования по поводу того, что он оказался Вашей родственной душой, — серьезным тоном, который Джудар не сумел принять за шутку и посмеяться, сказал он.  
  
Маги раздраженно дернул бровью. Это была одна из тех вещей, которые он мог говорить сам о себе, но не прощал другим. Он выпрямился, подбирая слова, которые точно заденут хрупкие чувства драгоценного сыночка Гёкуэн, когда сидящий рядом с ним Синдбад, не сдержавшись, фыркнул.  
  
Джудар молча уставился на то, как его душа безуспешно пыталась скрыть свой смех. Трясущиеся плечи его явно выдавали.  
  
— Тебе, значит, весело, — ледяным тоном проговорил он.  
  
— Прости-прости, — ответил тот, пытаясь отдышаться. — Ты злишься?  
  
О нет, он был просто в восторге.  
  
Синдбад поспешно притянул его за талию к себе и, убрав челку, смазано поцеловал в лоб. Маги был несколько удивлен тому, что он не то чтобы пытался что-либо скрыть, а наоборот выставлял напоказ — впрочем, местные жители уже наверняка привыкли к любвеобильности своего короля, не обращая на происходящее ни малейшего внимания. Чего нельзя было сказать о покрасневшем Хакурю.  
  
Но Джудар отвлекся от главной мысли — а именно куда стоит побольнее цапнуть короля в наказание.  
  
— Просто знаешь, принцесса Когёку первом делом сказала мне почти то же самое, — отсмеявшись, сообщил Синдбад, заставив маги переключить свое раздражение на другого человека. — Это даже почти что забавно. Возможно, общая черта императорской семьи?  
  
— Это общая черта всех, кто знаком с Джударом, — невозмутимо поправил Хакурю, и маги зло дернулся в его сторону, прекрасно осознавая, что это правда.  
  
Что носители фамилии Рен, что восемь верных псов Синдбада, что все жители или даже просто гости Синдрии, черт, даже ненароком пролетавшие мимо другие маги — каждый бы сказал буквально то же самое, и это жутко злило.  
  
Кажется, только его собственная родственная душа расходилась во мнении на его счет со всеми окружающими. Возможно, этого должно было быть достаточно.  
  
Его душа не отпустила его ради мгновенной мести наглому мальчишке, прижимая крепче, так что Джудар уткнулся лбом в его плечо, тщетно пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь достаточно коварный план. Похоже, эту идею стоило отложить до того момента, когда он протрезвеет.  
  
— Мне всё никак не предсказать твои действия, — тихо заметил Синдбад. — Я был уверен, что ты опять разозлишься и отчитаешь меня.  
  
Из всех окружающих он на данный момент раздражал Джудара меньше всех, но, похоже, не осознавал этого.  
  
— Мы спим в одной постели, не расслабляйся, — фыркнул тот.  
  
— Я приму эту угрозу всерьез, когда тебе удастся проснуться раньше меня.  
  
Маги скрипнул зубами.  
  
Решив, что он видел и слышал достаточно на сегодня, а желательно и на всю жизнь, Хакурю решил отступить.  
  
— Я желаю вам обоим приятного вечера, — выдавил он из себя последние остатки вежливости. Чуть подумав, он добавил небольшой совет из сочувствия Синдбаду. — Однако Джудару, пожалуй, хватит. Когда он в таком состоянии, то, вероятно, не вспомнит происходящее на следующий день.  
  
— Не настолько я пьян, — пробурчал маги, слушая, как удаляется щебет рух его кандидата.  
  
— Но я всё же положусь на мнение твоего кандидата, — после короткой паузы заключил Синдбад. — Пойдем.  
  
Джудар отчего-то ожидал фанфар и туч розовых лепестков — он не думал, что король может просто уйти с праздника, когда пожелает, махнув своему народу рукой на прощанье.  
  
***  
  
— Скажи, Синдбад, ты когда-нибудь спал с мужчиной? — прямо спросил Джудар, рассеянно вычерчивая пальцем круги на спине своей родственной души.  
  
Взгляд, которым его одарил король, был красноречивее любого другого отрицательного ответа.  
  
Маги чуть отстранился, не убирая рук с плеч своей души и задумчиво уставился на него. Тот при этом выглядел настолько спокойно и сосредоточенно, словно, пройдя очередное подземелье, предстал перед испытующим взором джинна. Джудар, может, и забрался на него в тот же момент, когда Синдбад присел на кровать, но явно не выглядел настолько угрожающим, чтобы прибегать к такому выражению лица.  
  
— Я никогда не спал с мужчинами, которые интересуются только женщинами, — доверительно сообщил он, но король, похоже, не оценил его признания. — Синдбад, скажи, что тебя заводит?  
  
Тот застыл на мгновение, обдумывая его вопрос, а затем улыбка смягчила черты его лица. Уперевшись рукой о кровать, он провел большим пальцем по щеке Джудара, окидывая свою душу взглядом, и лукаво спросил:  
  
— В такой ситуации легче ответить, что меня _не_ заводит, не думаешь?  
  
Маги почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам — чертов крепкий орешек. Он сдержал смешок, на мгновение поджав губы.  
  
— Хорошо, так что тебя не заводит, глупый король? — с намеком на послушное поведение спросил он еще раз.  
  
Синдбад всерьез задумался над ответом — замолчав, он, хмурясь, бросил взгляд в сторону, затем, закрыв глаза, наклонил голову, касаясь пальцами виска.  
  
— Я в самом деле думал, что на этот вопрос ответить будет легче, — спустя несколько секунд легко признал он свое поражение.  
  
Джудар, фыркнув, потянулся за поцелуем, и король ощутимо вздрогнул, почувствовав на шее мимолетное прикосновение металла.  
  
— Точно, — сказал Синдбад, отвлекая его. — Твои браслеты ужасно мешают. Снимешь их для меня?  
  
Маги, чуть хмурясь, выпрямился.  
  
— Браслеты? — задумчиво переспросил он. Его душа была не первым человеком, просившим подобного — каждый из его любовников забавно вздрагивал и ёжился от холода его украшений, упрашивая их снять. Не то чтобы он когда-либо прислушивался к их желаниям.  
  
Синдбаду можно было, пожалуй, немного уступить, взамен получив и своё. Он терпеть не мог свою болезненно бледную из-за отсутствия контакта с солнечными лучами кожу, но возникшая в голове идея того стоила.  
  
— И ожерелье, — подтвердил король, проведя пальцем по инкрустированному рубину и выжидающе на него глядя.  
  
Джудар помедлил для вида несколько секунд, хоть уже и принял решение, и театрально вздохнул, показывая, что делает этим своей душе огромное одолжение. Повернувшись всем телом в сторону, чтобы случайно не навредить своей душе, он молча провел пальцем по первому браслету, толком не видя в полутьме стыка. Как можно осторожнее применив магию, он, стиснув зубы и стараясь не морщиться, стащил украшение и вручил Синдбаду, тут же отложившему его на тумбу рядом с кроватью.  
  
Снять второй было ничуть не легче.  
  
Когда он потянулся к ожерелью, король подался вперед, тихонько насвистывая какую-то мелодию, и принялся распутывать им же самим заплетенную утром косу. Джудар отчего-то был смущен этим сильнее чем чем-либо другим в своей жизни.  
  
Когда ожерелье отправилось следом за браслетами, Синдбад взглянул на него с довольным — почти что самодовольным — видом. Маги не мог позволить этому продолжаться.  
  
— Теперь твоя очередь, — заявил он, глядя своей душе прямо в глаза, и когда тот, поняв, что он имеет в виду, потянулся к надетым сосудам джиннов, остановил его руку.  
  
Так было бы неинтересно.  
  
Перехватив его левое запястье, Джудар сам с глухим щелчком снял браслет и отдал его, оставляя на коже мимолетный поцелуй.  
  
Кроцелл. Его подземелье Синдбад покорил последним из семи.  
  
Маги взял свою душу за другое запястье и аккуратно стащил с его указательного пальца кольцо, вкладывая его в свободную ладонь короля, целуя костяшки его правой руки.  
  
Вепар. Джудар помнил, как, взбесившись, напал на Синдбада, посмевшего покорить только что призванное им подземелье, принадлежавшее ей. Его кандидату тогда пришлось подождать.  
  
Снимая кольцо со среднего пальца, он подавил дрожь воспоминаний, касаясь губами внутренней стороны его кисти.  
  
Зепар. Он молча отдал Синдбаду _ее_ джинна.  
  
Король на мгновение отвернулся, откладывая свои сосуды, а затем вернул маги всё свое внимание.  
  
Его, возможно, забавляло происходящее.  
  
Джудар провел пальцем по звезде на оставшемся браслете, не собираясь призывать его обитателя, и, чуть повозившись, снял его — король уже протянул руку, принимая сосуд. Маги прислонился щекой к его запястью, чтобы почувствовать тепло — Синдбад уже не дышал так же ровно, как прежде.  
  
Фокалор. Против которого с таким треском провалилась его собственная кандидатка.  
  
Джудар потянулся к поясу короля, но не обнаружил сосуда. Он на мгновение обернулся, так ничего и не разобрав в темноте, и вспомнил, что Синдбад, как только они пришли, оставил свой меч на столе.  
  
А зря.  
  
Баал. Хранитель первого подземелья. Маги призвал семьдесят второе, последнее подземелье и находил это довольно символичным.  
  
Вот только это подземелье разрушил один из других маги спустя пару жалких недель.  
  
— Ты словно ворон со своими сокровищами, — прошептал ему на ухо король, отвлекая. — У тебя и волосы цвета воронова крыла.  
  
Джудар молча потянулся за серебряным ожерельем, и Синдбад с готовностью наклонил голову, позволяя снять его. Положив сосуд ему на колени, он двумя пальцами нашел на его шее пульс. По крайней мере он был не медленнее его собственного.  
  
Фурфур. Очередной украденный из его подземелья джинн.  
  
Король не поднял головы, и маги с легкостью снял с него последний сосуд, золотое ожерелье и, сжимая его в руке, припал к его шее, решив оставить засос на самом видном месте, которое нельзя было бы прикрыть ни волосами, ни обычной одеждой.  
  
Синдбад явно был не против, лишь сильнее прижимая его к себе.  
  
Валефор. Его ледяной тип так идеально подходил рух Джудара, что тот просто не мог остаться равнодушным.  
  
— Мой, — промурлыкал маги и, довольный проделанной работой, лизнул свою душу в шею.  
  
Синдбад молча кивнул, убирая куда-то в сторону оставшиеся сосуды. В следующее мгновение он опрокинул свою душу, прижимая к кровати, и Джудар даже нашел бы для него язвительные слова, если бы успел перевести дух, прежде чем его заткнули поцелуем.  
  
— Ты тоже, — глухо ответил король, прикусывая кожу на его шее. — Мой.  
  
Маги усмехнулся в темноту, зарываясь пальцами в волосы своей родственной души.  
  
Он приветствовал любые прикосновения — от одной мысли, что с ним был Синдбад, предательски пересыхало в горле и кружилась голова. Не в силах больше строить из себя смущенного пай-мальчика, Джудар скользнул ладонью по животу короля ниже.  
  
Тот мгновенно перехватил его руку и застыл, медленно выдыхая.  
  
— Нет, — спустя чересчур долгую паузу, во время которой недоумение маги только возрастало, сказал он. — Не сегодня.  
  
Что.  
  
Он даже это одно-единственное слово не смог из себя выдавить, вопросительно уставившись на Синдбада.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты сбежишь, если так быстро получишь желаемое, — смазано пояснил тот, аккуратно заправляя прядь своей душе за ухо, и оперся ладонью о постель, собираясь подняться.  
  
Джудар просто не мог этого допустить. Король серьезно считал, что он полдня добирался до Синдрию, разрушал ее барьер только чтобы…  
  
Не настолько у него всё было плохо на личном фронте.  
  
— Синдбад, — жалобно позвал он, не менее жалобно сводя брови к переносице, и схватил его свободной рукой за плечо, не позволяя подняться. — Позволь мне…  
  
Король замер, раздумывая, и, отпустив шаловливую ручонку своей души, прикоснулся к его щеке, наклоняясь, оставляя на кончике рта легкий поцелуй.  
  
— Ты умеешь быть милым, если захочешь, — признал он. — Но всё равно нет.  
  
Сказав это, он отстранился, повернувшись спиной, убрал с кровати оставшиеся сосуды и просто начал переодеваться, готовясь ко сну. Джудар, оказавшийся не готовым к подобному развитию событий, упрямо прильнул к нему, обнимая со спины.  
  
— Нет? — спросил он еще раз, словно рассчитывая на то, что Синдбаду не удастся отказать ему три раза подряд.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Маги скрипнул зубами, сжимая пальцы, подумывая о том, чтобы в отместку до крови укусить свою душу в то же место, где он раньше поставил засос. Решив, что этого всё равно будет недостаточно, он, раздосадованно хмыкнув, отстранился и устроился на боку на своей половине кровати, положив руку под голову и разозленно кусая губы, опять думая о том, как бы посильнее задеть Синдбада.  
  
Вспомнив, что утром король забрал его подушку и одеяло в неизвестном направлении, он мстительно отобрал чужие, заставив того со вздохом подниматься и идти поднимать его собственные.  
  
— Ты не слишком хорошо справляешься с отказами, верно? — заметил тот.  
  
Он совершенно с ними не справлялся.  
  
Поэтому, когда он услышал, что Синдбад вновь опустился на кровать, он, фыркнув, язвительно ответил:  
  
— Без разницы. В любом случае я не могу быть твоим.  
  
Король промолчал, осторожно подбирая слова.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что… У тебя есть возлюбленная? Или возлюбленный.  
  
Джудар, пожалуй, никогда не сможет понять, как Синдбад мог в итоге приходить к таким выводам.  
  
— Разумеется. Именно поэтому я околачиваюсь в Синдрии и сплю в твоей постели, — не скрывая сарказма, ответил он, готовый мстительно цапнуть свою душу за руку, если тот потянется к нему.  
  
Король, фыркнув, не шелохнулся, пусть и не осознавая, что так лучше для его собственной сохранности.  
  
— Я уже давно перестал считать, сколько людей пыталось через постель заслужить мою симпатию, чтобы попытаться использовать меня в своих целях.  
  
Ему, как маги, это было довольно _знакомо_ , и он почти сочувственно поджал губы, но всё равно промолчал.  
  
— Тогда, может, твои кандидаты? — продолжил пытать свое счастье Синдбад, который, судя по звукам, перевернулся набок.  
  
Джудар действительно не понимал хода его мыслей.  
  
— Не дети, сами справятся, — коротко ответил он.  
  
— Значит, Аль Сармен? — наконец добрался до самого важного король.  
  
Маги зарылся щекой в подушку, не видя необходимости как-либо отвечать на этот вопрос. Когда-нибудь они бы наверняка дошли до этой темы. Почему бы и не сейчас? Он и без подсказок прекрасно видел, как Синдбад относился ко всем членам организации, включая его самого.  
  
Или не включая, если учитывать, что тот с неумолимым успехом уничтожил Иснана при первой же возможности, в то время как маги был жив, здоров и находился прямо _здесь_.  
  
Пожалуй, он был всё же недостаточно трезв для подобных размышлений.  
  
— Джудар, ты верен Аль Сармен?  
  
Вопрос звучал так, словно он был одной из мелких сошек, которой высшие чины решили устроить своеобразную проверку.  
  
— Я выполняю все их приказы, так что да, — неохотно признал он.  
  
— Тогда ты здесь по их… — мрачно начал Синдбад, но маги тут же оборвал его, раздраженный тем, что тот мог предположить такое.  
  
— По своей собственной воле! — правда, не без косвенного разрешения.  
  
Джудар был зол и мечтал о том, чтобы поскорее разобраться с Гёкуэн, получив наконец свою долгожданную свободу, и, пожалуй, для него не было бы ничего легче, чем, разрыдавшись, указать королю на эту ведьму, заявив, что эта злобная тетенька обижала его, драгоценную родственную душу Синдбада.  
  
Фас.  
  
Он даже сумел открыть рот, чтобы произнести весь этот бред.  
  
Но он видел, что она за монстр. Не мог позволить ему испытывать свою пусть невероятную, но просто удачу. С монстрами должны были бороться такие же павшие в грех монстры, как он.  
  
Остальные пусть стоят в стороне и не пачкаются.  
  
— Я перефразирую вопрос, — вздохнув, прервал тишину Синдбад. — Верен ли ты целям и идеалам Аль Сармен?  
  
— Нет, — не раздумывая, ответил он. Уничтожение мира его и в самом деле никогда не интересовало.  
  
Разве что верен их методам.  
  
— Этого достаточно.  
  
Джудар не спросил, достаточно для чего, и, вздохнув, перевернулся на другой бок, придвигаясь ближе к своей душе.  
  
Он всё еще был немного зол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Между делом:
> 
> Аладдин: Бла-бла-бла, дядюшка Синдбад, бла-бла  
> Джудар: Хах  
> Джудар: Дядюшка Синдбад?..  
> Синдбад, мрачнея: Прошу, не зови меня так  
> Джудар: Как тогда?  
> Джудар: Глупый король?  
> Джудар: Ваше Величество?  
> Джудар: Ваше Глупейшество?  
> Синдбад: ?  
> Синдбад: Зови меня по имени  
> Джудар: …  
> Джудар: Синдбад  
> Джудар, лукаво наклоняя голову набок: Синдбад, Синдбад  
> Джудар, не в силах сдержать улыбку: Синдбад, Синдбад, Синдбад  
> Синдбад, наклоняясь для поцелуя: Именно так  
> Все остальные присутствующие, отворачиваясь и закрывая детям глаза: «За что нам это…»
> 
> Этим утром, пока Джудар отсыпался:  
> Синдбад: С днем рождения, друг!  
> Хинахохо, заключая своего короля в настоящие мужские объятья, после которых болят ребра: Благодарю, друг!  
> Хинахохо: Как продвигаются дела с твоей родственной душой?  
> Синдбад, немного волнуясь, что Ямурайха могла что-то рассказать остальным: Чудесно?..  
> Хинахохо: Это хорошо  
> Хинахохо: Надеюсь, ты не будешь пытаться напоить его на сегодняшнем празднике. Там ведь будут дети  
> Синдбад, весьма очевидно отводя взгляд в сторону: И в мыслях не было…  
> Хинахохо: Это хорошо  
> Синдбад: Кроме того я не уверен, кто именно из нас двоих будет пытаться напоить второго  
> Хинахохо: …  
> Хинахохо: Вы стоите друг друга…


	19. Chapter 19

Противный звон, безжалостно разносящийся по комнате, был, по мнению Джудара, ничуть не лучше чудодейственного метода пробуждения от Синдбада, и маги, хныча от отдававшейся гулом головной боли, сильнее прижался к своей родственной душе, закрывая уши ладонями.

Бесполезный жест. Этот звон словно проникал прямиком в его голову, медленно сводя с ума.

— Синдбад… — жалобно позвал он, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что происходит. Борг защитил бы его от злонамеренных атак, так что…

Дальше мыслить не получалось, было слишком сложно.

— Синдбад тоже не в восторге, — пробормотал король и, тяжело вздыхая, поднялся с кровати.

Потеряв лежавшую под боком и гревшую его душу, Джудар подтянул покрывало и закутался в него, всё еще отказываясь открывать глаза и начинать мыслить.

Спустя несколько секунд Синдбад, судя по звукам, наткнувшийся в темноте на одно из кресел, оборвал этот дьявольский звон, и маги, облегченно вздохнув, расслабился, предвкушая ласково подступающий сон. Синдрийское вино било по голове несколько сильнее, чем он ожидал, но ничего невыносимого.

В наступившей тишине он блаженно зарылся щекой в подушку. Оставалось его душе вернуться на положенное место, и…

— Я ничего не вижу, эта штука что, сломана? — раздался со стороны чересчур знакомый голос, и Джудар резко распахнул глаза, толком ничего не видя перед собой. — Может, попробовать еще ра…

Голос прервался так же внезапно, как появился, и маги рывком сел, хватаясь за голову. Через несколько секунд король распахнул шторы сбоку от него, но он был уже готов и поспешно отвернулся в сторону, пытаясь дать глазам привыкнуть к свету.

Звон опять начался, и в голове проскользнула шальная мысль о том, чтобы просто выкинуть око рух в окно.

— Сколько их там было? — хмуро спросил он, свешивая ноги с кровати и сонно смотря на свою душу.

— Четверо, — не менее хмуро ответил тот, потирая виски, и взгляд маги опустился ниже.

Когда тот успел…

Синдбад ведь точно был одет, когда ложился спать.

Впрочем, Джудар был совсем не против. Очень даже за.

Вздохнув, он поднялся с кровати и поплелся мимо остановившегося прямиком напротив окна короля навстречу своей новой головной боли, пытаясь вспомнить, как вообще работало око.

— Подожди.

Маги остановился, морщась от пронзительного звона.

Синдбад подошел к нему и обреченно пригладил ему волосы.

Затем уничтожил все свои старания, взъерошив их.

Кинув взгляд на красноречиво помятую одежду маги, он заставил его нацепить на себя что-то из лежавшего на тумбе.

Джудар посчитал забавным тот факт, что его душа одевала его, а не себя, но промолчал, только ухмыльнувшись.

Обреченно усевшись в кресло и протянув руку за зловредной ракушкой — просто влить магой, верно? — он попытался морально подготовиться к неопределенному будущему, представшему в виде его четырех рыжих кандидатов, изображение которых едва умещалось в оке рух.

Честь держать средство связи выпала Коэну, как самому старшему и, что намного важнее, самому высокому из родственников. Его величавый и суровый вид несколько терял свое устрашающее свойство из-за того, что его самый младший брат бессовестно повис на его руке, пытаясь оказаться поближе к ракушке и получше всё разглядеть. Та половина Комэя, которую Джудару было видно, увлекательно зевала, а Когёку, которую и так было непросто заметить на фоне ее братьев, смущенно спрятала свое лицо за рукавами.

По ее виноватому взгляду маги стало понятно, что она сама была не в восторге от происходящего и кто-то из остальной троицы ее заставил. Отметя очевидно неподходящие варианты, он мрачно уставился на Коху.

Тот, удивленно распахнув глаза, словно нарочно пытаясь выглядеть как можно милее и безобиднее, в ответ молча уставился на него.

Беззвучно передвинув кресло, Синдбад — успевший одеться, к глубокому сожалению маги — сел рядом со своей душой так, чтобы его было не видно, с явным любопытством рассматривая незваных собеседников. Поставив на стол бокал с почти что ядовито выглядящей жидкостью, он принялся за свою порцию, заметно морщась и хмуро потирая переносицу.

Протянув руку за бокалом, Джудар подумал, что они скорее выглядели как собутыльники, а не родственные души. Возможно, одно другого не исключало.

Отпив немного в ожидании начала разговора, маги чуть не поперхнулся от внезапной горечи, закашлявшись. Глупого короля это явно позабавило.

— Так это же Джудар, — с неподдельным изумлением выдал Коха, и маги нахмурился, не понимая, к чему такое удивление, раз уж эта четверка наверняка пыталась связаться именно с ним. — Тебя не узнать без боевой раскраски. И всего остального.

Принц многозначительно захлопал глазами, и Джудар вспомнил, что оставил свои тени в Балбадде, так как всерьез не рассчитывал задерживаться в Синдрии. Комэй на заднем плане неловко потер шею, и маги кинул взгляд на свои украшения, небрежно сваленные в кучу вперемешку с сосудами Синдбада. Учитывая натянутый на него синдрийский халат, который ему совершенно не шел, и растрепанные с утра волосы, Джудар уже не был настолько удивлен тому, как на него во все глаза смотрела четверка.

— Какого черта вам от меня надо? — без малейшего намека на любезность хрипло пробормотал он, надеясь как можно скорее отвязаться от нежелательных разговоров.

Коха, окончательно захватив право голоса со своей стороны, театрально поджал губы, краснея от негодования — такому контролю над своим телом Джудар мог только позавидовать, облегченно вздохнув, почувствовав, как после половины варева стремительно начала отступать головная боль. Вздохнув, он решительно допил оставшуюся часть, оставил бокал в сторону и оказался временно не в состоянии смотреть на своих кандидатов, будучи не в силах не морщиться.

— Мы ведь волновались за тебя! — обвинил его в ответ Коха, и маги, сбившись в уме с количества дней, которые он провел в Синдрии, отдаленно сумел понять, почему Коэн согласно кивнул.

Снаружи забил колокол, и Джудар повернул голову в сторону окна, отсчитывая удары.

Восемь. Восемь утра.

Восемь. Утра.

— Знаешь, куда ты можешь засунуть себе это волнение? — выдержав паузу, зло спросил маги, не уверенный, слышали ли они эту высказанную колоколом мысль об их бесчеловечности.

Судя по тому, как лучше всех осознававшая его _искреннюю_ любовь к ранним подъемам Когёку почти незаметно отодвинулась подальше, вполне слышали.

— Вчера ты не отвечал целый день, — спокойно ответил вместо недовольно застывшего Кохи Коэн, не впечатленный реакцией Джудара.

— И поэтому ты решил, что пытаться связаться со мной утром — _хорошая идея_? Я ведь так люблю утро, меня от бодрости прямо распирает, — маги почувствовал, что его понесло, но решил не останавливаться. — Похоже, пока меня не было, ты растерял последние остатки разума, _глупый ты король_.

Незаинтересованно глядевший до этого в сторону Комэй уставился прямо на него, напрягаясь, явно не в восторге от оскорблений в сторону своего брата. Будь здесь верные подданные Коэна, на Джудара тут же полился бы поток возмущения. Не обращая внимания на происходящее, маги повернулся к Синдбаду, который до этого сидел совершенно беззвучно, но заметно вздрогнул от его слов.

Надо было восстановить в памяти, что именно он только что сказал…

Точно.

— Не беспокойся, душа моя, — лукаво улыбаясь, сказал он, хватая Синдбада за руку и переплетая его пальцы со своими, отводя при этом ракушку в сторону так, чтобы те, кому не было положено, ничего не увидели кроме скучнейшей стены. — Ты всегда был, есть и будешь самым глупым королем.

Если он правильно помнил, то первым это прозвище недобровольно получил Коэн, но значения это особого не имело.

Взгляд, которым его одарил Синдбад, сбил Джудара с толку.

— Не угадал? — не расстраиваясь от проваленной попытки, спросил он и расплылся в неудержимой улыбке, когда Синдбад, мягко взъерошив его волосы, оставил ему на лбу поцелуй.

Большая часть недовольных мыслей незаметно умчалась прочь.

— Что! — раздался возглас после непродолжительного шушуканья, заставив маги вздрогнуть от неожиданности и крепче схватить руку своей родственной души. Он нахмурился, резко поняв, что ему не стоит разговаривать с людьми по утрам, так как он сам толком не успевал осознавать, что он говорит и кто это слышит. — Ты со своей родственной душой? Покажи!

Джудар действительно не любил людей, которые были шумнее и болтливее его самого.

За несколько секунд Коха поднял шумиху, призывая своих родственников поднять руку, если они хотели увидеть неуловимую родственную душу своего оракула. Коэн — такого предательства с его стороны Джудар не ожидал — с невозмутимым лицом поднял руку, в то время как Комэя его младшему брату пришлось насильно заставить. Спохватившись, Когёку повторила за остальными.

Маги очень хотелось продемонстрировать им средний палец, чтобы наглядно показать, что он думает об этой идее, но отпускать Синдбада он не хотел, а око — не мог, так как иначе прервался бы поступающий в него поток магой и связь бы прервалась. Вместо этого ему оставалось только словесно послать к черту наглецов, ошарашенных из-за того, что у него всё же имелась родственная душа.

Коха быстро проглотил обиду из-за отказа.

— Кто бы это ни был, я искренне сочувствую этому человеку, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к своим братьям в поисках поддержки. — Джудар говорил мне, что считает всю эту суматоху вокруг родственных душ не достойной даже упоминания.

— Мне он говорил, что всё это просто смешно, — согласно кивнул Комэй.

Маги сжал зубы, собираясь прервать этот поток воспоминаний, но остановился, заметив, что Коэн открыл рот, надеясь, что тот осадит младших.

— В детстве он насмехался и повторял, что родственные души омерзительны, — поддержки от наследного принца можно было и не ожидать.

Джудар возмущенно отвернулся, прикрывая глаза, неосознанно сильнее сжимая око в руке. Происходящее его опять _очень_ раздражало.

— Твоя родственная душа нас слышит? — с невозмутимой улыбочкой в голосе спросил Коха.

— Слышу, — спокойно ответил молчавший до этого Синдбад, крепче сжимая ладонь маги.

— В таком случае позвольте нам выразить сочувствие. С этим засранцем, который даже не осознает ценности родственных душ, наверняка очень тяжело.

Джудар стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как от злости его магой почти что кипит. Король медленно выдохнул, промолчав, а маги и сам не знал, что бы с ним сделал, если бы тот снова беззаботно рассмеялся в ответ на эти слова.

Не рассмеялся.

Джудар зло взглянул на сочувственно склонивших голову принцев и жалко выглядевшую принцессу, не отрывавшую взгляда от пола и стискивавшую ткань своего платья в тонких пальцах. Только сейчас он вспомнил о ее влюбленности в его родственную душу.

Он словно с разбега прыгнул в ледяную воду.

Когёку ведь теперь вполне могла считать его своим соперником в любви, как бы глупо это не звучало. А это значило, что ему больше не видать ее смущенной улыбки и не пихнуть ее дружески в бок. О персиках привязанности вообще можно было забыть. И прозвищах тоже.

Он мог вполне обойтись без всего этого.

Вполне.

— Что за глупости вы говорите… — едва слышно пробормотала она и, явно набравшись смелости, продолжила громче, вскинув голову. — Джударчик сам сказал мне, что он очень счастлив, что встретился со своей родственной душой!

Ожидавший самых жестоких слов маги застыл и, несколько раз прокрутив в голове ее возглас, вспыхнул. Его первым порывом было прикрыть ладонью позорно краснеющее лицо, но так как его руки всё еще были заняты, он решил просто перейти в наступление.

— Ты головой ударилась, что ли? Я этого не говорил.

Когёку яростно замотала головой, и Джудар неловко подобрался, заметив, как предательски блестят ее глаза.

— Говорил! Говорил мне, совершенно точно! — возразила она, укоряюще указывая на него пальцем.

Маги скрипнул зубами и, кажется, понял, о чем именно она говорила.

— Ты просто перевираешь мои слова, бабка, — обвиняюще кинул он в ответ Когёку, воинственно сжимающей ладони в кулаки и серьезно подвинувшей своих старших братьев, чтобы занять больше места в оке.

— Ты что, плачешь? — неверяще спросил у сестры загнанный в угол ракушки Коха.

— Это слезы счастья! — воскликнула принцесса так громко, что даже сохранявший умеренно спокойное выражение лица Коэн чуть поморщился. — И вам троим тоже стоит радоваться за него!

Джудар уже мог себе представить, как позже, успокоившись, она будет прятаться от братьев, смущаясь до смерти за свой всплеск эмоций.

От ее слов становилось теплее в груди.

— Ладно, прощайте, — пробормотал он, кладя ракушку на стол.

— Подожди.

Маги перевел взгляд на подавшего голос Коэна. Будь это любой другой из четверки, он бы оборвал эту связь, не задумываясь.

— Когда ты вернешься? — без раздражающей настойчивости спросил тот.

— Когда захочу, — коротко ответил Джудар, терпения которого на большее просто не хватило бы.

Прекрасно знавший норов своего оракула принц тут же продолжил:

— Девушка, которую ты послал, идет на поправку, — маги неопределенно дернул бровью. — И книги были довольно интересны. Благодарю.

Разумеется, Коэн понял, что столь незаурядная посылочка пришла от него, хоть Джудар и наказал Когёку молчать об этом. Если бы не понял, маги бы в нем несколько разочаровался.

Хотя его больше интересовало состояние Иснана, но спрашивать о нем при Синдбаде было бы верхом глупости.

— Ладно, — сухо ответил он и, поняв, что больше принц не собирается ни о чем говорить, наконец оборвал связь.

Он еще и прочитал уже всё, чертов книжный червь.

Джудар почувствовал себя слишком усталым, вспомнив, что день только начинается. Он просто хотел спокойно проснуться и подразнить свою душу, но явно не все были с этим согласны.

— Что же, — не находя красноречивых слов, сказал Синдбад, выждав немалую паузу, в которую маги лишь мрачно глядел на ракушку, прикидывая, сможет ли он заснуть после такого представления. — Это была весьма бойкая барышня.

— Ты говоришь так, словно никогда раньше Когёку не видел, — рассеянно заметил Джудар и, с горечью осознав, что у него накопилась куча дел, за которой едва можно было разглядеть сладкий сон, устроил голову на плече своей души.

Прежде, чем король успел сказать что-нибудь, он сообразил, о чем тот говорил. Подобные ситуации случались довольно часто.

— Эта бойкая барышня — третий принц империи и покоритель подземелья, Рен Коха, — со смешком поделился маги.

— В самом деле? — Джудар мог представить себе полный недоверия взгляд, брошенный королем на око, и нарастающие предрассудки по отношению к восточным землям.

— Ага.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — беспомощно заключил тот, заставив маги насмешливо фыркнуть.

Можно было подстегнуть эти забавные предрассудки.

— Поэтому, Синдбад, — не скрывая своего довольного тона, начал он, отстраняясь, чтобы увидеть лицо своей души. — Нельзя доверять смазливым личикам. Нужно проверять самому.

Король усмехнулся.

— Не беспокойся за меня, Джудар. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты мужчина.

— Скука! — цокнув языком, разочарованно протянул маги и наконец отпустил ладонь Синдбада, подпирая освободившейся рукой подбородок.

Без отвлекающих тем его опять затягивало в пучину раздражения, любезно предоставленную его кандидатами и в особенности их тупыми соболезнованиями.

— Так что же ты такого сказал принцессе Когёку, что она неправильно пересказала? — любезно поднял интересовавшую его тему король, заставляя свою душу прикрыть глаза.

Пусть эта болтушка даже не надеется, что он ей это так просто спустит с рук.

— Посмотрим… Я, может, скажу, если узнаю, что вы там с Когёку обсуждали за моей спиной, пока я отходил от своего торжественного прибытия, — лукаво протянул маги, задумчиво разглядывая стоявшую со вчерашнего утра на столе бутылку вина.

— Тебя, разумеется, — прямо ответил король, но дальнейших разъяснений не последовало.

Джудар пожал плечами, прекрасно осознавая, что он и так всё узнает, ведь бабка держать язык за зубами совершенно не умеет. Как и он по утрам, как показали недавние события.

Драгоценная магноштадтская принцесса Синдбада в полном порядке, тот, должно быть, вне себя от счастья, учитывая, сколько он приложил усилий, чтобы спасти ее. Спрашивалось, зачем.

— К слову говоря, раз уж вновь была поднята тема, которая тебя так задевает, — с немного грустной улыбкой отвлек его король. Маги, которого раздражало немалое количество тем, удивленно взглянул на него, недоуменно вскинув бровь. — Я тоже счастлив, что встретил свою родственную душу. Более того, я счастлив, что это именно ты.

Выслушав это признание, Джудар с подозрением нахмурился. Синдбад провел с ним всего пару дней, но, очевидно, свихнулся. Если в первую часть он спокойно мог поверить, то вторая определенно сбивала его с толку, особенно если оглянуться на их прошлое.

— Вижу, ты мне не веришь… — не расстраиваясь, протянул король. Маги и сам знал, что лицо у него было эмоциональное, а взгляды — красноречивые. — Тогда позволь объяснить мой ход мыслей.

Взгляд Синдбада на мгновение метнулись к стоявшей на столе спасительной бутылке, смазывающей мысли и развязывающей язык, а затем он уставился прямо в недоверчивые глаза своей души.

— Я, без сомнения, подлый человек, — без тени смущения заявил он, и Джудар вновь удивленно вскинул бровь на это признание, но ничего не сказал. — Ради своей страны я готов на всё, на любые грязные действия. В том числе манипулировать людьми, чтобы получить желаемое.

Маги это прекрасно осознавал — более того, эта была та черта, которую он больше всего ценил в людях с королевским типом рух.

Синдбад и его самого совсем недавно беззастенчиво пытался использовать ради своих целей.

У него вполне получилось.

— Я неплохо разбираюсь в людях. Сразу чувствую, кто может представлять угрозу, — без замедления продолжил тот. — И, пообщавшись немного, примерно представляю себе, что они будут делать в той или иной ситуации. К моему удивлению, это не касается тебя. Мне когда-то казалось, что я знаю твой характер. Дело не в том, что ты загадочный или пытаешься напустить пыли в глаза, как другие маги. Ты непредсказуемый и выбиваешься за рамки. С тобой не заскучаешь.

Джудар неловко сглотнул, ошарашенный этой речью. Судя по улыбке Синдбада, примерно этого тот и добивался.

Значит, и король порой мучился от скуки. В это тоже было как-то скучно поверить.

— Я примерно понял, о чем ты, — отводя взгляд в сторону, ответил он. — Я вижу, как будут действовать люди, павшие в грех, в то время как обычных людей я толком не понимаю. У тебя это просто наоборот.

Синдбад задумчиво коснулся подбородка.

— Имеешь в виду, что меня привлекает твоя черная рух? — уточнил он и, получив в ответ не слишком уверенный кивок, помотал головой. — Уверен, что нет. Меня больше всего удивляют те моменты, когда ты неожиданно спокоен.

— Я маги, любимец белой рух. Когда черная и белая рух сталкиваются, меня невиданно заносит, — неохотно признался Джудар.

Судя по затянувшемуся молчанию, этот ответ лучше убедил Синдбада.

— И всё же я думаю, что дело не в этом, — в итоге без тени сомнения заявил он.

Поджимая губы, чтобы не давать скользнуть на них дурацкой улыбке, маги кивнул, понимая, о чем тот говорил.

Вздохнув, Джудар стащил с себя синдрийский халат. Вчера он был чересчур раздражен, чтобы подумать о том, что после сна его любимая одежда неприглядно помнется и пропитается потом. Теперь опять придется следовать местной моде и расхаживать, как дурак, с палочкой в руке. Он не нашел ее в ткани и понял, что позорно оставил под подушкой.

Без палочки он был словно без рук, поэтому сразу слез с кресла и направился к кровати.

Под подушкой ее не было.

Под соседней тоже.

И под одеялами.

— Ты что-то ищешь? — спросил его Синдбад, поднимаясь с места, и Джудар кивнул, думая.

Собрав магой витавший вокруг него рух в пучок, он сжал его и отпустил, позволяя ей разлететься по всей комнате, подняв шторы и всколыхнув волосы его души. Из магических предметов отозвалась только куча сосудов короля на тумбе. Хотя маги помнил, что не кидал к ним вчера свою палочку, он всё равно прошелся к ним прямиком по кровати, но так ничего не нашел.

Спустившись с постели, он опустился перед ней на колени, подтянул к себе ближайшую подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, безнадежно замычав от разочарования.

— Что случилось? — озабоченно поинтересовался Синдбад, подойдя ближе.

— Не могу найти мою палочку, — пожаловался Джудар, поднимая голову и прижимая подушку к груди.

Она ведь была с ним почти что с рождения. Точнее, с того момента, как организация похитила его из родной деревушки. Он с тех пор переломал множество вещей и людей, но она всегда верно была с ним. Не подлежит замене.

Именно то, о чем он мечтал. Искать новую палочку перед противостоянием с Гёкуэн.

Чудесно.

От накатившей безысходности маги снова уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Удобно было прятаться от происходящего за своими чувствами к душе, но стоит тому уйти, как маги останется в расстроенном настроение наедине со своими лучшими друзьями — злостью и раздражением.

Воистину чудесно.

— И видел ты ее в последний раз вчера перед праздником, — предположил Синдбад, на что Джудар кивнул настолько внятно, насколько смог. Вздохнув, тот ободряюще сказал. — Не беспокойся, ее найдут.

Маги был в этом совсем не уверен. Судя по всему, единственной причиной тому, что он до сих пор не потерял свою палочку, было то, что до этого он всегда находился под постоянным надзором Аль Сармен. Он, возможно, даже терял ее раньше во время пьянок, но она всякий раз чудесным образом оказывалась у него прямо под подушкой. А в этот раз судьба решила преподнести ему очередной урок, чтобы перестал быть таким самоуверенным.

Словно бы этого могло хватить.

***

— Джудар, ты меня слушаешь? — с толикой безнадежного раздражения в голосе спросил стоявший перед ним Хакурю, сложивший руки на груди.

Создал себе потерянную часть тела и управлял ею с помощью джинна — этим можно было гордиться.

— Нет, — честно признался маги, краем глаза наблюдая за сидевшей на здании вдалеке причудливой местной птицей, которая волновала его в данный момент намного больше принца.

Потому как следила за ним с момента, когда он покинул покои Синдбада.

Если бы Джудар был хоть немного хуже в вычислении существ, что не спускали с него глаз, то мог бы ее даже не заметить. Но опыт обязывал.

— За мной уже некоторое время следит какая-то странная птица, — поделился он, переводя взгляд на Хакурю и задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Подожди немного, я ее прикончу.

С такого расстояния без палочки он не сумеет попасть в нее. Решив сначала приблизиться, он чуть согнул ноги в коленях, собираясь прыгнуть, усиливая движения магией, и принц предостерегающе схватил его за плечо.

— Прикончить птицу из-за того, что тебе кажется, что она тебя преследует, ты с ума сошел? — тихо прошипел он, похоже, чтобы его не услышала троица друзей, сидевшая в стороне и собиравшаяся наблюдать за их предстоящей тренировкой. На этот раз только они.

И эта птица.

— Мне не кажется, я уверен, — ответил Джудар, удивленный тем, что Хакурю пытается ему помешать. Похоже, не стоило ему и вовсе говорить о своих планах.

Тот обреченно вздохнул, убирая руку с его плеча. Маги воспринял это как безмолвное молчание и снова приготовился прыгнуть.

— Хорошо, предположим, что следит. Почему ты решил, что это вражеская птица? — Джудар застыл, задумавшись. — Может, она принадлежит твоей родственной душе.

— Синдбаду? — тупо переспросил он.

Это было вполне возможно. Даже вероятно. Король наверняка не мог позволить себе спустить с него взгляда, учитывая, что сейчас рядом не было его верных псов-генералов. Особенно после того, как маги умудрился выбраться за барьер.

Джудар был от этого не в восторге.

— Ладно, начинаем, — вздохнув, заключил он и привычно потянулся к Хакурю, собираясь предоставить ему свою силу маги.

— Подожди, — остановил его тот, поднимая ладонь. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Наблюдая за тем, как принц роется в карманах, Джудар мог только надеяться, что день не станет еще хуже, чем уже есть. Он вполне мог представить себе пару неблагоприятных исходов. Например, Хакурю мог вытащить кинжал и с праведным полубезумным криком «Это за мою семью, отродье из Аль Сармен!» ринуться на него, всаживая свое нехитрое оружие маги под ребра. Возможно, стоило отойти на полшага назад, чтобы выпустить принца из борга, но ему было слишком лень.

Будь что будет.

— Вот, — кратко сказал Хакурю, протягивая Джудару, выжидающе сложившему руки на груди, его палочку.

Тот тупо уставился на нее, растерянно моргая.

— Я вчера хотел тебя еще кое о чем спросить и нашел ее, когда вернулся, — не дождавшись хоть какой-то реакции, принц схватил его за запястье, вкладывая палочку в пальцы.

Почувствовав, с какой готовностью она отзывается на его магой, он убедился, что это действительно была его палочка. Застыв на несколько секунд, он без дальнейших раздумий притянул к себе принца, всё еще не догнавшего его в росте, и бесцеремонно запустил руку в его волосы, фамильярно уничтожая его обычно безупречную прическу до безнадежного состояния.

В следующее же мгновение Хакурю принялся вырываться из объятий, но явно не всерьез, а от смущения. Даже самому себе в этом было стыдно признаваться, но физически побороть маги могла даже Когёку, не говоря уже о принце.

Через полминуты тот наконец затих.

— Отпусти, — потребовал он, и Джудар замотал головой. — Я понял, о какой птице ты говорил. И она сейчас готова испепелить меня взглядом. Так что отпусти, если тебе моя жизнь дорога.

Маги не понимал, как принц мог разглядеть настроение птицы на таком расстоянии, но с тяжелым сердцем всё же отпустил его, напоследок сжав изо всех сил так, что Хакурю охнул.

Его обеспокоенные друзья, решившие, похоже, сыграть роль телохранителей, уже успели подбежать.

— Как же я соскучился! — рассмеявшись, сказал Джудар, подкинув свою палочку в воздух. Прошла всего половина дня, а то, как послушно она вновь легла в ладонь, почти привело его в восторг.

— Это ведь просто палочка, — без положенного почтения возразил ему Хакурю.

— Просто… — пораженно начал повторять маги и возмущенно ответил. — Есть магия, на которую волшебник способен, только когда его палочка с ним! Хочешь, покажу?

— Нет, — сказал принц как отрезал. — Если она так важна, как ты мог ее потерять?

— Я уже решил, и твое мнение меня не волнует, — махнув рукой, фыркнул маги, нарочно игнорируя вопрос.

Насвистывая какую-то полузнакомую мелодию, он отошел чуть в сторону и опустился на землю, сразу же выставляя борг, не доверяя ни одному из присутствующих не напасть на него в отвлеченном состоянии. Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь, и привычно провел большим пальцем по прохладному металлу своей палочки, чувствуя, как она начинает нагреваться от поступающей магой.

Будучи любимцем рух, наполняющей весь этот мир, Джудар мог не беспокоиться о том, что его магия чересчур ослабнет, как у обычного волшебника, если он будет применять ее на слишком большом расстоянии, так что он начал неспеша охлаждать воздух над всей Синдрией, постепенно забираясь всё выше. Магия льда и холода была его специальностью, в конце концов, он тратил на нее меньше всего собственной магой.

Чем выше, тем ниже изначальная температура. Тем проще.

Через несколько минут, почувствовав, что его магия добралась до облаков, Джудар ухмыльнулся. С точностью, доступной ему с помощью палочки, он мог собрать в них мириады крохотных капель воды, превращавшихся в лед из-за созданного им холода.

Когда те покинули облака, он открыл глаза, запрокидывая голову. Четверка подростков тщетно грелась у созданного другим маги огня. Подперев в ожидании щеку кулаком, Джудар решил не думать о том, как справляется с неожиданным падением температуры население острова. Оставалось только не давать нагреться воздуху над Синдрией, чтобы идея не превратилась в позорный дождь, постепенно уменьшая область воздействия магии, начиная с самого верха.

— У него пар изо рта не идет, — мрачно заметил Алибаба.

Это тут же заработало маги несколько недовольных взглядов.

Он не был виноват, что недомерок не умеет нагревать воздух, а только балуется с огнем.

За оставшиеся несколько минут он хотел бы найти Синдбада, чтобы тот тоже взглянул. Проще всего было бы использовать их связь, но привычку постоянно носить с собой чернила Джудар так и не приобрел. Медленно вертя головой, чтобы не потерять контроль над магией, он принялся искать свою душу взглядом. Если он правильно помнил, то ближайшее к его кабинету окно, через которое он позавчера сбежал, выходило на эту самую площадь.

Когда он наконец обнаружил короля, тот, запрокинув голову, неотрывно смотрел в небо, и маги последовал его примеру, наблюдая за медленно падающими снежинками.

Если подумать, он сейчас был бы при смерти, если бы попытался провернуть тот же трюк, не получив магой Синдбада.

Когда снежинки приблизились к земле, он вытянул руку, магией ловя одну из них, охлаждая воздух вокруг нее, и притянул к себе, с любопытством разглядывая.

Этот мир порой был так прекрасен, что Джудар забывал о своей скуке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хакурю, складывая руки в приветственном жесте: Добрый вечер, король Синдбад  
> Синдбад: Добрый вечер  
> Хакурю: Моя сестра просила передать Вам ее соболезнования по поводу того, что Джудар оказался Вашей родственной душой  
> Джудар: ...  
> Синдбад: ...  
> Джудар: ЭЙ


	20. Chapter 20

Джудар был в приподнятом настроении.

Вплоть до этого момента всё шло просто идеально, если не считать того, что Синдбаду вчера взбрело в голову, что разговоры до самого утра — это очень неплохая затея. Вначале маги эта идея даже понравилась, но затем ее омрачили два обстоятельства — во-первых, он был не прочь поспать, а во-вторых, его душа не позволила ему открыть бутылку с вином. Очевидно, король слишком серьезно воспринял предупреждение Хакурю насчет того, что он не всегда всё вспоминает на следующий день.

Маги было даже немного любопытно, когда именно Синдбад заметил, что Джудар заснул под его размеренный голос.

Если не считать этого, всё шло отлично. Из-за того, что он всё меньше одалживал Хакурю магой, тот уставал всё быстрее и тренировки заканчивались всё раньше. Сегодня, на третий день, принц, как он от него и ожидал, сумел создать идеальный по меркам маги покров джинна. А затем с чуть растерянным выражением лица согласился на тренировочные бои. Не отказался и Синдбад, разве что обреченно вздохнув.

К тому же он поставил на комнату своей души барьер, не пропускавший внутрь случайно блуждающую белую рух, и мог там спокойно отдыхать, не опасаясь еще одного приступа.

Всё шло просто отлично, и Джудар, бесцеремонно расположившись на столе Синдбада рядом с ним, спиной к двери и всем его найзойливым посетителям, увлеченно читал какую-то без спроса стащенную книгу о магии, не скрывая довольной улыбки.

— Ты просто еще один нахлебник, — раздался презрительный голос Джафара, и маги, на мгновение застыв, громко захлопнул книгу, не помечая, где остановился, и с раздраженным видом повернулся к генералу.

Разумеется, тот, словно чувствуя его хорошее настроение, был тут как тут, чтобы его испортить.

— Что ты сказал? — угрожающе переспросил Джудар, замечая, как Синдбад обреченно откладывает перо в сторону, готовясь их разнимать, пусть даже словесно.

— Что ты нахлебник, — без заминки повторил Джафар, вскидывая подбородок. — Ешь, пьешь и так далее за чужой счет, ничем не компенсируя. Объясняю на тот случай, если ты этого слова не знал.

Маги сжал книгу в пальцах так, что они побелели — как вообще могли существовать настолько раздражающие люди? Он вскользь подумал о том, чтобы просто проигнорировать генерала, но решил, что это был бы лишь глупый проигрыш в войне слов.

— И что же мне предлагает верная шавка вроде тебя? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, опираясь ладонью о стол и перенося на нее вес. — Батрачить во имя великой Синдрии?

— Ни в коем случае, — тут же ответил тот, заставляя Джудара удивленно вскинуть бровь. — После такого неумехи, как ты, мне пришлось бы проверять и перепроверять. А мне не нужны лишние хлопоты.

Маги начал медленно возвращаться к плану, в котором он просто посылал генерала к черту.

— Единственное, чем может быть полезен кто-то вроде тебя — это информация, — заявил тот.

— Джафар… — обреченно выдохнул Синдбад. По его тону Джудар понял, что тот со своим генералом обсуждали эту тему, и не раз, но так и не пришли к единогласному решению.

Или это был просто спектакль, разыгранный для него, единственного зрителя?

Неважно.

— Нужна информация о Аль Сармен? Так бы сразу и сказал, — равнодушно бросил маги, поворачиваясь к генералу спиной и раскрывая на своих коленях книгу. — Спрашивай.

Его душа наверняка этого хотела, а Джудар не видел ни малейшей проблемы.

Его только немного удивлял тот факт, что работу ему, видите ли, доверить не могут, но вот россказням, конечно, поверят. Не то чтобы он собирался врать.

Синдбад уставился на него неприкрыто удивленным взглядом, а Джафар даже заткнулся на несколько блаженных секунд.

— Тогда… — медленно начал тот, словно пытаясь тянуть время. — Расскажи об организации всё, что знаешь.

Маги не смог не закатить глаза.

— Фалан очень боялась лошадей, прямо до паники, — доверительным, повседневным тоном поведал он. — Как видела их, так сразу забавно бледнела, но очень старалась этого не показывать, говорила, что они…

— Что за бред? — прервал его Джафар. Не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы понять, как зло тот стискивает зубы.

— Рассказываю о Аль Сармен всё, что знаю, — таким же ровным тоном ответил Джудар, нарочито медленно переворачивая страницу.

— И с чего ты, позволь узнать, решил, что что-то… подобное может быть важно? — словно убедившись в непредсказуемой глупости своего собеседника, вздохнув, раздраженно поинтересовался генерал.

Маги нарочито оставил себе побольше времени для ответа, разминая затекшую от чтения в неудобной позе шею.

— И откуда мне знать, что твоя веснушчатая морда считает важным? — в конце концов фыркнул он. — Мое терпение не бесконечно, спрашивай конкретные вопросы, — он взглянул на внимательно слушающего их перебранку Синдбада. — Спрашивайте.

Чтобы прийти к внутреннему согласию с его словами, Джафару понадобилось почти полминуты напряженного молчания.

— Какова цель Аль Сармен? — без лишних слов холодно спросил он.

— Уничтожение мира, — скучающим тоном ответил Джудар, рассеянно проводя пальцем по краю страницы. Похоже, Джафар был еще и из того невыносимого для него типа людей, которым нужна была продолжительная прелюдия перед переходом к действительно важным и интересным делам.

Маги мысленно выразил свое соболезнование всем, кому довелось оказаться с этим генералом в одной постели.

— Структура?

— Три изначально независимые ветви… теперь объединены в одну. Структуры особой нет, все подчиняются лидеру, — всё еще не испытывая особого интереса к происходящему, сказал Джудар.

— По какой причине ветви были объединены? — задал Синдбад следующий вопрос, заставляя маги, повернувшись к нему, недоуменно вскинуть бровь.

Кому это знать, как не ему?

— Лидеры двух ветвей были убиты… — протянул он и насмешливо добавил. — Я даже предположить не могу, кем.

Король нахмурился.

— Иснан в Магноштадте, — подняв руку, начал загибать пальцы Джудар, не отрывая взгляда от своей души. — Фалан на западе. И последний лидер на востоке, в Коу.

— Иснан и Фалан… — задумчиво повторил за ним Синдбад.

— Значит, Магноштадт действительно связан с производством сосудов темных джиннов, — вздохнув, обратился Джафар к своему королю, отрешенно поглаживавшему подбородок.

Тот несколько секунд хранил молчание, а затем, посерьезнев еще больше, размеренным тоном спросил у маги:

— Как зовут последнего лидера Аль Сармен?

Джудар поморщился. Он ни за что бы не поверил, что тот не знает даже этого. Зачем столь бесполезные вопросы?

— Ты ведь и сам должен знать, — бросил он в ответ, возводя глаза к потолку. — Особенно учитывая, что малыш Хакурю здесь.

Принц, державшийся паинькой столько лет, мог сбежать из империи под предлогом учебы за границей лишь по одной-единственной причине — ради поиска союзников в своей надвигающейся борьбе. Учитывая, как за последние месяцы его рух становилась всё чернее, маги не без причины подозревал, что терпение и благоразумие Хакурю постепенно достигали своего предела.

Неудивительно, если бы Гёкуэн в последние полгода всё время искала компания маги с той же настойчивостью, как компании ее сына, то Джудар бы уже давно взорвался. Сейчас он мог только позавидовать терпению принца, державшегося с самого детства.

Больше всего маги любил войну, позволявшую отсеять слабых духом и найти достойных на роль правителя. Вся жизнь Хакурю была словно бесконечная война.

— Он говорил, что его мать была той, кто привел организацию в империю, — подтвердил Синдбад, на что отвлекшийся на свои мысли Джудар рассеянно закивал головой. — То есть Рен Гёкуэн — последний лидер Аль Сармен?

Королю, скорее всего, довелось встретить эту хрупкую женщину во время своего пребывания в Ракушо, и вновь закивавший маги вполне мог понять, почему обладательницу столь милой улыбки тяжело было уличить в подобном преступлении против целого мира.

— Что произойдет с организацией, если Рен Гёкуэн умрет? — ровно спросил король, уже, очевидно, продумывая свои планы.

— Распадется, наверно, — неопределенно пожал плечами Джудар и, видя чересчур сосредоточенное лицо своей души, предостерег, напрягаясь. — Даже не думай о том, чтобы попытаться собственноручно убить ее. Она подчиняет своей воле любого, чья черная рух недостаточно плотна. Оглянуться не успеешь, как погрязнешь в грехе и окажешься ее куклой.

С монстрами должны были бороться такие же павшие в грех монстры, как он.

Синдбад пусть…

— На что способна ее техника насильного грехопадения? — перебил его мысли король, глядя прямо в глаза.

От его вкрадчивой серьезности Джудар поежился.

— Заставляет рух окраситься в черный. Я не совсем понял твой вопрос, — пробормотал он, глядя в стену и мысленно отмахиваясь от нехорошего предчувствия.

— Я имею в виду, кого она способна обратить в грех? — настойчиво уточнил тот.

Маги чуть помедлил с ответом, пытаясь вспомнить, удалось хоть кому-то противостоять Гёкуэн.

— Кого угодно.

— Стариков, детей, взрослых, женщин, мужчин… — начал перечислять Синдбад, словно не поняв его ответа с первого раза.

— Кого угодно! — перебил его поток примеров Джудар и осекся, заметив, как потемнели от эмоций глаза его души.

Через несколько секунд молча стоявший до этого Джафар чересчур громко для наступившей тишины вздохнул, словно поняв что-то быстрее маги, и, помедлив немного, развернувшись, ушел, оставляя их наедине.

Джудар не был так уж уверен, что в данный момент хочет оставаться со своей душой наедине.

Что он такого сказал?

Мужчин, женщин, взрослых, _детей_ …

Маги неловко застыл, сжимая в руках книгу и не видя ни строчки.

Если так подумать, мог ли Синдбад знать, что у его души рух была черной дольше, чем он себя помнил? Он, конечно, мог догадываться… И Зепар его тогда видел, в самую их первую встречу.

Отчего-то Джудару хотелось, чтобы король заблуждался, веря, что маги самостоятельно погряз в грехе, а не пал жертвой чьих-то испорченных амбиций. Возможно, что-то подобное вызывало бы лишь волну раздражающего сочувствия.

Он не глядя отложил книгу в сторону, чуть не уронив ее со стола, и, всё так же неловко зарывшись рукой в волосы, уставился куда-то в сторону. Он не мог отвязаться от чувства, что его душа обыграла его в какой-то игре, в которой ему забыли объяснить правила.

Отвлекшись на пронзительный щебет, Джудар повернулся к Синдбаду, задумчиво сцепившему пальцы в замок и разглядывавшему стол перед собой. Маги тут же захотелось разгладить складку, образовавшуюся между его бровей, и вытянуть прочь из этого душного кабинета. Прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, черная рух подлетела к лицу короля, не способного ее видеть, отвлекая на себя внимание.

Маленькая крылатая засранка. Джудар знал, что рух были намного честнее людей и открыто тянулись к тем, кто нравился их хозяину, но это было немного чересчур. И ведь не в первый раз, пару дней назад целая стайка словно пыталась перекочевать к его родственной душе.

Заметив несостыковку, маги нахмурился.

Только находясь так близко к королю, он мог действительно присмотреться.

Это была черная рух седьмого типа.

— Синдбад, ты… — начал он и сглотнул, не зная, как облечь свою сотню вопросов в слова. — Когда ты погряз в…

Его душа, вырванная из своих мыслей, взглянула на него так удивленно, что Джудар осекся, не понимая, что было страннее — то, что он заметил, или то, что он до этого не замечал.

Другая деталь бросилась ему в глаза, и он недоуменно прищурился.

— Эта рух… — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Такая же, как… _ее_.

Едва осознав, что он только что сказал, Джудар, всё-таки сваливая несчастную книгу на пол, рванул с места к стене подальше от этой черной рух и, потянувшись за палочкой, нелепо застыл, встретившись взглядом с недоумевающим от его действий Синдбадом. Весь его жизненный опыт кричал маги о том, что пора готовиться к бою, но искреннее непонимание в золотых глазах его души сковывало движения.

Техника насильного грехопадения подчиняла волю человека, и даже его новоприобретенная черная рух уподоблялась рух кукловода.

Она работала на _ком угодно_.

Теперь было в целом понятно, почему Гёкуэн позволяла главе Альянса всё это время жить припеваючи. Единственный вопрос был в том, когда именно она могла его обратить — во время его недавнего визита в Коу или намного раньше…

Глупости. Сейчас было важнее то, был ли Синдбад в своем уме, прекрасно осознавая, что с ним произошло, или пока что ничего не понимал.

Черт, значит, всё время, что Джудар находился в Синдрии, его душа уже была…

— Нет-нет-нет, — подняв перед собой руки, спохватился он, заметив, как тот обеспокоенно поднимается со своего места. — Стой где стоишь, — он тут же поправил себя. — Сиди где сидишь.

Король, к его облегчению, повиновался.

Маги попытался выкинуть лишние мысли из головы, сосредоточившись на самом важном вопросе, но эти _мерзкие_ черные птицы, словно он стоял напротив _нее_ , не позволяли ему спокойно вздохнуть, заставляя сгущать свою рух, готовясь к неминуемой битве. Стараясь не моргать лишний раз, чтобы не пропустить признаков приближающейся атаки, он отчаянно уставился на Синдбада.

Всё это время…

Она ведь даже могла наблюдать через своих кукол, а они могли этого и не замечать.

Неудивительно, что она так легко разрешила ему общаться со своей родственной душой. Какая разница, если и этот человек под ее контролем?

— Думаю, тебе стоит успокоиться и объяснить мне, что происходит, — спустя отнюдь не короткую паузу осторожно предложил Синдбад, явно стараясь не двигаться слишком резко.

— Думаю, это тебе стоит успокоиться, — тут же ответил Джудар, прекрасно видевший черное щебетавшее доказательство его явно не мирного расположения духа.

— Боюсь, я не могу успокоиться, когда ты так на меня смотришь.

Не то чтобы Джудар был согласен перестать смотреть ради чужого спокойствия, наплевав на собственную безопасность.

— Тогда мы тут так еще очень долго пробудем, — окончательно заключил он, заставив короля нахмуриться. — Я серьезно, успокойся. Меня от твоей рух прямо выворачивает.

— И что это должно значить, — пробормотал Синдбад и, наградив свою душу последним чересчур взволнованным взглядом, уставился перед собой, глубоко вздохнув и закрыв глаза.

Маги вскинул голову, внимательно следя за малейшими его действиями. Его собственная рух возбужденно кружила вокруг, и давление бескрайнего синдрийского счастья начинало отзываться глухой болью в голове, заставляя пожалеть о том, что он не поставил барьер и на этот кабинет.

Он не имел понятия, как, но Синдбаду и в самом деле удалось избавиться от своей черной рух всего за пару минут. Возможно, стоило взять этот метод с медленными вдохами и выдохами на вооружение.

— Когда ты пал в грех? — прямо спросил Джудар, не ослабляя внимания. Он лучше любого другого знал, как сильно могут злить неосторожные вопросы.

Хмуро сведя брови к переносице, король помедлил с ответом, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Во время уничтожения Синдрии, — коротко ответил он, сменяя волнение во взгляде на настороженность.

Уничтожение Синдрии… В этом был смысл. Любой, даже самый сильный духом человек мог сломаться после подобного. Однако это не объясняло ни того, почему его рух была столь похожа на ее, ни того, почему она обычно была белой.

Ее плотность была слишком велика, чтобы принадлежать кому-то, кто был только на пути к падению в грех. Джудар никогда не видел подобного.

— Однако эта рух изначально не моя, — медленно продолжил Синдбад, оставляя себе время подобрать нужные слова. Маги нахмурился. — Она принадлежала жителям моей страны, погибшим тогда. Мне понадобилось немало времени, чтобы прийти с ней к согласию.

Маги застыл, обдумывая его слова.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты… поглотил медиума? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Обычный человек, даже не волшебник? Но это ведь Синдбад. Когда Синдбад в деле, возможно всё.

— Я не знаю его названия, но уверен, что мы говорим об одном существе, — мрачно проговорил тот.

Опять эта рух вокруг него.

Джудара трясло от нее.

— Успокойся, — вновь сказал он, заметив, что его душа погружается в нерадостные мысли.

Ладно. Ладно. Это кое-что объясняет.

Если бы Синдбад погряз в грехе до того, как поглотил медиума, то просто бы подчинил его своей воле. Но поскольку его рух была чиста, тот стал его частью, отзывавшейся на негативные эмоции. Возможности подобного Джудар не мог отрицать.

И рух тех неудачных медиумов, загибавшихся почти что сразу после прибытия в этот мир, в самом деле напоминала рух Гёкуэн, хоть он не мог этого объяснить.

Было в самом деле неплохо, если он просто поспешил с выводами.

Заметив, что его душа вернулась к своему привычному белому, не отрывая от него _в самом деле_ взволнованного взгляда, маги наконец расслабился, опуская руки.

Один последний вопрос.

— Зачем тебе эта черная рух? — устало спросил он и тут же переиначил свои слова. — Не легче ли было от нее избавиться?

Синдбад застыл на мгновение, словно не понимая его — может, он просто не знал, как этого сделать?

— Эта рух принадлежала жителям моей страны, — после краткой паузы ответил он. — Если бы я от нее… _избавился_ , как ты выразился, они бы вечность страдали, не в силах попасть в великий поток рух и встретиться со своими близкими.

Король смерил его внимательным взглядом, словно стараясь убедиться, что Джудар в самом деле понял его слова.

Джудар понял.

Даже в таком низком деле как падение в грех Синдбад оставался самим собой, вечно верным своим принципам и борющимся за правое дело.

От этого маги почувствовал себя только грязнее.

Признавая свое полное поражение, он уставился в сторону, устало опуская плечи и почти что не напрягаясь при виде того, как его душа наконец поднялась с места и направилась прямиком к нему. Джудар не удержался от опасливого взгляда — черт бы побрал существование ментальной магии в этом мире, заставлявшей его сомневаться в сознании всех и каждого.

Молча Синдбад ожидаемо притянул его в объятья, запуская пальцы в волосы, и маги почувствовал себя гольным комком нервов, полным недоверия и ожидания удара исподтишка. Король успокаивающе гладил его по голове, и вскоре Джудар, не заметивший, когда успел задержать дыхание, рвано выдохнул, цепляясь за свою душу и вдыхая его уже ставший знакомым запах.

Что-то здесь немного казалось ему не к месту.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы ты так паниковал.

— Я вовсе не… — вспыхнув, словно его обвинили в нижайшей трусости, начал маги и осекся, недовольно забурчав, поняв, что Синдбад, как и обычно, выбрал самые меткие слова.

У него не было и намека на желание рассказывать о причинах своей реакции на черную рух короля, но тот явно заслуживал хоть какое-то объяснение произошедшему.

— Возможно, тебя успокоит то, что Зепар способен не только применять ментальную магию на других людях, но и защищать от нее своего хозяина, — ровно проговорил Синдбад, пока Джудар тщетно пытался пробраться сквозь гущу отвлекающих мыслей и объясниться.

— Я спокоен, — процедил тот сквозь зубы.

В наказание за очевидную ложь король нещадно взъерошил его волосы, заставляя отвлечься, противясь этому неприятному процессу.

Ошибка в своих выводах еще никогда не приносила такого облегчения.

Промелькнула мысль о том, может ли Зепар проверить и самого маги на остатки ментальной магии, но он быстро отмел ее в сторону.

Его крайне волновал тот факт, что он расслабился в Синдрии настолько, что один только вид рух, опасно похожей на ее, вызвал в нем такую реакцию. Пора было перестать распускать сопли, возвращаться в форму и тащить свою задницу обратно в Коу, потому что каждый день на этом затворническом островке не только не давал ему сделать шаг вперед, к смутно назначенной цели, а словно отбрасывал назад.

Искушение остаться и малодушно вверить свою судьбу в руки Синдбада было довольно велико.

Он бы жалел об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

И всё же перед возвращением ему хотелось хотя бы получить пару _приятных_ воспоминаний о своей родственной душе.

Он потянул короля на себя, заставляя чуть нагнуться, и нахально прикусил его нижнюю губу, сбегая от чистосердечных заботливых касаний Синдбада к более интимным и привычным. Тот чуть помедлил, но принял тот факт, что его душе хотелось ненадолго забыться.

Пару минут ему хватало поцелуев для того, чтобы прогнать прочь нежеланные мысли, а затем они вновь скатились к старому сценарию.

— Куда ты тянешься, душа моя? — вздохнув, спросил король, крепко перехватывая руку Джудара, решившего, что подобного ему далеко не достаточно. Отстранившись, он заслужил недовольный взгляд. — Куда ты так спешишь?

Маги хмуро проследил за тем, как Синдбад, ожидая ответа, от греха подальше завел его руку за голову, прижимая ее к стене.

— Я ведь не могу оставаться в Синдрии вечно, — резонно заметил он и потянулся другой рукой, чтобы мстительно щелкнуть свою душу по носу.

Король, который мог похвастаться богатым боевым опытом, со смешком перехватил и ее, отправляя туда же.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил он.

Джудар с любопытством закинул голову. Никто из тех, с кем он был близок, не позволял себе быть с ним менее чем осторожным, не говоря уже о наглости. Он безуспешно попробовал высвободиться, и от провала ему стало немного не по себе.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Синдбад дразняще скользнул губами по его открывшейся шее, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Маги раньше предполагал, что подобная ситуация наравне с чувством эфемерной беспомощности должны были слегка щекотать нервы и определенно возбуждать, заставляя задерживать дыхание в предвкушении, а не нервно сглатывать.

Нельзя было проводить параллели, но Джудар закрыл глаза, стискивая зубы и отговаривая себя от идеи просто заморозить всё, что было ему не по душе.

— С-Син, — выдохнул он, не найдя в себе сил на оставшуюся часть имени. — Отпусти.

От этого тона Синдбад бы отскочил с такой же скоростью, что и он сам совсем недавно, если бы маги не схватил его в то же мгновение, когда он опустил его руки.

То, как его душа на этот раз застыла, как статуя, не решаясь пошевелиться, было почти что забавно. Джудар уже предвкушал полную не самых приятных сновидений ночь, обычно следовавшую за не самым веселым днем.

— Я устал, — пряча измученную улыбку в голосе, сообщил он, приберегая весь свой запас нелестных выражений для менее внимательных слушателей. — Ну и заставляешь же ты меня порой поволноваться.

Это наконец заставило короля выйти из состояния осторожной неподвижности, обнимая его в ответ.

Если бы они соревновались в крепости объятий, то в этот раз маги наконец-то бы победил — возможно, впервые.

— Я бы поспорил, кто здесь кого заставляет поволноваться, — вздохнув, ответил Синдбад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джудар: Кого угодно!  
> Синдбад, глядя прямо перед собой: ...  
> Джафар, видя, как его король играет желваками: "Пора валить..."
> 
> Ну и должен быть хоть где-то юмор:  
> Синдбад, во время утреннего собрания с генералами: ...  
> Остальные присутствующие: Бла-бла  
> Синдбад, задумчиво сложив руки и явно затерявшись в своих мыслях: ...  
> Синдбад: Друзья, я должен вам кое в чем признаться... Насчет Джудара  
> Все, настороженно: Что такое?  
> Ямурайха: "Он решил рассказать о случившемся?"  
> Синдбад: Джудар, он...  
> Синдбад: Очень похож на кота  
> Джафар: Что  
> Синдбад: Я серьезен! Он бродит сам по себе, словно кот, мурлычет сам себе, словно кот, даже обижается и игнорирует, словно самый настоящий кот  
> Писти: Сина уже не спасти  
> Масрур, наблюдавший за Джударом пару дней: ...  
> Масрур: В чем-то он прав  
> Писти: И этого тоже


	21. Chapter 21

— Время для тренировочного боя! — чересчур радостно заявил Джудар, не скрывая своей ухмылки от толпы зевак, вновь собравшейся, чтобы взглянуть на что-то интересное. Маги заметил коротышку с друзьями, пару генералов — но не то чтобы их присутствие как-либо его заботило.

Синдбад, явно не разделявший его энтузиазма по этому поводу, обреченно вздохнул — уже в который раз за этот день — и сделал шаг вперед, явно собираясь разобраться со всем как можно скорее и перейти к более приятному времяпрепровождению. Маги молча жестом остановил его и, не глядя всучив ему в руки свою палочку, пошел в сторону Хакурю, мрачно ожидавшего своего соперника посреди площади, на которой они занимались до этого.

Через пару шагов он сообразил, что отдавать свою самую драгоценную вещь — это, возможно, чересчур доверительный жест от кого-то вроде него, и, не удержавшись, обернулся, ловя чуть недоуменный взгляд своей души, метавшийся между ним и его палочкой.

Разве он когда-то говорил, что только Синдбад будет участвовать в тренировочных боях против принца?

Без разницы.

Хакурю усиленно хмурил брови, и Джудар вполне мог придумать этому пару причин.

Например, он полночи не спал, кусая подушку и трепетно мечтая о бое с легендарным главой альянса семи морей.

Может, он был рассержен из-за того, что оракул продолжал вертеться перед его глазами.

Или он был не в восторге от того, что тот оставил свою палочку, безмолвно утверждая, что она ему даже не понадобится для победы.

Возможно, он поддался блуждавшим в Коу предрассудкам и не считал волшебника ровней обладателю сосуда джинна.

В любом случае Джудар давно привык к этому угрюмому выражению лица и не придал ему особого значения.

Прежде всего принцу, если он собирается сражаться с Гёкуэн — а он собирался, маги знал это лучше всех, нужно было научиться вести бой против волшебника.

Вот и он, свежий волшебник, готовый служить противником в тренировках.

Подойдя ближе, хоть и оставив между ними почтительное расстояние, необходимое для того, чтобы Хакурю не начал огрызаться, словно испуганное животное, Джудар самоуверенно улыбнулся, заставляя этим принца нахмуриться еще сильнее.

Без лишних слов тот облачился в свой покров джинна, но маги не собирался позволять событиям гладко идти своим чередом. Ему не нужны были результаты тренировок в тепличных условиях, совершенно бесполезные в настоящем бою, когда боль и злость сбивают с толку и нарушают контроль.

— В общем-то выглядит вполне неплохо, — с плохо наигранной задумчивостью похвалил Джудар результат трехдневных страданий принца. — Но я всё же предпочитаю Баала Синдбада, он выглядит внушительнее. Ты когда-нибудь видел его хвост?

— Мы так и будем здесь стоять и болтать или наконец начнем? — чересчур спокойным тоном поинтересовался Хакурю, сжимая свое оружие в руках.

— Конечно, начнем, — легко ответил тот и, не теряя ухмылки, сложил руки на груди, прекрасно зная, что его поза ни на каплю не намекает на готовность к бою. — Я всегда готов. Нападай.

К счастью, повторять не пришлось. Хакурю ринулся вперед, не спуская с него подозрительного взгляда и явно ожидая какого-то подвоха. Глядя принцу прямо в глаза, Джудар, не двигаясь с места, спокойно принял удар на борг, прекрасно видя, что его противник не вкладывает достаточно магой в атаку, чтобы разбить его.

От идеального контроля Хакурю у него почти наворачивались слезы гордости.

Отскочив, не оставив на защите волшебника и царапины, принц предпринял следующую попытку, напав с другой стороны, пытаясь найти слабое место. Каждая его атака была сильнее предыдущей, и маги находил довольно милым тот факт, что Хакурю постепенно оставлял свою осторожность в прошлом.

Через некоторое время, когда атаки достигли достаточной силы, Джудар закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на предугадывании того, где именно нужно будет усилить защиту, чтобы ее не пробили.

За оглушающим щебетом рух и скрежетом своего борга он почувствовал в стороне резкий всплеск энергии и мимолетом бросил туда взгляд. Синдбад в покрове джинна — почему именно Валефора? — сводил на нет долетавшие до зрителей неистовые волны от атак Хакурю.

— Вот видишь, только плохие парни вроде меня сражаются на земле, подвергая опасности всяких неудачников, — заметил маги, когда принц, отскочив в очередной раз, остановился, обдумывая какой-то план. — Почему ты не прыгнул в воздух?

— Крепкий, — выдохнул тот в ответ, явно прослушав его слова.

Не очень-то и нужно было.

— Верно, крепкий, — просто подтвердил Джудар. — Фишка в том, что до определенного порога борг полностью поглощает нанесенный урон. Ты до него, похоже, пока не дорос, — заметив, что Хакурю всё еще не двигается с места, он продолжил. — К слову говоря, когда Синдбад напал на меня, его атака примерно в два раза превысила мой порог, и он тогда был даже не серьезен. Чувствуешь разницу? Хочешь, позовем его, чтобы он показал, как разбивать борг?

— Я отказываюсь, — донесся со стороны голос его родственной души, и маги весело хмыкнул.

— Я предельно серьезен, — сказал принц, и Джудар ему с легкостью поверил. — А вот для тебя, похоже, всё происходящее — шутка.

Долгие и проникновенные разговоры во время боя? Маги, честно говоря, не был большим их фанатом.

— Будешь столь самоотверженно серьезно относиться к жизни, и она тебе опостылеет, — хохотнув, поведал он свою истину, выученную из невыносимо долгих лет бесконечной скуки. — Любой выбор бесполезен, если он не идет наперекор судьбе.

Ему наконец удалось заставить часть рух своего соперника почернеть от злости. Веселье только начиналось.

— О каком выборе может говорить пешка организации вроде тебя? — выпалил Хакурю, и Джудар заметил, что его джинн поглощает черную рух, пытаясь не дать своему избраннику сорваться.

Интересно.

— То же самое можно сказать и про тебя, — выдержав паузу, ответил маги, и принц осекся. — Что твоя ненависть, что твоя жажда мести… Что твоя _свободная воля_ так хорошо укладываются в ее планы на тебя, что это даже смешно.

— Тебе, значит, смешно, — процедил тот сквозь зубы и без промедления возобновил свои атаки.

Он наконец преодолел порог, но небольшие трещины затягивались прежде, чем он успевал собрать магой, чтобы их расширить.

Его контроль полетел в черту, как Джудар и ожидал. Как он собирался противостоять Гёкуэн, если уже это выводило его из себя?

Принц метался вокруг него, и маги всё старался убедить себя, что ему не становится скучно.

— Ты такой же мерзкий, — через несколько минут заявил Хакурю, пытаясь восстановить сбившеееся дыхание и пробить защиту лицом к лицу. Из-за натужного скрипа борга его услышал только оракул. — Как и _она_.

Джудар распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как его собственный контроль неумолимо ускользает из пальцев.

Нет, он вовсе не…

Как вообще можно было их сравнивать?

Но на самом деле…

Она ведь вырастила его. Они не были настолько разными, как он предпочитал считать.

В глазах окружающих они были одинаковы.

Оглушительный хруст борга не привел его обратно в чувства, но маги машинально почти увернулся. Пользуясь тем, что Хакурю, сам не ожидавший такой реакции от своих слов, на мгновение замешкался, он неловко схватил своего соперника за плечо и применил магию гравитации, используя место прикосновения как точку отсчета.

Принц рухнул на землю лицом вниз намного быстрее, чем должен был, и Джудар тут же наступил на его спину, кое-как поддерживая давление, не позволяя ни подняться, ни пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что на большее он сейчас не был способен.

Постепенно увеличивавшаяся в размерах стайка черной рух кружила вокруг него с ободряющих щебетом, и маги чувствовал, как его глаза горели невыносимой темнотой, искажая цвета окружающего мира. Пытаясь мысленно отгородиться от мириад полных ненависти мыслей — он только что смеялся над Хакурю, которого вывела из себя даже не Гёкуэн, а теперь сам оказался на его месте, Джудар словно в тумане поднес руку к лицу, уставившись на оставшуюся на пальцах кровь.

Черт побери, почему они все целились именно в его лицо? Что ему делать, если он лишится своей смазливой мордашки?

Порез был совсем неглубоким, но из-за сошедших с ума чувств горел не меньше глаз, словно в него плеснули соленой водой. Ему захотелось, чтобы Синдбад его позже обработал. Можно будет заунывно ныть, что его душа успокаивающе запустила руку в его волосы…

Что, если Синдбад, увидев его сейчас, прогонит его?

Это всё была вина Хакурю…

Джудар понял, что, пожалуй, немного перебарщивает с магией гравитации. Если он не хотел его убивать, нужно было взять себя под контроль.

Нужно было срочно вспомнить причину, по которой его нельзя убивать.

Кто-то кричал чье-то имя, то ли его, то ли Хакурю, но маги толком не мог разобрать из-за звона в ушах.

Вспомнив _его_ способ успокоиться, Джудар закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. С каждым прерывистым выдохом щебет затихал, и маги вспоминал следующую причину, по которой не стоило в порыве чувств забирать жизнь принца.

Через пару десятков вздохов он почувствовал себя почти что нормально.

В этот момент на смену его черной рух хлынула задорная синдрийская, и он пошатнулся, хватаясь за голову, по которой словно ударило двойное давление.

Черт бы всё это побрал.

«По крайней мере Хакурю умеет не упускать момент», — с этой мыслью Джудар ударился многострадальной головой о землю, когда принц вывернулся из оков его магии и опрокинул своего соперника.

Холод оружия у горла должен был отрезвлять, но на деле не очень-то и помогал.

— Довольно смелая поза для девственника, — шмыгнув носом, сказал он, отмечая вес Хакурю, придавливавшего его к земле.

— Заткнись, придурок, — пробормотал тот, и Джудар понял, что в словесной борьбе он точно победил.

— Ты ругаешься как ребенок, — выдохнул он, закрывая глаза и борясь с головокружением. — Тебе стоит научиться материться. Придаст вес твоим словам.

Принц был слишком правильным для подобного.

— У тебя кровь из носа идет, — любезно заметил он, ни на волосок не убирая своего копья.

Маги мог сказать больше о побитом лице и не только Хакурю, которые вполне соответствовали тому, что того только что нещадно впечатали в камень площади.

Открыв глаза, Джудар поднял было руку, чтобы вытереть кровь, но хмурый взгляд принца посоветовал ему этого не делать. Вместо этого он задумчиво облизнул губы, убеждаясь, что это в самом деле была кровь.

— Я как раз пытался успокоиться, когда ты меня… так грубо прервал, — пожаловался он, на что Хакурю на мгновение закатил глаза.

Вспомнив _те_ его слова, маги понял, что ему опять бы не помешало успокоиться. Он снова глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь целиком заполнить свои легкие воздухом.

По крайней мере глаза больше не горели, мешая в его зрении белое с черным.

Принц, не шелохнувшись, прождал несколько его вздохов, и Джудар, замаскировав очередной под совершенно обычный, запрокинув голову, закричал изо всех сил, усиливая звук своего голоса магией. Когда Хакурю, согнувшись, схватился одной рукой за уши, не выпуская другой своего сосуда, маги, вывернувшись, толкнул его в сторону и сразу же приморозил к земле.

— Ты и правда толком ничего не знаешь о магии, — заметил он, отходя в сторону на несколько шагов на негнущихся ногах, прекрасно зная, что в ближайшие несколько минут принц, потерявший к тому же свой покров джинна, ничего не услышит.

Даже у него самого чересчур звенело в ушах.

Кровь из носа закапала на землю, и Джудар недовольно зажал его белой тканью со своих плеч, не зная, как ее поскорее остановить. Постояв так немного, он, убрав ткань и убедившись, что кровь всё еще идет, раздраженно закинул голову кверху. Через пару секунд чья-то рука заставила его опустить ее, чуть наклонив вперед.

Маги кинул взгляд в сторону, убеждаясь, что это был Синдбад. Который до сих пор был в покрове белоснежного лиса.

— Не сломал? — уточнил тот, на что Джудар отрицательно замычал, решив не качать головой.

Король применил магию своего джинна, и кусачий холод кинулся на его лицо — столь благородное использование сосуда. Маги, угрюмо пялившийся на красные следы на земле, подумал, что и сам бы прекрасно справился, если бы имел хоть смутное представление о том, что нужно делать при кровотечении из носа.

Он не решался взглянуть на лицо своей души.

— Всё в порядке? — с явным беспокойством, из-за которого Джудар нахмурился только сильнее, спросил Синдбад.

Маги снова замычал, на этот раз утвердительно.

Когда кровь перестала назойливо капать на землю, деликатно молчавший до этого король, вздохнув, сказал:

— Только не поубивайте друг друга, ладно?

Джудар коротко кивнул, всё еще не глядя на него.

Когда Хакурю «остыл», они продолжили, первым делом взмыв в воздух, прочь от наблюдателей.

***

— Я пошел спаивать несовершеннолетних, — с этими словами маги позорно сбежал от Синдбада к принцу на очередном празднике, состоявшемся тем же вечером.

Джудар уже даже не пытался узнать, кто именно праздновал что именно, потому что наконец осознал, что о такой ерунде здесь никто не думает и все просто веселятся от души. Только он сам был совершенно не в настроении праздновать. Как оказалось, сидевший в одиночестве Хакурю тоже не предавался синдрийским утехам.

— Что случилось? — насмешливо фыркнул маги. — Все товарищи разбежались из-за твоего невыносимо кислого выражения лица?

Тот кивнул.

— Но ты-то здесь, — хмуро заметил он.

— Ты меня только что своим товарищем назвал? — расчувствовавшись, спросил Джудар. — Похоже, ты всё-таки слишком сильно ударился головой.

Кто-то старательно подлечил царапины на лице Хакурю, оставив только немного бросающиеся в глаза красноватые полосы, но маги был вполне горд тем, какой боевой раскраской его наградил.

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — угрюмо заявил тот, пока Джудар усаживался за стол напротив него, ставя перед собой принесенную бутылку. Учитывая, что на столе она оказалась далеко не единственной, принц вполне успешно спаивал себя без посторонней помощи. В отличии от своих двоюродных братьев ему не было нужды распивать алкоголь на множестве торжественных праздников, так что маги был невысокого мнения о его выносливости в этом деле.

— В самом деле? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, подтягивая к себе более-менее чистый бокал. Он не собирался оставаться единственным кристально трезвым человеком на этом празднике, но и раскалывающей голову боли с утра не жаждал, так что в кои-то веки решил не перебарщивать с вином.

— Ты всегда появляешься в те моменты, когда я тебя не хочу видеть, — подперев щеку кулаком, признался Хакурю.

— Можно подумать, бывают моменты, когда ты хочешь меня видеть.

Немного задумавшись, принц закивал головой с непробиваемой честностью.

По крайней мере один из них мог хотя бы иногда быть честным с окружающими. Усмехнувшись, Джудар отпил немного. Он надеялся, что позже сумеет найти дорогу в спальню Синдбада, если тот решит сбежать раньше, и ему не придется ночевать где-нибудь на улице. Можно было бы, конечно, завалиться к Хакурю, но, кажется, ни один человек на этом острове не одобрил бы эту идею.

— Во время боя ты, должно быть, хныкал в уме и мысленно жаловался, что плохиш оракул избивает бедного и неопытного принца. Как нечестно с его стороны, — издевательски протянул маги, наблюдая за тем, как взгляд Хакурю опускается всё ниже, окончательно упираясь в стол.

— Нет, я… — тут же возразил тот и вздохнул. — Скажи, Гёкуэн сильнее тебя или слабее?

— Сильнее.

— Вот как, — пробормотал принц, вновь уходя в размышления. Джудар прямо-таки видел, как в его немного затуманенной алкоголем голове рождаются замысловатые планы, в которых сам маги никогда не был силен.

Хакурю стоило записывать свои идеи прямо сейчас. Наутро они все надежно стирались из памяти.

— Я тебе соврал, — внезапно сказал принц, заставляя того встрепенуться и вырваться из своих собственных невеселых мыслей. Поймав его недоумевающий взгляд, он снова уставился на стол, словно с ним и разговаривал. — Когда сравнивал тебя с ней. Я соврал. Просто хотел вывести тебя из себя. Мне жаль.

Было довольно неожиданно слышать подобное от Хакурю, но признание запоздало примерно на полдня. Тот момент, когда Джудар услышал эту фразу и всерьез над ней задумался, было уже не вернуть.

— Не думаю, что ты был так уж неправ, — с улыбкой возразил он, пробежавшись кончиками пальцем по бокалу. От вина и Синдрии в целом его начинало тошнить.

— Ты делаешь себе много чести, — фыркнул принц. — Ты до нее и через сотню лет не дорастешь.

Джудар с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Как же он мало знал.

— Кстати, — начал он, заметив, что Хакурю переключил свое внимание на свой бокал. — Скажи мне, почему ты ненавидишь Гёкуэн?

Тот удостоил маги почти что презрительным взглядом и снисходительно хмыкнул:

— Ты даже этого не знаешь?

— Просто хочу услышать от тебя лично, — ответил он, мысленно готовясь к длинному монологу.

Монолог и в самом деле оказался длинным и весьма внушительным — Джудару всего в паре мест пришлось насилу сдерживаться, чтобы не зевнуть и не сбить торжественный настрой подчистую. Хакурю говорил уверенно и четко, без малейших пауз, словно повторял эти слова снова и снова, каждый вечер перед сном.

Маги, наверно, тоже нужен был такой монолог. Можно было попытаться придумать прямо сейчас, чтобы его оценил более опытный в таких делах принц.

— Я ненавижу Гёкуэн, потому что… — сказал Джудар, когда Хакурю закончил, и напряженно застыл, не зная, откуда ему стоит начать. — Потому что из-за нее у меня ничего нет. Место, где я родился, — разрушено. Семья, как и все, кто мог когда-то знать о моем существовании, — давно убиты. Даже воспоминаний и тех толком нет. Нет даже имени.

Маги неловко подвинулся, не отрывая взгляда от внимательных глаз принца. Тот, казалось, был жаден до его слов.

— Из-за того, что у меня с самого начала ничего не было, я так и не научился ничем дорожить. Словно она прокляла меня, — продолжил он, хмурясь и стискивая ладони в кулаки. — Рано или поздно мне надоедает абсолютно _всё_. Уверен, и эта игра в родственные души мне когда-нибудь надоест.

Хакурю открыл рот с таким видом, словно собирался сморозить какую-то глупость, но вовремя закрыл его.

— Давай убьем Гёкуэн, — чересчур просто на взгляд маги предложил принц.

Джудар кивнул, и они молча выпили за это, каждый погрузившись в свои собственные мысли.

В какой-то момент Хакурю скользнул взглядом за спину маги и почти что скривился, явно не в восторге от того, что там увидел. Обернувшись, Джудар обнаружил вдалеке стайку девушек, окруживших своего короля. Необычным в этой сцене он посчитал разве что-то, что они не липли к нему, призывно пытаясь отвоевать друг у друга хоть каплю внимания мужчины, а просто стояли вокруг.

— Что не так? — удивленно спросил он у принца, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. — Здесь не Коу, тут тебе язык за разговоры не с теми девушками не вырвут, привыкай.

— Дело ведь не в этом, — возразил тот и продолжил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд маги. — Он ведь твоя родственная душа.

На всякий случай Джудар кинул на Синдбада еще один взгляд, предположив, что он что-то упустил. Но нет, тот всё так же смирно сидел на своем месте и с едва заметной издалека улыбкой разговаривал с жительницами своей страны. Не раздевал ни одну из них, даже и не касался. Для короля это был, насколько маги знал из рассказов и своих собственных воспоминаний, неимоверный подвиг.

Черт, да он сам начал интересоваться противоположным полом только из-за того, что как-то раз застукал Синдбада за оргией с какими-то излишне благодарными девицами из какой-то только что спасенной великим путешественником страны.

Прежде чем он успел сообщить Хакурю, что не понимает хода его мыслей, одна из девушка встала напротив короля, загораживая его от маги, и наклонилась до его уровня. Джудар был вполне уверен, что она украла у Синдбада поцелуй. Он и сам был бы не против получить парочку.

Он повернулся обратно, как ни в чем не бывало потянувшись к бокалу.

— Это неправильно, — заявил принц, и маги вдруг с затаенным ужасом подумал, что и тот, уподобляясь Когёку, мог начитаться слащавых романов про родственные души. Или просто перенять всё это от собственной души. — Тебе нужно пойти туда и сказать, что ты об этом думаешь.

— В смысле, что я об этом думаю? — переспросил Джудар, уже немного жалея, что подливал вино и так уже пьяному принцу.

— Ведь что-то же ты об этом думаешь, — сказал тот приказным тоном, и маги, вздохнув, поднялся с места, решив один раз выполнить его слова, чтобы потом его оставили в покое. Хакурю уставился на него с неприкрытым подозрением. — Подожди. Что ты собрался ему сказать?

— Что мне без разницы, даже если он их начнет обрабатывать одну за другой прямо на этой площади, — предельно честно ответил Джудар.

Принц впечатал свое лицо в ладонь с такой силой, что маги даже немного заволновался за него.

— Ни один человек не будет счастлив услышать подобное от своей души, — с выражением и расстановкой, словно маленькому ребенку, объяснил тот ему.

Джудар даже был немного в восторге. Возможно, Хакурю собирался зачитать ему краткую лекцию о родственных душах, которую ему никто не донес в детстве?

— Ты должен прямо сейчас пойти и выкрасть его у этих… девушек, — наказал ему принц, так и не сумев в итоге назвать их как-либо иначе. Маги внимательно кивнул и вновь бросил взгляд за плечо — одна из девушек почти что яростно обнимала руку Синдбада, изо всех сил прижимаясь грудью, но лица своей души разглядеть он не сумел. — Должен рассказать обо всем. Обнять, поцеловать ее и попросить о величайшем счастье в своей жизни…

Джудар озадаченно наклонил голову набок.

— Тебе стоит отоспаться, — в конце концов заключил он и, когда Хакурю обреченно кивнул, махнул ему рукой на прощанье, отправляясь на кражу своей родственной души.

***

Быстро скинув с себя лишнюю одежду, Джудар завалился в кровать и укрылся покрывалом, довольно застонав от ее блаженной мягкости. От прошедшего дня гудела голова, и, как бы он не хотел ненадолго сбежать от своих мыслей и воспоминаний, он прекрасно осознавал, что приятными сновидениями ему сегодня не насладиться.

Наконец закончивший снимать свои сосуды джиннов Синдбад остановился рядом с ним, но маги упрямо уткнулся носом в подушку, отказываясь реагировать на чужое присутствие. Он специально занял ту половину кровати, на которой обычно спал король, просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот на это отреагирует.

Постояв немного, он хмыкнул и осторожно взъерошил волосы Джудара.

— Хорошо сегодня постарался, — тихо заметил он и отправился обходить кровать.

Когда Синдбад задернул шторы, оставляя комнату в темноте, маги вздохнул, приготовившись к тому, что полночи будет вертеться, стараясь беззвучно стискивать зубы, чтобы не потревожить сон своей души. Предыдущей ночью он уже немного потренировался в этом искусстве и был вполне в себе уверен.

— Джудар, — спустя пару минут раздалось со стороны короля, и маги машинально повернул голову, ничего толком не видя в темноте. — Держи.

Он осторожно протянул руку вперед, коснувшись кончиками пальцев дерева изголовья и оставив на нем несколько полных магии третьего типа следов. При их тусклом свете он, прищурившись, наконец смог разглядеть, что Синдбад протягивает ему его собственную палочку.

Ох.

Если то, что он забыл о ней, не было знаком того, что вся эта чепуха о Гёкуэн совершенно выбила его из колеи, то он и не знал, что было.

Молча, пытаясь не выказывать следы тихого ужаса от того, что он благополучно выкинул из головы важнейшую для волшебника вещь, Джудар забрал свою палочку и спрятал ее под подушку. Свет мелькнул сильнее в последний раз перед тем, как он его погасил, освещая задумчивое лицо короля, привычно лежавшего на боку.

Только этой задумчивости маги сейчас не хватало.

Глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте, но сонливости даже не предвиделось.

— Принц ведь тебе что-то тогда сказал? — спросил Синдбад и уточнил. — После чего сумел пробить твой борг.

Джудар промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ, делая вид, что активно участвует в беседе.

— Что именно он сказал, если не секрет? — задал следующий вопрос король, и маги, жмурясь, уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Можно было бы ответить, что это и в самом деле секрет, но ему совершенно не хотелось завтра предстать перед своей родственной душой, которая, удрученно покачивая головой, сообщила бы ему, что совет восьми шавок Синдбада решил, что маги, погрязшему в грехопадении, едва контролирующему свои действия и представляющему непосредственную мирному населению, не место в Синдрии. До свидания, может, встретимся через пару лет на поле боя.

Джудару хотелось хоть иногда быть со своей душой честным настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Он открыл мне глаза на кое-что, — неохотно и мрачно признался он, поднимая голову. — Порой бывает, что что-то настолько близко, что не замечаешь, пока кто-нибудь тебе не укажет.

Ему одновременно хотелось, чтобы Синдбад ответил быстрее и чтобы он ничего не говорил.

— На что он открыл тебе глаза? — тихо спросил он.

Джудар внезапно подумал, что, может, его душа и сама немного боялась этого разговора и его ответов. Это их слегка уравнивало.

— На то, что я… — начал он и запнулся, не находя слов, чтобы всё объяснить. — На то, что я, пожалуй, был неправильного о себе мнения.

— Оно изменилось в худшую или лучшую сторону? — хотел знать Синдбад, и маги задумался. Ему не очень-то были привычны задушевные разговоры.

Он нашел в себе множество черт, объединяющих его с женщиной, которую он считал величайшей в мире мерзостью, — о каком изменении в лучшую сторону могла идти речь? Но не то чтобы он никогда о них не знал — он просто наконец-то провел параллели.

— Ни в ту, ни в другую. Просто теперь я наконец уверен в том, что мне нужно сделать, — ответил Джудар и мрачно ухмыльнулся в темноту. — Успеть врезать старой ведьме по лицу, прежде чем ее голова упадет с плеч.

Или самому положить голову, пытаясь сделать это.

— От этого я бы и сам не отказался, — почти что вторя его тону, сказал Синдбад. — Каков план?

Маги неопределенно качнул головой. У него была пара идей насчет того, как и принцу, и ему самому можно было стать сильнее, но делиться столь расплывчатыми мыслями он не собирался.

— Я только прицепился к хитроумным планам Хакурю, о подробностях спрашивай его самого, — легкомысленно скинул с себя бремя долгих объяснений он.

— Обязательно спрошу.

Уткнувшийся щекой в невозможно мягкую подушку Джудар замер, уловив в его тоне что-то опасное.

— Ты ведь наверняка пообещал ему поддержку в борьбе против матери, так? — с нехорошим предчувствием спросил маги и после положительного ответа своей души продолжил. — Какую именно поддержку?

— Какую именно? — удивленно переспросил Синдбад, и Джудар с подозрением прищурился. — Любую. Политическую. Экономическую, моральную. Военную против тех, кто будет не согласен с его восхождением на престол, — помолчав немного, он, зарывшись рукой в волосы, поправил себя. — Раз Рен Гёкуэн — последний столп Аль Сармен, как ты говоришь, то военная поддержка и в ее деле безусловна. Я лично прослежу за тем, как она испустит последний дух.

Маги напрягся, не замечая, как до боли стискивает зубы.

— Этого не произойдет, — коротко возразил он.

— О чем ты? — с явным недоумением в голосе спросил тот.

— Это битва моя и Хакурю. Тебе нечего делать в Ракушо, — сказал Джудар как отрезал, поднимаясь и садясь на кровати, напряженно сводя плечи.

Синдбад повторил его действия — в темноте маги едва различал черты его явно нахмуренного лица.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мой народ недостаточно страдал, раз я не имею права участвовать в этой битве? — приложив руку к груди, холодно спросил он, заставляя Джудара насупиться. — Я до сих пор чувствую их горе и страдания. Они не утихли ни на каплю. Как я могу отказать им в том, чтобы они увидели конец их мучительницы?

— Это не то, что я имею в виду.

— Тогда что ты имеешь в виду?

Маги слышимо скрипнул зубами. Он начинал ненавидеть эту черту в Синдбаде — вечная необходимость вставлять свою реплику в любое подходящее место в разговоре. Неизбежный результат многих лет подхалимства и заглядывания в рот со стороны подчиненных, он полагал.

— Дело именно в том, что это не твоя черная рух, — Джудар подался вперед, пребольно ткнув пальцем своей душе в грудь и неотрывно глядя в черные от недостатка света глаза. — Мою тьму холили и лелеяли с младенчества. Хакурю бережет каждую каплю своей ненависти уже больше десятка лет. А что ты? Ты слабое звено.

— Я не… — попытался перебить его король, но маги ему не позволил.

— Именно, ты слабое звено. Лишь те, кто свихнулся от гнева сотню раз, могут сохранять разум под давлением чужой черной рух и не поддаваться ее воле. Хорошим людям вроде тебя там делать нечего.

Синдбад вздохнул. Джудару хотелось надеяться, что тот признал свое поражение.

Он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как король берет его руку в свою, прижимая к груди, и опустил голову, ощущая спешное биение его сердца.

— Но я не могу просто отпустить тебя туда, — от беспомощности в его голосе маги опустил свою голову еще ниже, не зная, как поступить в такой ситуации.

Ему было не по себе из-за того, что его душа знала об этой опасности.

— Если ты пойдешь и попадешь под ее заклятье, то будет только хуже, — пробормотал он.

Синдбад рассеянно водил большим пальцем по его ладони, явно пытаясь придумать какой-то ловкий план, а Джудар, ежась от подступившей прохлады, старался думать только о том, что он не в том состоянии духа, чтобы использовать магию жара.

— Говоришь, если свихнуться сотню раз… — задумчиво начал он, и маги, вскинув голову, неверяще уставился на него.

— Нет.

— Это ведь твои собственные слова, — возразил король.

— Нет! — повысив голос, повторил Джудар.

Синдбад вздохнул, сжимая его пальцы в своих.

— Послушай, я не вижу особой разницы между тем, чтобы пасть в грех наполовину, как я, или полностью, как ты, так что если это необходимо, чтобы…

— Разница есть, — упрямо не согласился маги, хоть и сам не был уверен в ее наличии, оставляя короля устало разминать плечи.

— Даже если взглянуть на это с другой стороны… — терпеливо попытался объяснить ему свою точку зрения Синдбад. — Если вы оба там погибнете, то шансов остановить Аль Сармен почти что не останется, если для борьбы с ней необходимы падшие в грех.

— Всё равно нет, — помолчав пару секунд, повторил Джудар в последний раз. Если бы он хотел заставить короля погрязнуть в грехе, то не принял бы проклятье Иснана на себя, а дождался бы, пока оно не подействует и уничтожил побочные эффекты подчинения волшебнику. Покачнувшись, он, отведя их сцепленные руки в сторону, подался вперед, упираясь Синдбаду макушкой в грудь. — Кто вообще согласится, чтобы его родственная душа добровольно пала в грех?

Маги сонно моргнул пару раз и прижался сильнее, стараясь переждать накатившие чувства, чересчур сильные для него, когда король обнял его свободной рукой, вызывая ее теплотой стайку мурашек.

Джудар, очевидно, свихнулся в сто первый раз — никогда раньше он не хотел защитить кого-то, причем настолько сильно.

— А кто согласится отпускать свою родственную душу на подобное дело? — так же риторически спросил его Синдбад.

Маги вздохнул.

— Тогда у нас небольшая проблема, — заключил он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень, очень много диалогов (и не очень) к этой главе.
> 
> Джудар и Хакурю: «Он жутко вспыльчивый…»  
> Джудар и Хакурю: «Нужно разозлить его, чтобы он потерял концентрацию»
> 
> Синдбад: «Он ему что-то сказал?..»  
> Аладдин, крайне взволнованно: Нужно помочь Хакурю! Вдруг он убьет его?  
> Синдбад, полностью готовый вмешаться, если понадобится: Не беспокойся. Джудар в нем души не чает  
> Ямурайха: «Да что это за тон-то вообще…»
> 
> Джудар: Довольно смелая поза для девственника…  
> Синдбад: «Абсолютно согласен. Слезь с него»
> 
> Что происходило на самом деле:  
> Девушки, весьма заинтересованные в любовных делах правителя своей страны: Добрый вечер, Ваше Величество! х 7 раз  
> Синдбад, подозревая, что они не просто так поздороваться пришли: Добрый вечер, дамы  
> Девушка А, сложив руки перед собой: Ваша родственная душа сегодня не с Вами?  
> Синдбад, скользнув взгляд к сидевшему вдалеке спиной к нему Джудару, увлеченно общавшемуся с Хакурю: Да  
> Девушка Б: Вся Синдрия переживает за вас  
> Синдбад: Ну…  
> Девушка В, подаваясь вперед: У вас всё хорошо?  
> Синдбад: Как бы…  
> Девушка Д: Вся Синдрия следит за Вами, так что держите себя в руках и не ухлестывайтесь за случайными девушками, хорошо?  
> Синдбад: Я и без этого не…  
> Девушка Е: Если что-то не так, мы можем с ним поговорить, если хотите!  
> Синдбад: В общем…  
> Девушка Д: Ох, кажется, Ваше родственная душа смотрит в эту сторону  
> Синдбад, пересекаясь взглядом с Джударом: Хм…  
> Девушка Г, с любопытством: А он ревнив? Может, нам стоит поскорее уйти?  
> Девушка А: Или наоборот, остаться, чтобы взглянуть  
> Девушка Ж: Я думаю, просто остаться будет недостаточно. Пока он смотрит, стоит сделать вид, что кто-то посягает на его душу  
> Девушки: Хм… х 7 раз  
> Синдбад: «Маленькие чертовки…»  
> Девушки, после некоторых, казалось бы, безуспешных попыток вызвать ревность Джудара: Он идет сюда!  
> Джудар, которого послали выкрасть свою душу: Синдбад  
> Синдбад: Да?  
> Джудар: Я не помню дорогу в твою комнату  
> Синдбад: …  
> Синдбад: «Это просто предлог?..»  
> Синдбад, поднимаясь: Пойдем, я тебя провожу  
> Девушки: «Это точно просто предлог!» х 7 раз  
> Джудар, честно не помнивший дорогу: Угу
> 
> Джудар — спокоен, когда вокруг Синдбада вертятся девушки  
> Джудар — раздражен, когда вокруг Синдбада вертится Джафар
> 
> Синдбад: «Джудар дерганный после вчерашнего, шарахается от случайных прикосновений… Нужно держать дистанцию, чтобы он успокоился»  
> Синдбад, не собиравшийся что-либо делать до окончания тренировочного боя, но кинувшийся помогать Джудару, которому, похоже, в жизни толком не разбивали нос: «Черт»  
> Синдбад, собиравшийся только рассказать Джудару, как можно применить магию холода при кровотечении из носа, но в итоге сам ее на нем и применивший: «Черт»  
> Синдбад, собиравшийся только похвалить маги, но в итоге взъерошивший его и не без того не самую прилизанную шевелюру: «Черт»  
> Синдбад, в общем и целом: «Черт»


	22. Chapter 22

Хакурю уже второй день подряд пытался отдышаться, с позором стоя на коленях перед превосходящим его по силе соперником, но и Джудар, которой вчера с честью находился на выигравшей стороне, сегодня далеко от своего кандидата не ушел. Опустившись на одно колено рядом с принцем, он медленно выдохнул, приводя расшалившийся поток магой в своем теле в порядок, и поднял голову, взглянув на стоявшего напротив в нескольких метрах Синдбада, внимательно осматривавшего неглубокий, но длинный порез на своем предплечье.

Разумеется, они проиграли, маги и не преследовал победу. Хакурю был сродни только что вылупившемуся цыпленку, нуждавшемуся в каждой лишней секунде тренировок. Если бы в этот раз на стороне Джудара был Коэн, то у короля Синдрии не было бы и шанса...

Черт, они ведь играли на желание, и он в итоге продул своей родственной душе.

Джудар попытался прикинуть, что мог бы загадать Синдбад, но через пару секунд бросил эту затею, переведя взгляд на Хакурю. Тот устал скорее умственно, чем физически, и не нуждался в переливании магой.

\- Ну наконец-то, - выдохнул маги. - Тренировки закончились, тренировочные бои закончились. Все свободны.

Принц встрепенулся, явно удивленный его словами.

\- Почему? Если возможно, я бы хотел продолжать до отъезда и...

\- Невозможно, - махнув рукой, перебил его Джудар, опираясь ладонью о колено, собираясь наконец подняться с земли. - Я не за этим в Синдрии. Если тебе так неймется, попроси каких-нибудь генералов.

Боковым зрением он заметил, как подошедший Синдбад протянул ему руку, и, повернувшись, благодарно кивнул, хватаясь за нее. Король рывком поднял его, и маги едва устоял на ногах.

Никаких больше тренировок в полдень. Можно было наконец сбивать испуганно появившийся режим сна, отсыпаясь до раннего вечера. Джудар уже почти что предвкушал сегодняшнюю ночь.

Синдбад с лучезарной улыбкой помог подняться своему второму проигравшему сопернику, и, проводив его взглядом до немного взволнованных друзей, вновь повернулся к своей душе, отряхивавшей пыль с одежды.

\- Итак, насчет моего желания, - крайне довольным тоном, заставившим Джудара чуть удивленно наклонить голову набок, начал он.

\- Ты его уже придумал, что ли? - неверяще поинтересовался маги.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул тот, и Джудару почти что пришлось начать щуриться от его сверкающей улыбки.

В самом деле. Когда Синдбад предлагал бой на желание, он, очевидно, уже имел одно в кармане, в то время как маги, не слишком-то рассчитывавший на победу, над своим даже задуматься не успел.

\- Так что давай пойдем в город на свидание, - тут же озвучил король.

На несколько долгих секунд, за которые его улыбка даже не дрогнула, повисло молчание.

\- Что? - ошарашенно переспросил Джудар. - На свидание?

Синдбад кивнул.

\- В смысле... Твое желание - это пойти со мной на свидание? - на всякий случай уточнил он.

Синдбад кивнул еще раз, и маги поразился тому, что его душу не раздражает его медлительность.

\- Я, конечно, не против, - медленно начал Джудар, примечая, как смягчается улыбка короля, опускаясь до уровня обычных смертных. - Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я и так бы пошел, если бы ты предложил? И без проигранного желания.

\- В самом деле? - без притворного удивления спросил тот. - За всё время, что ты здесь, ты ни разу не спустился в город.

Маги неопределенно пожал плечами. Поначалу он не хотел в одиночку расхаживать по Синдрии, чтобы не напороться на каких-нибудь враждебно настроенных местных жителей и не покалечить их. Затем он перестал видеть смысл в том, чтобы отправляться в самый центр этой утопии и отравляться белой рух. Однако...

\- Несколько-то часов я переживу, - неловко брякнул он. 

Он до сих пор не рассказал Синдбаду о том, почему сбежал тогда за защитный барьер, почему выставил собственный барьер против рух в его комнате и почему вчера дошел до того, что у него из носа пошла кровь. Для этого не было ни веской причины, ни подходящего момента.

\- Тогда этим вечером я покажу тебе Синдрию, - бодро заключил король и, чуть наклонившись, коротко поцеловал его перед тем как уйти.

Джудар озадаченно проводил его взглядом.

Всё это его немного... нервировало.

Раз Синдбад столь поспешно сбежал, предоставляя маги самому себе, то тому внезапно стало нужно придумать планы на оставшийся день. Можно было стащить еще пару книг из местной магической библиотеки - хотя это, скорее всего, никак не помогло бы продвинуться в его заброшенном исследовании рух - и вдоволь нагреться под лучами ласкового местного солнца, спрятавшись от людей на какой-нибудь крыше.

Звучало неплохо.

***

Еще никогда Джудар не начинал жалеть о принятом решении столь быстро.

\- Не трогай меня, - едва сохраняя хрупкое спокойствие, повторил он какой-то златовласой девушке, пытавшейся то ли прижаться к его руке, то ли оторвать ее к чертям. Маги даже начал скучать по сдержанным жительницам империи Коу, подававшим знаки внимания и благосклонности исключительно особым блеском в глазах и краешком улыбки, выглядывавшей из-за рукавов пышных одежд.

Он попытался выбраться из этого кошмара восторженных взглядов, вызывавших у него только вспышки подозрения, но какой-то старикан чересчур вовремя и ловко для своего возраста наступил на конец его косы. Коротко взвыв, Джудар застыл на месте, окруженный толпой синдрийцев, каждый из которых был совершенно лишен чувства такта и взамен наделен недюжим желанием потрогать родственную душу своего короля и сказать ей пару напутственных слов. За прибывающим потоком людей он перестал видеть высокую фигуру Синдбада, всего несколько минут назад отошедшего к какому-то прилавку.

От того, с каким восторгом король знакомил маги со своей страной, о каждом самом невзрачном уголке которой у него была припасена история, и настроение Джудара поползло вверх, оставляя настороженность позади. Он не мог вспомнить ни единого случая, когда Синдбад казался рядом с ним таким же свободным. Это оставляло смешанные чувства.

Однако в то мгновение, когда король отлучился, оставив маги ненадолго дожидаться его, праздно шатавшиеся синдрийцы начали свою беспощадную атаку.

Будь проклят этот базар.

Джудар беспомощно уставился на карапуза, который под умиленные вздохи своей мамаши крепко вцепился в его ногу. Он чувствовал себя как огромный неуклюжий пес, окруженный кучкой неугомонных котят и боящийся сделать лишний шаг, чтобы их ненароком не раздавить. Обычно он наслаждался нападением на мирных жителей, втайне надеясь, что среди их стенающих рядов окажется скрывавшийся детеныш льва, который даст ему отпор и проявит себя достойным шанса на подземелье, но эти котята принадлежали Синдбаду, и сейчас маги не нужно было из кожи вон лезть, чтобы обратить на себя его внимание.

Стиснув зубы, он прикинул, продержится ли он до прихода своей родственной души. И изменится ли что-нибудь с его приходом.

Голова начала кружиться.

Стало немного подташнивать.

Быстро решив, что он переоценил сам себя, Джудар призвал ветер, достаточно сильный, чтобы отогнать от себя толпу и достаточно слабый, чтобы не навредить им. Улучив момент, он прыгнул на чей-то балкон на втором этаже и вздохнул, оказавшись вне пределов досягаемости чьих-нибудь наглых ручонок.

Прошел едва ли час с того момента, как они покинули стены дворца.

\- Да это же родственная душа Его Величества, - раздался чей-то голос позади него, и маги от греха подальше покинул балкон, забравшись на крышу.

Прислонившись спиной к невысокому заборчику, оббегавшему край крыши, Джудар застыл, переводя дух. До этого он не выставлял инстинктивно борг, так как не чувствовал в этих людях и намека на неприязнь или враждебность, что его, откровенно говоря, поражало. Не на такое отношение со стороны местных жителей он рассчитывал, когда прибыл в Синдрию.

Через несколько минут снизу раздался озабоченный голос Синдбада, зовущего его по имени, и маги развернулся, почти мгновенно находя взглядом в толпе свою родственную душу. Тот махнул рукой, призывая его спуститься, и Джудар машинально закачал головой, отказываясь. Короля тут же отвлек стоявший рядом с ним мужчина, и маги, подперев щеку кулаком, принялся разглядывать его, прищурившись, пытаясь разобрать выражение лица.

Тот рассеянно кивнул на что-то, что Джудар не мог просто так услышать из-за гула толпы, и, глядя на своего собеседника, подбросил какой-то фрукт в воздух. Поймав его, он, рассмеявшись, покачал головой. Как только у маги промелькнула недовольная мысль, что Синдбад слишком много болтает с другими людьми, тот, вскинув голову, скользнул по нему задумчивым взглядом.

Присев и взлохматив волосы рыдающему - из-за его магии ветра? - карапузу, король, не забыв произнести несколько успокаивающих слов, почти сразу же возымевших действие, отдал ребенку фрукт и отправился в здание, на крыше которого находился Джудар. Нахмурившись, маги осознал, что мальчишка получил от Синдбада персик. Если тот за ним как раз и ходил, то вся ситуация превращалась в абсурдный ноль.

С неудовольствием заметив, что народ снизу не собирается расходиться, Джудар повернулся к ним спиной, ожидая, пока его душа, обменявшись любезностями с жителями дома, наконец поднимется наверх. Когда преследуемый до самого конца Синдбад, сверкая вежливой улыбкой, появился на крыше, маги поднялся, намереваясь вытрясти из него путь к какому-нибудь более тихому и безлюдному местечку.

\- Извини за это. Мне стоило догадаться, что они себя так поведут, - сказал он прежде, чем Джудар успел начать жаловаться на произошедшее.

Тот, поджав губы, демонстративно хмыкнул, не зная, как на подобное можно ответить. К его собственному удивлению, он не был зол так, как стоило бы ожидать.

Точно, он ведь на отдыхе. Пытается расслабиться и заставить свою душу сделать то же самое. Слоняется кругами и старается выкинуть из головы все гнилые мысли, навеянные шепотом Гёкуэн.

Синдбад остановился у края, смотря вниз, и маги даже не нужно было бросать взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что страстно желавшие зрелищ синдрийцы всё еще стоят на улице, с любопытством поглядывая на них.

\- Вернувшись, я обнаружил толпу людей, сообщивших мне, что ты сбежал, потому как слишком _застенчивый_ , - поделился король, со смехом покачав головой. - Я едва удержался от того, чтобы спросить, действительно ли они говорят о _моей_ родственной душе.

Джудар молча пожал плечами. Он был маги и наслаждался теми моментами, когда выбранные им кандидаты восхвалялись людьми, но сам никогда не был в восторге от толп незнакомцев. Вероятно, было бесполезно объяснять это Синдбаду, чувствовавшему себя как рыба в воде в любой компании.

С улыбкой король протянул ему фрукт, явно напоминавший сплющенный в нежном возрасте персик. Приняв его, маги задумчиво провел пальцем по шерстистой кожице и спрятал, решив оставить на тот момент, когда его перестанет подташнивать от одного вида еды.

\- Они так и не собираются уходить? - чуть раздраженно спросил он через некоторое время.

\- Любопытство синдрийцев непросто утолить, - извиняющим тоном ответил Синдбад. - Пойдем вниз?

Джудар недовольно выдохнул и помотал головой. Ему не хотелось даже видеть эти счастливые лица. Отлипнув от заборчика, он пошел вперед и, перейдя на бег, легко вскарабкался на соседнее здание, которое было лишь немногим выше того, на котором они находились, и вплотную прилегало к нему. Обернувшись, он обнаружил Синдбада на том же месте, но зато тот приобрел кривую улыбку.

\- Ты предлагаешь королю лазать по крышам своей страны, словно какой-то вор? - со смешком поинтересовался тот, подойдя ближе и глядя на свою душу снизу вверх.

\- Твоя вина, что ты выбрал такое людное место для свидания, - наклонившись, поддразнил его Джудар. - В следующий раз будешь осмотрительнее.

Синдбад прикоснулся к стене ладонью, но затем убрал ее, покачав головой, отказываясь от идеи так же взобраться по ней.

\- Я это обязательно учту. Кроме того, я всё еще хочу посетить твою родину. Деревни всегда тише городов, - сказал он, задирая голову и складывая руки за спиной.

Прикинув, что они могут еще очень долго так простоять, маги забрался на довольно надежно выглядящую ограду, едва достававшую ему до пояса, и, подперев подбородок ладонью, уставился на Синдбада, вновь начавшего внимательно изучать стену перед собой.

\- Мы дали друг другу довольно много обещаний, - коротко заметил он.

\- Я обязательно выполню свою часть.

Услышав такой ответ, Джудар усмехнулся. Заметив, что король задумчиво уставился на его свисавшую косу, он убрал ее от греха подальше.

\- Ладно тебе. Всего-то несколько метров. Смотри, вон там оконный проем, затем хватаешься за край крыши... - с едва скрываемой издевкой в голосе начал объяснять маги.

\- Просто, должно быть, если ты волшебник и можешь использовать магию, - со вздохом проворчал Синдбад.

\- Мне не нужна магия, чтобы куда-нибудь забраться, - поправил его Джудар. - В отличии от тебя, судя по всему. Разве ты в детстве не забирался на деревья?

\- В детстве я ловил рыбу, - хмуро покачал головой король.

Маги многозначительно хмыкнул, бросил взгляд вниз и убедился, что людям с улицы их было уже не видно. Оперевшись коленом об ограду, он легко свесился вниз, протягивая своей душе руку, прикидывая, сколько тот примерно весит. Синдбад крайне неодобрительно взглянул на его небезопасную позу, но всё же потянулся в ответ и вздрогнул, оторвавшись от земли.

\- Разве ты не привык к полетам? - с любопытством спросил Джудар и потянул его на себя. На месте короля он бы тоже не слишком себе доверял.

\- Я привык иметь контроль над полетом, - ответил тот и, схватившись свободной рукой за жалобно скрипнувшую ограду, дальше забрался самостоятельно.

С очаровательной улыбкой маги показал пальцем на следующее здание, и Синдбад обреченно последовал за ним.

После нескольких домов они спустились вниз на на удивление безлюдную улочку.

\- В Синдрии ведь есть тихие места, верно? - склонив голову вбок, поинтересовался Джудар.

\- Стоит сразу отправиться на твою Джударию, - хохотнул король и, заметив, как его душа задумчиво отвела взгляд в сторону, обдумывая этот вариант, поспешно продолжил. - Я шучу. Мне достаточно островков с пронизывающим ветром. Пойдем.

Синдбад схватил его за ладонь, и маги послушно последовал за ним, недоумевая. Вряд ли король боялся, что он сумеет потеряться на пустом месте.

\- И в это время мы должны были сидеть в ресторане и уплетать местный тай от лучшего повара этой страны.

\- Ненавижу шумные места. Я сам по себе достаточно шумный, - ответил на этот почти что упрек Джудар.

Синдбад, чуть пораздумав, согласно закивал головой, и маги мстительно сжал его ладонь.

Они один раз свернули с тихих улочек в оживленную часть города, чтобы раздобыть немного еды, и затем продолжили свой путь по уснувшим на ночь районам. Глянув на какую-то выпечку, которую купил король, сверкая улыбкой, Джудар решил оставить и ее на потом, не слишком доверяя себе сейчас.

Отчего-то Синдбад не переставал бухтеть про свой ресторан, ни на секунду не выпуская его руку.

\- Неужели ты не можешь пережить без него? - недоуменно спросил маги после примерно десятого намека своей души на то, что бродить ночью по Синдрии довольно неуютно и _холодно_.

Остановившись, он высвободил свою руку и коснулся пальцами щеки короля. Тот и в самом деле не представлял собой эталон тепла человеческого тела. Джудар вздрогнул, почувствовав, как холодные пальцы переплетаются с его собственными.

\- У тебя, как всегда, ледяные руки, - отстраненно заметил он.

\- А у тебя теплые, как всегда, когда используешь магию, - ответил тот, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. От внимательно взгляда Синдбада по телу маги пробежалась дрожь. - Когда не используешь, то очень быстро замерзаешь, так ведь? С самой первой ночи жмешься ко мне в поисках тепла.

Его душа определенно пыталась заставить его раскраснеться, и Джудар не мог сказать, что его усилия пропали даром.

\- Я-то думал, это ты ко мне жался в поисках тепла, - насмешливо заметил он, и они продолжили путь вниз.

\- Ты ведешь меня в порт? - с подозрением спросил маги, когда жилые дома уступили место торговым.

\- Там есть пара интересных мест. И безлюдных, прямо как ты любишь, - ответил Синдбад. - Легкий ветерок, тихий плеск воды, утопающее в море солнце...

\- Закат уже давно прошел, - неосторожно разрушил его мечтательную речь Джудар, заставив свою душу печально вздохнуть. Похоже, присутствие маги плачевно влияло на ожидаемый королем ход событий. Как и всегда. От этого захотелось немного его успокоить. - На свидании тебе достаточно обходить стороной свой всемирно известный бордель, чтобы я был доволен, знаешь ли.

Синдбад уставился на него взглядом, из которого маги ясно понял, что тот был поражен столь низкими требованиями. Похоже, ему нужно было еще разок провести время с бывшим немного навеселе Хакурю и выслушать его наставления насчет родственных душ, потому как Джудар чувствовал, что, должно быть, несет какую-то чушь почти каждый раз, когда открывает рот. Казалось, было невозможно самому научиться всем премудростям относительно союза, заключенного на небесах.

Спустя пару секунд молчания маги неожиданно даже для самого себя сдался под пронзительным взглядом своей души.

\- Я имею в виду, что... - запнулся он, силой заставляя себя не втягивать неловко голову в плечи. - Я... Не...

Совсем недавно он был недоволен недостатком внимания Синдбада, а теперь почти что тонул в нем. Бросив взгляд на резко уходящую вниз улицу, ведущую к порту, продуваемому громким холодным ветром, Джудар вздохнул.

\- Давай возвращаться, - отчаянно переводя тему, предложил он.

*** (NC начало)

Планы Синдбада на этот день явно превосходили объемы, к которым привык маги. Он сам всегда лишь смутно представлял, чем займется в тот или иной день, предпочитая придумывать себе занятия и развлечения на месте, но король, похоже, предпочитал держать ход действий под контролем.

Пока хотя бы один из них держал всё под контролем, Джудар был не против.

Король большим пальцем скользнул вниз по его позвоночнику, и маги выдохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках.

Синдбад, похоже, поставил себе целью оставить следы чернил на каждой части его тела. Джудар уже несколько месяцев почти ежедневно использовал их, связываясь с ним, но так и не привык к этому едкому запаху, морщась от него словно ребенок, которого обманули неожиданно кислой конфетой.

Размеренное дыхание короля за спиной, и его уверенные прикосновения, и вся ситуация в целом ожидаемо возбуждали, и маги поспешил прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы не издать звуков, которые Синдбад сумеет совершенно верно интерпретировать.

Лишь затем он понял, что не было смысла сдерживаться, разве только его душа и на этот раз собиралась раздразнить его и в итоге оставить ни с чем.

Джудар резко развернулся на кровати, оказываясь с королем лицом к лицу, и, разглядев его легкую улыбку, задался вопросом, являлись ли его действия сейчас пресловуто предсказуемыми. Его душа явно заразила его этой чушью.

\- Синдбад, - тем не менее он продолжил задуманное, обхватывая его лицо в ладони. - Я обещаю, что в любом случае завтра никуда не сбегу.

Взгляд короля на мгновение задумчиво метнулся в сторону, а затем он кивнул, подаваясь вперед. Убрав руки, Джудар уперся ладонью в его грудь, останавливая его.

\- Мне кажется, ты неправильно это делаешь, - игриво кивнув в сторону чудом не перевернутой чернильницы на кровати, сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. - Тот, на ком должна остаться несмываемая метка, - это ведь я, верно?

Маги потянулся за чернильницей, пачкая в чернилах свой большой палец подобно Синдбаду.

\- На самом деле для меня не играет роли, на ком следы нельзя будет стереть, - ответил король, внимательно глядя на то, как его душа с довольно приподнятым уголком рта вычерчивает первую линию от костяшек пальцев до локтя.

Джудар поежился от странного чувства. Ощущать на своей коже собственные прикосновения, не касаясь ее, было несколько необычно.

Проследовав пальцами вверх, он вовлек Синдбада в поцелуй, изо всех сил стараясь не забыться и не обхватить по привычке его лицо, безнадежно его пачкая. Отстранившись, он ухмыльнулся, говоря:

\- А я думаю, что это важно.

Заставив короля стащить с себя белую часть одежд и без должного почтения бросить ее прочь, Джудар перекинул свои распущенные волосы через нужное плечо и склонил голову, не позволяя Синдбаду раньше времени увидеть результат своей работы ни на себе, ни на нем самом. Рука короля тут же оказалась на нижней части его спины, и маги на мгновение вскинул голову, убеждаясь, что его душа поняла намек и смотрит прямо перед собой, не подглядывая.

Оттянув оставшуюся одежду, Джудар начал рисовать под его ключицей, но почти сразу же отвлекся, решив оставить своей душе новый засос на шее на смену постепенно пропадающему. Пальцы Синдбада на мгновение сжались, но затем он расслабился, позволяя маги творить всё, что ему вздумается.

А у него было довольно много идей.

Окончив работу, во время которой король терпеливо выводил пальцем круги на его спине, Джудар отстранился и убрал волосы, позволяя тому взглянуть. Синдбад пару мгновений удивленно смотрел на метку своим собственным именем, а затем усмехнулся, проведя по ней пальцем.

\- Мне, пожалуй, стоило с самого начала усыпать тебя своим именем с головы до пят, чтобы ты не мог меня игнорировать, - с толикой сожаления в голосе сказал он.

Со вздохом король на мгновение закрыл глаза, избавляясь от мыслей о прошлом, и вновь подался вперед, на этот раз успешно подминая Джудара под себя. Неспешно пробежавшись пальцами по его животу, Синдбад вовлек его в поцелуй, зарываясь одной рукой в его волосы, а другой крепче прижимая к себе за талию. От полного ощущения чужой близости по телу пробежалась волна жара, и маги проклял свое мгновенно сбившееся дыхание и потребность в воздухе.

Его душа была твердо намерена исследовать всё его тело на чувствительность, и Джудару в итоге оставалось лишь вздрагивать от его умелых прикосновений, переводя дыхание, и ехидно впиваться ногтями в его спину в те моменты, когда жар ненамного отступал.

\- Подожди, - выдохнул маги, зарываясь пальцами в челку и убирая ее со своего раскрасневшегося лица. - У тебя вообще есть смазка?

Вскинувший голову король положительно кивнул - и черт, Джудар как-то пропустил тот момент, когда с него стянули штаны, последнюю оставшуюся часть его одежды, стыдливо прикрывавшую стояк, бывший делом рук весьма гордого на вид своей работой Синдбада.

\- И это мужчина, который всего пару дней назад был в ужасе от мысли о том, чтобы переспать с другим мужчиной, - насмешливо заметил маги, приподнимаясь на локте, и запрокидывая голову, почувствовав ладонь короля на том месте, что нуждалось во внимании больше всего. Смешок обратился в сдавленный стон.

Руки Синдбада были определенно больше его собственных, но Джудар не смел прерывать его, чтобы сложить их ладони и сравнить.

\- Ты не поверишь, - сказал тот, когда маги захотел призвать его наконец избавиться от лишней одежды, и остановился, получая за это в награду от своей души крайне недовольный взгляд. Он не мог поверить, что тот в самом деле остановился, чтобы _поговорить_. - Я читал книги.

\- Что? Книги? - недоуменно переспросил он, медленно выдыхая.

\- С картинками, - со смешком подтвердил Синдбад и, наклонившись, впился в его губы поцелуем, крадя стон и опираясь ладонью о кровать.

Король весьма основательно подошел к задаче найти все его чувствительные места, и Джудар беспомощно вцепился в простыню, сжимая ее в пальцах. Уверенные ласки его души определенно нравились его телу значительно больше его собственных беглых и беспечных прикосновений, к которым ему приходилось прибегать, чтобы поскорее достигнуть разрядки, не заботясь о получаемом удовольствии. Маги не был уверен, что сумеет продержаться хотя бы мало-мальски достойное время.

В голове неотступно билась мысль, что все эти дни Синдбад задерживался, поздно возвращаясь в свою комнату, потому что предпочитал заниматься теорией, а не практикой.

\- Я... - лишь успел выдавить из себя Джудар, прежде чем кончил в руку короля, выгибаясь в спине и проваливаясь в том, чтобы сжать зубы и сдержать протяжный стон.

Пока маги пытался проморгаться от плясавших в темноте звезд, Синдбад, потянувшись, аккуратно убрал своей - чистой - рукой его челку со лба и коснулся его губами. Прикрыв запястьем место поцелуя, Джудар медленно выдохнул, приводя свое дыхание в порядок, заслышав наконец шорох снимаемой одежды и звук выдвигаемого ящика.

Читал книги, значит.

\- Глупый король, - пробормотал он.

Маги уже какое-то время метался между тем, чтобы привычно полностью перехватить инициативу, и тем, чтобы не предпринимать ровным счетом ничего, лишь яростно отвечая на поцелуи. Чувствуя нарастающую неуверенность, он начал склоняться ко второму.

В свое время один небезызвестный принц со шрамом однозначно пресек его беспечный флирт, четко и внятно объяснив, что в отличии от одного оракула подавляющему большинству людей не всё равно, какого пола их партнер, и решив наглядно показать, к чему может привести подобное фривольное поведение.

Джудар усмехнулся. Хакурю полностью игнорировал его в тот раз почти что два месяца, и маги тогда честно считал, что это было худшее время в его жизни.

Мягкий полузнакомый аромат смазки поплыл по комнате, и Джудар, отмахнувшись от воспоминаний, вернулся в настоящее, резко поднявшись в сидячее положение. Его взгляд всё еще немного отстраненно метнулся к Синдбаду, и спустя пару медлительных секунд он вспыхнул, машинально пряча горящее лицо в ладонях.

Черт, это же был Синдбад.

Он всё еще не привык иметь его рядом.

\- Я и не думал, что ты можешь покраснеть еще сильнее, но ты просто бьешь все рекорды, - заметил он и потянул на себя его запястье, заставляя открыть лицо взгляду. - У тебя даже кончики ушей красные.

Джудар уставился на него со смешанным недовольством.

\- Я просто не ожидал, что у бабника вроде тебя в итоге всё же встанет на мужчину, - ответил он, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, сколько лет уже желает его себе целиком и полностью.

Синдбад застыл на несколько секунд, крутя в пальцах небольшую склянку со смазкой.

\- Это было... предельно честно, - признал он. - Но тебе не стоит недооценивать свою соблазнительность. Иди сюда.

Джудар фыркнул, поворачиваясь и забираясь на колени своей души лицом к нему. По крайней мере пара его опасений исчезли словно дымка жарким днем. Очевидное доказательство желания короля недвусмысленно упиралось в его бедро, заставляя, резко вдохнув, спрятать свое лицо у шеи Синдбада.

\- Но тебе нужно быть со мной предельно нежным, - в шутку промурлыкал он. - Я ненавижу, когда больно.

Тот, кивнув, аккуратно ввел в него один палец, и маги бросил все свои силы на то, чтобы расслабиться. Беспокоиться ему было не о чем - он был чист в любом из смыслов.

Спустя всего пару минут Джудар пожалел о своей необдуманной шутке. Синдбад обеспокоенно спрашивал, то и дело останавливаясь, о его самочувствии при каждом неверном вздохе и каждой дрожи, предательски пробегавшей по его телу. В глубине души маги был благодарен за подобное отношение, но на поверхности кипел от нетерпения.

Что бы за книжки король там не почитывал в свободное время, влияние они на него оказывали, по мнению Джудара, не самое положительное. Он вполне мог представить себе какое-нибудь гротескное описание мучений при недостаточной подготовке партнера, навечно отпугивающее опасливых людей.

Синдбад нашел в нем точку, от которой волна остроты ощущений прошлась по всему телу, и маги, запрокинув голову и открывая свое горло, застонал, насаживаясь на его пальцы.

\- Если ты еще хоть раз спросишь, в порядке ли я, то я клянусь, я вырву эти твои серьги прямо на месте, - прошипел Джудар, завидев, как его душа, нахмурившись, вновь открыла рот.

Промолчав, Синдбад повторил свое последнее движение пальцами, заставляя без следа исчезнуть раздраженное выражение лица своей родственной души. Маги честно не имел понятия, как тот мог терпеть так долго, он сам уже извелся. На месте короля он бы давным-давно прижал своего партнера к кровати, не обращая внимания на слезливые жалобы, и...

Он почувствовал, как Синдбад резко вынул из него свои пальцы, заставив почти жалко всхлипнуть, и наконец опрокинул его на спину на кровать, на мгновение выбивая из него дух. Хорошо, на эту часть он больше не мог жаловаться.

Но он был в полушаге от того, чтобы самостоятельно почти что изнасиловать свою душу, ограничив его свободу магией и остановив весь этот бесконечный поток нежности, с которым он даже не знал что делать.

Люди вокруг него всегда и в любой ситуации относились к нему с вниманием и осторожностью, опасаясь за сохранность своей жизни, но с нежностью Джудар так близко знаком не был.

Маги в очередной раз спросил себя, откуда у Синдбада было столько выдержки, чтобы войти в него постепенно, а не сразу вогнать в него всю длину, а затем наконец потерял способность ясно мыслить, глубоко вздыхая, чтобы расслабиться.

Войдя в него полностью, король остановился, вызывая этим у Джудара протестующий стон, и мимолетно коснулся кожи под его ключицей. Только с трудом сфокусировав взгляд, маги понял, что тот любовался меткой со своим именем на нем. С первым же толчком все ехидные мысли улетучились, и он отдался на волю своим ощущениям.

Можно было гордо вписывать себя в книгу эротических приключений Синдбада.

Если бы перед ним оказался другой мужчина, с которым король, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом, решил бы применить свои чисто теоретические навыки, маги бы точно его прикончил. Стоило не забыть сказать ему об этом позже.

С нарастанием темпа Джудар невольно вцепился в свою душу, оставляя на его спине неприглядные красные следы. Он сам наверняка представлял собой полный бардак, безнадежно спутав свои длинные волосы и отчаянно двигая бедрами Синдбаду навстречу. В итоге маги кончил первым даже без дополнительных прикосновений, о чем его внутренний голос будет напоминать ему еще очень долго.

Низко застонав, король кончил в него, и Джудар, внезапно вспомнив всё, что о нем слышал, понадеялся, что слухи о его нечеловеческой выносливости в постели окажутся лишь недостоверными слухами.

Не оказались.

*** (NC конец)

Когда утром Джудар попытался принять более-менее вертикальное положение на кровати, боль стрельнула по его спине снизу вверх, заставляя, стискивая зубы, согнуться пополам. Оказалось, он всё же не был готов к ночи с Синдбадом ни морально, ни физически. Оставалось только надеяться, что в этот раз король выплеснул большую часть своих пылких чувств, накопившихся за годы молчания маги, и в следующий раз будет снисходительнее к его слабому телу.

Оставалось только надеяться.

\- Спина? - озабоченно раздалось позади него, и Джудар кивнул, не разжимая зубов.

С несколько виноватым вздохом Синдбад переместился к нему и, положив ему руки на плечи, начал массажировать напряженные мышцы, постепенно спускаясь ниже. От его сильных прикосновений боль начала постепенно отступать, но маги, понемногу расслабляясь, всё же не был уверен, что захочет и сумеет сегодня выбраться из постели.

\- Это было весьма коварно, - со смешком выдал Джудар и благодарно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. - Ты постарался, чтобы я точно не смог сбежать наутро.

Спустившись до его поясницы, Синдбад фыркнул, вновь поднимаясь к его плечам и начиная с начала.

\- Не совсем, - расплывчато ответил он.

\- Ты в самом деле думал, что я сразу же сбегу? - с любопытством поинтересовался маги. - Что же, не могу винить тебя в этом. Я ведь Джудар, серийный любовник, известен на весь материк. Слоняюсь по миру, соблазняя покорителей подземелий и наутро исчезая без следа.

\- Нет, ты просто Джудар, невозможная язва, - с улыбкой в голосе ответил король и беспричинно взъерошил его черные волосы.

Хмыкнув, маги бросил взгляд в сторону и застыл.

\- Эта рух... - машинально начал он и быстро закрыл рот, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

Она была _розовой_.

Джудар прекрасно знал, о каком роде чувств свидетельствует этот цвет - он порой видел его у других людей, но никогда так близко с собой. Повернувшись, он обнаружил, что Синдбад в самом деле был окружен стайкой этого странного цвета.

И что Синдбад был крайне напряжен, но маги не мог винить его в этом - он по привычке произнес те же слова, что и в прошлый раз, который не привел ни к чему хорошему.

\- Что-то не так? - настороженно спросил король.

\- Нет, - поспешно ответил Джудар, поворачиваясь вперед. Его выдержки хватило на пару секунд, и он снова повернулся обратно, осознавая, что Синдбад прекрасно понимает, на что именно он смотрит. - Всё в порядке. Даже лучше.

Просто он этого не ожидал.

Синдбад уже заставлял его краснеть одним только своим присутствием.

С этим надо было что-то делать.

Но не сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Синдбад: Я просто хотел, чтобы ты попробовал синдрийский тай и сказал, что он даже вкуснее балбаддского...  
> Джудар: Балбаддский тай? Что это?  
> Синдбад: ...  
> Синдбад: Ты... не помнишь?  
> Джудар: ...  
> Джудар: Что не помню?  
> Синдбад: Тебе в самом деле стоит поработать над своей памятью  
> Джудар: Тц
> 
> Особо высокие ожидания Джудара по отношению к его родственной душе:  
> Джудар, перед высадкой в Синдрию: "Надеюсь, он меня не прикончит"  
> Джудар, на свидании: "Достаточно, чтобы он не направился в бордель"  
> Джудар, в будущем: "Надеюсь, он меня не прикончит"
> 
> Синдбад, на обратном пути во дворец: Ох, ты его так и не съел?  
> Джудар, глядя на странный приплюснутый фрукт: Ну...  
> Джудар: Он реально странный  
> Синдбад: Просто попробуй. Он очень сладкий  
> Джудар, неохотно откусив: ... И правда  
> Синдбад, глядя, как тот доедает оставшуюся часть: Ты никогда не пробовал инжирный персик?  
> Джудар: В первый раз о таком слышу  
> Синдбад: Ты, похоже, не слишком часто выбираешься на запад  
> Джудар: ?  
> Джудар: У меня много дел на востоке  
> Синдбад: Эти персики растут только в землях альянса семи морей и распространяются исключительно на синдрийских торговых кораблях  
> Джудар: Значит, в Коу их нет. Какая жалость  
> Синдбад: ...  
> Синдбад: Ты когда-нибудь пробовал нектарины?  
> Джудар: Нет. Что это?
> 
> Джудар: Для первого свидания, наверно, неплохо  
> Синдбад: Это была ката... Подожди. "Наверно"?  
> Джудар: Хм? Угу  
> Синдбад: Ты имеешь в виду, что "наверно" значит, что у тебя нет опыта в подобных делах?  
> Джудар: ...  
> Джудар: Вроде того  
> Синдбад: Ого  
> Синдбад: Хм  
> Джудар: Оракулу империи не нужны свидания, чтобы завлечь кого-то в свою постель, знаешь ли  
> Синдбад: Это... не совсем то, для чего люди ходят на свидания, но я примерно понял, о чем ты  
> Джудар: ?  
> Джудар: К тому же я и так уже грею твою постель, так что... Во всем этом не так много смысла?  
> Синдбад, нервно рассмеявшись: Мдааа... У тебя весьма своеобразные представления о довольно повседневных вещах  
> Синдбад, вспоминая, каким тот был уже в детстве: "Кто его вообще так вырастил..."
> 
> Аладдин, на следующее утро: О! Дядюшка Синдбад!  
> Аладдин: Ваша рух...  
> Синдбад: ?  
> Синдбад: "Фишка маги?"  
> Аладдин: Она ро...  
> Джудар, хлопая в ладоши и усиливая звук магией, чтобы не позволить коротышке это произнести: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)  
> Синдбад: ...  
> Синдбад, попавший в самый эпицентр: Меня-то за что...  
> Джудар, спохватившись: И-извини


	23. Chapter 23

Хмуро глядя на постепенно исчезающую вдали Синдрию, Джудар и сам толком не понимал, откуда у него взялись силы всё-таки проститься со своей душой.

Корабль немного покачивался, и маги с непривычки перенес вес с ноги на ногу, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Перед отплытием он держался на берегу самоуверенно, игнорируя неприкрытую ярость Джафара, вызванную тем незначительным фактом, что Джудар нежно окрестил горделивых генералов верными шавками Синдбада, вызывая этим даже у самого короля обреченный вздох. Он держался самоуверенно, нагло и насмешливо, но его душа, словно видя его насквозь своим озабоченным взглядом, без привычной улыбки наказала ему использовать их связь по любому, даже самому глупому на первый взгляд поводу.

Джудар, положив руку на ограду на корме корабля, чтобы легче держаться на ногах, отстраненно уставился на взмывающие волны чуждой ему морской воды, которая, казалось, жила своей собственной жизнью.

Он надеялся, что по крайней мере сумел оставить Синдбаду пару _приятных_ воспоминаний. Было невыносимо думать, что весь его визит в Синдрию, со временем поблекнув в памяти, в итоге обратится в череду темно-серых моментов, которые хотелось только поскорее забыть.

По крайней мере он узнал, что король терял свои пресловутые выдержку и терпение всякий раз, когда Джудар игриво обращался к нему словами «душа моя».

От этой мысли маги внезапно рассмеялся, покачивая головой, и застыл, чувствуя, как ухмылка неестественно замерзает на его губах.

Он не был уверен, что справится.

Точнее говоря…

Он был уверен, что не справится.

Тяжело было даже думать о том, что, вернувшись в Коу, ему придется улыбаться и терпеть прикосновения Гёкуэн, видевшей сквозь его фальшь, но с нетерпением заскучавшей старушки ожидавшей его последующих действий, которые могли бы послужить ей развлечением. Джудара бросало в дрожь от того, что он ее порой _понимал_.

В голове снова и снова мелькала мысль о том, что он, скорее всего, не переживет столкновения со старой ведьмой, и он склонил ее, медленно выдыхая, пытаясь избавиться от застрявшего в горле комка.

Он не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось так.

Схватившись за грудь, в которой предательски горько заныло сердце, Джудар задался вопросом, было ли это чувство похоже на то, что ощущали люди, падая в порок или возвращаясь к белой рух. Закрыв покрасневшие глаза, он издал красноречиво дрожащий вздох, стискивая зубы в попытке держать свои эмоции в узде.

Бесполезно, у него они всегда были написаны на лице.

— И это тот человек, который убеждал меня, что ему обязательно наскучит «игра в родственные души», — раздался голос позади него, и маги, не оборачиваясь, представил себе Хакурю, спокойно сложившего руки на груди и изучавшего его взглядом со спины.

Джудар бы незамедлительно врезал ему за подобные слова, если бы услышал в них хоть намек на насмешку. Но пока что принц был прощен.

— Некоторые мысли стоит держать при себе, Хакурю, — всё же заметил он, оборачиваясь и прислоняясь спиной к перилам, прекрасно осознавая, что тот был слишком внимателен к мелочам, чтобы не отметить жалкий внешний вид маги. Чуть помолчав, он тише добавил. — Мне уже не терпится увидеть голову Гёкуэн отдельно от тела.

— Мне тоже, — без промедления ответил тот. — Но нужно придерживаться плана.

***

— Вот это да, явился сам глава альянса семи морей! — с наигранным восхищением сообщил Иснан, изо всех сил прищуриваясь, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходило в паре километров от них — без магии здесь явно не обошлось. — Не хочешь сбегать к нему поздороваться, маги?

— Ты и сам знаешь, что мы здесь не за этим, — холодно ответил Джудар, не отрывая взгляда от бушевавшего магноштадского медиума. Они отчаянно нуждались в его силе в борьбе против Гёкуэн, чего бы она им не стоила.

Волшебник долго и многозначительно хмыкнул и наконец замолк.

Маги старался не думать о том, сколько месяцев прошло с того момента, когда он в последний раз видел свою душу, покидая Синдрию.

Но они действительно были здесь не за этим, и ему не следовало отвлекаться.

Они с почтительного расстояния, чтобы их нельзя было заметить, молча наблюдали за тем, как Аладдин укрощает медиума. Когда зловещая гигантская фигура развалилась на части, Джудар поднял руку, призывая к себе всю оставшуюся без владельца стенавшую черную рух, через некоторое время, плотно сжавшись, образовавшую звезду.

Испытующе взглянув на нее, маги поглотил всю скорбь волшебников. Она всколыхнула его собственную и почти послушно улеглась, нехотя признав его мощь и решив дождаться подходящего момента, чтобы напасть исподтишка. Ее еще нужно будет целиком и полностью подчинить своей воле.

Можно было возвращаться и приступать к этой задаче.

— Ну, а я, пожалуй, всё-таки поздороваюсь, — жизнерадостно решил Иснан и рванул к праздновавшим победу людям, прежде чем Джудар успел осознать, что этому стоит возразить.

— Да он окончательно рехнулся, — осознал тот, оторопело провожая своего учителя взглядом.

— Нет, это был воистину благородный поступок, — возразил парящий рядом Хакурю, обращая на себя взгляд своего маги. — Он пожертвовал собой ради нас. Невозможно более терпеть твое угрюмое настроение из-за того, что скучаешь по своей родственной душе.

— Чего? — раздраженно спросил Джудар.

— Воистину благородный поступок, — повторил принц, заставляя маги скрипнуть зубами. — Кажется, Иснана убивают.

Хакурю в любом случае не мог ничего видеть с такого расстояния, но Джудар, примерно представляя себе отношение своей родственной души к этому волшебнику, всё же решил проверить, щурясь и применяя магию света.

Синдбад, схватив Иснана за загрудки, заносил меч.

Выругавшись, маги рванул вперед. Он потратил слишком много сил на его воскрешение, чтобы позволить человеку, знавшему критически много о Гёкуэн, так тупо умереть еще раз. Спустя несколько излишне долгих секунд полета он тяжело врезался в землю, почти не тормозя. Его борг полностью поглотил весь урон, оставляя на земле внушительную вмятину.

Отряхиваясь, он завертел головой, находя взглядом среди ошарашенной толпы не менее удивленно выглядевшего Синдбада, всё еще державшего Иснана.

— Сначала отпусти его, — опасливо сказал Джудар. — Он мне еще нужен.

Король молча повиновался, и волшебник с хохотом отступил к маги. Тот, недолго раздумывая, врезал ему по лицу со всей силы, но не используя магию. Иснан подавил свой борг, прекрасно осознавая, что иначе бы вывел Джудара из себя, и почти что с умиленной улыбкой уставился на своего ученика.

Воистину благородный поступок, черт бы его побрал.

— Сваливай отсюда, недоумок, — процедил сквозь зубы маги, указывая примерно в сторону Хакурю и настороженно наблюдая за тем, чтобы собравшиеся покорители подземелий и волшебники ему не помешали.

Против такой толпы… Даже Джудару было бы тяжело сбежать, отбиваясь от них всех.

Его взгляд метнулся по недружелюбно выглядящим лицам. Он уже привык к тому, что в его союзниках не могли оказаться обычные честные люди.

Объятья Синдбада оказались неожиданными.

— Я скучал, — пробормотал тот, крепко прижимая свою душу к себе наперекор толпе, и Джудар поджал губы, внутренне радуясь, что никто сейчас не мог видеть его лица.

Как только маги собрался сообщить ему, что он тоже скучал и что скоро его с Хакурю похождения должны были закончиться благополучно, как он надеялся, как резкая боль пронзила его сердце, заставляя, впецившись в Синдбада, сжаться, дрожа.

Неудивительно, что черная рух медиума выбрала именно этот момент для нападения. Где ему можно было чувствовать себя в ложной безопасности, как не рядом со своей родственной душой?

— Что не так? — с неприкрытым беспокойством в голосе спросил его король, хватая за плечи.

 _Всё_.

— Ничего, — ответил Джудар, загоняя медиума дальше в свое сердце и со слабой улыбкой поднимая голову. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Иснан приносил ему одни неприятности.

Он ведь ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы Синдбад был рядом, чтобы стать свидетелем тому, каково пытаться противостоять враждебной рух исстрадавшихся людей.

***

Проскользнув через телепортационный портал, Джудар рухнул на колени в спальне Синдбада и страшно закашлялся, закрывая рот рукой и тщетно пытаясь пережить темноту перед глазами от чересчур резкой траты его и так истощенной магой.

Теперь было очевидно, что прыжок из Коу в Синдрию пока что был ему не совсем по силам.

Комнату окутывал призрачный свет луны, едва достаточный для зрения. Отдышавшись, он прислушался к рух и, шатко поднявшись, повернулся к столу, за которым находилась его душа. Пройдя пару шагов, он остановился, поняв, что Синдбад умудрился заснуть в кресле, и постарался вести себя тише.

Хотя если короля не разбудил его кашель только что, то мало какие звуки сумеют.

Хакурю, сверкнув глазами, заставил его прыгнуть сюда, чтобы лично поделиться новостью, как бы Джудар не отпирался, говоря, что безопасность его кандидата была для него сейчас превыше всего. В итоге его прогнал Иснан, уверяя, что возьмет защиту принца на себя.

Так он и оказался здесь в тот же день, когда они прикончили Гёкуэн.

Маги с любопытством подошел к своей душе и наклонился, разглядывая его и в самом деле усталое лицо. Джудар чувствовал себя просто ужасно, весь в кровоподтеках и грязный, каждой косточкой в теле ощущая каждый полученный удар, но Синдбаду удавалось выглядеть даже хуже него, словно он не спал три ночи подряд, а этот мирный момент был лишь ужасной ошибкой. Не было сил будить его.

Несмотря на тупую боль во всем теле, маги победно улыбнулся. Они наконец-то были _свободны_.

Переведя немного дух, он магией поднял Синдбада в воздух, переправляя его на кровать для заслуженного отдыха, а сам сел на ее краешек, задумчиво уставившись на спящее лицо своей души. Соблазн улечься рядом был велик, но Джудар знал, что просто не может отсутствовать в Ракушо всю ночь после такого события, как убийство императрицы и государственный переворот.

Утром королю первым делом сообщат о случившемся, так что маги не собирался оставлять ему дополнительных посланий. Хотелось лишь дать какой-то знак, что он был здесь.

Недолго думая, он взмахнул пальцем, собирая немного воды из воздуха, и, придав ей нужную форму, кое-как напоминавшую котенка, заморозил ее. Медленно передав кусочку льда, помещавшемуся на ладони, достаточно магой от окружавшей его рух, чтобы позволить ему не таять по крайней мере пару недель, он осторожно поставил его на тумбу рядом с Синдбадом.

Он хотел бы быть здесь, когда король откроет глаза, но…

Возможно, было лучше, что он спал.

От отсутствия отвлекающих событий его мысли снова метнулись к неприятным вещам.

После боя он украл у своего кандидата большую часть его черной рух, более не нужной после победы над Гёкуэн, но это казалось лишь временным решением, немного прояснявшим будущему императору разум. Джудар уже и сам зачастую был не в силах держать в руках свой гнев к этому несправедливому миру, то и дело впадая в ярость. Не хотелось, чтобы Синдбаду довелось лицезреть его в подобный момент.

Стоило держаться от него подальше, пока он не овладеет своим гневом полностью. Маги не был уверен, что сумеет.

Он стиснул зубы, в который раз проклиная свою судьбу.

Почему это должен был быть он?

Почему не кто-то другой?

Почему ему, в отличии от других людей, необходимо было поглотить чудовище, чтобы обрести свободу?

Спустя полчаса он молча покинул Синдрию, короткими прыжками в пространстве возвращаясь домой.

***

Синдбад чувствовал запах свободы. Он веял морским бризом, сопровождавшим большую часть его приключений, и манил вперед.

Им больше не мешали ни Аль Сармен, ни гражданская война в Коу.

На другой чаше весов, изо всех сил стараясь перевесить чувство подступающей свободы, покоилось чувство вины, вызванное тем, что он сделал, когда Джудар с явно враждебными намерениями появился на собрании, на котором Аладдин раскрыл судьбу своего родного мира.

Маги игнорировал его послания с того самого момента, не вламываясь неожиданно в его спальню время от времени, так долго, что Синдбаду пришлось отдать начавшего подтаивать ледяного котенка Ямурайхе на сохранение. Несмотря на всё, что писал король, он не отвечал. Напоминало старые-добрые времена.

Одна-единственная строчка, которую Синдбад получил несколько недель назад, успокоила его. По ее содержанию было ясно, что Джудар не был безумно зол, как он предполагал.

Он, должно быть, занят.

Подавив грозившую развязаться гражданскую войну в Коу мощью альянса семи морей, Синдбад направился на встречу с полноправным императором, ожидая встретить рядом с ним свою родственную душу и наконец по-человечески поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Объясниться.

Обменявшись приветствиями с довольно хмуро выглядевшим Хакурю, он оглянулся и спросил:

— Где Джудар?

Его союзник застыл, сжав руки в почтительном жесте и склонив голову. После длительной тишины он негромко ответил сквозь зубы, не встречаясь с королем взглядом:

— Он погиб.

Хакурю приложил все усилия, чтобы тот не узнал о смерти своей родственной души раньше времени и не потерял желание помочь ему вернуть империю законному правителю, но скрывать это дальше не было ни смысла, ни сил.

Синдбад вздрогнул.

— Что? — нервно переспросил он, надеясь, что это лишь ужасная шутка, над которой он потом сможет вдоволь горько насмеяться.

Хакурю поднял голову, не в силах держать достойное лицо, и прошептал:

— Аладдин убил его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что на самом деле произошло между Иснаном и Синдбадом:  
> Иснан, приземляясь: Доброго дня всем присутствующим!  
> Синдбад, неверяще: Ты же...  
> Иснан, поспешно: Никакого насилия, Ваше Величество! Я союзник Вашей родственной души  
> Иснан, показывая пальцем по направлению к Джудару: Он вооон там  
> Синдбад, разумеется, никого не увидев: ...  
> Юнан, щурясь: Ох, он и правда там  
> Иснан, заметив, что Синдбад собирается рвануть с места: Вам всё равно его не догнать!  
> Иснан: Следует наоборот привлечь его сюда  
> Иснан: Притворитесь, что собираетесь убить меня  
> Синдбад: "С великим удовольствием"  
> Синдбад, хватая волшебника и с холодной улыбкой занося меч: Вот так?  
> Иснан: У Вас талант, Ваше Величество  
> Джудар, через несколько секунд громогласно приземляясь неподалеку: Сначала отпусти его!  
> Синдбад: ...  
> Иснан: ...  
> Все остальные: ...  
> Синдбад: "Это и в самом деле сработало..."


	24. Экстра "Непредсказуемый фактор"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название экстры - "Непредсказуемый фактов" - это кличка Джудара :D Из-за этого в тексте невероятное для моего терпения количество слов "непредсказуемый", "неожиданный", "непривычный" и т.д. XD
> 
> Первая часть - это небольшое воспоминание, о котором пару раз упоминал Синдбад, вторая происходит между 23 и 24 главами
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

— О, это же глупый король! — раздалось со стороны, и Синдбад машинально повернулся, мгновенно замечая обладателя широчайшей улыбки, энергично махавшего и указывавшего на место за столом напротив себя.

Ничего хорошего из этой встречи получиться не могло.

Вместо того, чтобы развернуться на месте и уйти прочь, проигнорировав мальчишку, который в предыдущую их встречу, горя гневом, использовал его в качестве мишени для магии, Синдбад, вздохнув, направился к нему. Не хотелось даже думать, что могло от злости взбрести в эту взбалмошную голову и как это могло отразиться на целости и сохранности окружающих.

— Ну здравствуй, Джудар, — без особого восторга поприветствовал он, присаживаясь на предложенное место, окидывая взглядом своего чересчур радостно улыбающегося — ухмыляющегося — врага.

Тот определенно возмужал с последней их встречи, но всё еще оставался чересчур нагло выглядящим подростком. Если Синдбаду было двадцать пять, то он полагал, что маги сейчас было около пятнадцати.

Удобно считать, ничего не скажешь.

— Здравствуй-здравствуй, — без намека на вежливость ответил Джудар, чей взгляд задумчиво заметался между полусъеденным блюдом перед ним и покорителем подземелий. В итоге интерес к Синдбаду перевесил, и он прямо-таки ощутил значимость своей персоны в глазах маги, раз сумел победить еду в этом неравном бою.

— Ты путешествуешь один? — без особого интереса спросил король, чтобы перехватить инициативу и задать тон беседы.

— Вовсе нет. Я никогда не один, — ответил тот, подпирая щеку кулаком и откровенно пялясь. Синдбад огляделся, пытаясь понять, кто сопровождает подростка. Рядом не было никого, подходящего на эту должность, и он, вздохнув, решил оставить Джудару возможность казаться загадочным.

Озвучивая официанту заказ, король попытался на мгновение прикинуть, сложилась бы ситуация лучше, не ускользни он от своих нянек-генералов. Скорее всего, нет, учитывая, как бесился Джафар при малейшем упоминании темного маги.

— Ты покорил шестое подземелье, впечатляет, — заметил Джудар, переводя взгляд с сосудов на лицо своего собеседника. Расплывшись в улыбке, он тут же предложил. — Хочешь услышать мое профессиональное мнение, как маги?

— Нет, — обрубил Синдбад по давней привычке даже прежде того, как осознал, о чем тот говорит, заставив мальчишку заметно скривиться.

Джудар поджал губы, и его глаза на мгновение метнулись к лежавшей рядом палочке, заставляя короля внутренне напрячься, внешне оставаясь образцом хмурого безразличия. Он уже давно осознал, что маги был до невозможности вспыльчив, срываясь в драку даже без особой причины, а он сам умудрялся словно больно жалить мальчишку в самое уязвимое место, пусть даже обычно не намереваясь этого делать.

Маги доводил любую встречу до стычки любыми способами, и Синдбад уже приготовился считать секунды до того, как придется применять покров джинна, чтобы не позволить навредить окружающим.

Настолько предсказуемо, что даже немного скучно.

Джудар, явно кипя от злости и сжимая ладони в кулаки, уставился на него, стискивая зубы, а затем, фыркнув, отвернулся, складывая руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку своего кресла.

— Можешь считать, что тебе повезло. У меня сегодня хорошее настроение, — благосклонно бросил он и, не удержавшись, глянул одним глазом на реакцию Синдбада.

Тот был несколько удивлен, но у всего, должно быть, было логичное объяснение. Джудар был жутко взбалмошным ребенком — может, в подростковом возрасте он наоборот стал спокойнее вместо того, чтобы бунтовать.

Да он сам в это не мог поверить.

— Случилось что-то хорошее? — через силу поинтересовался Синдбад, чувствуя, что плохие для него новости стоит узнать как можно раньше.

Маги застыл на мгновение, решив, что ослышался, — король и сам не мог поверить, что в самом деле спросил подобное. Отойдя от удивления, Джудар подался вперед, громко хлопнув ладонями по столу, не в силах сдержать свою широченную улыбку, и Синдбад приложил все свои усилия, чтобы машинально не отшатнуться назад.

— Именно! — громогласно воскликнул он, заставляя своего собеседника поморщиться. — Сегодня моя кандидатка успешно покорила подземелье.

— Кандидатка? — немного помедлив, переспросил король. — Девушка?

Маги кивнул и, вернувшись на свое место, спросил, недовольный резко похолодевшим тоном Синдбада:

— Что с лицом-то?

— Хочешь сказать, что заставил девушку отправиться в подземелье? — вздохнув, попытался тот выразиться настолько мягко, насколько возможно, но не видя смысла в том, чтобы скрывать свое негодование, раз уж это был просто Джудар.

— Никого я не заставлял, — опешил маги. — Мое дело — предложить.

Поняв по недоуменному взгляду, что тот действительно не понимает, Синдбад вновь обреченно вздохнул, не зная, что ему делать с этим мальцом. Затем, вспомнив, как в детстве тот неустанно преследовал Серендину, пришел к выводу, что у маги просто была непреодолимая слабость к прекрасному полу в бою.

— Послушай, Джудар, — начал он своим самым убедительным тоном. — Девушки — слабые и хрупкие создания. Им не место на поле брани. Тем более не место в подземелье.

Мальчишка затих, глядя прямо перед собой, и король с чувством наступающей победы осознал, что ему еще никогда не получалось заставить того задуматься над чем-то на столь долгое время.

Когда маги с горящим взглядом вновь подался вперед, резко притягивая его к себе одной рукой за одежду, тот понял, что послушного и прислушивающегося к его словам Джудара ему видать только в приятных снах. Напрягшись, он приготовился в любое мгновение применить покров джинна, стоило маги лишь немного подозрительно шелохнуться.

— Лучше ты послушай, Синдбад, — с жаром выпалил он, не оставляя себе времени на то, чтобы вздохнуть лишний раз. — Моя кандидатка — великолепная воительница, многим мужчинам есть чему у нее поучиться. К примеру, силе воли. Своими словами ты оскорбляешь и ее, считая девушку, которую и не встречал ни разу, недостойной покорить подземелье, и меня, решившего, что она этого достойна. За подобные унижения люди на ее родине сражаются и убивают, вырезают целые семьи. Ты действительно готов отвечать за свои слова?

Король, едва сдерживая свое удивление, уставился в его непривычно серьезные глаза, отмечая отсутствие ухмылки, бывавшей на лице маги частым гостем. На мгновение он почувствовал себя мальчишкой, которого за необдуманные слова строго отчитывали взрослые.

— Ты прав, — облизнув обсохшие губы, ответил Синдбад, вызвав этим у Джудара неприкрытое удивление. — Я беру свои слова назад.

Маги еще несколько секунд немного растерянно смотрел на его лицо, ища знаки фальши и насмешки, а затем отпустил, возвращаясь на свое место с крайне взволнованным видом. Поправляя помявшуюся одежду, король серьезно смотрел на то, как Джудар, подперев подбородок кулаком и забравшись с ногами на кресло, упрямо уставился в сторону.

— Мне плевать, что ты там думаешь о моих кандидатах, — в итоге заключил он, смеряя Синдбада оценивающим взглядом. — И им тоже, знаешь ли.

— Да-да, конечно, — вздохнул тот, откидываясь на спинку кресла и скрещивая руки на груди, неотрывно глядя на своего собеседника, всё еще ожидая от него нападения.

Но Джудар только изредка зевал, а его взгляд рассеянно метался от одного металлического сосуда покорителя подземелий к другому.

Синдбаду не стоило расслабляться в его присутствии.

Они промолчали до того момента, как принесли еду, и, когда король на мгновение оторвал взгляд от маги, чтобы с улыбкой поблагодарить официанта, Джудар рванул вперед. Ожидавший этого Синдбад тут же схватился за браслет, но застыл, недоуменно глядя на то, как мальчишка сосредоточенно пережевывает его честно заказанную еду, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на царившую за столом настороженность.

Хотелось неловко прокашляться и указать ему, что это не совсем подходящее поведение.

— Нельзя красть чужую еду, Джудар, — спустя заметную паузу всё-таки выдавил он из себя, многозначительно кивая на недоеденную порцию, принадлежавшую маги.

Скорчив невпечатленное попыткой воспитать его лицо, тот продемонстрировал королю средний палец и сглотнул.

От подобной наглости Синдбад снова потерял дар речи. Первым делом он отодвинул свою еду подальше от загребущих рук маги, даже не пытавшегося скрыть свое намерение ухватить еще кусочек.

— Это просто рыбка, глупый король, не жадничай, — приструнил его Джудар, слишком ленясь, чтобы подняться и потянуться за ней.

— Это знаменитый зажаренный в масле эумерский тай по-балбаддски, — с почти что угрожающе нравоучительным тоном проговорил король.

Маги наклонил голову вбок, озадаченно хмуря брови.

— Балбаддский тай?.. — с заминкой переспросил он.

— Эумерский… — начал повторять Синдбад, но, поймав отнюдь не восторженный взгляд Джудара, вздохнул.

Балбаддский тай так балбаддский тай. Будь на то воля Джудара, он бы и элинский тай по-синдрийски со всеми его методами приготовления сократил бы до синдрийского тая.

— Ну дай мне рыбку, глупый король, — по-детски заныл маги, протягивая руку, но так и не дотягиваясь. Он раздраженно поджал губы, хмурясь.

— Закажи себе сам, — непреклонно ответил Синдбад, понемногу теряясь и не зная, что делать с этим подростком, неожиданно оказавшимся почти что ребенком.

— Но мне лень, — выкатил свой железный аргумент Джудар и, когда король покачал головой, мстительно пнул его по коленке под столом, явно наслаждаясь своей безнаказанностью. Подперев щеку кулаком, глядя на то, как мрачнеет лицо Синдбада, он неожиданно честно сказал. — Было очень вкусно.

Король холодно взглянул на него, потирая пострадавшее колено, и в наказание принялся нарочито медленно есть тай, от которого маги не отводил взгляда.

Тот вел себя сравнительно неплохо, что жутко выбивалось из ожиданий Синдбада о любой встрече с ним. В итоге он невольно прибегнул к прянику и всё же немного поделился с Джударом.

***

— Всё-таки это была плохая идея — приезжать в Ракушо, — заключил Джафар с плохо скрытым волнением в голосе.

Синдбад натянуто рассмеялся, не в силах возражать. Он уже забыл, почему вдруг подумал, что приехать на родину своей родственной души и взглянуть на нее его глазами — это, возможно, хорошая мысль. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с того момента, как Хакурю сообщил ему, что Джудар мертв — что Джудара убили — а он всё никак не мог отвязаться от ощущения, что в любой момент маги откроет портал и с треском и шумом ввалится в его размеренную жизнь.

Даже магия, которую применила Ямурайха, чтобы показать, что связывавшая их нить родственных душ в самом деле уродливо обрублена, ничего толком не меняла.

Он принял приглашение нового императора.

И теперь стоял, как дурак, молча глядя на то дерево, под которым когда-то давно встретился взглядом с непривычно устало выглядевшим маги. Джудар, спокойный и игнорирующий его? Уже это его тогда заинтересовало.

Это ведь произошло не так давно, немногим больше года назад. Казалось, прошла целая вечность.

— Что-то не так? — раздалось позади, и Синдбад обернулся.

Хакурю выглядел как настоящий император. Его маги был бы вне себя от счастья.

От этой мысли сердце опять сжалось в груди, отдаваясь глухой болью.

— Всё в порядке, — сухо ответил король — он мог позволить себе недостаток дружелюбности, все били тревогу, если он насилу пытался казаться веселым. — Просто кое-что вспомнил.

Хакурю прошел несколько шагов вперед, останавливаясь рядом с ним. Тот бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и вновь уставился на то дерево. Он вырос с того момента, когда еще будучи принцем прибыл в Синдрию в поисках союзников, и сейчас, по ощущениям Синдбада, был ростом примерно с его душу.

— Джудар обожал это дерево, — внезапно сказал Хакурю, и Джафар, стоявший за их спинами, неловко шелохнулся. — Всякий раз, когда у него был плохой день, он залезал на него и сидел, дулся. С самого детства.

— Я как-то спросил его, было ли в этом дереве что-то особенное. Он только рассмеялся и сказал, что я слишком много думаю. Что не у всего должны быть какие-то особые причины, — продолжил юный император.

Синдбад болезненно выдохнул.

— Похоже на него, — только и смог ответить он.

Хакурю пронзительно взглянул на него — король предпочел этого не заметить.

— В день собрания, когда Аладдин рассказал этому миру о Альма Торан, он, вернувшись, опять забрался на это дерево и сидел, понурив голову, леча раны, нанесенные Вашей рукой.

Синдбад напряженно промолчал, не смея прерывать, хотя и был уверен, что следует часть, которую он не хотел бы слышать. День собрания — тогда он последний раз в жизни увидел свою родственную душу. Тот с почти что безумным взглядом появился перед ними и атаковал присутствующих с явным намерением убить их или хотя бы тяжело покалечить. Король первый раз в жизни всерьез напал на него, поддавшись всколыхнувшей тогда непримиримой злости из-за его необъяснимых действий.

Он никогда не забудет тот взгляд.

— Я тогда видел всё, от начала и до конца, и спросил этого идиота, зачем он провоцировал Вас. Он ответил, что…

— Достаточно! — резко прервал его рассказ не сумевший слушать дальше Джафар. — Зачем ты мучаешь его, неужели Синдбад недостаточно страдал?

Хакурю вздрогнул, очнувшись от мыслей, и бросил взгляд на своего молчаливого слушателя, словно в первый раз видя короля, который едва дышал, уставившись на землю.

— Мучаю? — удивленно переспросил он. — Прошу прощения, это не было моим намерением. Я просто хотел, чтобы Вы знали — мы можем оставить эту тему, если пожелаете.

Синдбад молча поднял голову, вновь глядя на раскидистое дерево. Он живо представил себе эту картину — Джудар, красный от злости и ненависти, наверняка считавший себя преданным, и Хакурю, спокойный и насмешливый, глядевший на него с земли и всегда готовый выслушать его жалобы.

— Продолжай, — глухо выдавил он из себя.

— Он ответил, что хотел убедиться и убедился, — император сделал паузу, пытаясь вспомнить точные слова. — Что присутствие рядом с Вами кого-то столь грязного и запятнанного в грехе, как он, лишь толкает Вас дальше по пути грехопадения.

Синдбад застыл, распахнув глаза.

— Он этого не хотел.

Он слышал, как дрожит голос Хакурю, но не мог ничего осознать.

— После смерти Гёкуэн он заорал мне прямо в ухо, что я лишь послушно следую плану моей матери, чтобы стать для нее идеальным Медиумом, а затем забрал мою черную рух.

— И всё же я… Я…

Хакурю замолчал, всхлипывая и утирая слезы.

Джудар был для короля непредсказуемым фактором — он мог кипеть от злости в один момент, чтобы в следующий неловко и почти что застенчиво прильнуть к своей душе, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть грусть, а затем просто исчезнуть без следа.

Похоже, приезжать в Ракушо действительно было плохой идеей.

Синдбад никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким пустым.

Раньше, когда он не знал о своей родственной душе, он мог тешить себя надеждой, что они когда-нибудь встретятся и дела пойдут на лад. Сейчас же не осталось ничего.

Сердце стало еще жестче.

Решимость избавить этот мир от войн и вражды, плевать на то, какими бы подлыми методами ему не пришлось воспользоваться, стала только сильнее.

Надо было как-то идти вперед, даже если дальше ничего толком не было.

***

Смотря на них, Иснан стиснул зубы, а затем силой заставил себя расслабиться, натягивая на лицо привычную улыбку.

Он обыскал весь мир, но нигде не нашел нового маги, который должен был родиться после смерти Джудара.

Он повторил себе, что не был достаточно добр, чтобы сообщать об этом тем, кто скорбел по нему.

Он повторил себе, что недостаточно прогнил, чтобы тешить их пустой надеждой.

Он мог только продолжать искать.


	25. Экстра "Будет только сниться"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События этой экстры происходят между 8 и 9 главой, а именно обхватывают взаимодействие Сина и Когёку после того, как Джу отрубается от своего бесподобного появления в Синдрии xD Интересно, помните ли вы еще, что происходило тааак давно (я не очень хд)  
> Ура, по плану осталась еще всего одна экстра! :D

Когёку стояла перед Джударом с таким воинственным видом, будто была готова отдать жизнь ради его защиты. Это было не слишком-то странно — в прошлый раз она опоздала всего на несколько минут и обнаружила своего маги поверженным каким-то огромным монстром. Он бы умер прямо на месте, приди она еще на несколько минут позже.

Синдбад прекрасно понимал ее отчаянное желание защитить своего друга — союзника, возлюбленного? Он точно не знал. Но прямо сейчас она стояла между ним и его родственной душой.

Не скрывая злости, король, стискивая зубы, ударил кулаком по боргу маги и застыл, из-за покрова Баала толком не чувствуя боли от сопротивления защиты. Она едва держалась, толком не восстанавливаясь, и Синдбад не решился использовать меч, чтобы развалить ее до конца. Он был не в том состоянии духа, чтобы тщательно измерять свои силы и быть уверенным, что, пробив борг, не нанесет по инерции урон принцессе.

Джудар, чересчур тяжело опиравшийся о плечо своей кандидатки, вскинул голову, завладевая вниманием короля, начавшего использовать силу молний своего джинна, постепенно наращивая мощь, глядя на то, как борг жалобно тает от его магии.

О да, им много о чем нужно будет сейчас поговорить.

«В детстве меня постоянно обманывали взрослые», — написала ему вчера его родственная душа. — «А я до сих пор толком врать не научился».

Синдбад тогда только рассмеялся. Он мог себе представить эти обманы, которые впечатлительные дети порой запоминали на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Король до сих пор хохотал над тем, как едва уловимо краснел Масрур, когда они на праздниках вспоминали былое и в частности то, как крохотного фаналиса когда-то обманул Джафар, сказав, что дети, которые не моют руки перед едой, превращаются в поросят.

Он глядел сейчас на Джудара, выросшего в окружении душегубов из Аль Сармен, и эти слова принимали другое значение. Все слова принимали другое значение.

Вообще всё принимало другое значение.

До сих пор не научился толком врать… Многие душу отдали бы за способность беззаботно лгать при встрече так, что Синдбаду и в голову не пришло, что маги был его родственной душой, жестко игнорирующей каждое его послание.

Король задохнулся от закипевшей злости, и борг наконец был разрушен. Эти несколько секунд показались ему настоящей вечностью.

Джудару можно было и не думать о том, чтобы сбежать от него.

— В-Ваше Величество, — чуть запнувшись в начале, но возместив это решительно горящим взором, обратилась к нему Когёку. — Вам стоит сначала…

У маги подкосились ноги, и он с грохотом рухнул на землю.

Принцесса тут же оборвала свою речь, повернув голову. Синдбад вздрогнул, но затем нахмурился. Он знал лучше, чем верить этому…

— Джудар! — воскликнула Когёку, лицо которой исказил страх. Она упала на колени рядом с ним, отбросив в сторону меч и дрожащей рукой потянувшись к своему маги. — Джудар, держись!

Она дернулась, чтобы схватить его, но замерла, не решившись переносить его.

Пахло кровью.

Синдбад не мог пошевелиться. Мир будто сузился до них троих, не пропуская ни единого постороннего звука. Глядя на то, как не шевелится его родственная душа, он дышал в два раза чаще паникующей принцессы, пытавшейся оказать Джудару первую помощь. Какой был толк от семи джиннов, если ни один из них не мог исцелять?

Мимо него пронесся человек, и Писти, красуясь следами чернил на лице, прошмыгнула к боку своего короля и схватила его за ладонь, успокаивающе сжимая пальцы. Это возвращало Синдбада к реальности, пусть даже совсем немного.

Коса маги, всегда с помощью магии плевавшая на все законы физики и свободно парившая в небе вместе с ним, сейчас подавленно прибилась к земле. Когда Ка Кобун отбросил ее в сторону, чтобы получить доступ к спине, король увидел, что волосы его души пропитались кровью.

Он молча смотрел на то, как тот самый подчиненный принцессы врачует рану Джудара. Когда он вообще успел ее получить? Синдбад с усилием проковылял по своей памяти, спотыкаясь на каждой второй секунде, и, вздрогнув, повернул голову назад. Стайка магов окружила Джафара, а пара из них спешила по воздуху на колокольню.

Джафар…

К горлу подкатила тошнота.

— Син, пожалуйста, — тихо сказала Писти. Каждое ее слово гулом отдавалось в его голове. — Тебе нужно успокоиться. Глубоко дыши.

Верно. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз столь естественное действие, как ровное дыхание, требовало столько усилий.

— Не подходите ближе! — воскликнула Когёку, подбирая меч и вставая перед своим маги и своим подчиненным.

— Мы здесь, чтобы помочь… — растерянно ответили волшебники, в знак добрых намерений машинально поднимая руки, в которых держали посохи.

— Мне всё равно! — яростно замотала головой принцесса. — Ни один синдриец не приблизится к Джудару!

Это было смешно. С каких пор жители его страны поменялись с маги Аль Сармен, встав на сторону безудержных убийц?

— Как он? — тише проговорила она, обращаясь к Ка Кобуну, но не сводя глаз со своих возможных противников.

— Всё в порядке, принцесса. Рана совсем неглубокая, — спокойно ответил тот.

На этот моменте у Синдбада должен был упасть камень с души, но легче совсем не стало. Он продолжал молча смотреть на маги, едва прислушиваясь к мягкому голосу Писти, повторявшей ему, что с его душой всё будет хорошо. Сам он не чувствовал, что ему становится лучше, только в памяти мелькали слова Джудара, отправленные по их связи.

«Я ненавижу боль. С детства не могу терпеть».

«Я был на краю смерти несколько месяцев назад — мир с тех пор кажется немного другим».

«Поднимаешься с утра раньше всех? Отстойная жизнь. Я ложусь спать, когда остальные только просыпаются».

Уставившись на землю, король горько усмехнулся. После представления маги должны были закрасться подозрения, стоило обратиться к неверию, но, вспоминая любую беседу со своей родственной душой, он не мог найти какой-то детали, пусть даже самой крохотной, кричавшей о том, что человеком, с которым он общался, ни в коем случае не мог быть Джудар. Его неустанная настороженность вяло шевелилась, предполагая тот вариант, что маги мог использовать волшебство, чтобы сымитировать связь родственных душ, однако Синдбад уже безоговорочно принял ту правду, что Джудар являлся его беглецом, скрывавшимся на протяжении стольких лет.

— Нам немедленно необходим корабль до Балбадда, — после полного облегчения вздоха, вызванного сообщением Ка Кобуна о том, что жизнь маги совершенно вне опасности, решительно заявила Когёку.

Король застыл, медленно приводя дыхание в норму.

— Это недопустимо, — взглянув на него, ответила Писти, отпуская его руку и делая шаг вперед, навстречу принцессе.

— Недопустимо? — холодно переспросила та. — Мне следует рассматривать нападение на маги как объявление войны империи Коу?

— Следует ли нам рассматривать разрушение барьера как объявление войны королевству Синдрия? — тоном, едва ли бывшем теплее, поинтересовалась генерал.

Так они ни к чему не придут. Если принцесса требовала корабль, то он, скрепя сердце и надеясь на будущее, предоставит его.

— Писти… — со вздохом обратился к ней король, протягивая руку и кладя ее ей на плечо.

Крохотная девушка ответила ему горящим взором и вновь ринулась в словесный бой.

— Вы не можете так поступить с Синдбадом! Он ждал этой встречи всю свою жизнь, год за годом пытаясь найти свою душу! — Когёку заметно вздрогнула от этих слов, крепче сжимая в руках свой сосуд джинна, и Писти, ободренная этими признаками поражения, продолжила напирать. — Вы должны хотя бы позволить ему самому убедиться, что его душа в порядке, принцесса.

Девушка уставилась на короля, словно желая убедиться по выражению его лица в правдивости ее слов. Перехватив ее полный противоречивых эмоций взгляд, показывавший, что она мечется между положительным и отрицательным ответами, он тут же понял, что это была она, та самая «младшая сестра», что связалась с ним.

— Его Величество… может подойти, — в итоге разрешила она, чуть отодвигаясь в сторону и настороженно глядя на то, как Синдбад медленно приближается.

Кончик хвоста Баала был неприглядно загнут вниз, но у короля не было сил на то, чтобы притворяться, что он в полном порядке.

Молча опускаясь на колени рядом с Джударом, Синдбад, не обращая внимания на почтительно отодвинувшегося в сторону слугу, отложил сосуд джинна в сторону и уставился на свою душу, лежавшую на животе, — Ка Кобун не прикасался к нему. Его целительная водная магия артефакта смыла кровь со спины маги, и король мог определить зажившее место ранения лишь по едва заметному светлому следу. На ощупь кожа была гладкой.

Осторожно убрав с лица Джудара черные пряди, он обнаружил, что тот болезненно немного хмурился, так и не приходя в сознание.

Его душа в самом деле была в порядке.

Синдбад измученно зарылся рукой в волосы, коря себя за очередной момент слабости, свидетелями которого вновь оказалось множество людей.

— Полагаю, нам следует перенести достопочтенного оракула в более удобное место, — после длительного молчания заметил Ка Кобун, задумчиво пряча лицо за зеленым веером.

Король машинально кивнул. Отпустив Баала, он прикоснулся к браслету на правой руке, меняя покров на Фокалора, чтобы избавиться от необходимости носить с собой меч. Решив, что принцесса даже при всей ее нынешней тяге к минимуму помощи от Синдрии вряд ли сумеет донести куда-то человека тяжелее ее самой, он, перевернув маги на спину, поднял его, стараясь не слишком очевидно прижимать к себе.

Несмотря на свои извечные наглость и самодовольство, Джудар, потеряв сознание, казался откровенно крохотным. Скорее всего, это лишь три верзилы-генерала сбили чувство размера Синдбада.

Первым его порывом было отправиться в лазарет, но Когёку явно не была бы в восторге от этого решения.

— Какие-либо предпочтения? — коротко спросил он, поворачиваясь к принцессе и прекрасно видя ее затаенную тревогу, направленную на маги.

— Никаких посторонних, — так же немногословно ответила она.

Кивнув, Синдбад направился к краю башни и глянул вниз. На площади уже начал собираться взволнованный народ, но сейчас король не чувствовал себя в силах успокаивать их своим натянуто решительным и самоуверенным видом. Он был бы не против, если бы ему дали время самому успокоиться. Или успокоили его.

Убедившись, что принцесса неотступно следует за ним, пугая взглядами окружающих, он по воздуху направился к одному из менее заметных входов в башню пурпурного льва, минуя главный, войдя через который они бы непременно оказались в центре внимания. Поймав в коридоре одну из служанок, проверенных лично Джафаром и достаточно преданных Синдрии, чтобы быть допущенными в это здание, он приказал ей найти и подготовить ближайшую свободную комнату из тех, что использовали главы союзных государств, когда останавливались в его стране.

— Вашим подчиненным сейчас не отказано в доступе в эту башню, — сказал он затем, заметив, что Когёку не взяла с собой владельца артефакта Винеи.

— Ка Кобун сделал всё, что мог, сейчас остается лишь ждать, пока Джудар очнется, — покачала головой принцесса, вслед за королем избавляясь от покрова джинна. — К тому же я собиралась побеседовать с Вами наедине.

Синдбад этой беседы откровенно не предвкушал.

Он уставился на хмурое лицо своей родственной души, скрытое под неровной челкой, которая словно жила своей собственной жизнью, переняв дар игнорирования правил от своего владельца. Без покрова руки начинали понемногу неметь от тяжести ноши. Краем глаза Синдбад заметил, что Когёку в упор глядит на него, и повернул к ней голову.

— Были ли Вы той девушкой, что связалась со мной? — спросил он, чтобы убедиться, хоть и был полностью уверен в своей догадке.

— Да, это была я, — решительно ответила она, словно ожидая нападок за свой поступок.

Король перевел взгляд на пустой коридор перед собой и прислонился спиной к стене. Он надеялся, что служанка окажется расторопной.

— Благодарю Вас, — сдержанно сказал он, внимательно глядя на принцессу, удивленно распахнувшую глаза. — Собственный опыт подсказывает мне, что сам бы Джудар никогда не наладил со мной связь.

Когёку уставилась перед собой, смущенно втягивая голову в плечи.

— Мне обычно говорят, что родственные души — это личное, а в личное любопытный нос лучше не совать, — честно улыбаясь, призналась она.

— Вы сделали это из любопытства? — чуть помолчав, спросил он, хотя причины его не слишком волновали, когда последствия были в его руках.

Принцесса неуверенно спрятала лицо за рукавами, несколько потрепанными вследствие почти что боевых действий, но затем вскинула голову, глядя на него снизу-вверх.

— Вовсе нет, — твердо ответила она. — Дело в том, что после Балбадда Джударчик был очень подавлен. Насколько я знаю, он там ввязался в драку, полностью не восстановившись от нападения того джинна. После того, как его доставили в Ракушо, он не приходил в сознание еще почти неделю.

Это были, несомненно, также последствия использования мудрости Соломона Аладдином. Когёку не следовало этого знать.

Как она только что назвала его родственную душу?

— Но очнувшись, он совсем замкнулся в себе. Джударчик, конечно, и раньше сторонился обычных людей, вечно называл их скучными, но после Балбадда он даже с нами, его кандидатами, перестал толком общаться, — принцесса чуть обиженно надулась, напоминая оставленное без должного внимания дитя. — Сидел вечно на своем дереве и пялился в никуда. Поэтому я и решила… связаться с Вами.

Синдбад нахмурился, не в силах понять, почему маги так резко изменил свое поведение. Он как-то раз спрашивал Аладдина о том, как именно действует мудрость Соломона, но удовлетворительного ответа так и не получил. Мальчишка сказал, что это слишком личное. Вероятно, если спросить сейчас еще раз, то получит тот же ответ.

— За это я Вам благодарен, — вновь сказал он, и на секунду его самого обуяло любопытство. — Ваше Высочество, есть ли у Вас родственная душа?

Когёку печально покачала головой.

— Этот человек, скорее всего, уже мертв.

Синдбад понял, что она имела в виду — большая часть родственных душ не могла похвастаться разницей в возрасте, превышающей несколько лет. Он сам, когда впервые получил сообщение, был давно уверен, что в этом плане весьма одинок. Если принцессе в свои семнадцать лет до сих пор не удалось связаться с другой стороной, то вывод мог быть только один.

— Мои соболезнования, — с искренним сочувствием проговорил он, из-за чего теплое дыхание его души, щекотавшее его кожу, показалось ему еще более драгоценным.

Если бы Когёку была счастлива со своей душой, стала бы она заставлять Джудара связываться с ним? Ее ведь к этому наверняка также подтолкнуло негодование от его бездействия…

— Ваше Величество, прошу за мной, — подоспела слегка запыхавшаяся служанка, почтительно склоняясь перед ними. Она отвела их в небольшую комнату с постелью у окна и поспешно удалилась по своим делам, на редкость не поддаваясь любопытству.

Синдбад осторожно уложил маги на кровать и сел рядом — его взгляд вновь застрял на его душе, словно он впервые видел этого наглого мальчишку. Когёку, немного помешкав, опустилась на кресло в нескольких шагах от них, примерно сцепив на коленях руки в замок.

— Могу ли я спросить, знаете ли Вы причину, по которой он не связывался со мной всё это время? — спустя несколько минут задал он вопрос, мучивший его многие годы. Спохватившись, что растерял последние остатки вежливости, он перевел взгляд на принцессу, вновь грустно закачавшую головой.

— К сожалению, этого я не знаю, — со вздохом ответила она. — Я спрашивала его много раз, но он только отмахивался от меня.

Король промолчал.

Это была вина организации.

В девяти из десяти случаев, когда в его жизни всё шло наперекосяк, в этом была замешана Аль Сармен. Он, конечно, позже спросит Джудара о правдивом ответе на этот вопрос, а не о той лжи, которой он накормил его в прошлый раз, но ожидал, что уже знает ответ.

Злость всколыхнула неумолимой волной.

— О чем Вы хотели поговорить, принцесса? — чуть хрипло спросил он, надеясь отвлечься от темноты в своем сердце.

Когёку вздрогнула, словно уже забыла свои собственные слова, и в стеснении сложила ладони.

— Я бы хотела рассказать Вам о Джударе, — смущенно отводя взгляд в сторону, сказала она.

— Прошу Вас.

Он когда-то давно ошибочно считал, что достаточно неплохо знает маги, но принцесса в любом случае знала его душу с другой стороны. Они с Джударом ежедневно общались по связи уже почти полгода, но тот не слишком охотно рассказывал о себе.

— Ну, тогда… Пожалуй, самое важное — это то, что его можно подкупить персиками! — с жаром начала она, хлопнув в ладоши и подавшись вперед.

— Что?.. — недоуменно переспросил Синдбад, ожидавший чего-то другого.

— Я не шучу, Джударчик за персики душу продаст! — укоризненно погрозила пальцем Когёку, явно увидев его недоверие ее словам. — Он очень любит разные лакомства, но постоянно забывает их названия. Это такая морока!

— Хорошо, я понял, — немного оторопев, ответил король. Под ее внимательным взглядом он нехотя сделал вывод. — Он любит, когда его балуют.

Принцесса почти что счастливо кивнула, и Синдбад спросил себя, понимает ли, с кем на самом деле связался. Он явно слишком поверхностно знал эту девушку — стоило вспомнить один тот момент, когда она, прибыв в Синдрию, попыталась с помощью своего сосуда наградить его дополнительным отверстием в голове.

Ох, она уже тогда знала?

Следующие полчаса Когёку без устали делилась с ним всеми своими наблюдениями за маги, и Синдбаду оставалось только внимательно кивать, тщетно пытаясь запомнить всё. Оставалось надеяться, что Джудар будет вести себя рядом с ним свободно, позволяя ему узнать себя так же, как позволил Когёку.

Если он не решит покинуть эту страну в то же мгновение, как очнется.

Пару вещей он уже знал — врожденную ненависть к овощам и правильному режиму сна, к примеру — но по большей части всё, что говорила принцесса, было для него новым.

Джудар с неотбиваемой охотой лез к понравившимся ему людям, но сам не любил, когда к нему лезли.

Подавляющую часть своего свободного времени Джудар проводил или тренируясь в магии, или блаженно бездельничая.

Никто не знал, когда у Джудара день рождения, но они вместе решили праздновать его в последний день лета.

Голова даже немного гудела от такого количества новой информации, но Синдбад совсем не мог сдержать легкой улыбки, то и дело бросая взгляды на свою родственную душу. Он уже не удивлялся тому, что тот проводил сравнительно много времени с восьмой принцессой. Ее общество, когда она без страха посрамиться или выглядеть глупо говорила то, что думает, действительно расслабляло. От волны паники, накатившей тогда, в итоге не осталось и следа.

— И последнее, что я хотела бы рассказать… — начала Когёку и, осекшись, спрятала лицо за рукавами. Синдбад напрягся, не видя в этом хорошего знака. — Когда родственные души не являются близкими родственниками… Довольно редко такое, что они одного пола, верно?

— Это так, — подтвердил король, понимая, к чему она клонит. — Однако меня это, должен признаться, не волнует.

Принцесса вспыхнула так, что зарделись кончики ее ушей.

— Джудара это… как бы… тоже не волнует, — выдавила она из себя почти что дрожащим от смущения голосом.

— Вот как, — недоуменно заполнил затянувшееся молчание Синдбад.

— Я имею в виду, что… — она совсем съежилась, пытаясь казаться меньше и явно жалея, что начала говорить на эту тему. От ее вида и самому королю стало немного неловко. В итоге Когёку выпалила одним залпом. — В стенах дворца я порой видела его с другими мужчинами. Неоднократно.

Синдбад удивленно перевел взгляд на свою душу. Честно говоря, прямо сейчас он не считал это вопросом первостепенной важности, но, учитывая, сколько смелости принцессе понадобилось, чтобы затронуть эту тему, он не смог не поблагодарить ее от чистого сердца за весь рассказ, на что та лишь смущенно закачала головой.

Через некоторое время к ним пришла Писти, с подозрением глянувшая на всё еще несколько красную девушку.

— Мне очень жаль тебя отвлекать, Син… — искренне начала она, не скрывая своего любопытства по отношению к его душе. — Но скоро прибудет корабль с детишками. И народ волнуется.

Король вздохнул. Как бы не хотелось, дела сами собой не решались.

Нужно было толкнуть перед людьми проникновенную речь про родственные души, про то, что Джудар, как и они все, был жертвой Аль Сармен, не позволявшей им связываться, чтобы синдрийцы после не кидали на маги косые недобрые взгляды.

Нужно было пройти через весь город, чтобы встретить новоиспеченных покорителей подземелья, ни на секунду не теряя улыбки.

Нужно было поговорить с Джафаром насчет случившегося, спросить, как его руки, — это он должен был прийти к нему сейчас с неловкими новостями, а вовсе не Писти.

Из-под браслетов на руках маги непокорно выглядывало несколько букв, написанных его собственным почерком.

Аккуратно убрав своей душе челку, Синдбад, наклонившись, поцеловал его в лоб — нужно было наслаждаться этим недолгим моментом, послушный и ласковый Джудар ему наверняка будет только сниться.


	26. Экстра "Последствия ее слов"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да это же последняя экстра, к тому же АУ внутри соулмейт! АУ. Нужно больше АУ. А именно это тот вариант развития событий, если бы Синдбад узнал, кто его душа, задолго до основной истории (т.е. что бы произошло, если бы события в главе 13 развились немного иначе).
> 
> 10 апреля - это день СинДжу! :D Всех с праздником! xD

1.

«Меня зовут Джудар. Пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда», — Фалан скользнула раздраженным взглядом по строчке, написанной аккуратным почерком, мгновенно внушавшим симпатию к своей владелице. Благо, девушка уже не была в этом мире, чтобы вновь использовать эту отвратительную связь Джудара.

Волшебнице всё еще нужно было разгрести последствия этого крохотного сообщения, проявляющиеся в виде непрерывных следов чернил слов беспокойства со стороны родственной души.

Пришла бы она хотя бы на пять минут раньше, и нянька бы не успела ничего написать.

«Ненавижу учиться!», — закатив глаза, попыталась Фалан превратить тот крик о помощи в шутку.

Джудар молча, распахнув глаза и неровно дыша, следил за тем, как стражи уносят тело девушки.

«Как резко порой у людей меняется почерк», — ответила его родственная душа, и волшебница раздраженно цокнула языком. Пожалуй, не было смысла даже пытаться так глупо провести покорителя первого подземелья этой эры.

В будущем он мог оказаться полезным для Аль Сармен, но и рисковать падением юного маги в грех она не могла.

— Джудар, ты знаешь, почему тебе не следует общаться со своей родственной душой? — холодно спросила она.

Мальчик, непрерывно глядя перед собой, отрешенно покачал головой.

— Каждый на обоих материках свято верит, что родственная душа — это бесценная половина, которую обязательно нужно найти, чтобы обрести счастье. Слепо следует своей «судьбе». Однако ты не такой. Если тебе доведется встретить свою душу, то этот человек поначалу будет к тебе очень добр. Но как только он узнает, каков ты на самом деле… — Фалан, стиснув зубы, покачала головой, прогоняя ненужные воспоминания о погрязших в грехе душах. — Сразу изменит свое отношение в худшую сторону. Многие в ярости доходят до убийства.

Маги медленно моргнул пару раз, и волшебница со вздохом поняла, что он еще не в том возрасте, чтобы действительно понять, о чем она говорит.

Это не проблема. Она будет повторять эти слова столько раз, сколько понадобится, чтобы они оказались высечены в самой его памяти.

Хотя, возможно, легче дать ему самому вкусить этот горький плод.

2.

— Хм… И это он-то — Синдбад?.. — протянул мальчишка, беспечно закинув руки за голову. Задумчиво наклонив ее, он заключил. — Выпендрежник какой-то.

Парень с перекосившимся лицом уставился на это крохотное создание, едва достававшее ему до пояса и наглостью дотягивавшееся до облаков с самых первых слов.

— Но лицо не такое уж и стремное, — выдал свою следующую бесценную фразу коротышка, почти заставляя покорителя подземелий закатить глаза. — Я Джудар, будем знакомы.

Только собравшийся нравоучительно растянуть мелкому щеки Синдбад застыл на месте. Ни за что в жизни он бы не забыл этого имени — имени человека, сообщений от которого он не получал по связи уже почти что три года.

Он медленно выдохнул, неверяще не отрывая взгляда от ребенка, заставляя своих друзей поволноваться.

Он всё это время был твердо уверен, что его душа погибла в тот день, так и не дав ему ни единой самой крохотной подсказки о своем местонахождении кроме этого имени.

— Ты там оглох, что ли? — удивленно поинтересовался Джудар, заглядывая в его глаза снизу вверх.

Что, если на самом деле это не он?

Синдбад поспешно повернулся к Джафару и запустил чуть дрожащую от волнения руку в его сумку. Кое-как нашарив в ней плотно закрытую чернильницу, он с видимым усилием открыл ее и, окунув в чернила большой палец, провел по тыльной стороне своей левой ладони жирную кривую линию.

Мальчишка, удивленно захлопав глазами, вытянул перед собой руку, которой до этого самодовольно упирался в бок, демонстрируя на ней медленно проявляющийся точно такой же след. Джудар застыл, настороженно глядя на свою ладонь.

Пользуясь тем, что ребенок отвлекся на несколько секунд, Синдбад поспешно опустился перед ним на корточки и крепко прижал к себе до крайне возмущенного писка. Игнорируя протестующие возгласы, он устроил свой подбородок на его макушке, до сих пор не в силах поверить, что действительно держит родственную душу в своих руках.

— Отпусти меня немедленно! — угрожающе завыл Джудар, упираясь и пытаясь вырваться, но парень лишь ухватился крепче, расплываясь в улыбке, прекрасно зная, что ребенку с ним не совладать.

Он почти что светился от неожиданно свалившегося на голову наглого счастья.

— Синдбад, тебе в самом деле… — спохватилась ошеломленная Серендина, но в итоге не успела его предупредить.

Мальчишка выставил борг, пребольно обжегший его душу, тут же машинально отшатнувшуюся, и отступил на несколько шагов назад, держась за живот и пытаясь отдышаться после этих медвежьих объятий. Встретившись взглядом с преданным столь подлой атакой Синдбадом, он поспешно схватил принцессу за руку, угрюмо смотря на своего врага.

— Борг? Им владеют только волшебники… — растерянно произнес Джафар, взгляд которого метался от друга к мальчишке.

Джудар самодовольно фыркнул.

— За кого вы меня принимаете? Я волшебник-творец, я… — горделиво начал восхвалять себя он, но прервался от вида поднимающегося Синдбада, не прекращавшего широко улыбаться. — Я маги.

— Легендарные волшебники, о которых нам рассказывали в Артемюре, — покопавшись в памяти, пробормотал Джафар и со вздохом добавил. — Я не удивлен. Это ведь Син, у него даже родственная душа должна быть особенной. Но зачем ты здесь? Пришел увидеться со своей душой?

Син как раз пытался удержать себя от еще одной атаки объятьями и внимательно уставился на Джудара, ожидая его ответа. Не было ни малейшей возможности того, что мальчишка был здесь ради него.

— Я пришел встретиться с королем, — заявил маги и, явно немного отойдя от пылкого приветствия своей души, с крайне довольным видом потянул Серендину за руку, заставляя ее обратить на него внимание.

— Королем?.. — слегка помедлив, переспросил Синдбад чуть холодным тоном.

— Верно. Серен покорила подземелье Зепара, которое призвал я, — пояснил Джудар, взмахивая своей волшебной палочкой. — Вы же в курсе, что маги вызывают подземелья и выбирают короля? Ну так вот, эта девушка — мой король.

Синдбад молча наблюдал за умиляющей перебранкой маги и его кандидатки, и в его голове неотступно билась мысль о том, что если бы ему удалось покорить то подземелье, то мальчишка ни на шаг не отходил бы уже от него, так же светясь при его виде от счастья.

3.

Джудара было не оторвать от Серендины. В любой момент дня и ночи он не отдалялся от нее более чем на сотню метров, а любимым его занятием было держать ее за руку. Синдбад молча смотрел на это дело, дружелюбно улыбаясь, а принцесса, понимая его бессловесный намек, ёжась, пыталась деликатно оставить своего нежеланного маги без своей компании.

Парень жалостливо выклянчил у Масрура и Шарркана, больше всего подходивших по возрасту, обещание попытаться сдружиться с Джударом, и уже несколько раз, не в силах сдержать смешок, наблюдал за тем, как крохотный волшебник, горделиво уперев руки в боки, диктовал правила их совместному времяпрепровождению. К счастью и к сожалению, эти два ребенка давно привыкли к жизни похуже, что делало их почти что неуязвимыми к высокомерному хмыканью маги.

Все две недели путешествия до Балбадда Джудар шарахался от него, то воинственно хватая свою кандидатку за руку, то, набычившись, враждебно глядя на него, недвусмысленно показывая отсутствие всякого желания иметь с ним какое-либо дело. Едва поддерживая кривую разочарованную улыбку, Синдбад принимался за работу с таким рвением, что даже Джафар начинал с сочувствием смотреть на него.

Еще никогда ему не удавалось оставить у кого-то настолько плохое мнение о себе после одной-единственной встречи. Чего уж пытаться говорить со своей душой о серьезных темах, у него даже обычной повседневной беседы завязать не получалось.

Синдбад разрывался между мыслями о родной стране, в которой, по словам волшебника, происходили безумные вещи, и мыслями о том, какова могла быть история этого мальчишки. Скрепя сердце, покоритель подземелий признавал, что и он сам бы мог пойти на многое, чтобы заполучить бесценного маги. А многочисленные приключения показали ему, что у человеческой жестокости не было границ.

Серендина сказала, что он пришел к ней в одиночку — но почему? Где были родители этого ребенка?

Почему он, даже ведя себя незрело, как и подобало его возрасту, порой казался неожиданно взрослым?

Почему он так опасался его, своей собственной родственной души?

— Эй ты, — недовольно раздалось позади, и Синдбад удивленно обернулся, опуская взгляд вниз. — Хватит хандрить.

Парень прислонился спиной к перилам, складывая руки на груди и отвлекаясь от бескрайнего синего моря, которое они преодолевали на корабле в их последний день путешествия до портового города.

— Ты за меня волнуешься? — лукаво уточнил он, на что крохотный маги закатил глаза, усомнившись в его рассудке.

— Серен всё не прекращала ныть, что ты весь такой печальный из-за жестокого меня, так что вот он я. Утоляй свою тупую потребность в общении и не беси никого.

Вот еще один вопрос в копилку — откуда ребенок набрался таких слов и научился такому грубому стилю речи? Он словно с оборванцем с улицы общался.

И как принцессе удалось переубедить этого маленького упрямца? Забавно было думать о том, что она могла бы дать Джудару испробовать ту же горькую пилюлю, принявшись игнорировать его, не объясняя толком причины.

— Можно мне тебя обнять? — осторожно поинтересовался он, глядя на недовольную мордашку маги.

— Нет, — сказал тот как отрезал.

Синдбад наклонил голову, задумчиво разглядывая мальчишку, выглядевшего словно уличный кошак с шерстью дыбом, готовый предупреждающе зашипеть в то же мгновение, как он сделает хоть слегка неверное движение.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я бы ни за что на свете не навредил тебе, своей родственной душе? — напряженно спросил он, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Джудара, враждебно смотревшего на него так, словно он лично оскорбил каждого из его предков до седьмого колена.

— Ага, конечно, — недоверчиво фыркнул маги, сметая напрочь любую надежду Синдбада на то, что мальчишка хоть каплю ему доверял.

Почему с ним было всё так сложно?

— Джудар, сколько тебе лет? — наконец получил возможность узнать он.

— Семь, — после короткой заминки ответил тот.

— Только семь лет, а уже путешествуешь один… — вздохнул Синдбад, и маги горделиво вскинул голову, словно это была похвала. — А где твои родители?

— Не знаю, — незаинтересованно пожал плечами тот.

— То есть ты сирота? — сочувственно уточнил парень.

Люди порой говорили, что судьбы родственных душ похожи.

— Это что, допрос? — не скрывая своего раздражения, поинтересовался Джудар.

Да, он самый.

— Конечно нет, — не колеблясь, ответил Синдбад и решил временно оставить эту тему. — Но вести односторонние разговоры в самом деле тяжело. Может, и ты спросишь меня о чем-нибудь?

Маги удивленно округлил глаза, наконец начав напоминать ребенка своего возраста, и парень умилился бы, если бы не его последующие слова:

— Зачем мне тебя о чем-то спрашивать? Ты меня не интересуешь.

Синдбад, отворачиваясь в сторону, глухо рассмеялся. Его тешила надежда, что Джудар еще просто не дорос до того возраста, когда люди начинают интересоваться своими родственными душами.

— Ты можешь, к примеру, спросить меня о Серендине. Она ведь тебя интересует, верно? — с тяжелым сердцем предложил он, признавая свое полное поражение.

Маги фыркнул, словно недалекий купец в очередной раз выдал какую-то невероятную глупость.

— Мне вообще без разницы, что думает о Серен кто-то вроде тебя.

Синдбад молча уставился на него, временно теряя дар речи и чувствуя подступающее раздражение. Хотелось схватить мальчишку и вдоволь нарастягивать его щеки, чтобы они болели весь оставшийся день, хотя бы так напоминая Джудару о существовании его родственной души.

Со обреченным вздохом парень отвернулся, вновь глядя на раскинувшееся перед ним море. Он думал, что в этот раз сумеет завязать самый обычный разговор, но, похоже, ошибался. Нужно будет у Масрура или Шарркана — у той же Серендины — позже спросить, о чем любил поболтать Джудар. Сейчас он словно вслепую бодался лбом о каменную стену, пытаясь найти вход, получая одни лишь язвительные ответы. Он в самом деле не думал, что когда-нибудь встретит человека, которого будеть так трудно разговорить.

— Можешь не заставлять себя общаться со мной — я поговорю с Серендиной. Людям не следует лезть в отношения между родственными душами, — ровно проговорил он, тяжело опираясь о перила.

Джудар шелохнулся за его спиной, но не сбежал в ту же секунду, как этого ожидал Синдбад.

— То есть ты перестанешь хандрить? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Напротив. Я забьюсь в угол и буду грустить, — со смешком ответил тот, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Почему? — удивился Джудар.

Синдбад, вздохнув, вновь обернулся, не видя смысла в том, чтобы натягивать бесполезную дружелюбную улыбку, и задумчиво уставился на свою душу, осторожно державшую между ними дистанцию в несколько шагов. Маги ведь не боялся вообще никого из окружающих, почему такое особое отношение только к нему?

— Я в самом деле хочу, чтобы тебе хотелось проводить со мной время, — поведал он мальчишке одну простую истину.

— Но почему? — снова задал Джудар тот же вопрос, не скрывая своего недоумения.

Синдбад растерянно зарылся рукой в волосах. Возможно, маги в самом деле еще слишком мал? Но он в его возрасте уже замечал все эти взгляды: и жалостливые к тем, кто потерял свою душу на войне, и молчаливо одобряющие к тем, кто следует нормам и воркует со своей душой, и даже слегка презрительные к тем, кого эти нормы не волнуют.

— Мы родственные души, — выдохнул он. — Это союз, заключенный на небесах. Что бы не случилось, мы всегда будем связаны. Разве это не чудесно?

Джудар тут же насупился.

— Нет, — решительно сказал он.

Синдбад другого ответа даже не смел ожидать.

— Я понял, понял, — обреченно покачал он головой. — Насильно мил не будешь.

Позже он спросил у Серендины, как ему разговорить Джудара, на что та ответила ему удивленным взглядом. Рядом с ней, видите ли, крошечный маги никогда не затыкался и мог часами болтать на любые, даже самые скучные темы.

Синдбад даже не знал, что на это сказать.

4.

— В общем, я придумал. Союз семи морей, — начал рассказывать он Барбароссе, сидевшему напротив него на соседней кровати и слушавшему, казалось, внимательнее, чем кто-либо когда-либо его слушал. — Страны заключают друг с другом союз и договариваются о ненападении и отказе от агрессии. Тогда и войн… не будет…

Синдбад с удивлением отвлекся на щекотку на своей левой руке. Он уже огорченно, но окончательно привык к тому, что он поседеет прежде, чем получит от своей родственной души сообщение по их связи, а теперь с неприкрытым любопытством задрал рукав с плохим предчувствием. Возможно, что-то случилось в Балбадде, и ребятам срочно требовалась его помощь.

«Спокойной ночи, придурок», — красовалось на его руке под его собственным менее наглым пожеланием приятных снов.

Те последние несколько недель с его отъезда из Балбадда в Партевию он дважды в день желал своей душе двумя короткими словами доброго утра и доброй ночи, надеясь таким образом не дать мальчишке забыть о своем существовании. Каждое сообщение маги игнорировал и при этом наверняка презрительно фыркал.

До этого момента.

На его глазах кто-то на другой стороне поспешно смазал не успевшее высохнуть последнее слово, делая его совершенно нечитаемым. Синдбад усмехнулся, полагая, что это была Серендина, тщетно пытавшаяся вбить в голову его душе хоть каплю такта. Мысль о том, что Джудар под строгим надзором принцессы, ужаснувшейся тому, что маги ни разу ему не ответил, и стоявшей над мальчишкой, поучительно уперев руку в бок, ворчал, закатывал глаза, но писал ему, казалась неожиданно милой.

Словно дождавшись, пока девушка уйдет, Джудар вдогонку пририсовал ему рожицу с высунутым языком.

Заметив, что Барбаросса внимательно смотрит на его руку, Синдбад поспешно опустил рукав, прогоняя прочь желание накрыть написанное ладонью, чтобы не дать никому другому что-либо прочитать.

— Прошу прощения, — смущенно извинился он, пытаясь избавиться от неуместной теплой улыбки. — На чем я остановился? Ах да, союз. Вы ведь тоже владелец сосуда джинна, думаю, понимаете, о чем я…

5.

— Сразись со мной в покрове джинна, Синдбад, — глядя ему прямо в глаза, попросила Серендина, держа свой сосуд прямо перед собой.

Он вздохнул, не горя особым желанием. Так вот чем эта парочка занималась в уединении те несколько дней после его возвращения из Партевии? Его решение начать торговлю с партией Барбароссы, очевидно, настолько пришлось принцессе не по душе, что она наконец решила овладеть своим джинном.

Окинув испытующим взглядом маги и его кандидатку, парень в конце концов кивнул.

— Хорошо, — твердо ответил он. — Я устрою тебе сражение в покрове джинна.

— Вот сразу бы так! — закинув руки за голову, укорил его в недостаточной покладистости довольный Джудар.

— Однако… — чуть повысив голос, продолжил свою фразу перебитый ребенком Синдбад. — За это моя душа отправится со мной на прогулку.

Маги удивленно заморгал, кажется, не сразу поняв, что речь шла о нем, и этим дав Серендине время обратиться к нему, моляще сводя брови к переносице.

— Джудар, пожалуйста, — попросила она, крепче ухватывая свою сосуд и поджимая губы.

Мальчишка ошарашенно уставился на нее, словно не ожидал такого предательства.

— Вы что, заранее сговорились? — с недоверием поинтересовался он, на что оба невинно одновременно покачали головой. Насупившись, он попытался сторговаться. — Только если победишь моего короля.

— В любом случае, — непреклонно ответил Синдбад, сохраняя невозмутимый вид и в глубине души, как обычно, надеясь, что не перегибает палку. — Использование покрова джинна очень выматывает, знаешь ли.

Джудар нахмурился еще сильнее, явно собираясь ответить отказом на это возмутительное требование, но Серендина вновь обратилась к нему, зовя по имени и добавляя в свой голос невиданно просящую нотку, от которой оторопел даже Синдбад.

Мальчишка с растерянным видом помолчал немного, а затем, стушевавшись, неохотно согласился — к радости обоих покорителей подземелий, на него уже действовали женские чары.

6.

— Я в этом городишке уже месяц торчу и давно облазал всё самое интересное, — с ходу предупредил его Джудар на следующий день после тренировочного боя, возможно, надеясь этим сбить весь приподнятый настрой своей души и отвязаться от ненавистной прогулки.

Наивное дитя.

— Речь не о том, чтобы бегать по городу в поисках неизведанного, а о том, чтобы приятно провести время, — невозмутимо ответил Синдбад, мастерски игнорируя то, как маги из-за его слов закатывает глаза.

Маленькая противная креветка.

Парень со вздохом оценил несколько шагов дистанции, которую маги неизменно держал с ним. С этим нужно было что-то делать.

— Если ты настолько меня опасаешься, то я могу не брать с собой сосуды джиннов, — неохотно предложил он, с готовностью касаясь клинка Баала.

— Опасаюсь? Кто тут еще кого опасается! — тут же возмущенно взвился Джудар.

Синдбад искренне надеялся, что когда-нибудь его душа перестанет воспринимать любую его фразу как угрозу или оскорбление.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Никто никого не опасается, — привычно закивал парень головой. — Раз уж никто никого не опасается, то нам можно стоять поближе друг к другу, как думаешь? Не очень удобно перекрикиваться через всю улицу.

Раздраженно поджав губы, мальчишка ринулся к своей душе, останавливаясь в полуметре от него и с вызовом глядя снизу вверх. Синдбад удивленно вскинул брови — похоже, Джудара можно было в таком вопросе взять на слабо.

Он, хмыкнув, улыбнулся, из-за чего маги одарил его взглядом, явно говорящим о том, что произойдет с одним небезызвестным путешественником, если тот вновь вздумает распускать свои лапы. Наученный горьким опытом Синдбад собирался до поры до времени держать руки при себе.

За все эти недели, что они были порознь, он набрался достойных тем для разговора и наконец мог пустить их в дело. Покидая здание компании, он спросил у Джудара о магии и, мягко сведя к простому любопытству все язвительные опасливые ответы мальчишки, поначалу наверняка решившего, что он собирался как-то использовать против него подобные знания, в итоге получил оживленного незамолкающего собеседника, то и дело взмахивающего палочкой и демонстрирующего результаты простейших магических формул.

Синдбад собой даже гордился.

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до главного рынка Балбадда, известного своим многообразием на весь мир, его душа расслабилась, пусть даже совсем немного. Продолжая плавно перебирать заранее приготовленные темы для беседы, он купил Джудару какое-то жутко сладко выглядящее лакомство на палочке, на которое засмотрелся маги, и продолжил бесцельно шататься мимо прилавков. Он боялся, что какие-нибудь громоздкие планы вызовут у мальчишки очередной нежеланный приступ подозрения.

— Сегодня довольно много людей… — пробормотал Синдбад, когда в него в очередной раз попытался врезаться прохожий. — Верно, Джудар?

Обернувшись, он не обнаружил мальчишки рядом с собой. Парень поспешно огляделся по сторонам, но не сумел сразу же обнаружить ребенка в толпе.

Ну зачем он был таким коротышкой?

Через пару минут безуспешных поисков, за которые Синдбад всё больше склонялся к идее просто начать выкрикивать имя свооей души в надежде, что тот услышит, а не сбежал уже с их прогулки, Джудар нашелся сам, словно рыбка вынырнув из толпы и поспешно схватив его за ладонь обеими руками.

По тому, как маленький маги застыл после этого, парень понял, что тот совершил это действие совершенно машинально, наверняка полностью привыкнув цепляться в подобных ситуациях за Серендину.

— Потерпи немного, — чувствуя, как сердце предательски ухнуло вниз, просто сказал и, чуть сжав ладонь своей души, повел его в менее людное места, не собираясь испытывать его благосклонность.

Джудар промолчал, и Синдбад начал горестно закапывать минувшее легкомысленное настроение их прогулки. А оно ведь ему очень нравилось.

— Должно быть, не так приятно держаться, как за нежную ручку Серендины, не правда ли? — вздохнув, попытался он найти хоть одну подходящую тему для разговора.

Маги, внимательно глядевший на его ладонь, удивленно вскинул голову вверх.

— У Серен вовсе не «нежные ручки», — упрямо покачал он головой. — Они грубые и все в мозолях от тренировок, — немного помолчав, Джудар едва заметно крепче сжал его руку. — Прямо как твои.

— Ты прав, — чуть помедлив, скрепя сердце подтвердил Синдбад, кидая взгляд на свою настороженную душу. — Она вовсе не изнеженная принцесса. Никогда ей не была. — он вздохнул. — Пожалуй, мне просто грустно думать о том, что девушке пришлось воевать на поле боя. Но она ведь паучья принцесса в конце концов, — хмыкнув, он заключил. — Серен еще всем покажет.

В ответ на его слова маги медленно кивнул, по крайней мере больше не выглядя враждебно. Он замолчал, и Синдбад мысленно смирился с тем, что пора просто-напросто возвращаться в компанию, но затем Джудар резко остановился и потянул его в другую сторону.

— Я хочу вот это, — с непосредственной непреклонностью заявил он, тыкая пальцем в какую-то деревянную диковинку в виде дракона.

— Хорошо, — растерянно согласился парень, доставая кошелек.

— И это! — указал затем через несколько прилавков маги на замысловатую ракушку размером больше его ладони.

— Ладно, — кивнул Синдбад, начиная думать, что Джудар просто пытается испытать его терпение и, возможно, как-нибудь разозлить его.

Бесполезная попытка. Он семнадцать лет ждал возможности провести время со своей душой и остановить его может только пустой кошелек, да и то ненадолго.

— И вот это я тоже хочу! — сказал мальчишка, закинув голову вверх и указывая на один из кулонов.

Пробежавшись по ним пальцем, чтобы понять, какой именно тот имел в виду, Синдбад вновь расплатился, снял украшение и, задумчиво взглянув на маги, у которого руки уже были заняты, наклонился, медленно и осторожно, чтобы не напугать, повесив ему украшение на шею.

Это выглядело довольно забавно. На вырост.

В итоге все дальнейшие покупки пришлось тащить домой Синдбаду, со смешком глядевшему на объедающегося персиками Джудара. Похоже, мальчишка развел его на деньги. Жалеть было особо не о чем.

7.

Джафар вслух зачитывал присутствующим прощальное письмо Серендины, а стоявший с ним бок о бок Синдбад, быстро пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам, написанным ее аккуратным почерком, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Он давно знал, что так всё и закончится. Девушка упорно цеплялась за отжившую свое монархию, в то время как он с надеждой смотрел в будущее, которое рисовал ему Барбаросса.

С того момента, как они разругались из-за того, что он решил купить у Партевии остров для своей страны, будущий король просто-напросто считал дни до того, как принцесса покинет его компанию. Прихватив с собой своего маги.

Так будет лучше.

Всякий раз глядя на Джудара, Синдбад с тупой болью в груди осознавал, что тот просто ребенок, которому не подарили достаточно любви. Мальчишка, разумеется, знал свою непомерную цену, блистал избалованностью и наглостью, но при этом неизменно удивленно смотрел на свою душу, когда тот обыденно предлагал провести немного времени вместе. Он словно не мог себе представить, что люди могут пытаться сблизиться с ним не ради выгоды, которую может предоставить только маги.

Как бы ребенок не старался этого скрыть за высокомерным хмыканьем, его глаза немного горели от радости, когда кто-то добровольно предлагал составить ему компанию.

Синдбад чувствовал, что не может позволить себе воспользоваться Джударом, иначе выстроенный за эти месяцы хрупкий намек на доверие разобьется вдребезги. Так будет лучше, что мальчишка больше не в пределах его досягаемости.

Он знал, что теперь способен на любую низость ради своей желанной страны. Умоляющий скрипучий голос бабушки из его деревни, которая заботилась о нем и стала как родная, до сих пор отдавался эхом в его кошмарах, преследуя его вместе с ужасающими обликами всех остальных жителей его былой родины. Он работал до изнеможения, игнорировал отдых и полные беспокойства слова друзей, но не мог просто выкинуть из головы то, что он бросил их на смерть ради исполнения своей мечты.

Он спустился еще на одну ступеньку ниже по лестнице подлеца и знал, что это далеко не его предел.

Джудар был прав, что опасался его с самого начала. Должно быть, маги могли чувствовать гниль в чужих душах.

Приняв серьезное выражение лица, Синдбад взбодрил работников своей компании, напомнив им об их великой цели.

«Надеюсь, наши пути еще пересекутся», — не особо рассчитывая на ответ теперь, когда Серендина наверняка не будет гневно стоять у мальчишки над душой, неспешно написал он на своей руке тем же вечером.

«Пересекутся», — проявился через несколько минут неуклюжий почерк его души.

Синдбад усмехнулся из-за его немногословности. Казалось, что ему немного удалось приручить дикого котенка.

8.

От Серендины не осталось даже тела, которое можно было бы похоронить, только колкий черный прах, отказывавшийся сохранять форму ее облика. Вместо непроглядного отчаяния, которого так старалась добиться от него волшебница Фалан, он ощущал только непроглядную пустоту.

Аль Сармен заплатит за уничтожение его королевства. Барбаросса заплатит. _Каждый_ из них заплатит.

Услышав легкий шаги, король разрушенной до основания страны медленно поднял голову. Джудар остановился в нескольких метрах от него, уперев руку в бок и испытующе глядя на свою душу.

При его виде Синдбад стиснул зубы, пытаясь не поддаться всколыхнувшейся злобе.

— Прочь, — процедил он.

Он обещал мальчишке, что никогда и ни за что ему не навредит, но сейчас не был уверен, что сумеет ответить за свои слова. Маги, обещавший им поддержку, _предал_ их и завел в ловушку. Точнее говоря, он был на стороне врага с самого начала, никогда всерьез и не думая о том, чтобы быть верным им.

Синдбад сжал то, что когда-то было плечом принцессы, царапая истерзанную кожу на пальцах.

— Значит, в итоге это была Серен… — задумчиво проговорил Джудар, нисколько не смущенный ледяным взглядом своей души.

— Неужели она не была тебе дорога хоть на каплю? — не выдержав, спросил его тот, не в силах понять, как мальчишка мог так поступить.

Маги по-детски непонимающе округлил глаза.

— С чего бы? Я не призывал подземелья специально для нее. Она была чем-то вроде интрижки на стороне, пока я вынужден был торчать здесь. Дома меня ждут мои настоящие кандидаты, — с толикой гордости в голосе ответил Джудар.

Как всё было просто для него.

Обдумывая его слова, Синдбад застыл, осознав, что, возможно, наткнулся на брешь в отношениях маги и организации. Она была не одна, их было целое множество.

_Где были родители этого ребенка?_

Король покачал головой, невидящим взглядом уставившись на землю. Вся злоба от появления его души поспешно улеглась. Почему что-то такое, как Аль Сармен, вообще существовало в этом мире?

— Все-таки Фалан была права, — почти что довольно заключил Джудар, словно Синдбад подтвердил то, что он и так давно знал. — Когда родственные души узнают, кто мы такие, все эти вымученные старания хорошо к нам относиться идут коту под хвост.

Тот перевел взгляд на прах Серендины, ссыпающийся из его рук на землю.

— Ты неправ, — глухо возразил он, на что мальчишка презрительно фыркнул, наверняка считая, что его душа лишь из последних сил цепляется за свое упрямство. — Нет никаких «вы». Есть ты, и есть организация. Ты лишь очередная ее жертва. Как Серендина, как любой погибший на этом острове сегодня. Как и я.

— Глупости, — после небольшой удивленной паузы решительно ответил Джудар.

Синдбад знал, что идет в правильном направлении, и поднял голову, вновь встречаясь взглядом со своей душой.

— Вовсе нет, — ровно сказал он. — Разве ты по-настоящему свободен?

Мальчишка гордо вскинул голову.

— Конечно, — без тени сомнения заявил он. — Я свободен выбирать кандидатов. С моей помощью они сумеют покорить этот мир.

— И ты совершенно уверен, что это не Аль Сармен позволяет тебе выбирать кандидатов, благосклонно давая тебе поиграться с ними немного, но в итоге планируя использовать их так же, как и Серендину? — без заминки бросил ему Синдбад свой вопрос.

По тому, как маги застыл, он понял, что попал в точку.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что можешь покорить мир? Ты ведь даже собственную судьбу покорить не можешь, — бросился он ковать железо пока горячо.

От его слов Джудар взвился, яростно сжимая в руке палочку.

— Замолчи, — раздраженно огрызнулся он. — Они не посмеют тронуть тех, кого я выбрал.

Синдбад горько усмехнулся от этой реакции — он уже прекрасно видел, когда мальчишка неумело пытался соврать. Ему удалось посеять семена сомнения в сердце своей родственной души.

Не получив желаемой ненависти, ради которой он только и вернулся на этот жалкий остров, Джудар, озлобленно дернув плечами, резко развернулся и пошел прочь, не оглядываясь.

— Ты всегда можешь связаться со мной, как только поймешь, что твой настоящий союзник вовсе не Аль Сармен, а я, — бросил ему вдогонку король, добавив в свою фразу побольше насмешки.

Маги раздраженно обернулся и открыл рот, собравшись сказать что-нибудь колкое в ответ, но затем передумал и, фыркнув, молча продолжил свой путь.

Пустота в груди становилась только больше.

Синдбад от всего своего разбитого сердца желал спасти свою душу из рук организации. Но он ничем не мог ему помочь, пока тот сам не пожелает спастись.

9.

«Эй, креветка потрепанная, ты там жив еще?», — написал Джудару Синдбад, когда после долгого отсутствия наконец оказался дома, в родной компании и своей спальне. За этот год, прошедший с уничтожения Синдрии, они не обменялись даже парой слов.

Он в самом деле немного беспокоился, что с мальчишкой могло что-то случиться, хоть и понимал, что Аль Сармен вряд ли ему навредит.

Не получив ответа даже спустя почти четверть часа, король, закатив глаза, провел чернилами линию на своем лбу и тут же смыл ее, надеясь испортить маги за непослушание вечер.

Потребовалось наложить на лицо целую боевую раскраску, чтобы его душа по ту сторону наконец зашевелилась.

«Ты кто вообще такой, придурок», — размашисто ответил ему Джудар, вкладывая в неровные буквы всё свое раздражение.

По крайней мере он был жив.

Король ненадолго застыл, не зная даже, что ему ответить на подобное.

«Синдбад?», — удивленно написал он свое имя после чересчур долгой паузы и был не совсем уверен, что знает, что его душа ожидала в ответ.

«Чего», — тут же проявилось на его руке, и за этим словом сразу же последовала прыгающая вереница других, которые едва можно было разобрать. — «Ого. Подожди. Как я мог забыть об этом?»

Король удивленно моргнул, недоумевая не меньше своей души.

«Да это же ментальная магия», — чуть медленнее написал Джудар через пару минут.

Синдбад застыл. Год назад Серендина применила на нем ментальную магию, чтобы заставить напасть на Барбароссу и использовать в своих планах. Он не был экспертом в волшебстве и не знал, что возможно, а что нет.

«Кто использовал ее на тебе?», — обеспокоенно написал он через несколько минут, когда маги ему не ответил.

На что эта ментальная магия была способна?

На что?

«Это была я», — неспешно ответили ему с другой сторону, и Синдбад нервно сглотнул, не ожидая ничего хорошего.

Почему вместо его души ему по связи вечно отвечал кто-то другой?

«Вижу, Джудар тебе небезразличен», — продолжила женщина, переходя на правую руку. Король, даже не успевший поинтересоваться, кто она, напрягся, сжимая ладони в кулаки. — «Фалан была беспечна. Я не позволю моему драгоценному маги общаться со своей родственной душой. Будет очень хлопотно запечатывать его память всякий раз, как ты будешь напоминать ему о том, кем на самом деле ему приходишься, так что воздержись от этого, хорошо? Если слишком часто использовать на человеке ментальную магию, его разум становится нестабильным».

Синдбад беспомощно глядел на ее циничные слова.

«Буду считать, что твое молчание — это знак согласия. Приятного вечера».

О каких сомнениях в Аль Сармен в сердце маги могла идти речь? Их безжалостно вырывали словно сорняки.

Синдбад от всего своего разбитого сердца желал спасти свою душу из рук организации. Но он ничем не мог ему помочь.


	27. Chapter 27

— Ты уверен, что это и в самом деле хорошая идея? — спросил сидевший перед ним Алибаба, и Джудар утвердительно закивал головой.

Это была ужасная идея. Но других у него не было.

— Не можем же мы в самом деле каждый день останавливаться, чтобы достать мне еды, — насмешливо фыркнул он, словно его собеседник в очередной раз предложил что-то до невозможности глупое. — И так домой года два возвращаться. Я же столько не выдержу.

Пойманный в искусственном теле Алибаба вновь уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, к которому маги успел слегка привыкнуть. Устроившись поудобнее, он закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, сжимая в руке свой черный посох и сосредотачиваясь.

Знания магов Магноштадта, которые он получил, поглотив рух черного джинна, были бесценны. С их помощью ему даже удалось застать Гёкуэн врасплох. Сейчас пришло время еще раз проверить то, насколько они полезны.

— Ладно, первая попытка, — проговорил он, не открывая глаза.

С каждым вдохом Джудар всё яснее чувствовал поток магой в своем теле. С каждым выдохом он всё сильнее замедлял его движение, с помощью своей излюбленной магии холода вгоняя свое тело в состояние стазиса.

Чувство времени нарушалось вместе с чувством бытия, и, вскоре запутавшись в том, как быстро в обычном состоянии билось его сердце, маги медленно отменил магию, позволяя магой вновь нагреться и побежать по его жилам.

С трудом открыв глаза, он обнаружил деревяшку на том же месте, с тем же туповатым выражением лица. Уже то, что маги был почти что в нормальном состоянии, его бесконечно радовало.

Было бы так глупо помереть на пути обратно к Синдбаду.

— Ты очнулся, — с невероятной прозорливостью заметил Алибаба. — Уже недели две прошло.

— В самом деле? — с воодушевлением переспросил Джудар, разминая плечи. Всё тело немного затекло от сидения в неподвижном положении, но не было ничего фатального.

Идеально. Именно то, в чем он нуждался.

— Тогда я продолжу, — решил он не тянуть кота за хвост и снова закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как неудержимая улыбка играет на губах.

— Ладно, — немного разочарованно проскрипел Алибаба. — Пока.

В следующий раз он очнулся через пару дней. Затем через месяц. После этого через полгода. Под конец он не справился бы без помощи Юнана, насильно растопившего извне его замерзшую магой, делавшую его больше похожим на вечно юный труп.

— Это было слишком рискованно, — стискивая зубы, сказал ему маги-бродяга, изо всех сил применяя на нем магию жара, из-за которой по телу пробегалось тепло, от которого Джудар за последнее время успел порядком отвыкнуть.

В ответ на это он скрипуче хохотнул, пока что не в силах избавиться от застывшей на лице улыбки.

— Оно того стоило! — без намека на сожаление ответил он, с трудом пропихивая слова через непослушную глотку.

Пока его тело мучилось от холода, разум был живее, чем когда-либо.

— Ты ведь мог умереть, — укоряюще покачал головой Юнан.

Они никогда друг друга не понимали.

— Разве маги может так просто умереть? — лукаво спросил Джудар, из-за чего руки блондина на его плечах дрогнули.

Он любопытством глянул на Алибабу, вернувшегося в свое тело и выглядевшего, мягко говоря, не слишком хорошо. Тот наверняка придет в чувство только через несколько недель. Джудар не мог столько ждать. Он хотел увидеть свою родственную душу прямо сейчас, даже если тот от его целого и невредимого вида придет в ярость.

Он не был дома два с половиной года. Оба континента наверняка вздохнули с облегчением, решив, что он наконец-то погиб. Джудар не мог представить себе, как за это время изменился мир. И как за это время изменился Синдбад.

Всё было в порядке. Даже если его душа выкинет его прочь, у него еще было место, в которое он мог бы вернуться.

Вопреки своим мыслям Джудар поник.

— Разве ты не жалеешь об этом? — тихо спросил его через какое-то время Юнан.

Маги, к которому спустя несколько часов лечения наконец-то начала возвращаться способность двигаться, медленно поднял руку перед собой.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — с трудом сжимая пальцы в кулак, ответил он. Не в силах двигать шеей, он повернулся к своему собеседнику всем телом, уверенно глядя тому прямо в глаза. — Но я ни о чем не жалею.

Он надеялся, Синдбад не заставит его пожалеть.

То, что случилось в прошлом, никак не изменить, можно только перестать пускать сопли и через силу двигаться вперед. Только после того, как коротышка самовольно бросил его в небо, у Джудара нашлось время и потерялась достойная компания, чтобы осознать это.

Но он не отрицал прошлого себя, высокомерно сводя свои былые обиды и сомнения к бездумной глупости.

Юнан состроил такое жалкое выражение лица, что он фыркнул.

Когда Джудар наконец почувствовал, что немного согрелся, он поспешил подняться с земли и неуклюже пошатнулся на непослушных ногах. Маги протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему, но он устоял на ногах.

Окружающая его рух вновь была послушной, не то что рух Темного континента, но он не решился напрягать свою не самую надежную в данных момент магой для телепортации. Вместо этого он отпустил свой посох, который тут же принял горизонтальное положение, застыв в метре от земли, и уселся на него, потягиваясь изо всех сил.

— Джудар… — неуверенно позвал его Юнан, стискивая удочку в своих руках. — Пока вас здесь не было… Мир сильно изменился.

— Ну, меня это сейчас особо не интересует, — растерянно моргнув, ответил тот.

— Дело в том, что изменил его именно Синдбад, — вздохнул блондин — Джудар же от своей души ничего другого не ожидал. — Думаю, после твоей «смерти» ему было очень плохо, и он бросил на это все свои силы…

От этих слов маги на мгновение отвел в сторону взгляд, но затем мрачно уставился на Юнана, не понимая, зачем тот говорит ему это. Боль в груди ощутимо мешала дышать.

Блондин вздохнул, обрывая свою речь.

— Если направишься в столицу Партевии, Кситефон, то наверняка встретишь там Синдбада. Ты сразу поймешь, в каком здании он находится, — грустно опуская плечи, сказал Юнан.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Джудар, глядя на другого маги, чуть удивленно вскинув бровь. — И спасибо за то, что спас меня. Умирать чертовски неприятно.

Блондин, который проживал свою девятую жизнь, вымученно улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, — просто сказал он.

***

— Встреча невозможна! — непреклонно заявила ему глуповато выглядящая кудрявая девица и принялась с жаром объяснять, какой Синдбад великий и безумно занятой человек.

С каждым ее словом Джудар всё больше закатывал глаза, не в силах слушать этот непрерывный поток восхваления. Он кинул взгляд на устрашающе возвышающееся перед ним здание и пожалел, что решил не слушать Юнана. Мир изменился настолько, что он был более не способен его узнать.

Сразу после возвращения он исписал чернилами все свои руки, пытаясь добиться от своей души ответа. Не получив его, он начал порядком беспокоиться.

— Послушай сюда, женщина, — скрипнул зубами маги. — Ты вообще понимаешь, кто перед тобой стоит? Я родственная душа Синдбада, просто скажи мне, в какой чертовой комнате он находится.

Девушка брезгливо окинула взглядом его потрепанную одежду, заставляя зло сжать в руке посох. Он, знаете ли, слишком спешил, чтобы красиво наряжаться для встречи с глупым королем. А теперь кое-кто его значительно тормозил.

— Родственная душа президента Синдбада давно умерла, — закатив глаза, заявила она. — Мы все ненавидим притворщиков вроде тебя, пытающихся прикинуться Джударом и получить с этого выгоду.

Джудар удивленно моргнул.

— Прикинуться мной? — недоуменно переспросил он.

Девушка уставилась на него еще более злым взглядом и пренебрежительно махнула рукой.

— Именно. Бывали люди, что изменяли свою внешность с помощью магии и делали вид, что потеряли память, чтобы подобраться к президенту, — возмущенно сказала она. — Иди отсюда. Мне нужно работать.

Джудар надеялся, с каждого такого обманщика заживо сняли кожу. Он ведь маги, любой волшебник с одного взгляда на рух мог узнать подмену. Разве что король волшебником не являлся…

Он был порядком истощен после полета до Партевии. Пальцы после стазиса до сих пор двигались с трудом. Столкнувшись с невозможностью увидеться с Синдбадом, маги несколько растерялся.

А ведь в старые-добрые времена всего лишь нужно было разбить барьер над Синдрией, чтобы устроить встречу с ее королем. Джудар уже начал скучать по прошлому.

Маги попытался прикинуть, возможно ли, что король просто не хотел его видеть и игнорировал его, но быстро сдался. Он в любом случае хотел встретиться с Синдбадом, даже если после этой встречи всё станет только хуже.

Закинув голову, Джудар вновь задумчиво уставился на здание компании. Он совершенно не чувствовал колебаний рух, обычно создаваемых сосудами джиннов, так что, может, король был в другом месте? Трудно было представить, что при такой помпезности он должен был наносить кому-то визиты, а не наоборот.

Есть хотелось неимоверно, но денег у него с собой никогда не было.

Оставалось только прорываться с боем, совсем как тогда. Не имея и малейшего понятия, куда именно нужно идти, Джудар направился прямиком в здание, смутно подозревая, что Синдбад наверняка обитает где-то на самом верху.

На первых нескольких этажах, открытых даже для посторонних, он, поспрашивав, как забраться выше, шатался без всяких проблем. Затем всё стало немного сложнее. Какие-то охранники с вытаращенными глазами нападали на него только для того, чтобы напереться на невидимый борг и доблестно отлететь в стену. Почти через полчаса на созданный им шум прискакало знакомое лицо.

— А, урод веснушчатый, ты, что ли, — уже порядком раздраженно поприветствовал Джудар Джафара. — Будь добр, проводи меня к Синдбаду, пока я этот город с землей не сравнял.

Тот пораженно пялился на него несколько секунд, а затем зачем-то приложил к уху ракушку.

Этот мир явно слетел с катушек.

Маги пришлось пройти за бывшим генералом еще сотню поворотов и подняться на добрую сотню этажей. От каждой следующей все более величественной двери у него застывало сердце. Было даже хуже, чем три года назад, когда он ворвался в Синдрию, чтобы гордо доложить королю, что он его незабвенная родственная душа.

В груди точно так же сдавливало, не позволяя свободно дышать.

— Мы пришли, — глухо сказал молчавший всю дорогу Джафар, останавливаясь перед последней дверью. Он судорожно вздохнул. — Ты ведь настоящий. Но… — он перевел взгляд на исписанные руки Джудара.

Маги не стал дослушивать то, что он хотел сказать, и пинком, усиленным магией, распахнул последнюю оставшуюся дверь. Оказалось, она не совсем так должна была открываться и от столь непочтительного обращения с грохотом свалилась на пол.

Ожидавший Синдбад, стоявший к нему спиной и смотрящий на раскинувшийся перед ним город, резко обернулся. Джудар на мгновение стиснул зубы, пытаясь успокоить панически забившееся быстрее сердце.

— Давно не виделись, душа моя, — горько выдавил он из себя и, пройдясь по упавшей двери, направился прямиком к реформатору нового мира.

Тот неверяще смотрел на него, не в силах произнести и слова.

Джудар остановился от него в паре шагов и постарался улыбнуться. Его взгляд на пару секунд застыл на лице Синдбада, от янтарного цвета глаз которого опять кольнуло сердце, но затем он перевел его на руки своей души.

Совершенно чистые руки, свободные от сообщений, что он так старательно писал на своих.

— Вот как, — выдохнул маги. — Значит, связь была разорвана.

Этого, должно быть, следовало ожидать.

— Так и будешь молчать? — вскинув голову, вновь уставился ему в глаза Джудар. — Скажи что-нибудь. Только не «Схватить его», прошу тебя.

Синдбад продолжал молчать, не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Новая одежда тебе совсем не идет, — опираясь о свой посох, попытался пошутить маги.

— Во что ты превратил этот мир? Я словно в какой-то параллельный попал, — не в силах выдержать этого молчания, продолжил говорить он, мысленно считая секунды.

— Где твои джинны? Без них тебя даже Когёку завалить сможет, — безысходно поддразнил он.

Так и не добившись от своей души никакой реакции, Джудар скрепя сердце сделал последние пару шагов вперед, преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние, кинув на его лицо последний взгляд, неловко схватил за одежду и прильнул, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — беспомощно повторил он, чувствуя, что любые слова будут лучше этого мрачно повисшего молчания. — Что угодно.

Синдбад сглотнул, глубоко вздыхая.

— Это ты, — наконец собрался с силами и произнес он.

— Да, это я, — легко подтвердил Джудар, не решаясь на большее, вдыхая запах своей души, изменившийся, но всё еще узнаваемый.

Тот, словно очнувшись ото сна, поспешил заключить маги в объятья, от которых тут же затрещали ребра, на что Джудар даже не подумал жаловаться.

— Это действительно ты, — щекотно выдохнул Синдбад у его самого уха.

— Это действительно я, — продолжил свои не слишком информативные реплики тот.

— Джудар, — через стиснутые зубы позвал его король сдавленным голосом. — Ты правда здесь.

Маги кивнул в его плечо и сжал губы, услышав, как Синдбад судорожно вздохнул.

— Я здесь, — эхом ответил он и неловко добавил. — И я немного умираю с голода.

И спустя четверть часа, когда кто-то наконец принес еду, когда они сели бок о бок на странный неудобный диван, король отказывался отпускать его руку. Джудар и сам боялся, что это окажется лишь очередным сладким сном и он проснется, если хоть немного отдалится от своей души.

Маги кинул взгляд вбок, на Синдбада, в глазах которого всё еще предательски стояли слезы, и уставился на завернутое в обертку нечто в своей правой руке. Он совершенно не знал, как вести себя… в таких ситуациях. Таких неловких ситуациях. Он не мог представить себе, как можно было бы утешить свою душу.

Он только чувствовал, что бесконечно во всем виноват.

Даже еда в этом новом мире была какой-то немного странной. Но маги, который сейчас бы растрогался даже от ненавистной миски салата, просто поспешил наполнить свой пустой желудок.

Было вкусно.

Всё это время, что он путешествовал с Алибабой, пытаясь вернуться домой, ему приходилось есть какие-то неведомо пресные растения и кое-как приготовленное жесткое мясо. Джудар совершенно отвык от нормальной еды.

— Там могут быть овощи, но надеюсь, ты не против, — горько усмехнулся Синдбад, смотря перед собой и сжимая его ладонь в своей руке. Переведя взгляд на свою душу, он застыл. — Даже если там есть овощи, нет нужды так расстраиваться…

Маги, втянул воздух через нос, не удержавшись от всхлипа. От слез мир предательски поплыл перед глазами.

Небо на улице было голубого цвета.

Рух тихо любовно щебетала, куда бы он не пошел.

Синдбад сидел рядом с ним и не собирался никуда исчезать.

Всё было словно один из тех снов, которые он так часто видел во время своего путешествия и которые неизменно превращались в кошмары.

Но это в самом деле была реальность.

— Я действительно вернулся, — склонив голову и пряча лицо за отросшими прядями, сказал он дрогнувшим голосом.

— Да, — тихо подтвердил Синдбад. — Ты дома.


	28. Chapter 28

— Синдбад! — протянул Джудар, четко проговаривая каждую согласную в его имени, и резко опустил руки на плечи своей души, заставив того слегка вздрогнуть от неожиданности и наконец отвлечься от бесконечного потока бумаг. — Мне безумно скучно.

Король — точнее, величайший реформатор современности, но маги так толком и не привык думать о нем в таком ключе, упорно пристав к устаревшему понятию королевских сосудов — с улыбкой повернулся к Джудару, стоявшему у него за спиной, и накрыл его ладонь на правом плече своей, откладывая перо в сторону.

— Знаешь, ты даже недели не продержался, — заметил он.

Маги цокнул языком — он был не в состоянии понять, как Синдбад умудрялся выдерживать такой темп работы без намека на усталость. У него самого голова кружилась только от того, что он, отказываясь отлипать от своей души, был вынужден наблюдать за его времяпрепровождением. Дела сыпались на главу компании одно за другим, сопровождаясь потоком неизвестных Джудару слов и скромной толпой политиков и торгашей. Те, слишком очевидно потирая вспотевшие ладони, кружили вокруг Синдбада, готовые ради выгоды вылизывать ему пятки. Маги уже скучал по стайкам девушек, окружавших короля в прошлом, — на них по крайней мере было приятно смотреть.

Даже веснушчатое лицо и то начинало казаться не таким отвратительным в сравнении.

— Ты что, спорил с кем-то на то, сколько я продержусь? — насмешливо поинтересовался Джудар, поцеловав свою родственную душу в макушку и прижавшись щекой.

— Нет, что ты, — ответил тот, запрокинув голову.

 _Что ты_.

Маги криво усмехнулся и, закрыв глаза, крепко сжал Синдбада в объятьях, заставляя того тихо охнуть от напора.

Совершенно не хотелось отпускать.

— Тогда и я займусь делами, — с написанной на лице неохотой вздохнул он. — Пойду смотаюсь в Ракушо.

— Подожди, — отозвался тот и, пошарив немного по ящикам, протянул ему немалого размера ракушку. Заметив, как Джудар недоуменно вскинул бровь, он пояснил. — Что-то вроде ока рух. Раз уж наша связь разорвана.

Маги многозначительно хмыкнул, принимая подарок, и, покрутив немного в руках, так и застыл с ним, не имея понятия, куда положить.

Синдбад, в прошлом вечно сходивший с ума, когда речь заходила о родственных душах, теперь неожиданно спокойно вел себя, хотя они больше не разделяли ту связь, что традиционно почиталась этим миром. Это немного сбивало с толку.

— И ты полностью в порядке с этим? — неуклюже спросил Джудар, когда король поднялся к нему со своего кресла.

Тень удивления промелькнула по лицу Синдбада, но затем он тепло улыбнулся.

— Современные технологии позволяют… — воодушевленно начал он, но затем со вздохом прервал себя. — Это ведь лишь средство, чтобы найти друг друга. — Его улыбка стала горькой. — Пару лет назад Ямурайха изобрела приспособление, позволяющее видеть связь в виде нити, соединяющей двух людей. Моя была оборвана, так что…

Так что можно было не надеяться, что маги где-то жив, но не возвращается по какой-то необъяснимой причине.

Джудар мрачно нахмурился. Связь между душами можно было разорвать лишь одним-единственным способом.

— Должно быть, связь пропадает, если покинуть владения Соломона… — задумчиво протянул Синдбад, способный лишь строить догадки.

Маги усмехнулся. Пусть считает так.

— Должно быть, — эхом повторил он и отправился за своим посохом, стоявшим у стены.

Сложивший руки на груди король не удержался от смешка.

— Вспомнилось, как ты паниковал, когда думал, что потерял свою драгоценную палочку, — пояснил он, когда Джудар удивленно чуть наклонил голову набок.

Маги фыркнул, рассеянно скользнув большим пальцем по прохладной поверхности своего инструмента. Двадцать два года вместе, самые долгие и верные отношения в его жизни.

Синдбад покачал головой, с преданным видом прикладывая ладонь к сердцу, едва сдерживая улыбку.

— Смотришь на него таким влюбленным взглядом, — печально выдохнул он. — И вернулся, оказывается, ради еды…

— Ну хватит уже, — пристыженно перебил его Джудар, надувшись. С его возвращения король каждый чертов день поминал случившееся, явно наслаждаясь реакцией маги на это.

— Как я могу? Ты же ранил меня прямо в сердце, — дразняще продолжил Синдбад и, осекшись, вздохнул.

Было не смешно.

— Ладно, иди скорее, пока я не передумал тебя отпускать, — махнул рукой король, пытаясь прогнать тяжелую атмосферу.

Джудар вскинул голову, задумчиво рассматривая свою родственную душу. Тот немного изменился и телом, и рух — пожалуй, этого стоило ожидать — но в каждом жесте и слове он узнавал Синдбада.

А что насчет его самого? Он всё еще был похож на себя, приглянувшегося королю тогда?

Маги молча махнул рукой от виска на прощание и, открыв портал, не оглядываясь, шагнул в Ракушо, зависнув над городом в сотне метров.

Сколько воспоминаний.

По этим улицам в детстве так любила порой носиться Когёку, заставляя его тайком сопровождать ее, так как тогда немного опасалась своих старших братьев.

На этих улицах каждый год проходил фестиваль дракона, почитавший погибшего первого императора и его детей.

Над этим городом началась их битва с Аладдином и Алибабой, так бесславно закончившаяся.

Джудар мотнул головой, сосредотачиваясь на настоящем.

На этих улицах что-то было не так.

Спустя пару минут он, глубоко вздохнув, перехватил свой посох, собираясь рвануть вниз — где в этот момент был Хакурю, всегда умудрявшийся чувствовать, что маги сбился с нужного настроения? — но застыл, когда ракушка оглушительно зазвенела в его руке. Чересчур задумавшийся Джудар вздрогнул и выронил ее.

Поймав предательски устремившуюся вниз ракушку, маги уставился на нее с озадаченным выражением лица, морщась от противного звука.

Он не имел понятия, что это и как это работает.

Хах.

Не найдя решения получше, он просто-напросто открыл портал обратно — из-за тренировок с самого рождения его совместимость с рух мира намного превышала того же Аладдина. Да и выносливость ему против воли пришлось увеличить на Темном материке.

Вновь шагнув в комнату, в которой был всего несколько минут назад, Джудар встретился взглядом с крайне удивленным Синдбадом, стоявшим, прислонившись боком к столу и приложив ракушку к уху.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался маги, удобнее перехватывая посох.

— Тебе стоило просто ответить, — откладывая ракушку в сторону и останавливая пронзительный звон, сказал тот.

Джудар, нахмурившись, уставился на чудо техники в своей руке, и Синдбад со смешком подошел к нему, показывая, как оно работает, и не забыл вскользь заметить, что у ракушки настолько простое и интуитивно понятное для человека устройство, что справляются даже малые дети, которые видят ее в первый раз.

Вот простите. Он был волшебником, а не обычным человеком. Один раз осознал, как работает мир магических формул, — назад дороги нет.

Джудар, неловко поджав губы, уставился на свою душу, с легкой улыбкой пытавшегося объяснить ему этот новый чуждый мир.

Только они расстались, так он сразу же попытался хоть как-то с ним связаться.

Маги чуть поник.

— Может, мне тебя похитить? — вслух рассеянно спросил он Синдбада, не считая свою внезапную идею такой уж плохой.

Тот, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

— Принцесса ближайшие полгода наверняка будет при твоем виде ударяться в слезы. А я не могу без смеха смотреть на то, как ты теряешься, когда девушки плачут, — вновь подтрунил он свою душу.

— Я же не только к бабке направляюсь, — закатил Джудар от этого глаза.

Хорошо, что король напомнил. Маги почти забыл, что под его крылом находилось сразу двое больших плакс.

— И к кому же еще? — с неприкрытым удивлением поинтересовался Синдбад.

— К тому же Хакурю? — недоуменно ответил Джудар.

Король замолчал на несколько секунд, с каждым мгновением принимая всё более обеспокоенный вид.

— Это первое твое путешествие в Коу после возвращения? — чуть взволнованно спросил он и, когда тот кивнул, зарылся рукой в волосы с крайне сложным выражением лица. — То есть ты особо нигде пока не был?

— Ну да, — озадаченно подтвердил маги, толком не расстававшийся со своей душой последние дни.

Синдбад глубоко вздохнул и с нервным смешком попытался собраться с мыслями.

— Буду надеяться, что ты вернешься в ближайшие дни, — в итоге сказал он.

— Я вернусь сегодня, — пожав плечами, уверенно ответил Джудар и, заметив, что король смотрит на него как на несмышленого ребенка, пока еще не знающего про внешний мир, состроил кривую улыбку. — Я тебя больше не оставлю.

Синдбад удивленно взглянул на него, неосознанно сжимая руку в кулак и наверняка впиваясь ногтями в ладонь.

Маги уставился ему в глаза и, поборов невовремя накатившую неловкость, добавил:

— Обещаю.

***

Полная разруха на улицах Ракушо и всей империи, потеря единства, невиданный процент безработицы, всемирно разыскиваемый преступник Хакурю, три принца в изгнании, отток образованного населения и огромный государственный долг, который необходимо выплатить через семь месяцев, иначе Коу потеряет последний намек на независимость. Успокаивающе поглаживая по голове нового императора, беспомощно прижавшуюся к его груди, Джудар, подергивая уголком рта, приложил к уху злосчастную ракушку.

К его великому удивлению, Когёку, рассказавшая ему, всхлипывая, о положении дел в империи, сумела даже примерно пять минут продержать фасад уверенной в себе правительницы. Он не представлял себе, как она держалась всё это время почти что в полном одиночестве.

— Душа моя? — сладко спросил он, когда странные гудки в ракушке прекратились, и, как только Синдбад утвердительно ответил, продолжил еще более нежным голосом. — Я сейчас так зол, ты уверен, что хочешь увидеть меня сегодня?

Тот хмыкнул — звук передавался намного лучше, чем маги ожидал от этих странных изобретений.

— Уверен, — ответил король.

Когёку, похоже, слышавшая каждое слово, вскинула голову, красуясь своими красными глазами. Благо, они были наедине и никто не мог разочароваться в юной правительнице.

— Как и ожидалось от Его Величества, — заметил Джудар, слегка оттягивая девушки щеку, из-за чего у нее на глаза снова навернулись сентиментальные слезы. — У меня есть к тебе деловое предложение. Я хочу кое-что продать.

Синдбад хранил молчание несколько секунд, и маги вполне мог представить себе его мысли — чтобы Джудар да опустился до торговли? Этот построенный им новый мир явно сошел с ума.

— У меня есть пара предположений о том, что именно, — ответил король, не переходя на серьезный тон, которым в присутствии маги уже пару раз задавливал менее опытных соперников.

Когёку, немного успокоившись, отпустила своего маги, не отходя далеко и изредка шмыгая носом.

— Пара? — удивленно переспросил Джудар и ненадолго задумался. — Если что, себя я продавать не собираюсь.

— Какая жалость, — притворно расстроенно вздохнул Синдбад, и император недовольно нахмурилась, будучи не в восторге от того, что они шутили в подобный момент.

Маги флиртовал как умел, и ей не стоило в это вмешиваться.

— В самом деле? — со смешком спросил он. — Ты ведь знаешь, я слишком непокорный, из меня вышел бы ужасный раб.

— Я не это имел в виду, — резко оборвал тон беседы король, и Джудар удивленно покосился на ракушку, жалея, что не может увидеть рух своей души.

Почему он так резко среагировал, когда речь зашла о рабстве?

— Я знаю, — ответил он, потерев одну ступню другой. — Но ведь возбуждает, не так ли?

— Джударчик! — приглушенно воскликнула Когёку, и он закатил глаза.

— Ладно. Я продам тебе мои подземелья, — вернулся он к своей попытке к деловому разговору. — Даже не надейся найти их и уничтожить без меня. — хмыкнув, он лукаво добавил. — Впрочем, если не хочешь, я всегда могу найти кого-нибудь достойного…

Звучало почти как угроза.

— Не беспокойся. Я куплю их, — спокойно ответил Синдбад, нисколько не тронутый его тоном.

Маги усмехнулся.

Последние годы гонки подземелий он сосредоточился не на их количестве, а на том, чтобы Юнан не сумел их найти и разрушить. Джудар был вполне уверен, что даже Аль Сармен не знала их местонахождения.

Говоря об Аль Сармен. Ему же еще нужно будет как-то найти Иснана.

Ну, сам как-нибудь найдется.

— Тогда решено. Не мелочись, я ведь очень вредный, когда обижаюсь, — заключил маги, глядя на то, как у Когёку радостно загорелись глаза. — До скорого.

— Подожди, — остановил его Синдбад. — Позволь спросить. Эта империя в самом деле того стоит?

Девушка тут же насупилась, неприязненно принимая этот вопрос.

— Как бы это сказать, — Джудар щелкнул Когёку по носу, и от неожиданности она отшатнулась. — Пусть против воли, но я довольно много сделал для Коу, знаешь? Если подумать, больше десятка лет был здесь. Она словно нежеланный ребенок, — он издал смешок. — Наверно, довольно грустно, когда дети остаются без родителей?

Синдбад вздохнул.

— Грустно, — кратко подтвердил он. — Однако не следует обременять себя такой мелочью, как государство.

 _Мелочью_.

— Тогда я через пару часов вернусь… — сказал Джудар и, заметив, как Когёку яростно машет руками, удивленно обратился к ней, не отнимая ракушку от уха. — Что, не пару? Ты меня выгоняешь, что ли, бабка?

— Наоборот! — воскликнула она, всё же не сдержавшись даже в незримом присутствии короля. — Ты ведь только вернулся! Оставайся на ночь, поговорим!

Маги скорчил недовольное лицо.

— Еще чего. Ты же напьешься, и мне придется выслушивать твое нытье, — император вспыхнула, когда ее достоинство опустили при Синдбаде. — Ладно, вернусь где-нибудь… сегодня. До скорого.

— Береги себя, — спокойно ответил ему король.

***

Закончив проверку своих одиноких подземелий, Джудар, побывавший во всех уголках света, но не почувствовавший присутствия ни Хакурю, ни Аладдина, шагнул через портал в кабинет Синдбада. Он задержался из-за Когёку и время было позднее, но тот по своему графику всё еще должен был работать. Маги поднес ладонь к виску, собираясь поприветствовать свою душу, но удивленно застыл, завидев его гостью.

 _Хакуэй_.

По крайней мере одна симпатичная девушка рядом с Синдбадом, может, он начал становиться обратно на верный королевский путь.

— Вечер, — пробормотал он, глядя на то, как принцесса интимно близко склоняется к его душе. Вполне в _ее_ характере. — Давно не виделись.

Хакуэй выпрямилась, сжимая в руке посох волшебника и вежливо улыбаясь.

— В самом деле давно. С возвращением, Джудар, мы ждали тебя, — нежно сказала она.

Маги хмыкнул и задумчиво зарылся рукой в волосы.

— Кажется, я что-то хотел сказать тебе до того, как меня выкинул Аладдин, — протянул он, изо всех сил напрягая память.

— Ты немного забывчив, как и всегда, — с улыбкой заметила принцесса.

И чья это была вина.

— Точно, вспомнил! — воскликнул почти через минуту Джудар и щелкнул пальцами, расплываясь в такой же обаятельной улыбке, как и она. — Насчет девушек, которые мне нравятся.

Тепло кивнувший ему по возвращении Синдбад удивленно вскинул бровь, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Когда неприступные проникаются ко мне симпатией, я таю, — спустя почти четыре года ответил он на ее вопрос и, задорно приподняв кончик рта, протянул ее имя по слогам. — Гё-ку-эн.

Бывший император, занявшая тело своей собственной дочери, расплылась в холодной усмешке.

Он знал, что она была жива и околачивалась рядом с Синдбадом, как только увидел свою душу. Он никогда в жизни не забудет ни ее рух, ни следов, что она оставляла на других людях при встрече с ними.

Насвистывая беззаботную мелодию, Джудар присел на край стола рядом с королем, ловя его лишенный шутливости взгляд.

— И что это вы двое здесь задумали? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, проводя большим пальцем по щеке своей души. — Да еще и без меня.

Тысячи вопросов, что он задавал себе на Темном материке, затихли.

— А я ведь всегда хотел покорить с тобой мир, Синдбад, — напомнил он, и король наконец удовлетворенно улыбнулся ему в ответ.


	29. Chapter 29

— То есть ты хочешь напрямую воздействовать на рух людей, чтобы искоренить сами мысли о войне, — немного помолчав, подытожил, обращаясь к своей душе, Джудар продлившийся почти что целый час рассказ двух непревзойденных умов, блиставший бесконечными эпитетами и непременно уходящий в сторону от темы.

Им явно было не с кем обсудить свои планы.

— Именно, — одобряюще кивнул Синдбад, а стоявшая по другую сторону от него Гёкуэн безобразно растянула губы в улыбке.

Какие эмоции.

— Но для этого вам нужно захватить Священный дворец, — назвал он причину того, что их безупречный план до сих пор не был выполнен.

Джудару всё продолжало казаться, что его рух может покинуть тело в любой момент.

— А для этого вам нужна мудрость Соломона, то есть Аладдин, — закончил маги и возвел глаза к потолку.

И эта самоуверенная парочка позволила коротышке сбежать, а теперь понятия не имела, где он находится.

Ха.

Как и следовало ожидать от Гёкуэн.

— Неужели нет другого способа попасть в Священный дворец? — с недоверием поинтересовался Джудар.

К примеру, при смерти маги врата дворца приоткрывались, чтобы впустить его рух.

— У тебя есть предложения, Джударчик? — лукаво поинтересовалась волшебница, заставляя своего бывшего подопечного оглушительно громко скрипнуть зубами от мгновенно накатившей злости из-за этого обращения.

Сидевший с ним бок о бок Синдбад устало спрятал лицо в ладонях, не в силах больше слушать их полные яда перебранки.

Маги понимал, что это безумно глупо, но не мог удержать себя в руках. Гёкуэн знала его как облупленного и всегда — _всегда_ — умела, радостно улыбаясь, врезать по одному из его многочисленных слабых мест, парой метких и колких слов совершенно выводя из себя. Она, словно ребенок, с любопытством доводила окружающих до края пропасти и, словесно толкнув в спину навстречу бездне, наблюдала за их реакцией.

Джудар яростно отвечал, напоминая кота со вздыбленной шерстью, а его соперница стояла, прикрыв рот рукавом, и посмеивалась.

Маги ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он спокойно выносил ее присутствие рядом, ее деловитые слова, но любые нападки в его сторону воскрешали старый гнев, который он давно считал полумертвым. Оказалось, нужно было всего несколько напоминаний о его родителях, о Хакурю, о проигрыше Аладдину, чтобы заставить его задыхаться в бессильной злости.

Гёкуэн, как и всегда, играла с ним как кошка с мышкой.

У его души от всех этих перепалок, должно быть, начала болеть голова. Синдбад продолжал говорить, чтобы маги не принимал ее слова всерьез — он и сам знал, что она лишь пытается его поддеть себе в радость.

Такие советы не слишком помогали.

— На самом деле у меня есть еще одна идея, — продолжила говорить по делу волшебница, вдоволь насмеявшись над реакцией Джудара на слова о том, что Когёку, должно быть, в глубине души ненавидела его за развязанную им с Хакурю гражданскую войну, из-за которой принцессу разделили с ее горячо любимыми братьями. — Этот метод менее надежный, но можно использовать сосуды джиннов. Чем больше, тем лучше.

Вот зачем им нужны были его подземелья.

— В таком случае мы с Джударом добудем оставшиеся сосуды, — заключил, чуть нахмурившись, Синдбад.

— А я продолжу искать мудрость Соломона, — кивнула Гёкуэн, подводя итог беседе, и, обойдя их со спины, остановилась за маги, положив ему руку на плечо.

Пару секунд он думал только о том, чтобы, использовав борг, сжечь ей кожу на пальцах, а затем удивленно повернул голову в сторону своей души, почувствовав, что их разделило барьером, не пропускающим звук в одну сторону.

— Не забудь доставить ему удовольствие в постели, милый, — промурлыкала она на ухо застывшему Джудару. — Так как у Синдбада уже есть я, его маги, иной пользы от тебя не предвидится.

На мгновение удивленно распахнувший глаза волшебник раздраженно выдохнул через зубы и обернулся, собираясь наконец заслуженно ей врезать, но Гёкуэн уже успела насмешливо сбежать, сняв звуковой барьер.

— Что она сказала? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался король, когда маги, закатив глаза, поднялся со своего места.

— Неважно, — бросил Джудар через плечо, мотнув головой, устремившись к окну. Передумав на полпути, он направился к графину с водой на другом конце комнаты. — Нужно использовать всех и вся, верно?

— Это моя жизненная позиция, — кивнул Синдбад, который, повернувшись, без привычной улыбки наблюдал за его метаниями по кабинету. — Мне нужны лишь знания Арбы.

Маги, наконец остановившись, налил себе воды и залпом выпил. Оперевшись ладонями о столешницу, он нахмурился и, поняв, что не в силах заставить себя успокоиться, обернулся к своей душе.

— В таком случае, когда ты получишь то, чего желаешь, убей ее, — мрачно сказал он, вперившись в Синдбада выжидающим взглядом.

Тот, чуть помедлив, кивнул.

— Если ты этого так хочешь, — ответил он.

Джудар на мгновение закрыл глаза — он чувствовал _его_ присутствие, но старался не подавать виду.

Нужно вести себя так, словно того вовсе не существовало.

Это оказалось проще, чем он думал — слова Гёкуэн в очередной раз задели его сильнее, чем следовало ожидать, давая пищу для размышлений, к которым он совершенно не стремился. Вместо этого он, недолго думая, вернулся к Синдбаду и, со спины недовольно оттянув ему ворот, оставил на шее засос. Когда этого не хватило, чтобы король оторвался от отмеченных на карте самим же маги подземелий, Джудар, поджав губы, безжалостно укусил его до крови в плечо, заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом от неожиданности и дернуться в сторону.

Маги обхватил свою душу и устроил подбородок у него на макушке, не чувствуя облегчения из-за того, что Синдбад нехотя, но позволял ему подобные выходки. Тот коснулся места укуса и молча уставился на запачканные кровью пальцы.

— Ты мой, — решил бессильно напомнить ему Джудар, и король удивленно чуть вскинул голову.

— Ты ревнуешь? — неверяще спросил он.

— Нет, — коротко ответил маги и, примиряюще поцеловав свою душу в шею, решил оставить ему засос и на другой ее стороне.

Если бы его попросили как-то обозначить это чувство, он бы назвал его отчаянием. Бессилием от того, что его запросто может заменить другой человек. Гёкуэн — та же маги с бесценным запасом знаний. Связь родственных душ оборвана — Джудар и не подозревал, что так сильно на нее полагался. Да и Синдбад ведь с самого начала предпочитал женщин.

Он, беспомощно опустив плечи и медленно выдыхая, уткнулся ему в плечо, отказываясь отпускать. В груди болело.

Маги прекрасно мог себе представить, какие успокаивающие слова получит, если озвучит всё это, и совершенно не хотел их выслушивать.

— И как мне в таком виде теперь идти на официальные встречи… — вздохнул король, задумчиво проводя пальцем по своей пострадавшей шее.

— Извини, — отозвался Джудар и, накрыв ладонью все причиненные им неудобства, за несколько неловких секунд избавился от них с помощью лечебной магии.

— Я не всерьез жаловался, — возразил Синдбад и, протянув руку, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, распутывая непослушные вихры.

Он не услышал его шутливого тона.

Действительно не в настроении от одной мысли, что ему придется терпеть присутствие Гёкуэн рядом с собой и своей душой.

— Послушай, — внезапно начал Джудар, с каждым следующим словом всё больше сбавляя в громкости, доходя до едва различимого шепота. — Ты ведь рад, что я вернулся?

Пальцы в его волосах замерли — они оба старались никак не ворошить прошлое, довольствуясь своими затянувшимися за долгое время порознь шрамами. Синдбад накрыл его ладони своими, мягко заставляя отпустить и отойти на полшага назад. Повернувшись к нему в кресле, он взял его за руки, внимательно глядя снизу вверх.

Он на мгновение открыл рот, готовый разразиться целой красноречивой тирадой, но затем, вздохнув, ограничился лишь парой честных слов:

— Я счастлив.

Услышав их, Джудар доверчиво усмехнулся — он и сам был безумно счастлив остаться в живых.

За последние несколько дней, что он провел, наблюдая за повседневной жизнью реформатора этого мира, в голове маги не раз появлялась мысль, что на его месте он давно бы свихнулся от тоски и одиночества. Бесконечный парад фальшивых масок окружающих нагонял тошноту, расписанный по минутам график убивал время для некогда близких друзей, теперь разбросанных по всем уголкам мира.

Оно действительно того стоило?

Но Синдбад тут же улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я счастлив, поэтому… — король покачал головой, на мгновение переведя взгляд на пол, но затем уверенно вскинув голову. — Больше не исчезай, ладно?

— Ладно, — эхом повторил за ним маги.

Он уж об этом позаботится. Никаких игр со смертью со скуки — он, между прочим, не собирался умирать, когда нападал на Аладдина три года назад. Вот только немногие в это верили.

Джудар сжал ладони Синдбада в своих.

Вот бы время тянулось как можно медленнее.

Не позволяя увидеть своей душе этих сомнений, он изо всех сил улыбнулся от уха до уха.

— Я ведь обещал, — сказал Джудар. — Я тебя больше не оставлю.

***

Маги вскинул голову, без интереса разглядывая призрачно светящийся в темноте ночи витиеватый фасад первого подземелья на их пути. Синдбаду понадобилось всего несколько дней, чтобы подготовить всё необходимое, и теперь он стоял рядом с ним, успокаивающе положив руку на плечо девушке, тупо уставившейся перед собой без какого-либо выражения на лице.

Ментальная магия. Для самих же кандидатов будет лучше, если они и вовсе не запомнят того, что их проводили по подземелью. Простенькое металлическое кольцо для сосуда, такое же, как полдюжины других, уже было готово — он сжимал его в кулаке.

— Уверен, что хочешь ждать здесь? — обратился он к своей душе и тот, с заминкой оторвав взгляд от подземелья, взглянул на маги. — Я бы на твоем месте вздремнул в мягкой кровати, а не торчал посреди этого рух забытого места.

— Я лучше подожду, — терпеливо ответил Синдбад не в первый раз. — Если не вернешься до утра, тогда направлюсь обратно в Партевию.

Временно бесшумно украденное Джударом из хранилища кольцо Зепара красовалось на пальце короля. С возможным путешествием обратно проблем возникнуть не должно было. Оставленная им взамен подделка была достаточно надежной, чтобы распознать ее могли лишь маги.

Но подземелья были такими ненадежными местами — Джудар был не в восторге от того, что может вернуться лишь пару месяцев спустя.

Шаг туда, быстро найти джинна и насильно подчинить своей воле, шаг обратно. Ничего затяжного произойти не должно было.

— Тогда до скорого, — сказал он и, коротко поцеловав Синдбада на прощание, с плохим предчувствием взял свою лишенную воли кандидатку за руку и через силу улыбнулся ей.

С той же улыбкой маги позже расскажет Когёку в ответ на вопрос о том, как всё разрешилось с подземельями, что он самолично разрушил их все.


	30. Chapter 30

Джудар, закатив глаза, повернул голову вбок, позволяя Синдбаду взглянуть на свою щеку, на которой красовался легко различимый красный след от безжалостной ладони.

— И кто тебя так? — удивленно поинтересовался тот, невесомо касаясь следа пальцами.

Маги мог предположить еще пару подходящих вопросов. К примеру, прибавилось ли у местного гробовщика работы.

— Коха, — с толикой возмущения поделился он.

Пальцы, рассеянно поглаживавшие его щеку, застыли.

— Значит, ты отправился навестить своих кандидатов? — ровно проговорил король, бок о бок с Джударом покидая остановившийся лифт.

— Делать-то больше особо нечего, — едва успел отозваться тот перед тем, как к реформатору, словно мошки на свет, слетелась кучка людишек, наперебой представляя ему какие-то безумно важные документы.

В последнее время они придерживались чудной идеи попытаться повлиять на решения Синдбада через его родственную душу. Маги засыпали всевозможными письмами и подарками, которые он первое время разбирал с любопытством человека, за три года пропустившего промышленную революцию. А вот попытки самонадеянных толстосумов соблазнить его потугами своих дочерей или сыновей неизменно вызывали у Джудара безудержный смех.

По крайней мере они в такие моменты уже не пытались силой отпихнуть его в сторону, чтобы добраться до Синдбада, прекрасно выучив болезненный урок.

— Но как ему вообще удалось тебя ударить? — с явным подозрением в голосе спросил король через несколько минут, когда они, добравшись до следующего лифта, вновь остались одни.

— Я позволил, — ответил маги и, перекатившись с носка на пятку, без интереса взглянул на бумаги, которые Синдбад только что получил и теперь внимательно изучал.

Работа, работа, работа.

— Но на самом деле это ужас какой-то… Куда бы я не пошел, люди вечно ударяются в слезы, — тут же продолжил Джудар. — Сначала ты, потом Когёку, затем Коха. Коэн и тот прослезился.

Король со смешком покачал головой и, перехватив бумаги одной рукой, взъерошил маги волосы, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Разве ты сам бы реагировал иначе в подобной ситуации? — спросил он, слегка оттягивая Джудару здоровую щеку.

— Никогда такого не случалось, так что я без понятия, — честно чуть невнятно ответил он.

Створки лифта распахнулись, и они шагнули на крышу, на которой красовался личный воздушный корабль Синдбада. Использовать портал было бы неизмеримо быстрее, но король вечно отказывался, каждый раз называя какую-то новую вескую причину.

— И что ты теперь будешь с ними делать? — чуть повышая голос из-за ветра, поинтересовался Синдбад, без промедления направляясь прямо к кораблю.

— С принцами? Ничего, — чуть удивленно сказал Джудар. — Всё равно всё скоро так или иначе закончится.

Аладдин отсиживался где-то уже два года, но когда-нибудь он обязательно вылезет из своей норы. Скоро и Алибаба должен будет выбраться в мир.

Но это было так забавно. Дворец по приказу Гёкуэн тогда поджег он, а в ссылке на острове находились они. Маги украдкой глянул на свою душу, пытаясь догадаться, как много тот знает о случившемся.

— Мы отстаем от графика на пять минут, — спокойно доложил ждавший у корабля Джафар, лишь на мгновение переводя взгляд на Джудара.

Синдбад остановился, пропуская свою душу вперед, но тот отрицательно помахал рукой.

— Хорошей поездки, — сказал он и насмешливо улыбнулся. — Удачи в попытках расслабиться рядом с кучкой старых пердунов.

— Ты не поедешь? — удивленно спросил король и, когда Джудар покачал головой, застыл, задумчиво глядя на него.

— Пять минут отставания от графика, душа моя, уверен, что можешь позволить себе больше? — поинтересовался маги через несколько секунд молчания.

Синдбад на мгновение пересекся взглядом со своим секретарем, и тот, забрав бумаги, первым взошел на корабль, оставляя их.

— Мне жаль, — вздохнул он. — Что у меня теперь столько дел.

— Говоришь, теперь? — насмешливо переспросил Джудар. — Ты и три года назад топился в своих бумажках, когда был всего лишь невзрачным королем крохотной страны.

Тот фыркнул, закрывая глаза.

— На самом деле я тогда просто не знал, что мне с тобой делать, — признался он и, подступив на полшага ближе, притянул к себе свою душу за талию. — Такое наглое счастье свалилось мне на голову без малейшего предупреждения.

Маги открыл было рот, чтобы признаться в ответ, что он сам ожидал, что его за подобное прибьют, но решил в итоге придержать эти слова.

— Наглеть и неожиданно сваливаться на голову — это мои самые сильные стороны, — вместо этого с наигранной горделивостью ответил он, кивая головой.

— В этом я никогда не сомневался, — рассмеявшись, согласился Синдбад и, обхватив его лицо руками, наклонился для поцелуя.

Джудар тут же отгородился ладонью и шутливо оттолкнул свою душу в грудь, заставляя его вопросительно вскинуть брови.

— Раз ты так любезен с _ней_ , то ее и целуй, — посоветовал он и, высвободившись, отошел на пару шагов от корабля.

— Я вовсе не… — с явным возмущением запротестовал король, но со вздохом оборвал себя. — Уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я так и поступил?

От этого лукавого вопроса у маги дернулась старательно натянутая ухмылка. Когда Синдбад заметил это, его лицо смягчилось.

— Не беспокойся, я ведь шучу, — успокаивающе сказал он и, на мгновение обернувшись, когда Джафар напомнил о бесценном графике, оставил последнее напутствие. — Только не развязывай войны, пока меня здесь не будет.

Джудар молча ухмыльнулся и махнул рукой на прощание, наблюдая за уходящим королем.

Скоро всё так или иначе закончится.

***

Стоявший у окна, глядя на столицу Партевии, Синдбад отнял от уха ракушку, с удивлением на нее глядя.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался Джудар, сидевший в его кресле, закинув на пустой письменный стол босые ноги и лениво разглядывая какую-то книжонку.

— Джафар сообщил, что передвинул все встречи, так как ко мне пришел неожиданный гость, — кратко пересказал король и, подойдя к нему, прислонился к столу.

Напряженно подумав несколько секунд, маги намеренно громко бросил свое чтиво на стол и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Тайна раскрыта! — тут же заявил он с довольной ухмылкой и, поджав ноги, крутанулся на кресле. — Это твоя бывшая любовница.

— Тебе в самом деле нечем заняться, — со вздохом заметил Синдбад, возводя глаза к потолку.

— Подожди-подожди, ты не до конца дослушал, — запротестовал Джудар, считая свою догадку поистине гениальной. — Она от тебя залетела несколько лет назад, а теперь пришла с сынишкой. Те же янтарные глаза, та же улыбка, та же тупая торчащая прядка, — маги на очередном обороте подмигнул королю, зарываясь пальцами в свои волосы. — Этот Синдбад уже слишком старый, подавайте мне нового!

Тот схватился за спинку своего кресла, останавливая головокружительное путешествие маги. Повернув его к себе, король оперся руками о подлокотники, с угрозой нависая.

— Это еще что значит? — недовольно потребовал он ответа.

— На самом деле я не против и дочурки, — задумчиво протянул Джудар, старательно игнорируя его.

— Кто тут еще старый? — продолжил гнуть свое Синдбад.

— Ты! — хохотнув, ответил маги, бесстрашно щелкнув свою душу по носу. — Меня какие-то тупицы из твоего круга то и дело спрашивают, к кому обратиться, чтобы нанять меня в качестве эскорта.

— Серьезно? — тут же нахмурился тот. — Кто именно?

Словно бы он это помнил.

Джудар только хотел спросить, сколько внебрачных детей тот успел заделать за свою жизнь, как дверь в кабинет открылась, и кто-то вошел. Маги с любопытством, надеясь лицезреть кроху Синдбада, повернул голову, но из-за удачно остановившегося кресла не сумел ничего увидеть.

— Алибаба?.. — неверяще спросил король, и Джудар, тщетно пытавшийся отодвинуть его, чтобы тоже взглянуть, удивленно вскинул брови.

В следующую секунду Синдбад оглушил его криком человека, увидевшего призрака.

— Н-но ты же умер! — воскликнул он, отшатываясь от своей души и вошедших.

Кажется… Кажется, он забыл ему сказать, что блондин на самом деле не совсем погиб. Отвязался парой общей фраз про это чересчур долгое путешествие, и оставили тему.

— Я живой, — извиняющим тоном сказал Алибаба и со вздохом добавил. — Простите.

Крутанувшись в кресле, чтобы оказаться к двери лицом, маги приветственно поднял руку.

— Йо, — бросил он, когда Алибаба расплылся в дружественной улыбке. — Давно не виделись, дубина. Полгода прошло, я уже думал, ты в самом деле помер.

— Джудар! — радостно воскликнул тот, продвигаясь вперед под изумленные взгляды окружающих и останавливаясь прямо перед письменным столом. — Ты ведь и сам видел, в каком состоянии было мое тело! Но ты ни разу за всё это время не пришел меня навестить, это очень жестоко.

Маги фыркнул. Будто ему вообще делать было нечего.

В общем-то нечего, да.

— С каких пор вы… — начал Синдбад и, переведя взгляд со своей души на своего гостя, остановился, не зная, как обозначить то, что происходило перед ним.

— Мы вместе возвращались с Темного материка, — кратко пояснил Джудар и, решив оставить все объяснения на Алибабу, поднялся с места. — Кажется, грядут серьезные разговоры. Я сваливаю.

Схватив посох, грустно лежавший на полу рядом со столом, маги зевнул и, коротко дернув свою душу за торчащую прядку, покинул кабинет вместе с Джафаром.

Будут ли они говорить о Давиде или Священном дворце? Ему наверняка опять придется мириться с визитом Гёкуэн, у которой после случившегося будут к нему свои собственные вопросы.

Как же он от нее устал.

— Син, — резко начал усыпанный веснушками секретарь, заставляя Джудара удивленно к нему повернуться. — Он ведь будет в порядке?

Джафар глядел прямо перед собой, напряженно стиснув зубы.

Тот самый Джафар, которому удалось тогда нежно пощекотать его своими кинжалами, оставив на спине светлый шрам.

Маги усмехнулся, отводя от него взгляд. Даже Джафар волновался.

— Конечно, будет, — беспечно ответил он на этот наверняка риторический вопрос и закинул руки за голову.

Ни Гёкуэн, ни Давиду не удастся так просто использовать Синдбада в своих целях, пока Джудар за ним приглядывает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> При следующем визите Арбы после первой части:  
> Синдбад: Стой! Ни шагу ближе  
> Арба, заставшая от него в нескольких метрах: ???  
> Синдбад, серьезно: Джудар ревнует, так что держи дистанцию  
> Джудар, которого всерьез достала его чересчур довольная происходящим бывшая родственная душа, обреченно прикрывая глаза ладонью: Да хватит уже...


	31. Chapter 31

— Я вернулся, господин Синдбад, — осторожно сообщил Аладдин, заходя в кабинет вместе со своими неизменными спутниками.

Джудар глянул краем глаза на свою душу — у коротышки были весьма весомые причины осторожничать. Он давно не видел короля в такой злости, резко всколыхнувшей в тот же самый момент, когда Пипирика радостно сообщила по ракушке, что нашелся еще один блудный маги. Примерно три года не видел.

Синдбад при виде Аладдина тепло улыбнулся, и тот заметно расслабился. Но Джудар, давно привыкший читать колебания рух своей души, и Джафар, знавший короля большую часть своей жизни, одновременно отвели глаза в сторону, не в силах смотреть на эту улыбку.

Маги даже завидовал этой троице, свято верящей, что Синдбад находится в благосклонном настроении.

— С возвращением, Аладдин, — поприветствовал его тот, сложив руки на груди в ни на что не намекающем жесте.

Быстро прикинув в уме, что всё-таки совсем не хочет находиться при следующей сцене, Джудар, махнув рукой, поспешил покинуть комнату, но Синдбад поспешно схватил его за плечо, останавливая и оттягивая назад.

— Не убегай.

Споткнувшийся от неожиданности маги удивленно взглянул на него.

— Но серьезные разговоры… — измученно запротестовал он и, поймав серьезный взгляд своей души, со вздохом сдался. — Ладно-ладно.

Король, чуть сильнее сжав его плечо напоследок, отпустил Джудара и, убедившись, что тот не предпринимает новых попыток бегства, обратил всё свое внимание на гостей.

Если бы сам черный маги несколько лет считал, что его душу убили… Вряд ли сумел бы так же держать себя в руках. Или сумел бы — его опыт в том, чтобы притворяться, что всё совершенно в порядке, был просто огромен.

И продолжал расти.

— Аладдин, — вновь обратился к своему беглецу Синдбад и, издав смешок, с поражением покачал головой. — Я проиграл.

Джудар, как и остальные присутствующие, с удивлением уставился на него.

— Раз тебя не одолела даже Арба, то мне, простому владельцу джинна, это точно не под силу, — с удрученной улыбкой пояснил король свои собственные слова.

Черный маги отвел взгляд в сторону и без интереса уставился на стену. Гёкуэн в самом деле проиграла этому коротышке, было даже почти что обидно. Они с Хакурю тужились, потели, а этот чужак просто приперся и уложил старую ведьму одной левой. Та предлагала, чтобы Джудар помог ей в охоте на Юнана, но ему казалась мерзкой одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы стоять с ней плечом к плечу.

А теперь от нее осталась одна лишь движимая ее волей кукла, одна из тех, которыми пользовались и Фалан, и Иснан.

Иснан, который всё это время радостно мотался по миру, прекрасно зная о местонахождении Аладдина, но не давая Арбе поймать себя. Иснан, научивший Джудара читать чужую рух и прекрасно видевший, что его неблагодарный ученик регулярно встречается с Гёкуэн.

Маги краем уха слушал слова Аладдина о судьбе.

Судьба — это надежда.

Желание принести счастье в семью.

Желание сделать свой народ счастливее.

Желание прекратить все войны.

Синдбад слушал Аладдина куда внимательнее и под конец разговора, вздохнув и улыбнувшись, согласился сменить свою точку зрения насчет судьбы, переходя на подчеркнуто дружелюбный тон и дружественные жесты, от приторной сладости которых у Джудара предательски заболели зубы. От полного надежды смеха собравшихся начали ныть виски.

Даже дураку было понятно, что король просто так не откажется от того, к чему шел дольше, чем жил любой из этой троицы.

Они просто не имели понятия.

Джудар бросил взгляд на Джафара, ожидая увидеть его с таким же недоверием, но вместо этого обнаружил, что глаза того сверкали надеждой, что Синдбад вернется на правильный путь.

Доводилось ли хоть кому-нибудь из этой троицы разгребать погорелые остатки своей родины, чтобы наконец похоронить кости своей семьи, дожидавшейся этого последние двадцать лет? Быть того не может, раз они говорили всем окружающим просто продолжать жить, строить планы и надеяться, что кто-нибудь достаточно сильный не придет их разрушить.

Маги молча сжал пальцы в кулак, пытаясь сдержать старый гнев, не в силах больше выносить весь этот малодушный бред.

Он бы тоже наверняка просто забыл о старых обидах и продолжил беспечно жить дальше, если бы _он_ не подкинул ему новые.

— И что ты думаешь о словах Аладдина про судьбу? — спросил позже Синдбад, когда они остались одни, а троица отправилась дальше по свету докладывать о предстоящей свадьбе.

Джудар отвлекся от мыслей о том, что Хакурю сейчас, должно быть, где-то рыдает в подушку.

— Я думаю… Что… — он беспечно дернул плечами. — Ну, толика смысла в них есть.

— Вот как, — напряженно отозвался король, задумчиво проводя ладонью по поверхности стола.

— С этим не поспоришь, действия людей влияют на судьбу, — фыркнул маги, глядя на то, как напрягается спина его родственной души. — Однако это лишь часть правды. У каждого человека есть свой вес. Значимости действий крестьянина не сравниться с императорскими.

— Кому-то вроде Аладдина, которому мудрость Соломона досталась по наследству, легко свысока говорить о том, что все люди равны, — заметил Синдбад, чуть расслабляясь и поворачиваясь к нему.

— Он наивен, — подтвердил Джудар.

В этом мире существовал тот, чье решение перевешивало возражения всех людей вместе взятых. И он допускал всё это кровопролитие.

***

— Джударчик! — радостно протянула Когёку, когда припозднившийся маги занял свободное место за столом между ней и Хакурю, наконец-то собравшимся с силами и заявившимся на попойку.

— Вечер-вечер, — пробормотал он, кивая на остальные приветствия, и поспешно отобрал у своего плаксы алкоголь.

За Хакурю нужен был глаз да глаз.

— Знаешь, Синдбад был сегодня жутко противный, когда прибыл для торговых переговоров, — жалостливо заявила девушка, укладывая ему голову на плечо.

Джудар, закатив глаза, бесцеремонно отпихнул ее в сторону. Еще на одну пьянчужку у него точно не хватит внимания. Он сам пришел напиться, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыть о тяжелом чувстве тревоги, преследовавшем его последние несколько недель с того самого момента, как вновь появился Аладдин.

Оно становилось хуже с каждым днем.

Почему они вечно жаловались ему на Синдбада, куда бы он не пошел? Словно он мог просто взмахнуть своим посохом и откатить назад последние двадцать лет его жизни, возвращая обратно к беспечному подростку.

Сидевший по другую сторону от Когёку Аладдин вежливо поддержал ее, когда девушка от неожиданного толчка чуть навалилась на него. Джудар подавился украденным у Хакурю вином, заметив, что рух коротышки заметно порозовела. Тот еще и наградил его кандидатку долгим томным взором, когда та, подчинив себе свое чувство равновесия, уставилась перед собой на стол, часто моргая.

Нужно было спокойно и размеренно обдумать то, что Джудар только что увидел, не совершая резких движений.

— Эй-эй-эй, — вместо этого недовольно пробормотал маги, притягивая к себе обратно и от Аладдина подальше Когёку, невольно участвующую в перетягивании каната в качестве самого каната. — Я слежу за тобой, недомерок.

Тот, резко осознав, что не единственный мог видеть предательский цвет рух, вспыхнул и отвернулся.

— Джударчик в первый раз меня добровольно обнимает… — растроганно сказала Когёку под несдержанный смех Алибабы по другую сторону стола, со счастливой улыбкой прижимаясь к своему маги. — Хакурюшечка! Хакурюшечка, давай тоже с нами!

Джудар закатил глаза, не зная, за что ему подобное наказание.

По крайней мере Хакурю не был настолько сентиментальным…

Маги, приоткрыв глаза, тут же отказался от своих слов, почувствовав, как бывший император послушно навалился на него с другого бока.

— О! — заинтересованно воскликнул сидевший прямо напротив него Алибаба, поднимаясь со своего места. — Я тоже с вами!

— Держи свои руки при себе, — угрожающе проворчал Джудар, и блондин здраво переменил решение и вместо этого обнял свою невесту.

Оставшийся в одиночестве Аладдин грустно принялся за еду.

— Кстати, а как там поживает господин Синдбад? — поинтересовался Алибаба, заслужив этим от маги мрачный взгляд.

— Ты же сам его сегодня видел, какого черта ты меня спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался Джудар и потянулся свободной рукой за закуской.

Определенно приготовил Хакурю.

— Я в общем спрашиваю, — расплывчато пояснил блондин, взмахнув рукой.

— Он на годовщине уничтожения Синдрии, — коротко ответил Джудар, и Алибаба пробормотал, что уже слышал о чем-то подобном.

Бездействовавшая до этого Когёку попыталась задушить его в своих объятьях, неосторожно заставив поперхнуться. Оба Рэна от этого испуганно отшатнулись в разные стороны, наконец оставляя его в покое.

— В такие грустные моменты необходимо быть рядом со своей родственной душой, поддерживать ее! — отчитала его девушка, как только маги откашлялся.

Он наградил ее красноречивым взглядом, так ей ничего и не сказавшим.

— Даже я не настолько тупой, чтобы идти на годовщину страны, которую сам и помогал уничтожать, — всё же снизошел он до объяснения, после которого над столом повисла тишина.

Он вновь потянулся за кружкой, погружаясь в свои уже привычно невеселые мысли, когда Алибаба тихо поднял свой бокал.

— За Синдрию, — ровно сказал он.

Джудар хмыкнул, вместе с остальными повторяя его жест.

За Синдбада.

***

Империя Ко вышла из Международного союза, и количество доступных для захвата Священного дворца сосудов джиннов оказалось под угрозой. Мудрость Соломона им так и не удалось достать.

— Мне отобрать сосуды у оставшихся покорителей подземелий? — ровно поинтересовался Джудар, через небольшой портал доставая из укромного места горсть колец с джиннами, которые они с Синдбадом добыли почти что полгода назад, и без недовольства отдал их крохотной Гёкуэн.

— Думаю, не стоит. Не хотелось бы, чтобы поднялась шумиха, — ответил Синдбад, наблюдая, сложив руки на груди, за тем, как ведьма раскладывает сосуды по одной лишь ей известной схеме.

Он был чересчур спокоен для человека, ставившего всё на шанс один из сотни.

_Чего ты ждешь?_

— Волнуешься? Ты жутко бледный, — с беспокойством спросил король, заглядывая, чуть наклонившись, в лицо своей души.

— Ну хоть кто-то же здесь должен волноваться, — рассеянно ответил Джудар, проводя пальцем до мечу, хранившему в себе Баала.

— Шанс один из сотни не так уж и плох. Я уже выигрывал с шансом один к десяти тысячам, — беспечно успокоил его Синдбад. — Просто поверь в меня.

Маги с легкой улыбкой хмыкнул. На мгновение промелькнула мысль испытать свою удачу, но он тут же отбросил ее. Он был совсем не таким, как его душа, ему ни разу в жизни толком не повезло.

— Остался последний штрих, — сказала Гёкуэн, закончив раскладывать сосуды, и повернувшись к ним. — Если использовать рух маги, созданного Уралтуго, то шансы должны повыситься…

— О чем ты? — чуть нахмурившись, спросил Синдбад.

— В отличие от обычных людей, у маги постоянная связь со Священным дворцом, — тихо пробормотал Джудар. — Она особенно крепка в тот момент, когда рух покидает тело.

Он в самом деле не знал об этом? Возможно, некоторые сведения стоило держать в секрете до самого конца.

Но не было и малейшей возможности того, что Синдбад позволит ему пойти и умереть.

Спустя пару секунд молчания, свободных от горячих возражений, маги удивленно повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом со своей душой.

Ха-ха.

Серьезно?

_Почему ты ждешь?_

Потому что каждая секунда была дорога.

— Если ты не против, то и я тоже, — с ухмылкой заявил Джудар, чувствуя, как сердце болезненно ухает вниз.

Гёкуэн молча наблюдала за ними со стороны, ожидая решения молчавшего Синдбада. Он так и не узнал, где она хранила всю накопленную за тысячелетие магой.

— Нет, это всё же… — покачал головой тот, и маги подбадривающе стукнул его костяшками пальцев по груди.

— Мы ведь сразу встретимся на другой стороне, — нерешительность была королю не к лицу. — И я ведь обещал, что больше тебя не оставлю.

Джудар насильно приподнял тяжело вздохнувшему Синдбаду пальцем уголок рта, желая напоследок увидеть его улыбку.

Тянуть дальше было нельзя.


	32. Chapter 32

_— Ты наконец очнулся._

_Только пришедший в себя Джудар попытался шарахнуться в сторону, обнаружив, что над ним нависает огромный мускулистый голубой гигант, но тело не слушалось. Он вообще не чувствовал, что у него есть тело._

_Маги перевел дрожащий взгляд вниз, на свои руки._

_«Что со мной?», — попытался спросить он, но не смог издать ни звука._

_— Ничего особенного, — отозвался гигант и наконец отодвинулся. — Ты всего лишь умер и находишься в форме рух._

_Просто абсолютно черное облачко._

_— Я убрал медиума из твоего тела, теперь ты должен быть способен мыслить более ясно, — сообщил тот, но Джудар лишь послал его к черту._

_Где-то он его уже видел._

_«Ты ведь…» — с подозрением начал он, чувствуя, как его форма постепенно теряет связанность, и он перестает быть собой._

_— Я Уго, друг Аладдина! — с неприкрытой радостью, за которую маги захотелось ему врезать, представился гигант._

_«Тот, что почти прикончил меня в Балбадде», — заключил Джудар, оглядываясь по сторонам, не понимая, где находится._

_Когда находится._

_— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — сказал тот, принимая в самом деле жалостливую позу. — Но не такое это большое дело. Ты ведь маги, в конце концов._

_Невероятно. И правда небольшое, он сам тогда точно так же подумал, когда узнал, что целители его кости по кусочкам собирали._

_«И что тебе от меня надо-то?» — зло поинтересовался Джудар, чувствуя, что у него не так много времени._

_— Не беспокойся, твое новое тело уже почти готово, — сказал Уго, показывая раскрытой ладонью за собой. — Но я хотел спросить, в самом ли деле ты хочешь вернуться._

_Джудар изумленно уставился на свое тело, лежавшее на полу этого огромного странного места._

_— Ты мог бы остаться со мной, если хочешь, — с неприкрытой тоской предложил гигант._

_Маги закатил бы глаза, если бы мог. На что вообще рассчитывало это странное существо, озвучивая подобное предложение?_

_«Разумеется, я хочу обратно», — мгновенно ответил он, вызывая у Уго полный разочарования вздох._

_— Но у меня тогда есть условие, — осторожно сказал тот, словно надеясь, что Джудар передумает. Увидев, что от его гостя начали отсыпаться крохотные кусочки рух, он бережно схватил его и поместил в новое тело._

_Ярко вспыхнувшие чувства тупым кинжалом царапнули всё его существо, заставляя судорожно пытаться вновь научиться дышать._

_— Я хотел спросить, почему все мои маги опасаются Синдбада, — сказал Уго через некоторое время, когда Джудар слегка вернул себе контроль над ситуацией._

_— Я его не опасаюсь, — отозвался он, медленно усаживаясь на пол напротив гиганта._

_Как ему поскорее попасть домой?_

_— Просто знаешь, мы с Соломоном порой обсуждали, какими чертами характера должен обладать человек, выбирающий тех, кто будет влиять на судьбу мира, — с жаром начал Уго._

_Джудар непонимающе наклонил голову набок. Тот его вообще не слушал?_

_— И в итоге мы сошлись на трех, — с довольной улыбкой заявил гигант, поднимая три пальца и загибая их по одному. — Верность своим принципам. Способность учиться на своих ошибках. И желание свободно мыслить._

_— Просто скажи мне, что сделать, чтобы поскорее… — начал Джудар, но Уго, словно не общавшийся ни с кем целые столетия, пропустил его слова мимо ушей._

_— Поэтому я и решил создать маги на основе каждой из этих черт! — довольно воскликнул он, заставляя своего невольного собеседника раздраженно дернуть бровью. — Я думал, что будет великолепно, если вы трое выберете одного и того же человека. Но вы вечно грызлись между собой…_

_Джудар со вздохом поднялся со своего места, не собираясь дальше выслушивать весь этот бред, и повернулся, пытаясь понять, как ему уйти._

_— Честно говоря, ты всегда был моим любимчиком, — выпалил гигант, заставляя маги вновь удивленно повернуться к нему. — Мне было очень грустно, когда Арба украла тебя…_

_Грустно ему было. Чудно._

_— Так что тебе от меня нужно? — повторился Джудар._

_— Синдбад объединился с Арбой… — вздохнул Уго, и маги нахмурился. Значит, она всё же не умерла. — Они наверняка попытаются захватить это место и власть над судьбой. Если я напрямую вмешаюсь,_ свобода _будет нарушена. Поэтому я посылаю тебя._

_— Меня? — изумленно переспросил маги. — Почему меня?_

_Он правильно понял? Его посылали помешать Синдбаду захватить мир? Да он скорее сам к нему присоединится._

_Нужно только прикинуться, что он согласен, и выбраться из этого жуткого места._

_— Он так тепло и доверчиво к тебе теперь относится, даже я немного удивлен, — сказал Уго, посчитав это достаточным ответом. — Я совсем не думал, что так произойдет, когда делал вас родственными душами._

_Джудар удивленно моргнул, осознавая сказанное._

_— Так это ты выбираешь родственные души? — недоверчиво спросил он._

_Ему всегда казалось, что это был какой-то особый процесс, неподвластный обычным смертным. Не то чтобы перед ним сейчас находился обычный смертный, но всё же…_

_— Да, это я! — тут же оживился Уго. — При рождении нового человека я сверяю его рух с остальными и нахожу самую подходящую. Такую, что вместе они находятся в гармонии. Это довольно увлекательное занятие. И люди от этого становятся счастливее._

_Джудар на мгновение позволил проскользнуть легкой улыбке._

_— Значит, мы с Синдбадом подходим друг другу, — пробормотал он себе под нос._

_Лишь бы скорее вернуться. Побыстрее выбраться отсюда, дальше он как-нибудь справится._

_— Нет, — тут же ответил гигант._

_Маги удивленно вскинул голову, думая, что ослышался._

_— Но ты только что сказал… — махнув рукой, возразил он._

_— Я так и не сумел найти человека, подходящего Синдбаду. Он_ подавлял _всех, — перебил его Уго. — Поэтому я просто решил дать ему в помощники одного из маги._

_Джудар замолчал, глядя ему прямо в невинные глаза._

_— И это всё? — глухо переспросил он. — Просто из-за того, что я маги?_

_— Это всё, — подтвердил гигант, и Джудар зло стиснул зубы. — Я сделал исключение. Обычно у маги нет родственной души._

_Джудар, сжав пальцы в кулак, уставился на пол у своих ног. Подумаешь, не подходят друг другу. Словно его когда-либо останавливали подобные жалкие мелочи._

_— Ведь это было бы очень грустно, — продолжил Уго, не замечая, что его собеседник отвлекся. — Потому что обычные люди после смерти попадают в Великий поток рух, а вы, маги, возвращаетесь ко мне. Грустно, что вам никогда не быть вместе, поэтому я перестал давать маги родственные души._

_— Что? — с заминкой переспросил Джудар._

_— Взять, к примеру, тебя! — с неумолкающей радостью сказал гигант. — В своей прошлой жизни ты был девушкой и дожил до весьма преклонного возраста. У тебя даже было семнадцать внуков! Знал бы ты, как Шахерезада тебе завидовала._

_У маги беспомощно опустились плечи._

_— А в позапрошлой жизни ты умер довольно рано. Ты тогда родился в королевской семье и попал в самый центр дворцовых интриг. Мне правда жаль, что так получилось._

_Он не помнил ничего из того, что Уго рассказывал ему сейчас, но отчего-то без малейшего сомнения верил, что всё это — чистая правда._

_Значит, и от него самого тоже ничего в итоге не останется?_

_— Но самое главное — тебе нельзя забывать, что ты привязан к Священному дворцу, — резко прервал свои бесполезные воспоминания гигант. — Если я замечу, что ты пытаешься нарушить свою часть нашего договора или разрушить эту связь, я тут же призову твою рух обратно. Можешь даже не надеяться, что Синдбад успеет захватить дворец. Вся эта затея — просто предосторожность, не думаю, что ты в самом деле понадобишься._

_Джудар сглотнул, чувствуя, что тот видит его насквозь._

_— Всего лишь не позволить Синдбаду попасть сюда, — выдохнул он и горько усмехнулся. — Проще простого._

***

Синдбад медленно открыл глаза.

Всё это время не отрывавший от него взгляда Джудар, немного волновавшийся, что переборщил с силой, когда ударил свою душу, чтобы лишить его сознания, чуть радостно встрепенулся.

— Ты пришел в себя, — с облегчением выдохнул он, не обращая внимания на повисшую в кабинете напряженную атмосферу.

Король проморгался, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и дернул рукой, собираясь поднести ее к лицу.

— Неужели в самом деле нужно было его связывать? — обеспокоенно спросил Джафар, к реплике которого согласно закивали бывшие синдрийские генералы.

— Он слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его просто так, — спокойно отозвался Му.

Да у Синдбада даже одного-единственного сосуда с собой не было.

— Джудар, ты… — начал тот и, хрипло рассмеявшись, покачал головой. — Я снова был слишком наивен.

— Верно, был, — эхом тихо ответил маги и, кинув взгляд через плечо, убедился, что большая часть собравшихся была занята созданием шума, который они называли разговором, и не обращала внимания на их негромкий диалог.

— Я пригрел на своей груди змею, — в упор глядя на Джудара, сказал он, горько улыбаясь.

— Змею… — еще тише повторил маги, не отводя взгляда.

Можно ведь было передумать прямо сейчас. Наверняка можно было как-то успеть исправить ситуацию, пока все эти покорители подземелий не были начеку, расслабившись из-за того, что тот, кого они окрестили новым мировым злом, был беспомощен.

Плевать. Пропади оно всё пропадом.

Джудар, прикрыв глаза, медленно выдохнул через нос, прогоняя бесполезные мысли.

Он уже давно решил. Никаких сожалений, никаких взглядов назад.

— Я ведь обещал, что не оставлю тебя, — вновь сказал он, в этот раз заставляя Синдбада зло стиснуть зубы.

— Ну так что, мы теперь убьем его и дело с концом? — раздался сзади чересчур громкий голос, и Джудар, вздрогнув, разорвал зрительный контакт со своей душой, мрачно поворачиваясь.

— Кто пустил сюда эту обезьяну? — брезгливо спросил он, глядя на подавшего голос нового правителя Кины. Королева Артемюры весело хмыкнула на его слова. — Какого черта вас вообще здесь столько собралось? Я звал только Хакурю.

Маги уничтожил семя, наполненное магой бывшего императора, надеясь, что тот откликнется и хоть немного поспособствует восстановлению его нарушенного душевного равновесия. Он не ожидал, что в кабинет, в который он вернул Синдбада после того, как уничтожил его доверие к себе, придут абсолютно все покорители подземелий и не только.

— Я думаю, они вправе знать, что именно происходило, — ответил Аладдин и принялся объяснять всё присутствующим.

Джудар медленно повернулся обратно к королю и чуть вздрогнул, сжимая посох в руке, поняв, что тот не отрывал от него пронзительного взгляда.

Он уже так устал от всего этого.

Должно быть, не стоило так долго тянуть с развязкой, пытаясь отсрочить этот момент пусть даже на никчемную секунду, возможно, следовало поступить как-то по-другому, не давая Синдбаду даже подступиться к Священному дворцу. Но он просто не мог иначе.

— Я люблю тебя, — негромко признался он и мягко усмехнулся, когда ему ответили тяжелым молчанием. — Ты и в этот раз мне никак не ответишь?

Те же самые слова он отослал Синдбаду в своем последнем сообщении по их оборванной связи, когда Аладдин уже вытолкнул его далеко в небо. Он всё гадал, смог ли тот их вообще получить.

— Я ответил в прошлый раз, — чуть хрипло возразил король.

Он явно жалел о многом.

— Вот так, — просто ответил Джудар. — Должно быть, я уже умер к тому моменту. Что именно ты мне написал?

Синдбад нахмурился еще сильнее, хотя секунду назад его душе казалось, что это невозможно.

— Умер? — коротко переспросил он то, что интересовало его больше всего.

Как же маги не везло с собеседниками, они вечно думали только о себе.

— А ты как думал, почему связь родственных душ была разорвана? — чуть насмешливо поинтересовался Джудар и, продолжая улыбаться уголком рта, повторил. — Я люблю тебя.

От этих слов король вновь дернулся так, словно его ударили, и закрыл глаза.

— Я согласен с тем, что Синдбада следует убить, — примкнул к Терухико после рассказа Аладдина Му. — Лучше пресечь подобные опасные мысли на корню.

Улыбка маги застыла на лице.

— Он пытался лишить нас свободы мыслить! — в негодовании воскликнул Ямато, возмущенный тем, что бывшие генералы и члены Международного союза отказывались от его идеи.

Услышав его слова, Джудар расхохотался, мгновенно привлекая к себе внимание.

— Свободы? — переспросил он, оборачиваясь и держась за живот. — Хоть один из вас кроме Аладдина в самом деле понимает, как работает этот мир и эта рух?

— Соломон разделил судьбу, позволяя каждому выбирать свой собственный путь… — обращаясь к собравшимся, начал объяснять чужак.

— Я не про это, — со скукой перебил его черный маги и, обогнув письменный стол, остановился перед ним, опираясь о него рукой. — А про твоего дражайшего _друга_ из дворца. Как по мне, это его здесь нужно прикончить.

— Чем тебе Уго не… — пораженно начал Аладдин и остановился, когда Джудар поднял указательный палец вверх, призывая его к молчанию.

— Знал я одного человека, — со смешком начал он свою долгую историю. — Он как-то вернулся домой и обнаружил, что его жена и дочь зверски убиты. Преступника вскоре нашли, но — какая жалость! — он был сынишкой кого-то очень влиятельного, так что правосудие благоразумно замолчало. Этого человека подобрала Аль Сармен и использовала его отчаяние.

Джудар сделал паузу, чтобы зевнуть.

— Как думаете, кого из этих двоих людей — того, что без причины забрал две невинные жизни, или того, что отомстил ему за это — хозяин Священного дворца в итоге стер без следа, чтобы не запачкать драгоценную белую рух? — с любопытством поинтересовался маги.

Аладдин, прекрасно понимавший, к чему он клонит, насупился.

— Разумеется, убийцу жены и дочери, — без промедления ответил Дарий, известный своей добродетелью.

— Неверно! — воскликнул Джудар, словно подловил ребенка на нелогичном ответе. — Убийца примкнул к потоку рух. Должно быть, где-то до сих пор издевается над их душами.

— Это невозможно, — возразил Хинахохо.

— Это и есть то, что вы зовете _свободой_ , — хмыкнул маги. — В этом мире те, кто возмущен безнаказанностью в том числе и для зла — вы называете это _погрязнуть в грехопадении_ — и не собирается с этим мириться, идут против воли своего хозяина. И тот выбрасывает их прочь, словно прогнившие плоды. И что вы собираетесь с этим делать? Как менять этот мир?

— Мы не должны бросать тех, кто отступился от верного пути, — ответил Аладдин, с жаром прикладывая руку к груди. — Мне удалось помочь некоторым вернуться к белой рух и попасть в Великий поток…

— А вот некоторым кажется, что лучше вообще не позволять преступлениям совершаться, — возразил Джудар и вздохнул, будучи не в восторге от того, что ему приходится участвовать в диалоге. — Что такого плохого в том, чтобы у всех был общий набор базовых ценностей? Эти ценности зачастую задает семья, и тут уж кому как повезет. Почему не объединить людей с помощью Священного дворца?

— Мне странно слышать это от тебя, — ровно сказал Хакурю, крепче перехватывая свое копье.

— Я просто повторяю слова своей родственной души, — без задней мысли отозвался маги. — Но ты прав, я чудесный пример. Меня вырастила Гёкуэн, и я человеческую жизнь ни в грош не ставлю. Всё дерьмовое во мне, за что меня в свое время пытался прикончить хозяин дворца — от нее. У вас всех вместе взятых фантазии не хватит, чтобы представить, каким было мое детство.

— Ни у кого нет права решать, каким должен быть этот твой набор базовых ценностей, — подал голос Аладдин. — Именно в том, что мы все совершенно разные, и состоит прелесть жизни.

— Звучит так, словно ты на стороне Синдбада, а не на нашей, — спокойно сказал Коэн, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Вполне можно сказать, что ты правильно понял, — кивнул Джудар. — Хотя я по большей части просто хочу, чтобы вы подумали своей головой, а не прислушивались к обезьяньим крикам и словам чужаков.

— Тогда зачем ты остановил его? — беспомощно спросила Когёку.

— Уралтуго убил бы меня в ином случае, — спокойно ответил маги.

У него было время примириться с этим положением дел, пока он возвращался с Темного материка — гигант запустил его туда, чтобы он между делом подобрал Алибабу, видите ли. А вот те, кто весьма эмоционально реагировал на его возвращение из мертвых, включая Аладдина, застыли, распахнув глаза. Остальные лишь слегка нахмурились, обдумывая его слова и пытаясь решить, стоит ли вообще верить кому-то вроде него.

— Уго бы не сделал подобного, — в итоге покачал головой недомерок.

— В самом деле? Должно быть, это я немного туповат. Слегка неправильно понял, что он имел в виду, когда в лоб говорил мне, что сотрет мою личность, если не поверит, что я в самом деле стараюсь остановить Синдбада, — фыркнул маги.

Казалось, в такой момент стоило смотреть прямо в глаза своей души, а не на кучку едва знакомых людей. Но Джудар не хотел оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть выражение короля, говорящее, что ему уже тогда стоило отказаться от сделки и исчезнуть с лица земли.

Он сделал всё, что мог — уничтожил весь запас магой Гёкуэн, как только та открылась, вызывая накопленную мощь. Разбил ее искусственное тело, хотя у нее наверняка была еще целая куча в запасе. Вырубил Синдбада.

Джудар вздохнул. Как же он долго перед ними распинался.

— В общем-то мне без разницы, что именно вы после этого сделаете. Меньше свободы, меньше войн. Больше свободы, больше войн. Так-то я за последнее, — устало признался он. — Просто мне не очень-то хочется прямо сейчас умирать. Да и позволять Уралтуго измываться над моей рух, чтобы создать новую личность. Решайте. Что-то должно измениться.

Он устроился на столе, сцепив руки в замок и чуть ссутулившись, пытаясь прислушаться к разгоравшейся дискуссии. Когёку на мгновение коснулась его плеча, но затем оставила его в покое, присоединяясь к разговору, продлившемуся до самого утра.

Всё это время Синдбад молчал, а Джудару казалось, что тот неотрывно смотрит на его спину. К счастью, за шумом он не слышал щебета его рух.

Когда покорители подземелий и маги пришли к шаткому согласию, устраивавшему и его самого, Джудар соскользнул со стола и, зарывшись рукой в волосы, бросил своей душе через плечо, не оборачиваясь:

— Если захочешь встретиться, то придется меня найти.

Если не захочет, то…

Ничего не поделаешь.

Маги же остается просто не умереть в этот раз.


	33. Chapter 33

— Привет, Хакурю, — обыденно сказал Джудар, не отвлекаясь от еды и раскинувшегося перед ним вида горных вершин, когда за его спиной кто-то мягко приземлился.

Члены императорской семьи то и дело зачем-то добирались до него, но маги в целом не имел ничего против. Его только один раз умудрился вывести из себя Аладдин, незваным гостем явившийся к нему пару дней назад просить совета в том, куда сводить Когёку на свидание.

— Привет, Жасмин, — отозвался новоприбывший, и Джудар поперхнулся, закашлявшись, и поспешно обернулся.

Кроме волей случая оказавшемуся рядом в неподходящий момент Хакурю он не позволил ни одной живой душе узнать это тупое женственное имечко, которым его с легкой руки наградили родители, его не знал даже…

Синдбад.

Тот опустился рядом с ним на одно колено, с беспокойством положив маги на спину ладонь, пока тот пытался откашляться и отдышаться.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь это имя? — вытирая выступившие слезы, хрипло спросил Джудар.

Его душа, с толикой удивления взглянув на него, опустилась рядом на край обрыва, так же бесстрашно свешивая ноги вниз.

— Ты всё же не бывал в той деревне к югу отсюда, — после короткой паузы отозвался Синдбад. — Теперь это место выглядит намного лучше. Вот чем ты занимался всё то время, пока я был вечно занят.

Джудар, с трудом оторвав взгляд от молча смотревшего вниз короля, уставился туда же, на свою родную деревню, которую он от нечего делать в одиночку отстраивал полгода после своего возвращения. От скуки он постарался сделать ее такой же, какой она была до прихода Аль Сармен. Сейчас в ней не хватало лишь людей.

— Ты был здесь раньше? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Я подумал пару лет назад, что раз уж ты не можешь сводить меня к себе на родину, то можно попросить Арбу сделать это, — ровно ответил Синдбад и коротко взглянул на Джудара краем глаза, из-за чего тот слегка напрягся.

Но откуда он знает это имя?

Не тратя силы на лишние слова, король нашарил что-то в своем дорожном мешке и продемонстрировал небольшую пластинку величиной с ладонь, на которой был изображен маги. Джудар с недоумением нахмурился, наклоняя голову. Он обычно не мог видеть себя со стороны и не знал, какой именно момент показывала эта полная рух вещь. Но это было старое изображение — у него тогда не успела отрасти челка.

— Яму изобрела это через несколько месяцев после твоего исчезновения, — ровно пояснил Синдбад, когда маги осторожно взял пластинку в руки, разглядывая улыбающегося самого себя, смотрящего куда-то в сторону и вскинувшего одну руку. — Оно напрямую считывает воспоминания из рух и хранит в застывшей форме. Безумно дорогая вещь.

Джудар поднял пластинку над головой, с любопытством смотря на просвет. Синдбад, отложив мешок в сторону, со вздохом опустился, укладывая голову ему на колени, и маги поспешно схватил его, на мгновение поддаваясь опасливой мысли, что тот ненароком свалится вниз.

— Мне это разбить так же, как и ледяного котенка, о котором ты пекся три года? — со смешком спросил он.

— Как хочешь, — отозвался король, и Джудар с ухмылкой бросил пластинку вперед, через несколько секунд потеряв ее из виду на фоне острых серых скал.

— Арба привела меня сюда через портал, так что я совершенно не знал, где находится эта деревня, — продолжил свой рассказ Синдбад и прикрыл глаза, когда маги, поддавшись душевной слабости, зарылся рукой в его волосы. — Раздобыл карту деревень на Тензанском хребте и шлялся по ним, спрашивая, не видел ли кто тебя.

Он никогда не был в других деревнях. Бесполезная затея.

— Ты выглядишь как бродяга, — со смешком сообщил Джудар, еще больше растрепав ему волосы, и провел пальцем по трехдневной щетине.

— А ты выглядишь как приличный человек, — ровно ответил тот. — Уже не помню, когда в последний раз видел тебя в обуви.

Он в самом деле не думал, что Синдбад всё же придет найти его. Тем более так скоро.

Когёку и остальные всё вторили ему, что его душа со своей неизменной приветливой улыбкой выглядит немного жутко. Они просто не видели того, когда она его покидала.

— Подожди немного, и я приведу себя в порядок для тебя, — пообещал затем король, устало устраиваясь удобнее и заметно расслабляясь.

Маги принялся заплетать ему зловредные косички, с улыбкой чуть покачивая ногой.

— И там я встретил одну даму преклонных лет. Она взглянула на твое изображение и воскликнула, что это тот самый урод, что увел ее ненаглядную дочурку, — сообщил Синдбад. — Я тогда подумал, что у нее те же интонации, что и у тебя, когда ты злишься. И что ты весьма быстро перешел к краже людей — всего месяц прошел со Священного дворца. Потом оказалось, что она говорила о событиях, произошедших почти тридцать лет назад.

Джудар застыл.

— Она мне много чего рассказала. О том, где находится сгоревшая деревня. О тебе. О том, что родители даже не успели дать тебе взрослое имя, — сказал король и, чуть помолчав, закончил. — Я обещал привести тебя к ней. Она ждет сейчас.

Маги промолчал.

Живые родственники? Он считал, что вся его семья тогда находилась в этой деревне, даже не подумал о том, что это может быть не так.

Желание свободно мыслить? Он же, как обычно, зацикливался на одном и том же.

— Поверить не могу, что ты перепутал меня с Хакурю, — пробормотал Синдбад, медленно выдыхая. Он совсем не выглядел так, словно собирался с минуты на минуту вскочить и отправиться вместе с Джударом на встречу с полузнакомыми бабульками.

Он выглядел уставшим, почти что измученным.

— А ты что думал? — дернул плечами тот. — Система сосудов джиннов и маги разрушена, мои чувства далеко не такие же острые, как раньше. Я лишь понял, что за мной кто-то с седьмым типом рух. Отстой, что я больше не могу использовать магию, как раньше, не согреться толком.

А в горах особенно холодно по ночам.

— Вот как, — кратко ответил Синдбад и после долгого молчания спросил. — Ты желал этого с того самого момента, как вернулся? Уничтожения Священного дворца?

Джудар опустил на него взгляд — тот смотрел прямо перед собой вдаль.

— Нет, — сухо ответил он и сглотнул. — Я правда считал твой план заманчивым. Но, вспоминая Уралтуго, не мог перестать думать о том, как ты в итоге изменишься, если всё же займешь его место.

Король молча переплел их пальцы. Конечно, с ним всё было бы иначе. Он бы не был там один.

— Но пока мы были в Священном дворце, я сумел надрать этому уроду зад. Сразу так хорошо на душе стало! — поделился Джудар и, осекшись, стер улыбку со своего лица. — Скажи, Синдбад. Теперь, когда я разбил твою мечту, ты всё еще рад, что я вернулся?

— Я счастлив.

Маги, проигнорировав то, как его губы дрогнули от этого мгновенного и уверенного ответа, который тот, похоже, решил вновь дать ему, всё порядком обдумав, довольно нагнулся к нему, оставляя на щеке короткий поцелуй.

— Ты поцеловал меня как собаку, — усмехнулся Синдбад, вспоминая былое.

— Больше пока не заслужил, — приструнил его Джудар, дернув за щеку.

Король перевернулся с бока на спину и протянул руку, кончиками пальцев касаясь его лица.

— В итоге я сам виноват, что не достиг своей цели, — глухо сказал он, проводя пальцем по скуле своей души. — Не предусмотрел все варианты развития событий. Словно ослеп. Аладдин оказался прав. Я такой же человек, как и все остальные.

— Виноват, что доверился мне? — без улыбки поинтересовался Джудар.

— Виноват, что вовремя не припер тебя к стенке, требуя ответов, — поправил его Синдбад. — Я ведь видел, каким подавленным ты был порой. Но ничего не предпринимал.

— Я бы тебе ничего не рассказал, — уверенно возразил маги.

— Возможно, — легко согласился с ним король и, вздохнув, поднялся, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом. — Но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Не всегда, совсем не всегда.

— Джудар, — серьезно обратился к нему Синдбад. — Почему ты тогда напал на нас? После собрания об Альма Торан.

Маги поспешно отвел глаза в сторону. Он совершенно не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, но выбора не было. По крайней мере его душа не напирала с жаром, требуя немедленных объяснений.

— Я говорил, что тебе не справиться с черной рух, но в итоге тем, кому не удалось с ней совладать, оказался я сам, — на одном дыхании выпалил он. Признаться в этой слабости оказалось гораздо легче, чем Джудар ожидал, и он расслабился, позволяя себе быть предельно честным. — Я был зол. Я завидовал. Я поддался отчаянию. Из-за того, что ответы, которые ты мог бы дать на мои вопросы, могли оказаться даже хуже, чем я сам себе придумал.

Он чуть усмехнулся, вспоминая Велиала, безжалостно вытащившего на свет все сомнения, о которых маги запрещал себе думать. После того подземелья всё пошло наперекосяк.

— Какие вопросы?

Джудар вздохнул. Тогда их было так много, а теперь он с трудом мог вспомнить хотя бы один.

— Ты был счастлив, когда меня почти прикончили тогда, в Балбадде? — в лоб спросил он, переводя на Синдбада взгляд.

Тот удивленно моргнул, вскидывая голову.

— Нет, — почему-то отрицательно ответил он. Маги, нахмурившись, решил, что он просто врет, чтобы дать ему почувствовать себя лучше. — С детства с Аль Сармен. Я думал о тебе, как об очередной ее пешке. Я сочувствовал тебе.

Джудар смущенно зарылся рукой в волосы.

— Почему ты невзлюбил меня с первого взгляда? Я ведь в самом начале тебе ничего не сделал. Даже не пытался убить, в отличие от Джафара, — в трудом наскреб он памяти на следующий вопрос.

— Ты, конечно, выводил меня из себя при любой возможности, но чтобы говорить, что я невзлюбил тебя… — озадаченно протянул Синдбад, заставляя свою душу опустить голову, смущенно закрывая лицо ладонью. — Просто к тому моменту я уже разучился так просто доверять людям.

— Ладно, — ответил Джудар, не отрывая взгляда от особо интересных камней на земле, и через несколько напряженных минут молчания признал. — Я пока больше не помню.

— Тогда ты всегда можешь задать мне их позже. Если захочешь, — заключил король и, поднявшись, протянул ему руку. — Пойдем?

Маги, всё еще не оставивший свои старые мысли, молча схватил его руку, и Синдбад, рывком подняв его на ноги, воспользовался моментом, чтобы заключить в объятья. Джудар недовольно прищурил один глаз, когда тот поцеловал его в лоб, привычно взлохмачивая отросшую челку.

— Я ведь змея, которую ты пригрел на своей груди, — зло заметил он, вскинув голову. — Уверен, что хочешь целовать меня?

— Уверен, — спокойно отозвался Синдбад и, прижав к себе до такой степени, что маги стало нечем дышать, тише добавил. — Мне жаль. Прости меня.

Джудар хмыкнул, не давая себе расплыться в улыбке.

Ему было немного грустно покидать эту деревню, но некоторых призраков следовало оставить позади.

Он сам ни о чем не жалел, как и хотел с самого начала.

***

Синдбад с полуулыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Джудар с жаром спорил со старушкой, тоже не лыком шитой, когда к нему подошел ее муж не менее почтенных лет. Король сразу же проникся к нему уважением — тот, судя по всему, уже полсотни лет с непременной легкой улыбкой находился рядом со своей женой, так же как и маги отличавшейся особо горячим нравом.

— И кем же ты приходишься малышу Жасмину? — спросил тот, опираясь о трость.

Малыш. Жасмин. Синдбад со смешком покачал головой, радуясь, что Джудар пока не слышал, как его здесь называют. Королю он яростно запретил звать себя по данному при рождении имени.

— Я его родственная… — начал он и, осекшись, поправил себя, чувствуя, что стоит сказать иначе. — Я люблю его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жасмин... Ну, вы же видели ту картинку, на которой Аладдин косплеит Аладдина из диснеевского мультфильма, а Джу из-за своей косы... Ну, вы поняли xD


	34. Экстра "Родственные души"

— И кем же ты приходишься малышу Жасмину? — спросил Синдбада старик, которому теперь вдобавок к взбалмошному характеру своей жены придется терпеть еще и внучка, также не отличавшегося кротким нравом.

Хотя король ведь его вовсе не терпел, наоборот, вполне наслаждался тем, что Джудар был рядом. На многочисленных встречах с раздражающими политиками в последние полгода он умудрялся стирать в ничто напряжение своей души лишь тем, что измученно закатывал глаза на какую-то особо тупую фразу собеседников Синдбада. Тот не мог позволить себе даже этого, вынужденный сохранять вежливую улыбку, которая словно уже приклеилась к его лицу.

Присутствие маги было словно глоток свежего воздуха. Он из года в год твердил, что ему плевать на политику, на экономику, на международные отношения, но только сейчас король осознал, насколько неплохо иметь рядом того, кому к черту не нужны были твои достижения.

— Я его родственная… — начал он, но осекся.

Это звучало неправильно. Особенно теперь, когда маги и обладатели сосудов джиннов уничтожили Священный дворец, разрушив систему родственных душ. За весь тот месяц, что Синдбад метался по этой злосчастной горной гряде, он наслушался море стенаний по поводу того, что связь больше не работает. Ни у кого.

Но дело было даже не в этом. В конце концов родственные души — это просто клеймо друг на друге, не обязывающее ни к каким теплым чувствам.

— Я люблю его, — с улыбкой сказал король и чуть поморщился, завидев, что Джудара, решившего взять верх в споре со своей бабулей посредством угрожающей разницы в росте, старушка нещадно стукнула своим посохом по ногам.

Синдбад сравнительно мало понимал в волшебниках и магии, но местные называли ее шаманом и говорили, что она вместе со своими жрицами следит за равновесием природы. Звучало довольно неопределенно.

Его ответ вызвал продолжительное молчание, и король, с толикой труда оторвав взгляд от возмущенного маги, вопросительно повернулся в своему собеседнику.

— Лучше повременить с тем, чтобы говорить это вон той взбалмошной старухе… — неутешительно качая головой, посоветовал ему дедуля.

— Прошу прощения? — удивленно сказал Синдбад.

— Даже в нашей застоявшейся деревеньке она на редкость уперта, когда речь заходит о подобном, вечно ноет о естественном порядке вещей, — прокряхтел старик, и король решил положиться на его многолетний опыт.

Всего лишь держать себя в руках, пока она рядом, ничего сложного.

Хотя, учитывая, что у нее было полторы дюжины внуков, которые, как он уже успел понять, весьма любили болтать и сплетничать, это, возможно, будет не так просто, как он подумал в первое мгновение.

А вот что насчет Джудара… Синдбад задумчиво перевел взгляд обратно и обнаружил, что и его душа, и бабуля отчего-то смотрят прямо на него. Сходство было поразительным.

— Что-то не так? — прибегая к самой доброжелательной из своих улыбок, поинтересовался он.

— Ты серьезно какой-то бледный. Всё в порядке? — чуть хмурясь, спросил маги.

Вовсе нет. Только король хотел лукаво спросить у своей души, волнуется ли он за него, как заметил, что бабуля буравит его недовольным взглядом. Нет-нет, никакого флирта, пока они не наедине.

— Не задавай тупых вопросов, Жасмин, — проворчала старушка, и Джудар закатил глаза, сразу же получив за подобное неуважение посохом по спине. — Он же не местный, само собой разумеется, что у него высотная болезнь.

— Высотная болезнь?.. — озадаченно пробормотал маги, давая Синдбаду понять, что не осознает, о чем она.

Одной из причин того, что штаб-квартира Международного союза, раньше хранившая сосуды джиннов, была построена посреди Тензанского хребта, была его высота, с непривычки вызывавшая у людей легкое недомогание и служившая одной из многих линий защиты против возможных воров. Однако немногочисленные местные вполне припеваючи жили в этих горах, возможно, Джудар унаследовал это от них и ему не обязательно было так же страдать, как Синдбаду, всю жизнь прожившему на уровне моря.

— Вялость, недомогание, одышка, сонливость, головокружение, учащенное сердцебиение, — строго перечислила бабуля, и улыбка короля чуть трескалась от каждого попадающего прямо в цель слова. — Ему станет лучше, как только покинет горы.

— Мне тоже радужно не было, когда я первый раз сюда прыгнул, но… — вздохнул маги и перевел на свою душу внимательный алый взгляд. — Почему ты не сказал, что плохо себя чувствуешь?

Потому что отчасти ему действительно хотелось плохо себя чувствовать. Это помогало прогнать из головы все гнилые мысли, которые извивались в ней, словно змеи, с того момента, как Джудар, отведя глаза в сторону, вырубил его, следуя воле Уралтуго.

Синдбад был рад, что не нашел его в первые пару недель, когда еще горел от злости.

— Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы перетерпеть, — вместо этого сказал он.

Маги от его слов явно был не в восторге. Королю хотелось бы с гордостью заявить хоть кому-нибудь, что лучше любого другого понимал настроение Джудара, но это было невозможно, у него всякая эмоция была написана на лице. Недовольно хмурился, когда злился, как сейчас. Озадаченно вскидывал брови, когда чего-то не понимал. И толком не умел улыбаться через силу.

Это был позор, что Синдбад не замечал, что он был подавлен. Что сбегал прийти в себя всякий раз, когда доходил до предела. Он вечно лишь смотрел, но не видел. Думал, маги просто-напросто не мог выносить присутствия Арбы — король и сам никогда не был рад ее удушающему присутствию.

Он когда-то наивно полагал, что родственные души понимают друг друга с полуслова и совместная их жизнь проще детского рисунка. По крайней мере король словно чувствовал, когда следует закидывать Джудара персиками.

Возможно, просто всегда, так что это не считалось.

— Тогда мы покинем горы, — заключил маги, бросив на своих застывших престарелых родственников короткий взгляд, выпрямился, привычным жестом перехватывая черный посох и подошел к нему ближе.

— Что? — в унисон охнули Синдбад с бабулей, и тот, кое-как пережив ее пронзительный взгляд, продолжил, подавшись вперед и хватая Джудара за плечо, чтобы остановить его и привести обратно в чувства. — Глупости, оставайся. Ты только встретился со своей семьей.

Он вполне мог подождать в более здоровом месте.

Маги нахмурился, словно уличив его в измене.

— Я ждал тебя, — возразил он, и Синдбад глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как старики буравят его взглядом. — А семью мою ты мне самовольно на голову свалил. Я вполне могу позже…

Джудар осекся, хмуро оборвав себя. Король был рад, что он понимал, что для людей в таком возрасте позже было довольно ненадежным понятием. Даже если бы он вернулся всего пару месяцев спустя, люди, которые когда-то знали его, уже могли умереть от старости.

Маги застыл, неуверенно кривя рот, не зная, как поступить.

— Не нужно строить из этого такую трагедию, Жасмин, — со вздохом проворчала бабуля, привлекая к себе внимание. — Син здоровый молодой человек, отдохнет недельку и придет в норму.

— Ладно, — с облегчением выдохнул ее внук и добавил, чуть поморщившись. — Я ведь сказал, не зови меня так. Джудар. Джу-дар. Глухня ты древняя.

Судя по тому, как маги вновь получил ее шаманским посохом, последнюю фразу старушка расслышала очень даже хорошо.

Синдбад с улыбкой на лице, которую безуспешно пыталась стереть головная боль, вполуха слушал очередную их перепалку, в этот раз посвященную тому, что неблагодарный внучок смеет не ценить имя, данное ему его бабушкой. Король в который раз за день мысленно поблагодарил своих родителей за свое имя.

— Ты, покоритель мира недоделанный, — резко обратился к него Джудар, отрываясь от разговора, что-то внезапно вспомнив. От его полного подозрения взгляда Синдбад заулыбался еще вежливее, предчувствуя что-то нехорошее. — Сколько ты уже слоняешься по этим горам?

Заметил всё-таки.

— Некоторое время, — уклончиво ответил он, в который раз за один только этот день заставляя свою душу нахмуриться. Под его недовольным взглядом король в итоге добавил. — Думаю, мне просто нужно отдохнуть немного.

Маги явно видел насквозь и его самого, и его настойчивое желание загнать себя, лишь бы избавиться от ненавистных мыслей. И, похоже, думал, что самолично и с полной отдачей проследит за тем, чтобы Синдбад в самом деле наконец немного отдохнул.

С Джударом под боком он был бы правда наконец не против.

— Падма! Падма, иди сюда! — громко разразилась бабуля и, подозвав одну из своих многочисленных внучек, с интересом глазевших на происходящее со стороны, наказала ей показать им всё необходимое, а сама тяжело удалилась отдохнуть, держась за своего мужа.

У его души была на удивление большая семья. Синдбад с детства привык в Партевии, что в семье бывает два, от силы три ребенка, но определить точное количество детей, внуков и правнуков бабули ему толком не удалось. Как он узнал в свой визит утром, многие из девушек, унаследовавших ее магический дар, оставались подле нее, служа ей жрицами и принимая мужей в свою семью, надеясь в будущем занять место шамана, из-за чего дом разросся до маленькой деревни.

А одна из девушек когда-то давно сбежала из дома.

После того как Падма с видом истинного профессионала закормила их, показала, где можно умыться и где можно поспать, и дала, во что переодеться, по пути познакомив примерно с парой десяткой родственников, Синдбад с щелчком закрыл за собой дверь, тихо вздохнув. После душа он чувствовал себя намного свежее, но от шумной семейки его и так оставлявшая желать лучшего голова разболелась еще сильнее.

— Я сдохну скорее, чем запомню все их имена, — поделился с ним Джудар и, обыденно оставив свой посох у стенки, принялся раскатывать матрацы на ночь.

— Думаю, они войдут в твое положение, — отозвался король, со спины глядя на опустившегося на колени маги, который, застыв, собирался с мыслями, потирая переносицу. Наверняка тоже голова побаливала от всей этой суматохи.

В родной деревне он с завидным упорством, недовольно жмурясь, не позволял ему целовать себя, но вряд ли имел что-нибудь против простых объятий. Синдбад определенно их заслужил — он не поддавался желанию прямо на глазах темноволосой публики крепко схватить свою душу и не отпускать его по крайней мере пару дней.

Так что он опустился на колени следом за Джударом, только принявшимся расплетать свою косу, и притянул его к себе за живот. Тот удивленно чуть вздрогнул, но расслабился в его руках, когда король, коротко поцеловав свою душу в макушку, уперся лбом в его плечо, вдыхая родной запах.

Ох, кажется, Моржанна когда-то давно кривила нос, заявляя, что черный маги пахнет ужасно, как очень злой человек. Синдбад, должно быть, по ее мнению был не лучше, раз ему нравился этот запах.

— Устал? — тихо спросил Джудар и, запрокинув голову, принялся рассеянно перебирать пальцами всё еще немного влажные волосы своей души. Король пытался привести себя в порядок, но всё остальное решил оставить на день грядущий.

Он кивнул.

— А вот я полон сил, — с явной насмешкой в голосе сообщил маги. — А знаешь, почему? Потому что мне не нужны наставления одного веснушчатого секретаря, чтобы пойти в кроватку.

Синдбад коротко фыркнул, сильнее обнимая свою душу, вырывая этим у него вздох. Он прекрасно знал, что Джудар не любит, когда его тискают, как ребенок котенка, но прямо сейчас ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Всё то время, пока он считал, что маги мертв, Джафар и правда с неприкрытым волнением гнал его спать, не давая заработаться до желанной потери сознания. Король до сих пор не мог поверить, что они с маги в итоге достаточно поладили, чтобы бывший ассасин рассказал ему про это.

Джудар выдержал еще пару минут скучного безделья, а затем, аккуратно отцепив от себя руки Синдбада, повернулся к нему, с неприкрытой улыбкой обхватив его лицо ладонями.

— Тебе точно нужно побриться, выглядишь так, словно это ты здесь дикий житель гор, а не я, — со смехом в голосе заявил он, проводя большим пальцем по щетине.

В самом деле полон сил. От того, как у Джудара сияли глаза, король слегка улыбнулся.

Голова просто раскалывалась.

***

Дверь резко открылась, впуская в комнату яркий дневной свет, злорадно ударивший Синдбаду прямо в глаза, и он с невыносимой скорбью молча перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь спастись от него.

— Ох, извини. Я думал, ты давно проснулся, — спохватился Джудар и, заскользнув внутрь, прикрыл дверь, оставляя лишь узкую полоску света, достаточную, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть.

Король, с трудом открыв глаза, попытался вспомнить, что происходило вчера. Маги вроде как закрыл все окна, превратив комнату в приятное убежище темноты, а потом, довольно хмыкнув, скользнул в его объятья. Синдбад еще, кажется, устало подумал, что вряд ли сможет приятно заснуть этой ночью с такой головной болью, а затем благополучно отрубился.

Джудар использовал какую-то магию, чтобы помочь ему, или это просто он сам устал больше, чем думал?

Король даже не помнил, как тот ушел утром. Помнил только, как просыпался пару раз ночью, хватая воздух ртом, от ощущения, что задыхается.

— Который час? — хрипло поинтересовался он, сонно принимая сидячее положение. Концентрация и самообладание упали даже ниже той метки, на которой находились прошлым вечером.

— Приличный, — неопределенно ответил Джудар, опускаясь на матрац рядом с ним. В такой глуши и в самом деле вряд ли хотя бы слышали про часы. — И завтрак, и обед ты уже пропустил.

— От завтрака я бы не отказался… — пробормотал Синдбад, но затем, прикинув, что за столом наверняка была бы вся шумная семейка, устало покачал головой.

От духоты в комнате было немного не по себе, но по крайней мере отпустило голову.

— Но ты ведь отказался, — удивленно возразил ему маги. — Я спросил тебя, пойдешь ли ты на завтрак, и ты ясно ответил, что нет.

Король со вздохом зарылся рукой в волосы.

— Полагаю, я еще спал. Даже не помню этого, — без тени смущения сказал он, заставляя Джудара задумчиво хмыкнуть.

— Вот, держи, — сказал тот, протягивая своей душе миску с рисом, поперек которой лежали палочки. — Гордись, подогрето самим черным маги.

Синдбад со смешком поблагодарил его, принимая еду. К счастью, за эти недели скитаний по горах он приучился есть местными столовыми приборами и не упадет в грязь лицом.

Только вдохнув приятный аромат, он понял, что был зверски голоден, и налетел на еду.

— Бабуля сказала, чтобы ты сам приходил на ужин, если хочешь что-нибудь кроме риса, — поведал сидевший рядом Джудар, следивший за ним, подперев щеку ладонью, а затем с улыбкой поинтересовался. — Вкусно ведь? Остальные сказали, что она обычно не готовит уже, но сегодня расстаралась…

Было в самом деле вкусно. Казалось, что просто ни один другой житель этих гор, у которого ему довелось остановиться на ночлег, не мог приготовить обычный рис так же вкусно. Нужно будет позже обязательно польстить ее еде, может, она так сменит гнев на милость…

Джудар только что назвал ее «бабуля»? Это было слишком мило.

Синдбад отставил миску в сторону и медленно вздохнул. Жизнь, кажется, понемногу налаживалась. Особенно если снова притянуть к себе заскучавшего маги.

***

— Подними меня в воздух! — требовательно заявила крохотная девочка, протягивая к нему ручки, и Синдбад вздохнул, не совсем до конца понимая, как оказался нянькой для оравы ребятишек.

Женщины семьи решили устроить настоящий пир в честь возвращения блудного Жасмина и оставили его, единственного незанятого человека, только вылезшего из своей комнаты, присматривать за детьми. Благо, что старшие следили за младшими, из-за чего он не был совершенно один, но приглядывать всё равно нужно было за всеми. Хотя в целом ему казалось, что его просто отослали подальше, чтобы не путался под ногами.

В итоге он, с тенью улыбки отмечая семейное сходство, покорно поднял малышку, но, почувствовав легкое головокружение, поспешил прижать ее к себе. И всё же он не понимал, как они так просто оставили своих детей на почти что незнакомого человека. Всё-таки деревенские жители были не похожи на городских.

Он, конечно, вызывал у людей беспричинное доверие, но чтобы настолько…

Один из мальчишек издал удивленный возглас, и Синдбад, решивший предпринять героическую попытку сосчитать всех малолетних родственников своей души, отвлекся, повернувшись в ту же сторону, в которую тот смотрел, и увидел в окне задумчиво разглядывавшего створки Джудара. Главное, чтобы он своими внезапными появлениями не довел стариков до сердечного приступа.

Опустив девочку рядом с, кажется, ее старшей сестрой, король открыл окно и, схватив маги за руку, помог ему забраться внутрь. Этаж был далеко не первый, но и волшебник любовью к приземленности не отличался.

— Мой худший кошмар воплотился в реальность, знаешь ли, — сказал вместо приветствия Джудар, благодаря многолетнему опыту даже не стукаясь своим посохом о раму. — Возвращаюсь домой, а Синдбад обжимается с женщиной.

Король удивленно вскинул брови, и маги, воспользовавшись его недолгим замешательством, коротко поцеловал его в губы, дразняще проведя пальцем по ключице.

Это были дети, одни лишь дети. Не станут же они докладывать своим родителям о каждой увиденной мелочи.

— Это твоя троюродная племянница, которой от силы года четыре, Джудар, — хмыкнув, сказал он в свое оправдание.

— Женщины в наше время быстро растут, душа моя, очень быстро! — со смехом воскликнул маги и, подойдя к той девочке, которую застал с Синдбадом, присел рядом с ней на корточки. — Скажи-ка, малышка, тебе нравится этот дяденька?

Король поморщился от этого нелестного звания, но его успокоила мысль о том, что Джудар многократно приходился кому-то настоящим дядей, пусть и троюродным. Одновременно он подивился тому, что этот ребенок не сбежал подальше от несколько устрашающе выглядящего маги, непременно таскающего с собой посох, как это сделала большая часть других детей.

— Да, очень! — без тени смущения ответила девочка, и Джудар с говорящим видом указал на нее раскрытой ладонью, глядя на свою душу.

Конкретно это крохотное наглое создание Синдбад угостил сладостями, заплел ей косу и рассказал с десяток историй, обычно люди любили его и за меньшее. Если бы черный маги не пришел вовремя, она бы с него еще больше спросила.

— Ты тут всем прически сделал, что ли? — удивленно поинтересовался Джудар, окинув взглядом просторное помещение. Король, быстро осознав, что он один здесь мог заплести мудреные партевийские косы, кивнул, и маги расплылся в улыбке, взлохмачивая своей племяннице волосы. — Синдбад с детишками… Так и вижу тебя главой какого-нибудь приюта.

Король чуть нахмурился, глядя на то, как Джудар откровенно дразнит ребятишек. Он мечтал создать мир, в котором приюты были не нужны, а вовсе не управлять одним из них.

— Чем ты хочешь заняться потом? Вернешься в свою компанию? — спросил маги и, зажав мелюзгу под мышкой, поднялся, отчего та взвизгнула, замахав ногами.

— Я пока не решил, — ответил Синдбад, уже не первый день думавший об этом.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что следовало просто схватить Джудара в охапку и, стиснув зубы и подавившись гордостью, вернуться в столицу Партевии, чтобы продолжать поддерживать мир. А уязвленное самолюбие подкармливал тот факт, что за месяц, пока его не было на месте, Международный союз потихоньку стал крошиться. Его уже покинули несколько небольших стран, которые тут же начали воевать между собой за ресурсы, потеряв страх перед обладателями сосудов джиннов, ранее державшими их в узде.

— Разве это не здорово? Не знать точно, что будешь делать завтра, — сказал маги и, опустив девочку на пол, ухмыльнулся, когда она, попытавшись недовольно его ударить, обожглась о борг и завыла. Он схватил ее за пострадавшую руку, похоже, применяя магию лечения, и продолжил. — Когда я был с Аль Сармен, я, конечно, не знал, что именно произойдет дальше. Но чувствовал, что ничего не изменится, — отпустив ребенка, поспешно утопавшего подальше, он перевел на Синдбада внимательный взгляд. — Именно поэтому все тебе так противились. Они хотели, чтобы завтрашний день нес с собой неизвестность. Ты понимаешь?

Не понимал. Он, должно быть, никогда не поймет, как можно променять гарантию счастья на зависящий от своенравной удачи мир. Синдбад когда-то верил, что она обязательно будет на его стороне, но это оказалось лишь глупой надеждой. Он сам бы с радостью жил в мире, где ни Серендине, ни жителям его страны не пришлось бы умирать ради чьих-то желаний, но так как его не существовало, приходилось пытаться создать такой самому.

Безуспешно.

— Я… не ругаться пришел, ты ведь знаешь, — неловко сказал ему Джудар, когда они повисли в затянувшемся молчании.

— Да, — с заминкой ответил король, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. — Да, знаю. Но это не так просто отпустить.

Маги кивнул. Должно быть, он понимал это лучше любого другого. По крайней мере он в прошлом всегда внимательно слушал, когда бы Синдбад не начинал, сияя улыбкой, рассказывать о своих планах.

— И зачем же ты тогда пришел? — убедившись, что никто из детей не дерется, с легкой улыбкой поинтересовался король, уперев руку в бок. — К тому же через окно.

Джудар беззлобно шуганул подобравшихся слишком близко малолеток и вновь повернулся к нему.

— Конечно, чтобы увидеть тебя, — поддаваясь ответной улыбке, беззаботно сказал он.

Это было чересчур. И так уже подбитое самообладание Синдбада треснуло по швам, и он подался вперед, вовлекая маги в поцелуй. У того в подобные моменты терпения на сладкую нежность хватало лишь на пару секунд, после чего Джудар переходил к болезненной жадности, словно боясь, что его родственная душа может исчезнуть в любой момент, и пытаясь ухватить хотя бы одно лишнее мгновение близости. Король прекрасно его понимал.

Но прямо сейчас чертов разреженный воздух заставил его прежде времени отстраниться в попытке перевести дыхание, словно он был неопытным подростком, целовавшимся в первый раз и не знавшим меры. Маги и тот смотрел на него с легкой насмешкой.

— Кто-то приближается… — пробормотал Джудар себе под нос, бросив взгляд на дверь и вытерев губы, и Синдбад недоуменно вскинул бровь. — Делать подобное при детях… Тебе явно в приюте не работать.

Король хмыкнул — он там работать вовсе и не собирался. Для этого нужно было по крайней мере суметь оторвать взгляд от румянца на щеках своей души и убедиться, что дети не затеяли ничего дурного.

— Бабка пыталась отправить меня медитировать на крыше, — поделился с ним маги. Медитировать? Вот его? — Именно! У меня было то же выражение лица. Так что я сбежал.

Тот говорил об этом с такой гордостью, словно одолел великого врага, и Синдбад вздохнул, смягчившись.

— Так что не доверяй это бабке, у нее здесь везде агенты, — по секрету прошептал ему на ухо Джудар, придвинувшись ближе, чем было необходимо, и заставив чуть наклониться. — Ладно, я побежал дальше, пока они меня не нагнали.

Король тихо фыркнул, принимая правила это ребяческой игры.

— Беги, я тебя прикрою, — торжественно заявил он, прикладывая ладонь к сердцу, и маги, благодарно кивнув, выбрался через то же окно.

Он весь день носился туда-сюда, то и дело навещая свою душу. Казалось, ему просто не хватало терпения на то, чтобы основательно заняться одним делом, и он пытался совместить всё подряд.

Всего через пару минут в дверном проеме оказалась уже знакомая ему Падма, с подозрением оглядывавшая комнату.

— А Жасмин здесь случайно не пробегал? — рискнула поинтересоваться она, слегка зардевшись от сверкающей улыбки Синдбада, удрученно покачавшего головой.

Сказывались плоды того, что он днем, как только его разбудил Джудар, отправился приводить себя в порядок, вернувшись к своему привычному виду, в котором пребывал до всего произошедшего месяц назад. Маги уже начал ворчать по этому поводу.

— Он выпрыгнул в окно! — предательски наябедничала получившая от Джудара девочка, любезно указывая своей родственнице в нужную сторону.

Не теряя своей ангельской улыбки, Синдбад молча проследил за тем, как Падма бросилась к окну и, похоже, заметив на улице свою добычу, рванула из комнаты.

— А еще они целовались! — громко добавила малолетка, но девушка уже успела сбежать.

Король перевел на нее теплый и не обещающий никаких выговоров взгляд.

— Думаю, нам нужно немного поговорить, — со всепрощающим вздохом сказал он, мило улыбаясь и опускаясь рядом с ней на одно колено.

Он и детей умел заговаривать и подкупать сладостями.

***

Если не считать того, что эта шумная семейка пару раз за ужин попыталась перейти к военным действиям, всё прошло просто отлично. К удивлению Синдбада, Джудар идеально вписывался в темноволосое общество, что нельзя было сказать о нем самом. Всякий раз, когда он дружелюбно обращался к кому-то за столом, этот человек, вздрагивая, отводил глаза в сторону, хотя на взрывной нрав маги все реагировали спокойно. Королю начинало мало-помалу казаться, что улыбка в этом месте считалась чем-то вроде угрозы убийства, не иначе.

Джудар, может, и не отличался особой наблюдательностью или прозорливостью, но к этому моменту явно мог заподозрить что-то неладное. Например то, что Синдбад в его недолгий первый визит в этот дом, когда он еще только искал свою душу, натворил здесь каких-то непоправимых дел, как с ним обычно случалось, когда его оставляли наедине с алкоголем и тягучими мрачными воспоминаниями. Мысль о том, что он в этот раз был абсолютно невиновен, но отчего-то его избегали, словно бывалого преступника, не давала заснуть, заставляя хмуро пялиться в полоток, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию своего маги.

Выждав еще немного и осознав, что так просто не уснет, король повернулся на бок, лицом к Джудару, и осторожно протянул вперед в темноте руку, касаясь его волос. Маги довольно замурчал, придвигаясь ближе, когда он начал медленно гладить его по голове.

Синдбад прекрасно знал, как тот это обожал. Порой ему казалось, что Джудар, так часто недовольно бубнивший о том, как неудобно жить с такими длинными волосами, не обрезал их до приемлемой длины лишь для того, чтобы король тратил больше времени по утрам, расчесывая их и заплетая косу.

Этот спокойный ритуал неизменно согревал душу, прогоняя тревоги, так что Синдбад не имел ничего против.

— Мне кажется, твоя семья меня избегает, — вздохнул он, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Джудара, в темноте не видя ничего толком. — Но я, должен признаться, не знаю, по какой причине.

Может, он нарушает какие-то местные неписанные законы, о которых маги непредусмотрительно забыл его предупредить? К примеру, не заплетает волосы, может, неправильно приветствует, а то и вовсе весь его внешний вид для них…

— А, это… — сонно пробормотал маги, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. — Просто я этим утром предупредил, что закопаю заживо любого, кто приблизится к тебе с непристойными мыслями.

Синдбад застыл.

— Ты предупредил, что сделаешь что? — медленно спросил он, заранее ухватывая свою душу за щеку.

— Что закопаю их заживо, — с неприкрытой гордостью в голосе повторил Джудар и тихо завыл, когда король безжалостно оттянул его щеку в сторону.

Маги тут же попытался мстительно схватить его за волосы в ответ, но Синдбад поспешно уложил его на лопатки и, нависнув, скользнул свободной рукой под одежду, принявшись нещадно его щекотать. Джудар, забыв про свою страдающую щеку, схватился обеими руками за него, брыкаясь и пытаясь отпихнуть в сторону, то громко смеясь, то вскрикивая, сбиваясь и упрашивая отпустить. Король еще всего несколько месяцев назад не знал, насколько он боится щекотки, а случайно выяснив, то и дело пускал ее в ход.

— Не шуми ты так, все уже спят, — спокойно сказал Синдбад, уворачиваясь от метких ненамеренных ударов по лицу.

В попытке сбежать маги перекатился на живот подальше от него, вынуждая отпустить щеку, и король схватил его за плечо, останавливая, и дал перевести дыхание, прекращая пытку. Пальцы привычно скользнули по животу Джудара, вдоль одного-единственного длинного светлого шрама, расположение которого Синдбад успел выучить назубок и происхождение которого его душа наотрез отказывалась ему сообщать. Он только знал, что шрама не было, когда тот покидал Синдрию так давно, но он уже был, когда маги решил напасть на них после собрания об Альма Торан. Похоже, получил, пока бесился вместе с Хакурю.

Прислушиваясь к прерывистым вздохам Джудара, король, аккуратно убрав с шеи его вечно волнистые волосы, молча прикоснулся к ней губами, с каждым поцелуем поднимаясь чуть выше. Намучившись друг с другом, они в конце концов решили снимать все украшения на ночь, и это касалось даже его излюбленных серьг.

Было бы очень просто зайти дальше — маги, выжидающе замерший под его прикосновениями, явно бы ему не отказал. Синдбад, конечно, задыхался, всё еще страшно задыхался в этих чересчур высоких горах, но это бы ему не помешало. Однако…

В соседней комнате заплакал ребенок, наверняка разбуженный вскрикиванием Джудара, и король со вздохом отстранился. Его душа в жизни не была тихой во время секса, и до этого момента Синдбад этим всецело наслаждался.

— Уже не припомню, когда в последний раз делил дом с таким количеством людей, — тихо сказал он, возвращаясь на свое место и подпирая щеку кулаком. Позже нужно будет узнать, кто их соседи, и извиниться.

— Мне без разницы, услышат они что-нибудь или нет, — пробурчал Джудар недовольно, но всё же негромко, тоже укладываясь на бок и потирая пострадавший во время предательского нападения живот.

— И всё же некоторые вещи предназначаются только для моих ушей, — сообщил ему Синдбад, и маги весело хмыкнул. Но в итоге пришлось вернуться к серьезному тону. — Однако мне грустно, что ты мне не доверяешь. Я не собирался приударять ни за твоими родственницами, ни за другими девушками.

Джудар завертелся, словно пытаясь устроиться удобнее, и король на секунду решил, что тот вот-вот отпустит комментарий о родственниках и парнях, хотя в этом плане он до сих пор интересовался только своей душой. И не мог, если вспомнить те тоскливые дни, во время которых даже Джафар не смел ему лишнего слова сказать, оторвать взгляда от тех, кто пытался быть похожим на черного маги, пытаясь выиграть себе немного его симпатии.

— Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, — пробормотал вместо этого Джудар. — Просто они уже утром начали интересоваться, женат ли ты, бабник ты небритый. Так что я не стал ждать, пока ты начнешь неосознанно очаровывать всех вокруг своим королевским видом, и припугнул их, чтобы не смотреть, как ты флиртуешь со всеми подряд.

Синдбад, вздохнув, устало потер переносицу. Ну что за упрямое создание…

— Это не флирт, Джудар. Это называется «вежливо разговаривать», — чуть строго поправил он и, когда маги недовольно выдохнул, сдался, не отказываясь от доли сарказма в голосе. — Хорошо-хорошо. Ты спас меня от общения с людьми, премного благодарен, любовь моя.

Не привыкший к этому обращению Джудар удивленно затих, в упор глядя на него, распахнув глаза. Возможно, стоило с самого начала использовать именно его, но старая боль, незаметно появившаяся за долгие годы безуспешных поисков и неотвеченных сообщений, всякий раз сладко таяла, когда он называл маги своей душой или когда тот называл его так.

— Да. И я, — чуть неловко ответил Джудар, и Синдбад, в который раз за день ощутив порыв стиснуть его в объятьях, на этот раз с облегчением ему поддался. — Я вспомнил. Что еще хотел у тебя спросить.

— Да, конечно, спрашивай, — тут же сказал король, чуть напрягаясь, не зная, чего ждать, и зарываясь пальцами в черные волосы своей души.

Захотелось поцеловать его — и он просто сделал это, не обязанный задумываться о том, что прямо за углом может находиться вездесущая бабулька, которую от подобного зрелища вполне мог удар хватить.

— Почему ты с самого начала звал меня по имени?

Синдбад удивленно моргнул, не совсем понимая вопрос.

— Это ведь твое имя, как мне еще тебя звать? — с явным недоумением в голосе поинтересовался он.

Джудар неловко шевельнулся в его объятьях, и король привычно вытянул руку, позволяя ему использовать ее в качестве подушки.

— У меня есть несколько возможных вариантов, — усмехнулся он, устраиваясь удобнее и тепло обнимая свою душу в ответ. — В Аль Сармен меня всегда звали «маги», а в Коу — «оракул», по большей части. Остальные как-то неизменно скатывались к незатейливому «ах ты, ублюдок».

— Ну… — задумчиво протянул Синдбад, с заметным усилием вспоминая те времени, когда он еще не знал, что Джудар являлся его родственной душой. В самом деле, почему? Он тогда, конечно, не подозревал, что тот является оракулом империи Коу, а просто «маги» звучало как-то совсем глупо, но почему бы не последний вариант? Должно быть, это была просто привычка с тех времен, когда он снисходительно относился к ребенку. — Если и выбирать причину… То, пожалуй, потому, что ты так представился. Да и я ко всем стараюсь обращаться по именам. Вызывает доверие.

— Хитрюга, — тут же пробормотал Джудар, и король несколько пожалел о своих последних словах. Не то чтобы его душа не знала о том, что он за человек…

— Так ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я звал тебя по имени? — дразняще поинтересовался Синдбад, убирая маги за ухо одну из многих выбившихся прядей.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — снова фыркнул Джудар и, наощупь найдя его ухо, наконец мстительно дернул его за него, вырывая вздох. — Спи и не пугай меня так больше ночью. Тебе ведь… уже хоть немного лучше?

— Да, конечно, — честно ответил без задней мысли король, тоже надеявшийся обойтись этой ночью без тех моментов, когда он просыпался в холодном поту, думая, что задохнется. Хотя это от него не слишком сильно зависело.

— Хорошо.

***

Пронзительный звон без предупреждения выдернул Синдбада из сна, и он резко вскочил, на мгновение поддаваясь темноте перед глазами и головокружению. Болезненно схватившись за голову, он огляделся, пытаясь понять, откуда идет звук, и обнаружил его всего в нескольких шагах от себя.

Джудар? Джудар опять сбежал утром, когда он еще не проснулся? К этому тяжело было привыкнуть.

Еще тяжелее было подняться, добраться до злосчастной ракушки, которую он сам и принес в этот мир, и выдохнуть в нее сонное «Да?», безуспешно пытаясь протереть глаза. Через мгновение король, за годы работы приучившийся мгновенно отвечать на звонки, с долей подозрения вспомнил, что не взял с собой ни одного средства связи, когда покидал Партевию.

Значит, оно принадлежало…

— Ты кто еще такой! — с явно читаемым ужасом в голосе воскликнула на другом конце девушка. — Что ты сделал с Джударчиком?!

Это прозвище…

Ох, это была император Коу. Только ее ему сейчас не хватало.

— Не нужно так волноваться, сестрица Когёку, — поспешил успокоить ее парень, более тихий, так как, похоже, находил чуть дальше от ракушки. — Джудар вовсе не слабый.

Ох, это был Аладдин. Его Синдбаду до полного счастья тоже не хватало.

Он измученно вздохнул.

— Но ведь он физически слабее даже меня, — с неприкрытыми слезами волнения в голосе всхлипнула она. — Что, если с ним что-то случилось, пока он был здесь совсем один… Где Джударчик? Назови себя!

Король несколько отвык от тех ситуаций, когда его не узнавали по голосу.

Черт, он не знал, что его душу то и дело навещали в той заброшенной деревне, и не предложил ему оставить хоть какое-то послание для гостей. Стоило бы догадаться.

— Синдбад, — спокойно назвал он свое имя, вызвавшее продолжительную паузу, и, поднявшись, подошел к окну. Распахнув шторы, он выглянул наружу, взглядом ища свою родственную душу.

Если бы его можно было так просто найти…

— Дяденька, мы с сестрицей сейчас в деревне Джудара, — ровным тоном сообщил Аладдин, отобравший ракушку у потерявшей дар речи Когёку. — Он с Вами? Вы уже покинули Тензанские горы?

Хотелось бы соврать.

— Он со мной. Мы в деревне к югу от вас, — вместо этого честно ответил король, отходя от окна.

— В таком случае мы отправляемся к вам, — так же спокойно, в противовес возмущенной Когёку, заключил маги. — До скорой встречи.

Разговор был окончен, и Синдбад со вздохом закинул голову, глядя на потолок. Эти двое что, были там одни? Насколько он помнил, они весьма долго цапались из-за того, что именно принцесса нанесла Уго последний удар, и… Да нет, наверняка Хакурю был вместе с ними, просто молчал.

« _Аладдин убил его_ ».

Он прекрасно понимал, почему Когёку хотела повидать своего непутевого оракула, но он не мог представить себе, что эти два маги ладили.

Он молча открыл дверь и выглянул наружу, тут же наткнувшись взглядом на тащившую кучу белья девочку-подростка, скорее всего одну из тех, что родственники отдавали бабуле на обучение жрицей.

— Юная леди, — тут же позвал он ее, не имея ни малейшего понятия о ее имени. — Прости, что отвлекаю. Ты случайно не видела Жасмина?

Девушка, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему, яростно замотала головой, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, хотя он в кои-то веки не выглядел утром полным извращенцем, как окрестил его Джудар. С ревностным отношением маги и его угрозами можно было даже не надеяться, что окружающие неправильно и невинно поймут их отношения…

Но Синдбад продолжал надеяться, что не получит от бабули ледяного взгляда и жестокого удара посохом и что это никак не отвратит ее от новонайденного внука.

Король вздохнул. Ему понадобится ровно шесть минут, чтобы привести себя в надлежащий для встречи незваных гостей вид, затем можно будет еще часа два бегать по домам в бесплодных попытках натолкнуться на вечно носящегося туда-сюда Джудара. Зная то, как легко волнуется Когёку, им понадобится разве что четверть часа на полной скорости, чтобы добраться сюда.

В такие моменты он больше всего жалел, что разорвалась их связь родственных душ, позволяющая без заминки общаться друг с другом.

— Если хотите, я найду его. Жасмина, — чуть волнуясь, предложила девушка, глядя на него с опаской.

Синдбад немного воспрял духом, расплываясь в облегченной улыбке, и если бы маги был рядом, то раздраженно дернул бы за ухо, говоря, что король опять неосознанно перешел в режим флирта.

— Буду очень признателен, — сказал он, опираясь о косяк двери. — Я буду ждать его на улице перед главным домом. Это срочно.

Она тут же кивнула и, ничего не говоря в ответ, побежала дальше. Синдбад понадеялся, что она в самом деле выполнит то, что предложила, а не оставит его в полном одиночестве вместе с друзьями его души и Аладдином.

К его удивлению, маги и Когёку прибыли одни — он на своем посохе, а она — на одном из товаров его компании. Король нехотя махнул им рукой, и они направились прямиком к нему, аккуратно приземляясь.

— Где Джударчик? — тут же враждебно поинтересовалась вместо приветствия крохотная правительница империи с растрепанными от полета волосами, приходившаяся ему по грудь.

— Где-то в доме, должен скоро прийти, — кивнув через плечо, спокойно сказал он.

К чему была такая открытая неприязнь, они ведь не были детьми, отлупившими друг друга в песочнице. Когёку, должно быть, нутром чуяла, что он не был идеально добрым человеком, каким она его когда-то наивно считала, пусть даже и не знала о том, что он собирался использовать ее, подвергнув магии Зепара. Эти планы он вынашивал еще до того, как Джудар тогда завалился в Синдрию, раскрывая связь между ними, а с маги на острове использовать на ней этого джинна было попросту невозможно.

Почему-то для него это было невозможно даже после того, как Джудар покинул остров.

Должно быть, она просто слишком сильно волновалась за своего непутевого маги.

Обменявшись сухими приветствиями с Аладдином, Синдбад повис в неловком молчании, сложив руки на груди. Ему не о чем было с ними говорить, а от светских тем для беседы становилось тошно. Он бы предпочел, чтобы они убрались восвояси.

— Так значит, ты всё-таки пришел, — чуть более спокойно заключила Когёку, не отпуская своего недовольства. Король перевел на нее взгляд и кивнул. — Почему это заняло столько времени?

А на что она рассчитывала? Что его магнитом притянет к Джудару или достаточно будет повиноваться шестому чувству, чтобы найти к нему дорогу? Нет, милочка, так это не работает.

— Тензанский хребет — отнюдь не маленькое место, — коротко объяснил он.

— Если знал об этом, то почему не попросил помощи? — гневно уперев руки в бока, спросила император. — Мы все знали, где находится Джудар, почему ты не спросил никого, зачем заставил его ждать?

Синдбад удивленно вскинул бровь. Подобная идея ему даже не приходила в голову. В этом деле он с самого начала и до конца собирался действовать в одиночку, не полагаясь ни на чью помощь.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы бы сказали мне, даже если бы я спросил, — возразил он, захваченный врасплох.

— Мы бы сказали, — покачал головой Аладдин и, наклонившись к Когёку, прошептал ей что-то на ухо. Та, наконец осознав, в каком виде находится ее прическа, смущенно отвернулась, начав ее поправлять. — Потому как Джудар наказал нам сказать, если Вы спросите. Хотя он тут же добавил, что этого не произойдет.

Конечно, этого не произошло. После того, как покорители подземелий и маги покинули здание его компании, направившись к Священному дворцу, он был в ярости и от бессильной злости не мог даже успокоить дыхание. Было чудесно, что Джудар ушел, а вернулся к нему, пока Синдбад был не в состоянии держать себя в руках из-за того, что были сорваны его планы о мирной жизни, которые он строил последние двадцать лет.

— Однако я удивлен, что Вам без сосудов джиннов удалось одолеть сразу нескольких владельцев артефактов, что следили за Вами, — со вздохом сказал Аладдин, потирая шею, когда молчание затянулось. — Хотя Вам не следовало просто уходить. Господин Джафар до сих пор рвет и мечет, поминая Вас недобрым словом.

Разумеется, Джафар был не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации. Синдбад тогда освободился от веревок, вырубил приглядывающих за них людей, которые даже вместе взятые не дотягивали до его опыта, собрал несколько необходимых вещей и ушел. Можно даже сказать, он сбежал. Сам он решил, что у него незапланированный отпуск на неопределенно долгое время, то, что он не позволял себе уже несколько лет кряду.

Но он прекрасно знал, что Джафар, если захочет, великолепно справится с тем, чтобы держать его компанию на плаву даже в его отсутствие. Возможно, стоило просто-напросто отдать ему свое место, как он сделал с Синдрией и Драконом.

— В любом случае так я сумел найти это место, — сказал король.

— И что же в нем такого особенного? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Когёку, закончившая приводить свои волосы в порядок и с затаенным любопытством оглядевшаяся по сторонам.

— Здесь живет семья Джудара, — ответил Синдбад и позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. — Он себе места от смущения знать не будет, если вы узнаете его настоящее имя.

— Семья? Настоящее имя? — с недоверчивым восторгом воскликнула девушка, широко распахнув глаза и сложив руки перед собой. Словно не совсем доверяя его словам, она поспешила подбежать к юноше, только-только вышедшему из дома, и накинуться на него с вопросами. — Извини, ты не знаешь Джудара? Он примерно такого роста, очень длинные черные волосы, вечно с собой посох таскает.

Тот ошеломленно уставился на незнакомую девушку, неизвестно откуда взявшуюся в этой укромной деревне высоко в горах. Король вполне мог его понять, было на что взглянуть. Вместо привычных пышных императорских одежд, несомненно, мешавших бы при полете, на ней было нежно-розовое длинное ципао с рукавами, как всегда, скрывающими ее руки. Парень же носил обычное более традиционное ханьфу, такое же досталось и Джудару, и Синдбаду. Правда, последнему оно было несколько маловато.

— Посох? — с заминкой переспросил он и мазнул взглядом по королю. Когёку с надеждой закивала головой. — В смысле, Жасмин? Ну да, он мой… брат троюродный вроде.

Стоявшая спиной к Синдбаду девушка застыла, глядя на своего собеседника снизу вверх. Тот, не зная, что с ней делать, переминался с ноги на ногу до того момента, как император, тихо всхлипнув, спрятала лицо в ладонях. Аладдин, взволнованно дернувшись, тут же рванул к ней, неловко касаясь плеча.

Переволновалась.

— Жасмин… — пробормотала Когёку только что услышанное имя, не обращая внимание ни на кого вокруг. — Жасминчик…

А вот этого Джудару лучше не слышать.

Кое-как оторвав от плачущей от облегчения девушки взгляд, родственник маги побежал дальше по своим делам, а Синдбад застыл там, где стоял, не подходя к ним, остановившимся почти что в дверях дома.

Ему всё еще хотелось, чтобы они просто ушли.

Через пару минут, когда Когёку почти успокоилась, распахнулось окно на втором этаже, выходящее на эту сторону, и из него наконец показался Джудар, вызывая у короля облегченную улыбку. Не хватало ему еще, чтобы эта парочка решила, что он сделал с маги что-то непоправимое, из-за чего он не мог прийти.

Император вскинула голову, похоже, готовая назвать его настоящим именем, не слушаясь голоса разума, но Джудар опередил ее.

— Эй, тупой король! — с явным раздражением в голосе позвал маги свою душу, словно тот не смотрел внимательно прямо на него, и бросил в его сторону что-то, судя по скорости, неслабо усиленное магией.

Синдбад, едва сумев поймать это что-то, застыл, уставившись на конец косы в своей руке. Слишком знакомый конец слишком черной косы.

О нет-нет-нет.

— Кто это… — тут же начал он, но Джудар прервал его, оттолкнувшись, поспешно спрыгнув вниз, заставив сердце на мгновение замереть. Лестницы, очевидно, существовали только для глупых людей.

— Это. Твоя. Вина, — гневно заявил маги, подходя к нему и, похоже, совершенно не замечая своих притихших гостей. Король кинул было на них короткий взгляд, но тут же вернул всё свое внимание своей душе.

— Было бы неплохо узнать, что я сделал, если не секрет, — после короткой заминки сказал он.

— Ты! — подавился этим словом Джудар, наткнувшись взглядом на конец косы и недовольно сжав губы в тонкую линию. — Какого черта ты отвлек меня своими «Это так срочно, нужно быстрее идти»! Ты видишь, что бабке из-за этого удалось сделать с моими волосами? Всё твердила, что это не мужественно, и…

Синдбад со вздохом заглянул через его плечо, с неприкрытым сожалением на лице убеждаясь, что маги действительно отрезали немалую часть волос. Хотя они даже при этом были длиннее его собственных.

Но было видно, что бабуля отрезала их в спешке, по тому, насколько кривым был край. Придется немного подровнять, заодно избавив Джудара от отросшей челки, но прямо сейчас этого лучше было не говорить для безопасности короля.

— Мне же не следует волноваться за старушку? — с легкой тревогой поинтересовался Синдбад.

— Нет, — выдохнул в ответ маги и схватил его за одежду на груди. — На твоем месте я бы за себя поволновался.

— Я невиновен, — с легкой улыбкой возразил король и указал подбородком на его гостей, неловко застывших у входа в здание.

Джудар резко развернулся и при их виде раздраженно цокнул языком.

В итоге пришлось проводить парочку в дом и потратить всю гостеприимность маги на то, чтобы он усадил их за стол и отправил кого-то из своих родственников заваривать чай. Когёку попыталась было пожурить его за то, что он заставил ее поволноваться, но Джудар был явно не в том настроении, чтобы оправдываться и раскаиваться. Вместо этого он, как показалось Синдбаду, попытался сделать всё, чтобы поскорее их выпроводить.

К его невысказанному облегчению.

Первым делом черный маги спросил, как прошло свидание, и Аладдин красноречиво вытаращил глаза, заставив короля наконец с пониманием сложить руки на груди, кивая, а Когёку — недоуменно завертеть головой. Оказалось, юный маги спросил девушку, куда бы она хотела пойти, а она просто ответила, что хочет увидеться с Джударом, из-за чего они здесь и оказались.

Затем маги недовольно заметил по тому, что Синдбад умудрился забыть надеть серьги, что эти двое разбудили его родственную душу, которой полагалось изо всех сил отдыхать. Король честно не знал, почему Аладдин и Когёку выглядели совершенно здоровыми, и надеялся, что причина этому в последствиях использования магии, а не в юном возрасте.

Под конец Джудар добил невинную парочку неуместным замечанием о том, что он не единожды крал из пресловутого хранилища сосудов джиннов некое ожерелье, чтобы переспать с Синдбадом в покрове Валефора, заставляя их безудержно покраснеть, а не теряющего вежливой улыбки короля — почувствовать себя редкостным, пусть и не единственным в помещении извращенцем.

Перед их отчего-то поспешным уходом Синдбад с сочувствием похлопал Аладдина по плечу и пожелал ему удачи, получив за это растерянный взгляд всё еще не понимавшей, что происходит, Когёку.

***

— Да я просто гений, — заявил Джудар следующим утром, когда безудержно зевающему Синдбаду наконец удалось проснуться вместе с ним, и принялся выводить что-то чернилами прямо на стене.

— Что ты делаешь? — тщетно пытаясь хотя бы звучать бодро, спросил король, наблюдая за ним и медленно расчесывая свои волосы.

— Звуковой барьер, — с энтузиазмом отозвался маги и, закончив рисовать на последней стене, выкрикнул одно за другим, похоже, все ругательства, которые знал. Подождав пару секунд и не услышав ничего в ответ, он повернулся к поморщившемуся и от громкости, и от слов Синдбаду и показал ему большой палец. — Ты ведь хорошо себя чувствуешь? Потому что я уже больше не могу ждать.

Король кивнул, усмехнувшись от этой порывистости, прекрасно его понимая. К этому моменту следившая за его здоровьем бабуля уже начала прикидывать, куда бы его пристроить, чтобы отработал свой хлеб.

— Похоже, воздержание — это не совсем по твоей части, — с незлобной насмешкой заметил он, когда Джудар опустился напротив, притягивая его к себе и нетерпеливо целуя.

— Я целый месяц воздерживался, знаешь ли, — ответил Джудар, отрываясь от его губ, чтобы чуть прикусить ухо, заставляя прикрыть глаза.

Учитывая, как они жили после его возвращения, то это в самом деле было несколько невероятно. Синдбад тогда порой точно не знал, что выматывало его больше: вечно требующий ласки маги или выедающая душу работа.

— Возможно, потому, что рядом никого не было? — невинно поинтересовался король, забираясь пальцами ему под одежду и медленно проводя по позвоночнику, чувствуя каждую выступающую косточку.

Теплый. Он несколько отвык от человеческого тепла за это время, пока ночевал в этих горах разве что в дружелюбно предложенных тесных комнатах незнакомых людей.

— Ты, должно быть, хотел сказать «меня рядом не было», глупый король, — весело фыркнул Джудар, стягивая только что надетую одежду. Похоже, на завтрак им всё же попасть не удастся.

Синдбад давно хотел отметить, что маги идет местная одежда, что бы он ни говорил.

Пока не накатывала волна ностальгии, он и сам не понимал, насколько соскучился. По тому, как маги со смешком прикрывал глаза, разводя руки в стороны, когда его собеседники несли какую-то ахинею, по тому, как тот по привычке махал ему ладонью от виска, когда они сталкивались взглядами, но находились слишком далеко друг от друга для нормального приветствия, по тому, как Джудар, уставая, прижимался к нему, ища немного покоя.

По тому, как сверкали его глаза, когда он что-то хотел от Синдбада.

И определенно по тому, как маги без тени смущения стонал под его прикосновениями.

Однако по тому, как кто-то вечно пытался прервать их в тот момент, когда остановиться было невозможно, он совершенно не соскучился.

В дверь, конечно, постучались, но ее бесцеремонно открыли почти сразу же после этого, явно не ожидая увидеть нечто подобное. Король с тревогой повернулся было, мазнув взглядом по не вовремя явившейся Падме, но Джудар тут же притянул его обратно, целуя и больно хватаясь за волосы, не давая отвлечься.

— Бабушка сказала вас… — недовольно начала девушка, но затем ошарашенно отступила на шаг назад от этого зрелища и поспешно захлопнула дверь.

Кажется, они оставили ей небольшую травму.

Отдышавшись немного и отойдя от пятен перед глазами, Синдбад кинул взгляд в сторону, жалея, что забыл запереть дверь. После краткого осмотра оказалось, что замка на ней и вовсе не было.

В таком случае он мало что мог сделать.

Гнаться за ней было и вовсе бесполезно.

Джудар, оперевшись о локоть, приподнялся с по-кошачьи довольным видом, и король со вздохом отпустил свои неутешительные мысли и повернулся к нему обратно, прикрывая глаза, позволяя осторожно поцеловать себя в веко. Он опустился рядом, и маги, перевернувшись на бок, принялся несильно оттягивать ему щеку, весело мыча себе что-то под нос. Не было похоже, что он собирался идти на завтрак или вовсе сегодня подниматься из их постели.

— Синдбад, скажи, — позвал он, и король медленно открыл глаза, слушая. — Что тебе во мне нравится?

Это был весьма невинный для кого-то вроде него вопрос, который Синдбад несколько не ожидал услышать спустя четыре года после того, как они в первый раз переспали.

Это заставило его всерьез задуматься, чтобы не выдать первый пришедший на ум сладкий флирт, тем самым показывая, что он небрежно относится к этому вопросу.

Кажется, Гёкуэн, показавшая ему так давно сгоревшую дотла деревню Джудара, с недоумением спрашивала его о том же, словно искренне не понимая, что такого можно было найти в ее непокорном воспитаннике. Тогда Синдбаду, с широко распахнутыми глазами глядевшему на эту уничтоженную родину, было не до нее — к тому моменту он уже привык попросту ее игнорировать, чему так и не удалось научиться маги. Король не знал, что он ожидал тогда увидеть. Разумеется, не могло быть никакого счастливого дома с людьми, ждущими возвращения своего сына, не с Аль Сармен в этом мире, но всё же…

Что бы он не разглядел в Джударе, он бы попросту не стал бы обращать на него внимания, если бы тот не оказался его родственной душой, пусть даже это были лишь забавы Уралтуго, это Синдбад знал совершенно точно. Счастливая мысль о том, что его беглец нашелся, не просто нашелся, а сам пришел к нему, перевешивала все позывы к недоверию, заставляя целиком и полностью полагаться в этом на Джафара.

Он в свое время говорил маги, что обожает его непредсказуемость…

— Ты слишком долго думаешь, ты знаешь? — хмыкнув, спросил Джудар.

— Да, извини, — поспешно отозвался Синдбад, осознав, что и в самом деле чересчур погрузился в раздумья. — Если бы мне было нужно выбрать что-то одно, то, пожалуй… Я люблю твою беспечность. Я мог понять ее, когда ты был еще совсем подростком, но сейчас, после всего, что случилось… Мне тяжело беззаботно смотреть в будущее, не думая о том, что может пойти не так, что может _вновь_ пойти не так. Не думаю, что смогу, переборов себя, скорей идти вперед, как бы не опасался, как это удается тебе.

Маги затих на несколько секунд, обдумывая его слова.

— Полагаю, это из-за того же Хакурю говорит, что у меня дурь вместо мозгов, — протянул он, и Синдбад пожал плечами. Звучало, конечно, несколько похоже. — Дело в том, что ты привык взваливать на свои плечи ответственность за других, в то время как я отвечаю только за себя. А за себя я вполне уверен, в отличие от твоих беспомощных подданных.

В чем-то он был вполне прав. Король с самого детства заботился о других: о больной матери, о мало знающем о нормальном мире Джафаре, о жителях своей страны — категорично считал, что сильным следует защищать слабых. Джудар же из-за своего воспитания был лишен подобных принципов — в конечном итоге в сравнении с Синдбадом именно он казался свободным.

— Опять задумался? — поинтересовался маги, разглаживая морщинку, появившуюся между бровями его души от нелегких размышлений. — Я тебе покажу, как отвечать на такой вопрос.

Синдбад чуть удивленно вскинул на него взгляд и прикрыл один глаз, когда Джудар скользнул пальцем по коже рядом с ним.

— Я люблю твои честные глаза. Всякий раз, когда ты фальшиво улыбаешься, пытаясь приглянуться кому-то, их не достигает улыбка, — промурчал он и игриво притянул к себе одну его ладонь, целуя костяшки пальцев одну за другой. — Я люблю твои руки. И твои прикосновения. Твои губы. Твои волосы. Всего тебя. Я очень люблю.

Не ожидавший подобного король удивленно застыл на мгновение, а затем расплылся в улыбке, которая, как он надеялся, в этот раз достигла и его глаз.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — мягко ответил он.

Джудар выжидающе уставился на него, а спустя пару мгновений, фыркнув, спрятал лицо в подушке, кое-как пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Очаровательная же бессмыслица, да? Угадай, у кого я этому научился? — чуть погодя спросил маги, вытирая выступившие слезы.

— Должно быть, у какого-то великого человека, — с наигранно задумчивым видом предположил Синдбад. — Ты ведь заранее готовился, верно?

— Конечно! — воскликнул Джудар, перекатываясь на спину и вытягивая руки к потолку. — На ходу мне такого не придумать, я ведь не ты.

— Тебе еще есть куда расти, — заключил король и, перехватив свою душу за живот, притянул его обратно к себе.

Было до того уютно, что опять клонило в сон. Но нет, нельзя было засыпать, нельзя было сбивать режим.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, твоя бабуля меня терпеть не может, — со вздохом пожаловался он, утыкаясь Джудару носом в шею.

— Серьезно? Сколько раз она ударила тебя своим посохом? — с легким недоверием спросил тот, чуть отодвигаясь из-за того, что было щекотно.

Синдбад чуть нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Один. Когда я сгоряча возразил ей, что считаю тебя вполне милым, — это было так просто не забыть. Его спина потом ныла полдня, словно она усилила свой удар магией.

— Всего один? Она меня, своего драгоценного внука, в день и то больше колошматит, — с пренебрежением ответил маги. Король в целом считал, что это просто болезненный метод выражения своей любви. Он мог представить себе, что она чувствовала, когда, отправившись навестить своих детей и внуков в соседнюю деревню, не нашла в ней ни одного живого человека. — Да не беспокойся, ты ей очень даже нравишься. Она бы наверняка тебя на одной из своих внучек женила, если бы я не сказал, что ты мой любовник.

— Что? Когда именно ты ей это сказал? — заторможенно осознав, что только что произнес Джудар, чуть севшим голосом спросил Синдбад.

— В первую же встречу, — растерянно ответил маги и с подозрением добавил. — Ты ведь там же был, улыбался, как обычно.

Он тогда не слушал, а с усилием пытался устоять на ногах после головокружительного полета. Он же и в самом деле считал, что бабуля ничего не знает и что Падма сейчас несется ей докладывать.

Чертов стыд.

Он опять слишком всё усложнил, подкупал увидевших то, что не следовало, детей, сдерживал себя на глазах других людей, а Джудар просто вовремя выпалил то, что нужно было сказать.

В такие моменты Синдбад в самом деле любил его беспечность.

***

Синдбад уже не мог вспомнить, когда в его жизни в последний раз дни протекали так спокойно, как в эти последние пару недель. После злобного шипения Джудара бабуля нехотя согласилась не отсылать нелюбимого гостя на тяжелую работу, а лишь оставила его и впредь приглядывать за детишками. Те носились, орали, дрались друг с другом, даже один раз, кажется, попытались устроить революцию, но это было ничто в сравнении со стопкой бумаг с человеческий рост, которые Джафар доставлял ему почти каждый день, когда они еще были в королевстве, и жадными лицами глав других компаний, с полной отдачей ловивших каждое его слово, когда он вернулся к торговле.

В этих горах было до безумия мирно, и король не мог не искать этому причину в множестве обрядов, что проводила бабуля-шаман и ее подручные жрицы, хотя маги каждый раз надменно фыркал, когда они к ним приступали.

В этом бескрайнем спокойствии, которое для него не нарушали быстро пресекаемые им попытки крохотных родственников Джудара придушить друг друга, все события прошлого начинали казаться невероятно далекими. Его нарушал только маги, то и дело прерывавший задумчивые размышления Синдбада и утаскивающий его обратно к жизни.

К примеру, вчера он возмущенно заставил короля перепить целую кучу своих родственников одного за другим, называя это местью за свой собственный проигрыш, из-за чего у Синдбада с утра просто раскалывалась голова. Джудар исправно притащил ему воды и волшебного бабушкиного чая, постепенно избавляющего от боли, и король совершенно не хотел знать, из чего она его варила. Как и в случае с тем снадобьем, которым верно снабжал его все эти годы Хинахохо, пока они были в Синдрии. Рецепт этой редкостной гадости вроде даже передавался в его семье по наследству.

Затем маги уселся позади, расчесывая ему спутавшиеся волосы, а король пытался думать только о том, что сбился только-только установленный привычный порядок вещей, когда он поднимался раньше маги, но совсем не о том, что все выпитые вчера бутылки вина словно избивали сейчас его голову, пытаясь заставить сдаться под тяжестью утра и заползти обратно под одеяло.

Почему Джудар был вчера трезв как стеклышко, он что, пытался коварно напоить свою душу? Синдбад старался не думать о том, что мог наговорить ему, пока был пьян. Если тот подтолкнул его в нужное русло — то очень, очень много неприятных вещей.

От подкатившей тревоги король бросил на маги болезненный взгляд через плечо, и тот на мгновение удивленно отвлекся на него от своей работы. По крайней мере разозленным он точно не выглядел. Он больше бесился на Синдбада в тот раз, когда бабуля вероломно отрезала его волосы, и в итоге так и не извинился за свое резкое и неоправданное поведение, хотя пару раз замирал, отводя взгляд в сторону так, словно собирался это сделать.

Король не знал, почему его душе было так тяжело выдавить из себя это единственное слово. Вместо него, Джудар, остыв, склонялся к тому, чтобы поступками показывать, как ему жаль. Синдбад предпочитал брать натурой.

— Я хочу отправиться путешествовать, ты со мной? — как можно тише выпалил маги, замирая, и королю понадобилось почти что несколько долгих секунд, чтобы до него дошел смысл его слов.

Он бездумно резко кивнул и схватился за голову, с болезненным вздохом щурясь.

— Вот только не прямо сейчас, — ответил он, и Джудар, хмыкнув, осторожно коснулся его лба своей прохладной ладонью, заставляя короля чуть расслабиться. Кажется, тот с помощью своей нелюбимой магии лечения пытался разбить его похмелье, пусть даже совсем немного.

Маги вчера следовало остановить его, а не подливать со смехом больше вина…

— И куда ты хочешь пойти? — тратя все свои силы на хоть какую-то вопросительную интонацию, пробормотал Синдбад.

— Куда угодно! — с энтузиазмом, чуть громче, чем следовало ответил Джудар. — Куда глаза глядят. Я в жизни не путешествовал туда, куда мне хочется, а не куда меня посылают по делу. Было бы неплохо взглянуть на то, как тебя распекают твои генералы. Эту странную императорскую семейку повидать. Пнуть Иснана и побить Аладдина.

Король чуть поморщился от мысли о том, что придется вновь выходить в свет, но это было неизбежно. Кроме того он чувствовал, что теперь уже вполне готов. Понемногу.

— Ну вот, готово! — с воодушевлением сообщил маги, заканчивая сооружать своей душе непривычный высокий хвост и наклоняясь вперед, опираясь ладонью о его плечо. — Вполне неплохо выглядит, как по мне.

Щурясь в неярком свете, пробивавшемся через неплотные шторы, Синдбад повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на то, чем был так доволен Джудар. Он потянулся, схватив длинный конец украшения, заменяющего его привычную белую ленту для волос, и вытянул вперед, устало его разглядывая.

— Ты вплел в него свои волосы? — с удивлением поинтересовался он спустя несколько секунд.

— Не пропадать же им всем даром, — гордо пробормотал тот в ответ, с улыбкой в голосе обнимая свою душу со спины.

Синдбад задумчиво провел пальцем по мелкому плетению и отпустил украшение. Маги был наверняка прав в том, что его работа хорошо смотрелась.

— За полмесяца? — всё же решил уточнить он.

Джудар потянулся было, чтобы мстительно ткнуть его в бок, но вовремя опомнился.

— Какой ты злой с похмелья, — обиженно заметил он, и король с толикой огорчения вздохнул. — Именно, полмесяца! Ты думаешь, я мастер рукоделия? Я только магические формулы и круги рисовать умею.

— Так сделай мне магический круг, который навсегда избавит меня от похмелья, достопочтенный оракул, — страдальчески пробормотал себе под нос Синдбад и, перехватив руку Джудара, которой он обнимал его за живот, расправил его ладонь, разглядывая ее, чуть хмурясь.

Маги, конечно, было далеко до его давно огрубевших из-за постоянных тренировок с мечом ладоней, но и нежной его кожу язык не поворачивался назвать. В подростковом возрасте он кричал королю почти при каждой встрече, что расстарался и натренивался в новой магии, и Синдбад вполне мог себе представить, что тот в своей порывистости стирал из-за этого кожу до крови. Казалось бы, должен был с годами подуспокоиться, найти свое собственное внутреннее равновесие, но нет, всё так же продолжал лезть на рожон, когда эмоции били через край.

Король и сам, конечно, не всегда следовал голосу разума, но до Джудара ему всё же было далеко.

Чувствуя, как понемногу отпускает головная боль, Синдбад накрыл его ладонь своей, сцепляя пальцы, и поднес к губам, оставляя легкий поцелуй. Все эти сказания о родственных душах, трудолюбиво накопленные людьми за прошедшее тысячелетие, мало чем помогали ему в том вопросе, как ему быть со своей собственной.

Но в итоге он решил, что самым важным было то, что когда один из них двоих улыбался, и второй при виде этого расплывался в невольной улыбке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за то, что читали Чернила! (´｡• ω •｡`)♡ Я буду считать, что раз вы добрались аж досюда, то было интересно. Не отставайте от других моих СинДжу работ xD


End file.
